Him After Her
by SuMm3r-NiGhTss
Summary: Sasuke was no ordinary man, he was a sex addicted, drug abusing heir to the Uchiha Enterprise. She accepted him as the unfaithful man as he was. But he promised her a new life, a new him after four years when she returned from becoming the world's most beautiful model. They say in 4 years everything can completely change. SASUSAKU [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys I apologize for being MIA, a lot has happened in the past 1 and a half years and it was really hard for me to concentrate on writing. I hope from here on, I can be as dedicated as I used to be with my writing. I decided to write this new story because I wanted to try something different. I hope you love this story as much as I loved writing it.**

 **As for Jaded blossom I will also be updating that today as well. I apologize for the long wait.**

 **-One-**

Lights flashed continuously like a strobe light in the middle of a dance club in front of her face. They screamed for her to look at them, and pose for the camera. But she kept quiet and walked between her security guards, protecting her from those obsessed fans. She quickly stepped into the black SUV and muttered a 'thank you' to Juugo, her main personal guard whom made this experience at least bearable. She let out a light sigh once the loud shrieks and calls for her names were muffled when the door was shut. Juugo went onto the other side and sat next to her in the back seat.

"So how does it feel to be back in Japan?" his voice was deep and his face relaxed, a complete different side of him presented behind closed doors away from the paparazzi and admirer of the Victoria Secret model and Maxim's hottest for 3 consecutive years.

"Weird. But a good weird" She flashed him an honest smile,

"It's been four years! God, that is so scary." Her eyes travelled to the street lamps going by as the car drove by under the midnight moon. Even in the dark, she kept her oversized Fendi Sunglasses on.

"Ino is ecstatic that you're back" Juugo reassured her. Although he knew she wanted assurance about someone else.

"I know, trust me. She's been calling me 24/7 asking where I am." She was too tired to bring him up in this conversation. Exhausted and nervous. It's been a whole 4 years since she's spoken to him. Had he thought about her? Did he ever mention her to Ino?

"She's at the Hilton Suite waiting for you. We'll be there in five" Juugo waited for a response, but realized she was in her own daze. Deep in thought, she remembered the heartbreak she went through and the promise he kept.

 _Flashback_

 _"You deserve better. You're a beautiful girl and you don't deserve this fucked up me." his voice sent chills down her spine, he spoke softly. His lips touched her bare neck._

 _"Sasuke, don't say that. You know I'll wait for you forever" she almost begged him to not let go of her._

 _"I need to work on myself, I want to be someone you can be proud of. Not this person who keeps fucking around. I've seen how heartbroken you are each and every time I'm with someone else. I can't do that to you anymore. You're too special to me" His voice hummed against her bare skin. His deep black eyes pierced through her under those thick beautiful lashes._

 _"That heartbreak is not as bad as this one." she spoke through the shivers she felt with each and every touch of his._

 _"I promise you, when you come back I will be a better man. Just give me time. Let me get it out of my system." his hand trailed down her back and down her naked thighs. She couldn't concentrate, she never could when his hands touched her. Ever. Her trembling fingers ran through his soft jet black hair. She lifted her head enough to take in his intoxicating scent, it was her addiction. No matter how many times he's been with other women, she always still wanted him. The multiple times he's been high on some type of substance, she would look away and once again be pulled into the exhilarating temptation. Even if she was just a number to him, she would take it._

 _He was everything a father despises for their daughter. But her story was different. Her father supported this sick and twisted relationship. Marrying an Uchiha was as close to marrying Royalty or winning the lottery._

 _'He's a man, of course he's going to fool around, all men do that. Especially someone with a status like his, You should be happy that you're his number one.' that's what her mother would always say to her after some shameless tabloid or gossip floating around. This would be almost a daily occurrence. So often, it became just everyday news. People just understood that he had her as the main girl and it was always mandatory that he had other misses in his life. It was an addiction, he would explain and she would nod in acceptance._

 _'Like mother said, I am his number one' she would say to herself._

 _"Sasuke, don't do this to me" she pleaded between the warm kisses._

 _"I promise you I will be a different man when you come back." as if he was giving a vow. He took a slim white mini tube and placed a small line of white powder right on top of her bare breast. He quickly inhaled the substance through his nostrils._

 _"But I don't need you to be a different man Sasuke" her voice shaky, she was getting ready for whatever that was to come, just like every night. Her body excited._

 _"I need to be a different man for you" His stoic facial expression now relaxed, eyes slowly red as he felt the rich man's drug run through his veins._

 _"My vow to you, I Sasuke Uchiha will be a better man when you come back. Give me 4 years. When you come back as the known beauty that you are, I will marry you. The proper way" The rush intolerable, he tugged on to her long silky hair and did what he did best. That was the last night he made love to her._

 _End Flashback_

That was the last time she had seen him for over 4 years. She purposely never came back to Japan so that when she does come back, it would have been the 4 years he's promised. The first 2 year was unendurable, trying to smile behind her broken soul in front of the camera. She left to New York for a major Modelling contract while he stayed and worked on taking his father's empire. They say time heals, but she never recovered. She was only dull from the type of business she was in, on continuous tours and travelling around the world. Over the 4 years, she had become the worlds hottest woman.

Her stomach was in knots just looking at the Tokyo View. Reminiscing about the past and flooded with overwhelming emotions of Japan. As nervous as she was, she was also excited. Maybe he is a changed man just like his vow to her, and they can live that fairytale life she's been forever dreaming of.

"Okay, we're here" Juugo's voice interrupted her million miles a minute thoughts. Through the underground way, she was fortunate enough to avoid any paparazzi. She could enjoy the quiet a little longer. Have a bit of her privacy back, her old life back, just a glimpse of it.

"OH MY GOD!" That scream was a bit different, this time she flashed a smile and stared at her blue eyed childhood best friend.

"Ino! It's been too long!" she hugged the girl whose long blonde hair danced around as she jumped up and down with excitement.

"You bitch! I cannot believe you did not even come visit me even once over the 4 years! Are you fucked?!" She didn't want to explain to Ino that she did not want to come back before the time line he's given her. She knew she would be pathetic and beg for him back, even with her status now, the only person she longed for was him.

"I know! I'm so sorry, doesn't matter I am here for good! I am residing in Japan for a while. I signed for Fendi Japan. So I will be around, long term" She flashed her too perfect of a smile to the slim blonde girl.

"It's so nice to have you back. Here, to freshen you up" Ino winked at her and passed her a full glass of wine bottle.

"Really? This is your definition of freshening up?"

"Yeah! Come on, you gotta tell me all the crazy shit you've seen and met over the 4 years. Look at you now, you're a big shot now!" Her eyes analyzed her model friend, slim hands grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the soft leather couch.

"Hm. It was exhausting. I met a lot of movie stars and other famous people. But that was something that I had even here. So that wasn't really different. I think the most crazy thing was just seeing me on billboards. I absolutely hate the paparazzi, hence sunglasses are like my best friends now."

"Any hotties you dated?" Ino asked after taking a sip of her red wine.

"Yeah here and there, but nothing serious"

"I know, I see it on the magazines all the time. Lucky you, getting a different hottie every month it seemed like"

"Ya." she fiddled her dainty fingers around the handle of the wine glass, swirling the red liquid around.

"So tell me, whats new here?"

"Oh man, so much! You have to meet Sai. He's my boyfriend, we've been dating for 2 years now. He is such a cutie! He makes me so happy, honestly I can only wish this to you too. Neji and Hinata are good, Hinata is obviously still very quiet. Naruto is now the city's chief of police. He's doing very good for himself, although he is as annoying and obnoxious as he was 4 years ago." She noticed that Ino left a certain person out of the equation.

"Wow, Naruto, chief of Police? That's crazy news, but good for him he deserved it. What about you? Joining the modelling agency too?" Her best friend's beauty was in her eyes comparable to her colleagues.

"Me? No way, I ended up realizing that I like the medical field-"

"You?! Shut up! Ino the blondie, who was the high school bimbo and slut? Miss Popular has now become the bookworm? Please, like I'm going to believe that bullshit!" she teased and laughed at her best friend who fumed, her rosy cheeks now red. It has been a while since she was able to laugh the way she just did, how much she missed her friend.

"Shut up, I honestly enjoy it. I've made so many friends. They're my second family. Although sometimes shitty, it can definitely be rewarding." They remained quiet for a couple minutes and each sipped on their red wine looking down through the wall sized window at the lights of Tokyo City.

She was nervous, but she had to ask. The reason why she came back home after all these years after all was for him.

"Hows Sasuke?" She quickly glanced over to her friend whose expression seemed like she was expecting that question. Although it definitely looked like Ino was a bit uncomfortable answering the inevitable question.

"He's good! Different. If someone is different, I give him the award for being a completely different person. I mean like this is coming from the blonde bimbo who is now a nurse." She flashed a smile, he kept his promise.

"Good Different?"

"You can say that. Didn't expect him to turn out the way he is now in a million years. I mean I could've bet my life that he wasn't going to be who he is now 4 years ago."

"Oh! I can't wait to see him. I missed him so much!" She bursted her emotions that she held back.

"You'll be seeing him any minute now. He knew you were back in Tokyo tonight."

"Oh my god, I am getting so nervous. Do I look okay? Should I shower? Do I smell bad?" She lifted her arms to smell her self, her cheeks rosy from the thought of seeing him again.

"It's been 4 years. I knew you had deep feelings for him, but it's been 4 years"

"Ino, I've been waiting for this day for the full 4 years. He is my world. Why do you think I never came back for 4 years? I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but he told me to give him time and that he'd change. 4 years exactly."

"Well I guess he was right about the change. But a lot has happened in the past 4 years…" Ino's voice was now calm and quiet.

"What do you mean? You already told me. Naruto is now successful, you're a nurse and Sasuke is the man he promised me he'd become. What else happened?" Her voice a little shaky, afraid to hear what was to come next. Before Ino could answer, the door opened.

She could feel her heart skipping a couple beats, it was as if she could feel him behind her. Slowly she got up and turned around, there stood the man that can steal any women's breath away. He was absolutely captivating, even more so than 4 years ago. Something she didn't think possible, this man will always surprise her. He stood there, over 6 feet tall. Every step she took towards him, his features were clearer to her. His brooding beautiful eyes that were always under those thick long lashes. His perfect lips curved into a smirk, already hovering her being as tall as he was. His body was lean and broad. His hair remained the same, the signature Uchiha Sasuke hair style, spiked up in the back.

"Look whose back" he flashed her a smile that was unrecognizable. Already she can see a different man, maybe even more beautiful. She, even as Maxim's hottest woman had to succumb to his unworldly beauty. Even with their past, she still felt so little in front of him. She felt so much more human beside him. She raised her hand to touch that porcelain face of his, but was swiftly interrupted when he gave her a firm hug. Although this time it felt different, it wasn't an intimate hug she was used to, even under those strong arms of his.

"Welcome home, it's been a long time." His voice was still hypnotizing as it was back then.

"Thank you" her voice soft, she felt cold when he released her from the hug, he walked passed her and sat down on the couch where she was before.

"How was work today?" Ino casually asked Sasuke, suddenly she felt out of place. It was one thing seeing Ino talk to Sasuke so calmly. Ino used to have the biggest crush on Sasuke but seeing how he treated her made Ino despise Sasuke. But before her was a different scene, a very unfamiliar scene. It was also another thing, seeing them talk almost forgetting she was present there, that life continued while she was away. But of course it has, what else would it have done?

"Alright, had a couple meetings here and there" Sasuke spoke so casually, she was so used to his arrogant responses to everything. He loosened his slim white tie that rested perfectly on his fitted blue buttoned dressed shirt that was neatly tucked into his black slacks.

"What are you doing silly? Come sit down!" Ino waved her over, but she felt numb. This wasn't the reunion she was expecting. Why wasn't his lips on hers? Why did he not tell her how much he missed her?

She sat down across from them, still holding onto her now half glass of wine.

"Beer?" Ino asked but he politely turned it down.

"I'm good. I'm going to be heading home soon. Sakura should be waking up any minute now " she took a deep breath, maybe he hasn't changed completely. Maybe cutting it down from multiple girls a week, to one a week. Or maybe he's done with his drug abuse.

"Yeah, poor thing her shift was legitimately 47 hours straight. I swear she started with me, and ended the shift with me on my SECOND shift there."

"You have no idea how much it upsets me when she does that to herself." Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are you going to do, she loves what she does. Just take good care of her"

"You don't need to tell me that, trust me."

"You're not staying over?" she interrupted the conversation between Sasuke and Ino, her voice weak and fragile.

"Karin…" Her name escaped his lips, his onyx orbs stared at her with some sort of guilt.

"I'll give you guys a couple minutes." Ino quickly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and avoided Karin's deep red eyes.

Right when Ino stepped out, Sasuke folded his hands together and leaned towards her, across the oak coffee table.

"Karin, it's been 4 years. A lot has changed. I am sure you understand that, I mean look at you, look how successful you've become. You're Maxims hottest woman for 3 consecutive years. You're a Victoria Secret Model.

"Why are you doing this to me" her voice was inaudible

"Karin, come on. I did not do anything. We were 21… young and stupid, of course things are going to change. Listen, I didn't expect things to change the way they are now. Honestly, as surprised as you are, I am too. I know we didn't work out. But I was not someone you should be with back then."

"If I didn't leave, would you have changed for me after the 4 years?" She could see the hesitation in his face, about to say something but stopped himself.

He exhaled, " I don't know Karin. I don't think so. I think whatever happened, happened for a reason. We're both in better positions now. You're free from the demon that I was and very successful. As for me, I've become someone I can take pride in."

"But I was okay with your demon"

"That's not the point Karin, even if you were okay with the demon you shouldn't have been."

She remained quiet trying to take everything he was saying.

"Look, I didn't come here to ruin your night. I genuinely wanted to welcome you back. You've been missed here. I think when you meet her, you'll understand what I am trying to say."

"If you truly wanted to see me, why did you not stop by and visit me. I know the first couple of years you were there at those Victoria Secret Angels shows. I saw you with other women. I hear about you from the other Angels. You did not even bring me up or acknowledge me. I know you saw me a couple times. In New York, in Monaco and other various places."

"Like I said, I wanted to get some things out of my system. I did not want to lure you in to my darkness anymore"

"But she's okay with it?"

"No- I couldn't do it to her. So things suddenly changed when I met her"

"Why did you just not let her go and break promises you would've made to her just like you did me" frustration between her words.

"Karin-"

"Why didn't you tell her she didn't deserve shitty treatment from you? So I guess you don't care enough for her like you did to me"

"I couldn't let her go, I couldn't see my life without her. She gave me light I desperately needed. I worked really hard. Extremely hard, I made sure to not be that person with her from the beginning. I never let her experience the demon in me when we started dating." he watched her emotions carefully and continued,

"You just got back. I don't want to upset you. I'm sorry Karin. I really am, but I do not regret anything and so shouldn't you. I hope you understand where I am coming from. You're still an amazing friend of mine, and I would love it if you met her." She stayed quiet so he awkwardly got up

"I will see you soon. It's getting late now, you should rest up." Before she can look up she already heard the door close behind her, she let out a sob. Her bottled up emotions were let out.

So overwhelmed with her emotions she didn't realize that Ino was suddenly at her side hugging her shivering sobbing body.

XoXoXo

He looked around the apartment and realized she was gone, not in her room where he expected her to be in. A little panicked and regretting that he did not just go straight home. Where the hell could the pink haired girlfriend of his go?

"shit-" did she get mad at him for visiting a girl at a hotel room? was she so exhausted that she felt sick and left home? He placed the apartment keys onto the black granite counter and took his phone out of his pocket about to dial her number.

Suddenly there was rustling on the other side of the door. Laughter and voices were heard, the door opened and there stood at the entrance was a beautiful pink haired girl whose cheeks were blushing pink and emerald eyes were smiling from the laughter. There she was 5 foot 1 , tiny yet incredibly gorgeous and breath taking in multiple ways he couldn't describe.

"Oh, Hey Sasuke! I didn't know you were already home." Her voice was soft and angelic, music to his ears.

"Where'd you guys go? You should have texted me and told me where you went" he was a bit anxious but also relieved, especially because beside her was his spiky blonde haired best friend Naruto. She flashed the cheeky smile that always captivated him and looked at the grinning blonde haired man standing tall beside her.

"We went to catch pokemon at the poke stop a couple blocks away" Naruto picked up his phone and flashed his screen which had the mobile app displayed. Sasuke usually isn't a man to show his emotions, but he's learned to be an open book with Sakura by his side, hence the eye rolling that he gave the two standing at the door.

"You guys are something else, seriously." Sasuke shook his head and leaned on the granite counter and stared at the two.

"You still didn't tell me why you didn't text me. Gave me a mini heart attack. Did you eat yet?" The petite figure walked over, her soft hands placed over his. Her pink wavy hair draped down to her mid back over her black top that fitted her torso perfectly.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't text you because I didn't want to bother you. Your friend from childhood was coming home after 4 long years. I didn't want you to worry, besides I thought you were going to stay later and hang out with her. And yes, Naruto and I went for Ramen" her faith in humanity was something that will always be incredibly breathtaking, not even for a second does she ever show jealousy. Her naiveness and innocence was another level, a different type of purity he's never witnessed or experienced. Even as a young doctor, seeing all the miserable things in life, she still manages to trust this sick and twisted world. If only she knew how fucked up he really was.

"Why am I not surprised?" his hand swept a pink strand away from her emerald eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He slowly traced her high cheekbones and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Really? You guys have to do this now?" He grunted when he felt her leave his soft grip and turned to Naruto.

"Sorry, you're staying over for a bit right?" she asked Naruto whose eyes were stuck on his mobile screen.

"You guys are depressingly sad, you're addicted to some game for kids."

"Fact, there were a lot of people my age out there. Besides there's a reason why we went at 1AM not noon Sasuke Kun" The 22 year old tried to reason herself, while Naruto stood there smiling.

"Yeah, speaking of which it's getting late and you should be resting. What'd you do? Sleep for only 5 hours or something?"

"Yeah, 5 hours is enough" she answered her boyfriend, who never moved from the counter.

"Hm, you'd think a Doctor would know what a healthy amount of sleep is" he teased her and she came up to him, leaned over from the other side of the counter her lips almost touched his and she childishly stared him down

"Excuse me mister, I can do whatever the hell I want!" she huffed at him face still inches away from his. He flashed her a quick smile and quickly stole a kiss from her. A peck to her pink plump lips.

"Alright, it's late Saki. I will see you tomorrow, you have the day off right?"

"Yea, wanna do breakfast?" she asked Naruto.

"I might have to drop by the station in the morning. Maybe lunch?"

"Ya that works for me. I'll see you tomorrow! I'm going to change, have a good night Noodle" She went over to Naruto, she tiptoed and gave him a soft hug before turning around and going into her room.

"Are you going to tell her anytime soon?" Naruto asked in a low voice after he watched her close the bedroom door.

"I just don't want to overwhelm her, she's already over worked and stressed with her residency." He knew exactly what Naruto was referring to.

"Well with Karin in the equation, I am sure nothing is going to be smooth sailing from here on. You should let her know who you really are before someone else does. Best if she finds out from you than anyone else."

It really twisted his stomach knowing that Naruto was probably right, as much as Naruto can be a big idiot, he was correct about this situation. There were a lot of things Sakura didn't know about him, she didn't really know his past nor does she even know his net worth. Not that she would even care, but to an extent he knew it would overwhelm her. His real life style is completely different from what he presented to her.

"I will"

"Seriously Sasuke, I'm saying this for Sakura's benefit." Naruto knew exactly what type of person Karin was, even though she can present herself as a sweet angel, he can see right through her. He knew how head over heels Karin is for Sasuke, he knew their past more than anyone else. Her back was not going to be anything good.

Sasuke remained silent,

"Sakura is an amazing human being, it would kill me to see her hurt. I just don't ever want to witness that.-"

"She will never be hurt, I can promise you that. Over my dead body, I will shelter her from everything" Sasuke interrupted Naruto, he didn't want to hear it anymore. The thought of hurting Sakura made him sick.

"Alright, I'm heading out. I'll see you." Naruto patted his friends back before leaving. Sasuke locked the door and walked towards the bedroom in deep thought. How was he ever going to explain to her that he was heir to the Uchiha empire? Sakura, book smart was very clueless on everything else. She never figured out he was the son of the Uchiha Empire. She never asked him where he exactly worked, just knew he worked in a corporation. She just figured his last name was just popular, no questions asked. Sakura definitely had no idea how fucked up he used to be. But tonight was definitely not the night to bring any of this up.

There she was, cuddled up and devoured by the soft white duvet with her bubblegum hair spread over the white pillow. Her green eyes glued onto her Nintendo 3DS, already in bed in her soft long sleeved pink PJs. He couldn't help but smile and got into the queen sized bed with her. His arms draped around her tiny waist.

She paid no attention to him, playing some sort of game on the portable gaming device. Her eyes fixated on the screen and thumbs moving back and forth on the mini joystick. The fact that she never treated him like someone special was what made her so different and special aside from her physical look that he fell in love with. Sasuke Uchiha was usually used to being paid attention to at all times. But here he was laying in bed and she's just so concentrated on her video game.

"So you're not going to sleep?" he softly spoke, his eyes analyzing the woman in his arms.

"Not yet" she mumbled as she positioned herself more comfortably in his arms, her head rested more on his muscular chest and her small body snuggled up in between his arms. His nose pressed on top of her soft strawberry scented hair. He lightly kissed the top of her head and watched her play Mario 3D world, now that he can see the screen properly.

"How was your meeting with your friend?" she asked, again still concentrated on the game.

"It was good. Haven't seen her in a very long time."

"I know, Naruto was telling me. Must be nice to see a friend from so long ago. She's really close to Ino too!" Her voice was pure excitement and joy. Still to Sasuke's disbelief she was not even questioning what the relationship between Karin and himself was. She was always too trusting for her own good.

"Yeah, we were all mutual friends I guess." He was actually introduced to Ino by Karin.

"So cool! Ino told me she's a Victoria Secret Angel and Maxim's hottest for years! She must be drop dead gorgeous!" This time her emerald eyes tore away from the screen and looked up at him smiling,

"Nothing compared to you"

"Ew! Shut up" he could tell she was blushing, Sakura Haruno didn't like compliments. It made her feel uncomfortable, which was part of the reason why he always did it. Uncomfortable, blushing Sakura was his favourite.

"You need to accept the fact that you're absolutely beautiful" he wasn't sugar coating anything. He meant what he said, she was stunning in her own pink haired, green eyes, small petite way.

"But seriously I think I know who she is. Well not actually know her, because I haven't met her but I think I've seen her on magazines"

"Really? I'm surprised you read any article aside from the damn medical books" he had a point, she was never in tune with tabloids, magazines, social media or anything that didn't involve something scientific or educational. She was all about mathematical, biology and theories on the human mind and physical being. It was another factor that helped him keep his true identity hidden. She was absolutely oblivious about anything around her. Except for a sick patient.

"Well you got a point. But you know she is pretty well known everywhere, so I am bound to hear about her." she continued to play Mario,

"You are so lucky, you know someone famous. How does it feel to know someone famous?" If only she knew how involved he was with a high profile such as any celebrity or any other multibillionaires.

"Doesn't feel like anything you loser."

"What do you mean?! You see someone on a magazine praised and you are telling me you don't feel special at all? For god sake, she is every man's desire and dream come true!" truthfully he was in that situation for quite a long time until his parents paid big bucks to get him off the media. At the prime age of 22 ready to slowly learn about the Uchiha enterprise, they couldn't afford to have him be labelled as a sex addicted, drug abusing heir to the worlds most powerful empire. He still did whatever he did, just no one was allowed to talk about it in the media.

"That's easy to do. Nothing special about being labelled as beautiful on a Maxim magazine Sakura. One, they limit the worlds population, there are over 3 billion women out there. You're telling me Maxim is actually accurate? Give me a break. Two, they have to find someone who would be willing to be a model, that alone cuts the true population of beautiful by like 90 percent." his reasoning made sense,

"For example, I know that you've been asked to model quite a bit. I know you always reject them. There is a loss for the world's most beautiful right there."

"Alright, alright! You don't need to be saying things for brownie points." she rolled her eyes, placed her 3DS down and stretched her arms above her head.

"To be honest, what I think is incredible is knowing someone who is the mere age of 22 and achieved more than most of the population in their whole life. Being nominated for the Global Humanitarian Award and the Global Peace Award is something that is completely unbelievable. Not to mention actually winning both awards. By the age of 15 already travelling to third world countries helping to empower girls and women. At the age of 17 she was making an official movement and help fund the worlds largest charity for humanitarian relief. At age 18 she was presenting speeches from Norway all the way to United States of America, expressing the importance of conservative energy for smaller villages in third world country to use for shelter. Taught women and young girls in poorer countries the basics on feminine hygiene and protection from sexual transmitted diseases. By the time she turned 22 she was already a resident at Japan's top hospital. I don't think there is anything as impressive as that. And to top it off, instead of taking the winnings from the nomination and awards, she donates every dollar of if and stays in debt."

"So are you saying I'm a broke ass bitch?" She joked around to make those butterflies she had in her stomach go away. She had no idea that he remembered and knew all that he did about her.

"Yes, that whole speech was for me to tell you that you are very broke" he deluded.

"Hm. Well that was in the past. Now I'm just a miserable resident trying to make it."

"it's an achievement, not the past. That is something that no one forgets Sakura."

"Whatever you say Sasuke kun, so when do I get to meet her?"

"Soon. You rest up, and we'll talk more when you actually get proper rest"

"But I am rested." she retorted childishly, the front of her body now pressed against his, her eyes again centimetres away from his alluring pitch black orbs.

"Sakura, 47 hours of work is not normal. Go to bed."

"You work long hours too"

"Not to your extent"

She sighed in frustration and finally gave up, who is she to think she'd win against the stubborn man. "UGHHHH fine!"

"Go to sleep, I'm just going to hop in the shower and come join you." He kissed her forehead and left her to sleep. Things will be not as smooth as it has been and he is prepared to make sure Sakura will be sheltered from it all. Karin isn't someone to be taken so lightly.

XoXoXo

 **Please R &R, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story**

-Summer Nights-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys, I'm trying to be a bit more consistent with my uploads. Hope you enjoy chapter 2 of this story. Again, very fun to write. Not as heavy as what I usually write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or it's Characters.

- **Two-**

"Ino, who is she?" after keeping silent about the new girl in Sasuke's life she finally had to ask. It was eating her alive.

"They've been together for about a year and a half now. She's a resident at the hospital I work for." Ino answered while she was helping Karin pack up her clothes into a mini luggage to move into her new suite in the heart of Tokyo.

"So it's been just short term" she was a bit relaxed, a year and a half isn't long at all, and this could still be temporary.

"Don't count on it, if Sasuke is smart enough he will not fuck this up." She caught her breath realizing that she might have offended her childhood friend.

"Are you friends with her?"

"I am. She is one of my best friends, she's a great girl. I am sorry to burst your bubble but if you want the truth I am giving you it." Ino had to fess up

"Really? She's that close to you? Even though you've only known her for a couple years?" She sarcastically asked, frustrated with Ino.

"Karin, you were gone for 4 years. What did you expect me to do, wait around for you and make no friends? I can understand your frustration with Sasuke, but I don't understand how you can be upset with me"

"I am upset because you're friends with the woman who stole him away from me. Here you are praising this girl while I sit here. I've known Sasuke all my life and here you are belittling me and telling me that 'if he was smart he would not leave her'" she air quoted the last part

"So what? He was smart to leave me then?" her eyes staring at those baby blue ones, waiting for an answer,

"Do not put words in my mouth. That is not what I meant." Ino was getting annoyed at this point, she stopped packing up the clothes. She walked up to Karin, and sat down on the couch. She let out an exhausted sigh.

"Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you just came back and everything has turned upside town, but it's been 4 years Karin. A lot happened in 4 years, we're 25 years wise now. Shit just happen out of our control. Just like Sasuke meeting Sakura. I cannot even imagine the feelings you're going through. But just stay strong, I will help you get over it. I will be here for you, I promise." Ino stuck out her pinky finger for Karin to link hers.

"He hasn't even come to visit me ever since that day, it been a week. Like I understand that he has his own happy life or whatever now. But he doesn't even have the decency to stay friends with me?" Karin's hands ran through her hair, irritated.

" Well it wasn't like you guys were on good terms after that night. Let's just finish packing up what you need and get ready for the Gala." Ino reminded her.

She completely forgot about the Gala tonight, it was an event her parent's organized to welcome her back home. Speaking of her parents,

"Wait, does my parents know about Sakura?" she couldn't imagine her parents liking Sakura, her parents really wanted her and Sasuke to be together for all the unhealthy reasons such as a business transaction. She remembered the day she had to tell them that Sasuke left her, it was as if they were mourning for a loss.

"Are you kidding me? Not a chance would Sasuke let your parents know about Sakura. Do you know your parents at all? They would kill her! If there was anyone more hurt than you about Sasuke, it would be your parents. I think they're expecting whatever you expected when you came back home. That you two would happily be together again." Karin smiled, at least someone was on her side and not this new girl.

"Sasuke sheltered her from it all" Ino continued, eyes looking down at the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Is Sasuke coming today to the event?" she had to know.

"Ya I believe so" a little hope sparked when Ino answered her, maybe he wasn't going to bring her. Karin was never someone who gave up on anything. She was a go getter, and she made it her goal to make sure Sasuke came back to her, no matter the cost.

Suddenly a knock was heard, both heads turn around to see a tall man, with jet black perfect spiked up hair standing there. He was always dressed nicely. This time in dark Versace navy jeans and a light grey fitted T-shirt that painted his muscular torso.

"Sasuke…" Karin didn't expect him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, eyes glued onto his beautiful figure.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink" Ino now stared in disbelief when he asked Karin.

"Of course! Let me quickly change, I'll be right with you. Oh I'm so happy we're going out! I missed you so much, I thought you were mad at me or something." Karin, ecstatic rushed to him and gave him a tight hug before leaving into the washroom to quickly freshen up.

"Uh what the fuck was that all about?" It was Ino's turn to speak. She quickly got up and walked over to Sasuke briskly.

"I know Karin is a childhood friend of mine and all, but Sakura is now one of my closest friends. Are you that stupid enough to fucking run back to Karin and hurt her? Because if that's what you're planning, I promise you that I will not be the only one to fucking cut you off. Honestly she's been through so much already. Are you really that fucking dumb enough to really break her again?!" She spoke quickly under her breath, she could feel the heat crawling up her face.

"This out of everything you've done will be the most disgusting and degrading thing."

"Will you fucking relax? Look, there is a lot of things Sakura doesn't know about me. I need Karin to not be so blunt with her. She doesn't know we were together back then, and I want to keep it that way for a while" he retaliated.

"What? you think she's going to be jealous? Do you even know Sakura at all?"

"Do **you** know Sakura at all? She's going to feel so bad and guilty and just start blaming herself for me and Karin not being together. I don't need her feeling guilty about something that isn't her fault at all." Ino stayed quiet once she realized she jumped the gun a little too quickly.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry about what?" Both Sasuke and Ino startled looked at Karin who was now in a crop top that stopped right below her chest, showing quite a bit of her beautiful slim stomach, her skinny baby blue ripped high waisted jeans hugged her lower body provocatively. She left her pin straight red hair down to her mid back. Her lips painted with a deep red lipstick and her eyes shone under her long lashes with the bronze eye shadow. The old Sasuke would be jumping on her right now and biting her ear lobe for always teasing him with those outfits.

"Nothing just silly things, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes I am" she linked her arm onto his and walked out. Ino stood there and massaged her temples. She just prayed everything will pan out smoothly.

XoXoXo

"A Mercedes Benz? Really, that surprises me." She commented to the man who took a seat next to the windows on the 100th floor Skyline Bar. He gave her a questioning look as if he did not understand what she meant.

She questioned the car he was driving, a black Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 S AMG. It wasn't that the car wasn't nice, it was that from the many years she's known Sasuke he was more of a super car type of person. All his life, since he was 16. The cars she was used to be driven in by him were always cars in the names of Ferraris, Bugatti Veyron, Aston Martins, McLarens and many other ridiculous super cars. He was known for his collection of super cars. She would never even imagine him sit in a 'higher class' car, because they were never good enough for him. But here he was, in a Mercedes, a beautiful car but definitely not his standard.

"It's just not really something I'd expect you to drive" she answered his silent question.

"This car doesn't stick out like a sore thumb"

"It didn't matter to you back then, Sasuke"

"A lot of things didn't matter to me back then" he answered her before a very attractive waiter came and introduced herself "Hi, I am your server for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She was in a skin tight leather high waisted skirt that stopped mid thigh paired with a black laced topped that revealed her slim figure under the intentionally see through top.

"I will have a Martell Premier Straight" he paid no attention to the blushing waiter whose brown eyes were placed on Sasuke, while his stayed on the leather sleeved menu.

"And I will have a glass of the Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon please." Even as a well known model around the world, next to Sasuke she seemed to be non existent with the female population.

"I will bring that right up" still pleading for Sasuke's attention and paying none to Karin, she stood there for a couple seconds and flipped her long curly brown hair to show the soft skin right at the crook of her neck, Sasuke looked up at her giving her a questioning look as to why she was still there and not getting their drinks. The waiter embarrassed, quickly walked away.

"I guess there is a little old you left" Karin smiled at him, her eyes stared at him promiscuously, he waited for her to explain herself.

"I can still feel special, seeing how you still treat others compared to me" she giggled. While Karin was enjoying it, he's trying to learn not to behave the way he does around others when Sakura is around because she instead of feeling special gets angry.

 _Flashback_

 _They were sitting on a patio looking at the breathtaking view of the sunset, taking a sip of their cool drinks._

 _"Hi, do you think you can get me another glass of water?" Sakura asked kindly to the server whose eyes were gawking at Sasuke sitting across from her._

 _"Yes, and sir is there anything I can do for you?" her eyes only focused on him, as if Sakura was invisible. She meant exactly what she asked and he knew exactly what she was saying. He paid no attention to the woman standing there,_

 _"I am fine, you can go get the glass of water she's asking for" he looked almost bored when he said what he did. She blushed and walked away with a soft nod._

 _"What is your problem?" Sakura asked him bitterly to his surprise._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Why do you have to be such a fucking asshole for?" she asked him, annoyed._

 _"I wasn't being an asshole, I just think she should mind her own business."_

 _"Sasuke Kun, you should be thankful you have people who look up to you like that. Stop being a prick all the time." she said before she quickly grabbed the last spoonful of chocolate ice cream from his side and placed it in her mouth._

 _"That's my last bite" Sasuke pointed out but she just smiled and nodded_

 _"Oh I know" she giggled and muffled through her full mouth_

 _"Jerk" he called her._

 _End Flashback_

"So tell me something new" he didn't want to start off by talking about Sakura so soon.

"Nothing really, I now know how you feel most of the time now, always being the center of attention." she could remember those older days when he was just always on the media,

"How did you get away from it all?"

"With me taking over the enterprise, my parents didn't want me to be on the media anymore. Well at least for all the wrong reasons, so there's an actual privacy clause on me. Besides, I just haven't really been on the radar anymore. They probably think I am some boring news now."

"I highly doubt that Sasuke. Even so, they can make a heck of a story just by your looks." she reasoned with him.

"The only new thing is that I've lost all hope" she continued and watched his stoic face slowly turn into a tiring one, he sighed.

"Karin, I already told you about this last week. Do we have to talk about it again now, what more do you want from me?" he had explained all he could when he spoke to her the last time.

"I just want to know why you couldn't wait for me. Or if you really did not want to wait for 4 years, why didn't you just tell me? You know I would have come back in a heartbeat. I would have given up everything for you"

"Karin, I told you already. This wasn't planned. I didn't tell you to leave so I can go find myself someone and go back on my words. It just happened, I didn't expect it. Trust me"

"But did I ever pop in your mind? Did you not think of me?"

"Of course I did, I felt horrible. There were times when I really thought you were going to be the woman I married. There were times when I regretted letting you go" he admitted.

She looked at him intently, possibly more hurt knowing that he did love her and that his words back then were really genuine.

"Then I met her, it was such a weird feeling. I had something I've never felt before, foreign to me. I realized what I used to do, sleeping around was not an addiction. It was just that I wasn't feeling what I felt I needed to feel. I didn't find the right person, and then she came along with her hot temper and clumsiness." he smiled just thinking about her tripping over air or her red cheeks when she gets upset over anything.

"Then what was I to you? Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did. I was addicted to the life I had with you, and I loved you for letting me do what I did"

She hesitated, "What about now?"

"I'm sorry Karin" he apologized because whatever his answer was would not please her.

"So I am nothing to you now."

"I didn't say that. I will never forget the shit I've put you through and how much you've sacrificed and done for me. You will always mean something to me Karin, honestly. You will always be that childhood friend of mine."

"But nothing else" she added in for him. There was another silent moment before he decided he needed to get to the point.

"Karin, there is a couple things that Sakura doesn't know and I am hoping it can stay that way" he hesitantly said, avoiding her annoyed look.

She scoffed, "So you're telling me she doesn't know who you really are? Hah, I wonder if she would be the same knowing who you really are then."

"It's not who I really am. It's who I was that she doesn't really know. She also doesn't know my net worth"

Her eyes widened in surprised "How did you manage to keep that away from her? Is she that oblivious? Your name **is** Uchiha Sasuke. Why didn't you tell her from the start, were you afraid she's just going to gold dig you?" she almost mocked.

"It's not that" he paused and waited when the waitress arrived and placed their drinks on the table.

"It's just too much of a different world, it never ended up coming up and it worked out so I didn't bother" he continued when the waitress left.

"You're telling me you're going to hide it from her for the rest of your life? Sasuke be real here"

"No, she will eventually know but I want her to hear it from me instead of others."

"So you're not going to take her to the Gala tonight?"

"I am"

"You think she's going to be that clueless when everyone comes to shake your hand and talk to you?"

"Would we like an appetizer to start with?" Again the server seemed to be only speaking to Sasuke.

"I will not be having anything today, Karin?" Sasuke looked over to the red haired model,

"Nothing for me as well"

"Well enjoy your drinks, please let me know if you need anything else" the girl walked away and left the two alone, Sasuke continued the conversation.

"I don't know what I am doing yet. I'll figure it out before the Gala"

"Don't tell me the reason for this Mercedes business is for her" she almost begged him to give her a different reasoning.

"Like I said, those other cars stuck out. Besides my Mercedes is a little bit less suspicious and believable."

"You're being so unrealistic right now. So what are you just going to abandon your old life style?"

"No, I just need to do everything gradually"

She was irritated with the man sitting across from her. How can one person change such a stubborn man like him?

"I came to your penthouse the other day, you weren't there. I kept buzzing and Mrs. Yota actually let me in because she recognized who I was. She told me you don't really come home often. What did you do move in with her too?"

"I did." He answered

"I am sure it's not some place to your standard. Sasuke wake up, this isn't you" she begged for him to realize what he was doing.

"I'm not going to be living like this forever. I just need time to slowly help her adjust" he reasoned with the annoyed model in front of him.

"Just please as a favour, please don't bring us up."

"Am I just supposed to forget us? You know it's one thing you break our promise and now you're telling me to just act like we didn't happen? She's eventually going to find out Sasuke, whether from me or someone else"

"Please Karin. I am asking you specifically. I will handle the rest, but I am hoping you'll be able to do this one last favour for me" he pleaded, something he rarely did.

"You're asking for a lot. What do I tell my parents?" she asked him.

"I don't know Karin."

The piano music behind them was playing softly as they sipped on their drinks quietly. In the silence they both reminisced the old days. There used to be a rushing captivation, an unbearable attraction when they were in a room together, but now they sat there in a different story book. Where the girl was hopelessly in love with a man whose heart was placed somewhere else.

XoXoXoXo

The Gala was happening in a couple hours, he had drove Karin back to her new suite. Her guards had helped her with the packing and moving, so that she did not have to really do anything.

He walked into the 700 square foot apartment and placed his keys onto the counter, his eyes caught a slouched figure on the couch asleep, a textbook placed between her small hands. He walked over quietly and picked the book up, it read 'Biomarkers of Brain Injury and Neurological Disorders'. For the past week she's been working over 40 plus hours straight and getting less than 6 hours of sleep whenever she did go home. When she was home, she would be studying. Especially when there was a case that they couldn't solve for a patient.

He contemplated on not going to the Gala, there wasn't a point of dragging her to something when she was already overworked. Either it was his presence or the timing but the pink haired girl stirred awake and rubbed her drowsy eyes.

"Sasuke Kun?"

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" he sat beside her and place the textbook onto the coffee table.

"No you didn't."

"You're really overworking yourself Sakura." she remained silent and continued to stare at the book.

"There is this patient right now that I am working on, and I am so frustrated." She vented to him, he sat there to listen to it all. He knew that there will be days that he needed to be a shoulder for her to cry on. He's seen her at her worst, close to giving up what she's built up because being a doctor meant seeing the pains of the world. How unfair it can be, seeing a child who loses the war between cancer when they're only 5 years old.

"He's been having seizures this week, it's been consistent. I've treated him with Lorazepam. But now he's in a coma. I…I don't know why. We've done an MRI scan and CT scan, everything panned out normal. Negative for diabetes, liver values are impeccable. Blood pressure is fine, white blood cells and red blood cells are normal. I just…I am at a lost. I can't figure it out." she sighed and leaned her head on his broad shoulders, he combed her wavy strands of pink locks through his fingers and pressed his perfect lips on her head.

"You will figure it out, you always do" he comforted her.

"How was your little date with Karin?" She asked innocently but he still took offence to it, "It wasn't a date"

"You know what I mean."

"It was okay I guess" he'd much rather be home with her.

"I was thinking, maybe we should skip the Gala tonight" he said, her body jolted at the mentioning of the Gala.

"The Gala! I completely forgot! I am so sorry Sasuke Kun, I should have been ready already" she stared at him with those striking green eyes.

"I don't think we should go, you've been really exhausted."

"Don't be silly, I am not going to make you miss your best friend's welcome home party. I'm fine, besides I have the next couple of days off. I can relax then. Let me quickly go get ready!" he grabbed her hand and stopped her from getting up.

"Sakura, we need to talk" he stared at her. If they were going to go to this Gala, then maybe he should tell her what to expect. Sasuke was not one to show his emotions, but she knew him like a book inside out. Her face paled and realized he needed to talk about something serious.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you…"

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes never away from his, but he looked down and did not want to look at her. It wasn't that he was cheating on her or anything like that, but it was the fact that he wasn't honest about who he was. She was never one to be fond of liars.

"What?" she asked him again, he had to bite the bullet, rip it off like a bandaid.

"You didn't use all my Poke balls did you?" Her voice was shaky as if she'd really be devastated, she waited intently for the answer afraid he'd admit to using her hard earned balls to catch the pokemon.

"I - wait what?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears

"You heard me! Did you do something with my Pokemon go? That face says it all!" She pointed a finger as she stood up. He had to burst out into a chuckle. How quickly can she make an intense moment become so light.

"You my love, are so unpredictable. You are a very rare being. You know that right?" He quickly pulled her down onto the cushioned sofa, his hands onto her tiny waist. She looked down her forehead touching his and smiled at him, her hair tickled his jawline.

"Honestly though, I will kill you if you did fuck up my Pokemon Go, I worked hard for it. Now stop stressing out about what you have been hiding. Wipe that pale nervous face away, it doesn't fit you at all."

"Sakura, I am not who I am." he quickly spilt the beans, she was still on top of him. Her thighs on each side of his body.

"Care to explain what you mean?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thank you captain obvious" She looked at him as if he just had a stroke.

"Sakura you're not listening. Pay attention to what I am saying. I. Am. Uchiha. Sasuke. You know Uchiha Enterprise?" he spoke slowly to the absentminded girl still draped over him.

"Wait. I've heard of the Uchiha Enterprise." she stared up at her eyebrows, thinking. Quickly she got off of the nervous man, and pulled her phone out and searched the Uchiha Enterprise.

He nervously watched the curious girl's eyes slowly widen.

"I am so stupid. You are Uchiha Sasuke."

"Thank you Captain Obvious" he mocked her, although still nervous about how she'd take it. Will she not trust him anymore? Will she start thinking that he did not want to tell her because he feared she take his money or something? What was she thinking? Will she dig up his past now that she can search him?

"I…" she was lost for words, as if she was in deep thought.

"I think figured it out" she got off the couch, not explaining anything to him.

"Sakura, let me explain" it was if she was slipping away from him, was she not ready for the blunt changes?

"RARE!Oh my Lord! Why did I not think of that? I cannot believe it took me this long to figure it out! Toxic encephalopathy! Of course it is! I have to go" She quickly darted to the door and clumsily wore her shoes.

He got up and followed her promptly,

"Where are you going? Let me explain myself, don't leave like that" he was panicked, was this the end of the smooth sailing relationship?

"Babe, I figured it all out! He has toxic encephalopathy! It makes sense, just about a week ago he was doing some repairs with wood work. He was highly exposed to Toluol I bet you. I need to go confirm and treat him now!" he had no idea what she was talking about. She quickly ran to him and kissed his lips, "Stop being weird. I am not mad at you, we'll talk more at the Gala"

"Let me drive you" he quickly said, but before she left she realized she was still in her baby blue silk PJs.

"It's okay I'll bus it" she was running around tossing her clothes and quickly changing into her joggers and a plain T-shirt.

"Why would you bus it? I can drive you, we're going to the Gala together."

"It's fine! Seriously, I called Ino earlier and told her to bring Karin over so we can go together"

"What?" he asked in disbelief,

"You heard me, I called Ino to come here so we four could go together. Obviously that has changed though, it's just going to be your and Karin. I need Ino. " She was now in the bathroom tying her hair up in a rush.

"And you didn't bother to ask me what I thought about it?"

"Sorry, didn't think it would matter. Karin is your best friend, I thought it'd make you happy." She was putting on her running shoes again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil" Sakura flashed a smile and opened the door, there stood Karin and Ino.

"Hi Karin, it's very nice to meet you. I am sorry to have to cut this short but Ino, I need you to come with me to the hospital!" she hardly even got to take a good glimpse of Karin, her attention was on Ino

"What? I am already dressed up."

"Lee, I figured whats wrong with him" she grabbed Ino's arm in excitement

"What? Really?!" Ino knew how long this case has been going on for. Lee wasn't getting any better in the hospital, although only a week he was deteriorating quickly.

"He has Toxic Encephalopathy, I will explain more on the way there. Come on lets go. You can quickly change into your scrubs there. I think Naruto is on a shift now too, so we'll go to the Gala together with him"

As much as she did not want to leave Karin to go with Sasuke alone, Ino couldn't abandon Sakura. This was a life she was dealing with and she couldn't let her friend down.

Before Sasuke could even interject, the two were already out the door. There stood a girl in a black halter dress that revealed her back, a front cleavage that went down to her mid belly. It was a braless top that revealed the side of her breast, the dress flared out and short enough to almost show her Buttocks. They call in the Marilyn Monroe dress, only shorter than Marilyn's classic white dress.

She walked up to him slowly, her two hands placed on his shoulders.

"You know it's a little rude that she didn't bother to really introduce herself to me." She almost said it in a seductive tone, her fingers tracing his broad shoulders.

"Karin, what are you doing?" He took his hands to grab hers off of him. "I gotta get ready, you can help yourself for drinks"

"Really Sasuke?" Her red eyes analyzed her surroundings.

"This place is smaller than your shower" it was if she was belittling the apartment he was in.

"Merlot red wine? Really... I swear the last time you picked that up, you called it toilet water" she scoffed and picked up the glass bottle.

"What are you trying to do Karin?"

"Nothing. It's just, this is clearly not you, you're living a lie"

"I already told her a little bit, about the enterprise and all." He reassured her.

"Why don't you get ready at home. Your actual home, besides it's only me, I already know your place inside out. Besides you know how these Galas are, might as well drive there with one of your more 'you' car" she air quoted the you part. Her point was reasonable, going to these events, they know his status. Driving a Mercedes would just make him stick out and centre of attention. Surely they'll question his choice of car and wonder what his reasons were, the last thing he needs.

He hesitated before she noticed and assured him "I am not going to do anything stupid, I will sit there and behave." She promised, Karin has known Sasuke a life time. She knew that he was stressed that she was back in his life. As much as she was heartbroken by him, she still very much loved him as much as she did back then. She was confused as how she should react through this all, did he know how much he had permanently hurt her?

"Let's go" he prompt the woman in front of him to go first when he opened the door. Before he shut the door of the apartment he realized that this apartment might be part of the past soon. Because Karin had a point, there was no way he was able to live this lie forever. Either way, this Gala event is going to be a very nerve wracking event.

XoXoXo

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, not much has happened here, it's all saved for the next one. Thank you for the kind reviews and as always I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. Please Review.

Thanks,

Summer-Nights


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Hey guys, I would like to thank each and every one of you for your reviews. It means a lot to me, I love reading the feedbacks. I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones and can tell me what you think of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters.**

 **\- THREE -**

"Thanks for coming" she flashed her smile to the man in a black suit, blond hair neatly done into perfect 'bed hair' in different directions.

"Wow, Sak. You look amazing" his blue eyes analyzed the woman in a beige coloured high neck halter top, high waisted flare that danced around her thighs just above her knees. She wore the matte nude brown lipstick over her round lips, her bronze and black eyeshadow perfectly high lighting her crystal green eyes under those thick long eye lashes. Her porcelain back elegantly exposed all the way to just above her waist. Her hair into a nicely done bun, a few stands purposely let loose around her face.

"You look great too, Naruto" she said as she wore her nude coloured high heels.

"No seriously, I've never seen you dressed like this. This is crazy" he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What? Just because I am usually a mess at the hospital doesn't mean I don't know how to get ready" she teased her best friend. They have known each other for about 5 years, Naruto has seen Sakura at her best and worst. When he was new to policing, he would always have to drop by at the hospital for his business and he'd always see her around. They'd have their coffee together and either laugh or cry together. Because both the work fields they were in, they can relate on many different levels.

"It only takes going to a Gala right?" he asked her as they walked towards the elevator to go into the guest parking lot.

"Yea" she answered and Naruto asked her,

"Why did you not go with Sasuke?"

"Remember Lee? The patient I've been trying to solve over a week? I think I got it figured out finally. Kid had Toxic Encephalopathy." her eyes wide as if she was mind blown by her own diagnoses.

"I love how you tell me it like I would know what the hell you are talking about. I know I am always at the hospital for certain cases, but I sure as hell am still not in the medical field." He got into his 4 doored black Audi, and waited until his pink haired friend got in before turning on the engine.

"Right, force of habit" she got in and buckled herself.

"So what triggered that diagnoses anyways?"

"I don't know, Sasuke called me rare because I was freaking out on him about Pokemon when he wanted to confess or something. The word rare triggered it"

"Confess?"

"Yeah, he told me he was Uchiha Sasuke. I don't know, I guess is went over my head that he was actually 'Uchiha' some big family corporation that controls the world basically"

"Everything flies over your head Sakura, you're always oblivious" he stated the obvious, his eyes set on the road as he drove.

"Naruto, you know why things like that are tedious to me…to us" she corrected herself and looked over to the quiet man.

"We've seen too much fucking bullshit to really care about anything else. We've both seen lives come and go in a split second. I think that wakes you up from wondering 'who wore the dress better, Kim Kardashian or Hilary Duff', or who owns this and who owns that. I can't be concentrating on dumb shit like who's the richest man on earth, I care about what medical innovation will help my patients live a long and happy life." She explained to Naruto.

She was completely right, when your job is as heavy as theirs. Seeing people die on a work shift, just on a regular day can really give you a different perspective on life. Their bad days were different from a normal person's bad day. A bad day wasn't getting yelled at by the boss, or having a customer yell and belittle you in front of a good audience. Their bad day would mean a life taken away.

"So how do you feel anyways? About Sasuke being you know, an Uchiha"

"I don't know yet" she said quietly and looked out the window as the car drove by the multiple trees.

"So you're not upset?" He quickly looked over to the quiet girl,

"No" she replied her eyes not meeting his.

"I wonder why you're ignoring his calls and texts then" Sakura was about to open her mouth to question Naruto how he even knew she had been ignoring Sasuke.

"What do you think tips? Obviously he called me and texted me to see what's going on with you" he answered before she can even muster a word out.

"Okay, I am not upset... I am just annoyed."

"Care to explain?"

"Really? I need to explain to you why I would be upset with my boyfriend who has clearly not been honest with me the whole time?" She asked sarcastically.

"And I don't blame him. You have no idea how ruthless it is out there?"

"You sure I don't know how ruthless it is?" she questioned.

"He loves you a lot Sakura" Naruto tried to get to the point he was trying to make.

"I know"

"Whatever happens from here on, you be strong and know that he will always have your back, he'll protect you" Naruto assured her.

"Again with the protection" she rolled her emerald eyes.

"It's sweet that he wants to protect me, seriously it is. But he needs to know that I can protect myself. I didn't come all the way here to be protected by a knight in shining armour Naruto. You out of everyone should know that. I didn't work my ass off to have someone shield me from everything"

"I know Sakura, but it's a different world where he's from. People there are different…ruthless. You'll see what I mean soon. Besides, you can't blame the guy. He's only seen you away from work, doesn't see the crazy hard core bitch that you are at work" he chuckled, to which she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up! And he has seen that side. Did you forget how we met?"

"Yeah but that was one time"

"One time of Sakura Haruno is enough to know I mean business" she winked and laughed.

"Oh Saki, I worry for you" He sighed, eyes still on the road.

"We should go take over a gym!" Naruto's eyes widened at the idea and when she suggested it.

"Fucking brilliant idea!" he acknowledged, she smiled as he pulled over to one of the Pokestops to take over. They both were always childish together. Children at heart, but really it was their coping mechanism. It was their way to cope with the harsh reality, to be able to look on a brighter side and just be light at heart. If they didn't do so, they would have been consumed by this world's darkness.

Especially Sakura, she was amazing at being a child at heart. Naive of the world yet at the same time a woman who has also seen it all. But most of the time she will choose to be Naive to keep her sanity.

XoXoXo

"Sasuke! It's been a while, great seeing you." The man around Sasuke's age came with a bright smile, his arm extended for a handshake. For the past 2 hours it had been nothing but people either introducing themselves to him or trying to start some small talk. He politely shook their hand and gave a quick nod, almost trying to let them understand that he really did not want to start up a conversation. He was sick of people trying to suck up to him.

He now remembered why he hated these types of events. Even though this was Karin's welcoming party, somehow he himself was the centre of attention. The difference from back then and now was that back then he'd just get high and fool around with anyone to his standard.

But this time it was different, this time he was eager to see her. His eyes scanned the big golden hall and to no avail no pink haired female walking around.

"Sasuke kun, brighten up" Karin whispered to his ears while he took a sip of his glass of straight Remy Martin Black Pearl Grande. His mind was occupied and he made no effort to respond, but then he spotted a blonde girl walking in with another her boyfriend. Confused he walked over to her before she can get herself comfortable with the environment.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Hello to you too Sasuke" she sarcastically greeted the handsome man before her.

"Seriously Ino" he paid no attention to the pale man beside him who looked at him silently.

"She's going with Naruto. I decided to just go with Sai alone. She wanted to wait until she knew for sure Lee was going to be okay. Told me to come first, didn't want me to be late on my own friend's welcoming party." He quickly gave a nod to acknowledge the man with short black hair and eyes to match.

"Sasuke, how are you doing sir?" another man trotting along just had to interrupt him, he thought they'd leave him alone if he looked like he was conversing with another being. Apparently not, there stood a man with peppered hair neatly combed over, he was in a burgundy suit with dark brown shoes. Next to him was a woman a little too young for him. She blushed, her eyes never away from Sasuke. She smiled and bowed towards Sasuke curtly.

"I'm doing well. How are you doing?" He decided to be more courteous to him since he was a friend of his father's.

"Great! It's been a while, your father tells me that you're working on taking over the company. That's great!"

"Hn." he didn't say much. This whole day has been non sense small talk.

"Sasuke!" This time it was a woman's voice. Her voice was high pitched, it was almost a whine when she called his name. She had long brown hair down to her waist, her dress was as revealing as every other female around here. It was a striking red dress skin tight up to her buttocks and down to her ankles with a slit all the way to her upper thigh along with a cleavage that stopped right above her belly button. Her brown eyes looked at him up and down, she gave him a seductive smile, her perfect facial features shone against the light. Here, there were only beautiful women.

"I missed you soo much! It's so nice to see you!" This time she interrupted the peppered haired man. She traced a finger down his navy blue suit and then gave him a tight squeeze. He had no idea who she was but before he would push her off, Karin already spotted the situation.

"Tamaki. you know it's not nice to be draping over a man who probably doesn't even know who you are" Karin was being snarky, Tamaki pulled back and looked at her with a glare.

"Karin you're too cute as always, what do you think even happened when you were gone? Heck what do you think happened when you just turn your head away for a split second?" she giggled at the red haired woman. Sure she was a model and named most beautiful, but around this territory she meant nothing. She was just fair game as everyone else here.

Instead of being hurt, it almost sparked some hope into her. Her eyes brightened and she questioned the girl standing a little too close to Sasuke for her comfort.

"So you guys have been together recently?"

"No, Karin" this time it was Sasuke's turn to talk, as if he wasn't irritated enough that everyone here was being pathetic and his girlfriend was deliberately ignoring his text and phone call. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, if there was anyone who knew Karin it was him.

"You need to get it in your head that that's not who I am anymore, and again for the millionth time I am sorry that I did not change for you. That was the past" before she can even make an excuse to him he'd already walked away from the two girls. He just needed some fresh air. His heels clicked against the white Caesar floor and towards the two doors with the view of the soaring beach. The sun was bright and blinding, he was getting impatient praying that Sakura didn't bail on him. He took a cigar and lighted it, trying to enjoy just the split second of silence. He knew that any moment he'd be interrupted again, and he wasn't wrong.

"Sasuke!" there is was again, his name called.

XoXoXo

The two giggled as they drove around the mountain and slowly looping around up toward the peak of the hills. Their windows were open, enjoying the cool summer evenings breeze. But suddenly she stopped laughing and took her sunglasses off and stared at the view.

"Where are we?" She asked him, as they slowly arrived to the Gala located at the very top of the hills at the edge of Tokyo looking over the city and the ocean. As they slowly arrived the gates opened, to what she can describe them as were gates to heaven. Naruto stopped and quickly spoke to the Security guard who nodded at him and Sakura as well. Looked like he was really well known here.

Around this area there were cars Sakura have not even seen in her life. Super cars in different colours parked everywhere. Super cars that were probably worth more than her life. They just looked expensive to her, almost unreal and toy like. They looked like cars Batman, Bruce Wayne or even Tony stark would drive. Cars from movies like fast and 's one thing if there were only one car but this place, it was just flooding with them.

People walking around with their hair done beautifully and dressed gorgeously. Most people here looked like people coming out of some magazines. She even witnessed some celebrities or well known icons.

"Welcome to a whole other world Sak" Naruto looked at her with a smile when he stopped the car, got out and tossed the car keys to a man Ina black suit for Valet. Suddenly her side car door opened as well, a gentlemen bowed to her as she got out. She bowed back and looked around with her mouth opened. She did not even know something like this existed in Japan. It really was as if she was in a different world.

"Let's go in" he gave her a comforting smile and stuck out his arm so that she can place her hand on them, that we he could lead her. Her eyes huge and wondering around like a child in Disney World for the first time.

"This is legitimately like Hogwarts or some shit" she muttered, and he laughed at her brute style of expressions. He knew this evening was going to be something else, already he can see all eyes on her. The men especially were looking at her up and down, although she was oblivious to how beautiful she really was, everyone around her saw that she stuck out like a sore thumb with her bubble gum pink hair and jade green eyes.

Her eyes analyzed everything around her, it was legitimately like a Huge Castle, Marbled floors and ceilings that were a hundred feet high, the windows were ridiculously high. She felt like she was in a Disney movie, Cinderella's palace.

"Sakura, what a pleasure" her head turned to see a man that looked almost exactly like Sasuke but older, he was in a black suit with a black bow tie to match. His red shirt popped through the suit, his hair was long and tied back into a low pony tail. He smiled and walked over to her briskly, hovering over her exactly like Sasuke. He was just as beautiful, she swore the Uchiha Family were just genetically blessed.

"Itachi!" Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, hence the similarities. She gave him a big warm hug, and already Naruto noticed all the looks she was getting from patrons around her. He was starting to already regret bringing her here, he knew that things will not be smooth sailing from now. But there she was, smiling and oblivious to all the female eyes on her.

"So I heard"

"Heard what?" she asked the older Uchiha brother.

"Sasuke, he clearly had to tell you if you're here."

"He did."

"Were you that upset that you didn't go with him and decided to go with Naruto?"

"No! I had to do something for work." She defended herself.

"Hm, well it was fun while it lasted. Having two different identities" Itachi laughed.

"Not funny, I am not going to rob him blind you know" her tone although light, he could tell she was offended.

"He's not doing it to protect himself Sakura. He did it to protect you" Itachi knew exactly what Sasuke was doing, it was something selfless he did. To give up the life he was living to shelter her from this world. Eventually though, he would have to tell her and unfortunately it was sooner than he expected.

"You guys are making it like you live in some demonic universe, some type of hell"

"They kind of do Sak" this time it was Naruto that interjected.

"I can't believe he got his parents to do it too" her eyes widened and spaced out as she thought about it. She had no idea, although she treated Mrs. Uchiha a few years back, she was the sweetest lady, and her husband was so thankful of Sakura. They never mentioned or acted like wealthy people. They were always down to earth and never made her think of anything. Now that she thought about it, they never invited her over, it was always the other way around. They always came over to their apartment or dropped by at the Hospital to say hello.

"My dad isn't easy to please, trust me. But you made a great first impression, it stuck to them and I guess they understand what Sasuke felt. About all of this, you know?"

"I don't. Anyways, I made a good first impression because Mrs. Uchiha was my patient. Tsunade was in surgery so they threw me in to take care of her."

"And you confronted Sasuke."

"So they were proud that I was a bitch to Sasuke?" she almost laughed at that ridiculous statement.

"No you idiot, they were amazed that you were actually firm and not all unprofessional around Sasuke. You were the first person to actually give that much attitude" he was already like an older brother to her, the way he spoke to her.

"oh…" she slumped her posture and gave up.

"Hi Itachi, it's always so nice to see you" a girl in a navy blue short dress came and interrupted the three of them, her eyes not looking away from Sakura.

"Hi, how are you?" his tone was different, a lot more polite and stuck up than just a second ago.

"I'm great. It's been so long since I've see you or your brother." she smiled flirtatiously, again her eyes still on Sakura. It was as if she was trying to be dominant of Sakura who just stood there quietly. Even before she could at least tell Itachi she was going to walk around, a couple more came around and soon she was pushed out of the crowd.

It was a weird sensation, to see Itachi demeanour completely changed with everyone around him.

"Lets go" Naruto pulled her away from the group of people.

"Where are we going?"

"Finding Sasuke"

"No" she said sternly and stopped mid track.

"What?"

He looked over to whatever she was staring at and there he was. Sasuke was with a group of people, much like Itachi. He watched her shrivel down, almost as intimidated by the people Sasuke was with. Tall, slim beautiful and just fitting to his standard. She looked at him from a far and she could just feel her stomach fluttering. He was just something else, something so unworldly. His beauty really was just breathtaking to her. There he was, standing tall and confident. His dark navy suit with that white handkerchief in his left pocket. He wore a black buttoned shirt under his suit that hugged his masculine body perfectly along with a skinny white tie. He wore his hair differently, she didn't know if that was the reason for her sudden flushing heat in her face. He was unimaginably attractive, his jet black hair all combed back handsomely, this time no bangs or spiky hair, just neatly combed back. It really showed how perfect his facial features were.

"Let's just hang out first. He's busy" she spoke calmly, but deep down for some reason she was nervous.

"Okay. Well these parties, you got to get wasted. They're all shallow bastards here so alcohol really helps make things fun" he chuckled as they walked across the big foyer.

"Whose going to be DD?" As a doctor she would never let anyone drive drunk and definitely would never drive under the influence herself. It became a habit to always have a plan before even taking a sip of alcohol.

"Sasuke's driver" As chief of Officer, he would always make sure to be responsible and for others around him be responsible. The only time he'd have to ignore it was when Sasuke used to be stupid and drive under different influences. It wasn't that he didn't care, but for someone who had as much power as the Uchiha Family, no one can stop them from doing anything.

"Sasuke's driver?" She repeated in question.

"Oh man, you have so much to learn. You need to drink up girl" he smirked at her as they reached to one of the bar station.

"Wait. Are there any doctors here?" As a doctor, she vowed that she would make sure to be available to anyone around her if god forbid someone needed first aid, unless there was someone who can is as certified as her around.

"Yeah, there's always hired Doctors and EMT here. They got it covered, and also police men for securities. So we're good." Naruto was much like sakura. Both being in the work field they're in they have chosen to always look after others first, before themselves

"Great! What should I drink?"

"Well it's an open bar and they carry crazy types of alcohol. I mean like fancy ass ones that are worth thousands a glass. So try something cool" he suggested her.

"A Heineken for me" She smiled, already predicitng Naruto's reaction.

"Really? I tell you all this shit and thats what you get? A Heineken?"

"What? I like my beer"

"Fine, whatever. Two Heineken please" he ordered

"You didn't have to order the same thing you know"

"Whatever, Sakura. I'll be boring with you" he rolled his eyes and passed her the beer bottle.

"Thanks…Hey isn't that Hinata? Your long time crush?" Sakura squinted her eyes and looked over to a timid girl with blue hued short hair and bangs. Her grey eyes staring at both of them timidly

"What? No"

"We're not in elementary school stop being dumb. You talk about her all the time, and Sasuke told me about her. Sounds sweet, why don't you go there and have some fun. Stop being an idiot will you?" She shoved his arm, giving him a little push.

"She's clearly just staring at us. Go ask her out or something and introduce me to her after will you?"

"What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked him back.

"You're going to be alone"

"No I'm not. I'm going to be right here with uh…" she looked at her bartender's name tag before calling his name, "Izumu"

"Very nice meeting you Izumu, my name is Sakura" she stuck her hand out and shook the bartender's hand. Naruto hesitated and stared at her.

"Well? What are you doing? She's practically dying for you to go over to her. Get out of here! I am trying to make conversation with Izumu here" she shooed him and finally he listened.

"So I am guessing you're not really part of this crowd" the bartender said as he wiped down the bar on his side.

"What makes you say that?" She asked and leaned over on the bar, taking a sip of her cold beer.

"You're talking to me and you're drinking a beer"

"So because I talk to you, I am out of the crowd?"

"Look around you, tell me who here is holding a beer. Tell me who here is even paying any attention to the servers? Or better yet look at the girls here, they're all over the Uchiha brothers. If they ain't around the brothers they're somewhere around some other rich prick" she did as told and looked around. He was right, everyone here was scattered into groups laughing over their expensive martini glasses and wine.

"Looks like Naruto was right, I need to get drunk here don't I?" her eyes widened again and took a bigger sip to which the man across from her chuckled.

"Who are you anyways? No regular can just come here you know."

"Who are you? Tell me your story" she changed the subject on him, she took the time to quickly analyze him, he was around Sasuke's age, he had long black spiky hair paid with brown eyes. He wore a grey vest overtop his white buttoned shirt, a uniform she guessed.

"Wow" the two startled, turned and looked at the man around Sasuke's age. His deep brown eyes laid on Sakura.

"I just needed to let you know you are absolutely an angel. You look like a Disney princess come to life. They don't make you around here anymore. What is a dime like you doing talking to some low life bartender" he smirked at her, Sakura and Izumu looked at each other awkwardly.

"My name is Ryo, and it is such a pleasure to have you here" he grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. She remained quiet and frozen, not knowing what to do. Sure it happened on a daily basis at work, but she didn't feel vulnerable then. At her work place, she was always in control. But outside of it, she was just lost.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around. I'm the son of the Oshiko Enterprise. Let me show you a world I am sure you dream of. Let me not bore you like that guy" he pointed at Izumi with no shame, she looked at the man in disgust.

"Excuse me?" she said in a questionable tone, she grabbed her hand away and stared at him.

"That beauty shouldn't go to waste sweetheart. Look around you, attentions on the beauty that is rare and princess like. I'm just going in before anyone tries to steal you away" his hazel eyes looked at her.

"I'll drive you in my Aston Martin, I know every girl can't resist a nice car under the moon. That bartender can't even drive one in his sleeping dreams" he inched closer to her, his hand rested right at the bottom of her bare back.

She could feel her heart racing, she wanted to call him a sick pathetic man, but for some reason she couldn't manage to make a peep. Maybe Naruto was right, this place was too different and overwhelming.

"Get your fucking filthy fingers off of her." The tone was unfamiliar, but the voice was someone she grew fond of. Her heart relaxed, she felt home and comfortable.

"S-Sasuke" the man stuttered and quickly withdrew his hand away from her bare back. He was like a wolf that was cowering away from the alpha male.

"You need to get out of my eye sight, before I do something you will regret even laying eyes on her" Ryo quickly bowed his head and scrambled his way out of the bar area. Sasuke's demeanour sent shivers down her spine, it was so foreign to see him present himself the way he did.

"So you deliberately leave me, then ignore my calls and texts. To top it off, you come and you don't even tell me or come get me" he spoke slowly, his arms on each end of the bar top to trap her in between his arms. He leaned down to her eye level and watched her stay quiet.

"And you dress like that. Are you trying to tease me?" he asked her in his deep husky voice. She looked at him, guilty.

"Well" she trailed off, first her voice was confident but then it trailed off to something more soft,

"First of all I told you I had to do something for Lee, and second of all I just…you know I was busy and stuff" before she can even make anymore excuses he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're mad" he pointed out to her.

"I'm not mad Sasuke…"

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm just confused. Annoyed"

"Annoyed?"

"Can we talk about this later? We're at your friend's welcoming Gala" she didn't want to talk about it now. It already had been a weird day, she just wanted to have a break from it all.

"Why would Naruto leave you alone here?"

"He didn't leave me. I told him to go talk to Hinata. You're making it like I am some lost puppy" she was offended.

"Well whatever happened just 5 minutes ago didn't help your case Sakura" just the thought of that mans hand was enough to push him over to a boiling point, but for Sakura's sake he decided to keep somewhat calm. She has never seen that part of him and he planned to keep it that way.

"I was fine, thank you very much. You came when I was about to call him a sociopath who needed to get his dirty paws off of me"

"Right…" he rolled his eyes

"Anyways, have you met my friend Izumu?" she pointed towards the bartender behind her who seemed to be in complete shock.

"Izumu, meet Sasuke. Sasuke, meet Izumu." Sasuke extended his hand, Izumu frantically wiped his hand on his vest and shook Sasuke's hand.

Izumu was in shock that Sasuke even acknowledged him, he's worked in many of these events and he could never recall Sasuke even looking at him or anyone whose worked in these events.

"Very nice meeting you Izumu"

"It's an honor to meet you too Mr. Uchiha"

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura snorted and laughed at Izumu.

"Sasuke is fine" Sasuke smiled, his hand placed on Sakura's waist.

"Can I get a glass of Chivas Royal, neat please" he was poilite, a different person than Izumu expected, the rumours of him were completely different from how he was presenting himself.

"Sure thing" within seconds, he handed Sasuke the glass of whiskey.

"Come on let's go" he led her away from the bar to which she questioned him,

"Where are you taking me? I was just talking to Izumu you know" she looked over to the man who was still startled by Sasuke's presence. She remembered what Izumu said about the girls here, her eyes widened and quickly ripped herself away from Sasuke and ran over to the bartender. She leaned over, "I swear I will tell you all about me when I come back" she smiled and winked at him before leaving. To Izumu's surprise, he was captivated by her smile. Just like Ryu described, a real life Disney princess, a charm she had that no other girl had here.

"We'll come back soon, I just need to leave now before we get interrupted very shortly. Come on, I'll show us a secluded place" Sasuke said as he led Sakura by her tiny waist, when she came back to him.

Sifting through crowds stealthily, they walked a couple minutes away from the crowds and quickly avoiding anyone who tried to make eye contact with Sasuke, because that would mean some conversation. Before she could even complain about how fast he was walking they made it to the second floor of the building and through the exit all the way up the roof. The sky light and the sun almost fully set. The view was magnificent, all she could see was the calm ocean across the horizon with the orange background they were fortunate enough to call the sky. Above the settling sun was the rising moon, one towards the East and the other towards the West. The air was crisp and the breeze brushing on her delicate skin.

"Wow" the view took her breath away.

"Do you like it?" he softly asked her.

"It's absolutely beautiful up here" she said, her eyes never away from the view, she leaned on the half wall, his hands on either side of the edge of the wall that was just right below her chest.

She turned away from the view to look at an even better one. Her eyes looked at his onyx orbs, and just stared at him.

"I know Sakura. This is going to be overwhelming, but I will help you through it."

"That's not the point Sasuke" she sighed in frustration.

"What was the reason you couldn't just bear telling me the truth? Were you that nervous I was going to love you for your money or something?"

"What? Of course not!" he sounded offended.

"Then what reason did you have to do what you did? I looked like a complete idiot Sasuke. To everyone, to your parents, Naruto and everyone around me. Was I the only one who had no idea?" her voice was quick and abrupt.

"Sakura I did not lie to you. It just never came up. You never gave me a chance to bring it up, there was no reason to. It's not like I was telling you I was some homeless person down the street. Please, no one thinks you're an idiot Sakura. You have your priorities right. You're in the medical field, not the business field." He tried to encourage her and explain to her that it wasn't a lie.

"No one cares that you didn't know who I was. You're being ridiculous. No one thinks you're stupid. If you were stupid you wouldn't be a doctor by your age" he was completely right. No one at the age of 22 would already be a resident at the top hospital in Tokyo.

"Answer me. Why did you have to hide it from me? For a whole year and a half?" She asked him, her eyes frantically analyzing his perfect face for an answer.

"Look around you Sakura, seriously. Take a deep breath and go through your day today. This is barely even a taste of what it's going to be like. I honestly wish I never needed to even bring you into this. I feel like I've put you in great danger."

"What danger?" she asked annoyed.

"Believe me Sakura, people here are different. They don't think and work like you do. I was different"

"Sasuke, I made you live in a crappy apartment and ate crappy food and crappy drinks. Meanwhile you could've been living a perfect life and ate food you deserved. Not my burnt rice or the forever broken Air conditioned apartment. I made you suffer on a lot of days. I am such an idiot! I can't believe-" Before she could finish venting, his lips were on hers. This time it was a very intimate kiss. His tongue in her mouth as he softly nibbled on her soft bottom lips. His hands trailed down her bare back, the other one rested on the crook of her neck.

"You have no idea what you mean to me do you? I would take you over every pleasant and luxurious experience I had in the past. I would give it up all for you Sakura. I would do it a hundred times over. I will eat your over cooked dried rice everyday and sweat in that sauna like apartment, as long as you're by my side" he said to her softly, his fingers brushing her flushed cheeks.

"Sasuke, you washed dishes! You've done laundry!" she exclaimed and grabbed her head.

"Whats your point?"

"You probably never touched a dirty dish in your life before me"

"Yeah, and I would have been living with no simple life skills. You let me experience a life that I would never have known. It was a great experience, I will continue with it. Just because I've finally told you who I am, doesn't mean that I want to stop eating your shit rice"

"Hey! You're taking advantage of calling my cooking skills shit. You're treading in deep waters here buddy" he was relieved that she was finally being her light self.

"Any ways my point is, now that I told you about who I am. Lets living in my place"

"What?"

"Come on Sakura, we've been living together for a while now. What difference does it make if you move out of our apartment and into my place?"

"Sasuke, I can't just shack up in your place. I don't want you to think I am using you"

"Wow, maybe you are right"

"Right about what?" she was confused at his comment.

"That you're an idiot" he answered her.

"Hey!" she slapped his chest.

"We have been living together for a year now and apparently if you move into my actual place you consider that shacking up, and why the hell would I think you're using me? You let me live with you for free. Please Sakura, there is no point of us living separately because I 'confessed'." He air quoted the last word, she remained quiet, and hesitated to say anything.

"Come on babe. Please. I know you. I know that now that I've told you who I am, you're not going to want me to live there. You're hard headed like that. So lets just make it easy and move into my place"

She was quiet for a good minute, deep in thought and debated whether or not she should do as requested

"Fine" she gave in, her fingers trailed into the inside of his suit. There was a side pocket on the inside of the blue navy suit, there placed another Cigar which she grabbed out along with a lighter he had. She lit it up and took a drag, she analyzed the cigar between her fingers before letting out the smoke.

"Smooth" she said to him to which he laughed and grabbed it away from her fingers and place the cigar between his lips. He took a deep inhale and blew the smoke away from her.

"Hey, that was mine." She pouted and tried to grab it back which he just put the cigar out and threw it away.

"No, you're not smoking"

"What a waste! Why not? It's my day off and we're at a fancy outing, I think it fits well" she tried to reason with him.

"You tell me Dr. Haruno" he said it as she grabbed his glass of whiskey and took a sip. She made a disgusted look and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh my god, that shit is strong how do you even drink that?" She asked him and flushed it down with her Heineken. He just laughed at her, there were things he did that was truly unhealthy and it was something he never wanted her to do. He would never want to set a bad example for her, hence he just never liked smoking in front of her. The only exception was drinking casually, not enough to even give him a buzz.

Although she was a doctor and probably has seen a lot, she was still so pure and innocent. A book worm that barely did any partying or any type of drug abuse. In her teens instead of worrying over boys or being popular she was already motivating and educating women all over the world. It was a different feeling to be her first, although he was also Karin's first, Sakura was just incomparable.

"Are we done now?" He asked her, his eyes alluring all on her.

"Done what?"

"Fighting, you know how much I hate it when we fight"

"We're not fighting. We're just voicing our opinions" she corrected and smiled at him.

"Well, are we done doing that? Because right now all I want to do is just rip that little dress of yours off" he leaned into her, his breath hot and on her ears.

"Sasuke kun! Not here!" she slapped her hand on his chest, her face red of embarrassment.

"Why not? It's secluded. No one will see us and there is a beautiful view here" he whispered almost begging her, he just couldn't handle the way she looked.

"We're at Karin's welcoming party. That's so disrespectful" she argued back, although his hands traveling all over her body was really hard to just not give in.

"So what? We've done it in much worse places Sakura" he kissed her neck and looked back to the now tomato red faced girl.

"Sasuke kun!" she called out his name mortified.

"What? It's not my fault you're so fucking sexy. I am a man after all Sakura, you can't be teasing me. Come on, we'll be quick"

"When are we _ever_ quick?" she smiled and kissed him, she couldn't handle his smothering eyes on her. He was aggressive with the kiss, his hand travelling up her beige dress and feeling her laced panties. He squeezed her buttocks, his other hand rubbing her bare back. She couldn't handle how intoxicating his scent was.

"Sasuke kun" she managed to whisper before his lips started to travel down her jaws and then to her neck.

"Sakura, I love you so much" he whispered in between his kisses. He made sure not to be to rough, he would never want to hurt her.

"I love you too Sasuke" Those words to him were music in his ears, nothing that would race his heart as much as those 5 words. His hands ready to pull off her panties and hers ready to unbuckle his perfect navy blue slacks. But before they got any further, Sakura withdrew her hand and jumped off of him when she heard the door behind them open. Sasuke looked at Sakura's terrifying face,

"Sasuke… I was just looking for you" Her red eyes looking at Sakura up and down in distaste. Sakura quickly brushed her dress down neatly, her face still red as a ripe tomato. Sasuke was more irritated than anything, out of all the moments to be disrupted it had to be now, when all he wanted to do was ravish the woman he daringly loved.

"Really, why did you need me? Shouldn't you be entertaining people down there?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura whispered in disapproval.

"Hi K-Karin. It's really nice meeting you. My name is Sakura" she was timid, but her green orbs continued to stare at the beautiful woman in front of her. Karin was accompanied by another girl with long dark purple hair, with piercing blue eyes. Both were gorgeous women in Sakura's eyes. Her blue eyes were also judging Sakura in disgust.

"Hi" Karin said sternly, her eyes never away from Sasuke. She wanted to scream and cry. She's always caught him red handed back then. But this time it was tearing her apart, tearing her apart to see him so head over heels for someone like her. She watched as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her in a way she's never seen before. He could not even bare a couple seconds to look at Karin, look how torn she was.

She took a deep breath and told herself to keep calm, to play the game right.

"Wow, you really are the most gorgeous person in the world" Sakura said innocently not even realizing the cat eye she was getting from Karin or her friend. Sasuke chuckled, "So then what are you?" he asked Sakura, because Sakura was oblivious to her undeniable beauty.

"Thank you Sakura, I've heard quite a bit about you." She didn't want to hear more of what Sasuke had to say anymore. She couldn't handle it.

"Sasuke, it's my welcoming party. You're my best friend and most important, you can't be missing in action" she knew how to play on the pink haired girl's strings because right when she said that her emerald eyes widened.

"Sasuke, Karin is right. You should be spending time with her, for heaven's sake you haven't seen her in 4 years and it's her welcoming party" she agreed with Karin, he started to get exasperated.

"No, Sakura."

"Yes love, you need some time. I don't want to take all of Karin's time. I'm going to find Naruto or Ino, maybe even Izumu"

"Sakura, you are not going to be down there alone." He was getting anxious.

"Sasuke, come on. I can handle myself"

"Sakura, did you not see what happened just a half an hour ago"

"This isn't a request Sasuke. It's what I am going to do. I am going to leave you with your friends."

"I am not leaving you alone. I am cannot let you"

"Sasuke, what I do is not up to you" she said sincerely and kissed his cheeks, her lips next to his ears she whispered "But whatever we do tonight will be up to you" she pulled away and winked at the gentleman who smirked at her teasing.

"How about you come hang out with us too? Half way point?" He bargained and she hesitantly agreed.

"Sakura are you sure you want to come join us? There's going to be a lot of random people"

"She'll be fine, I'll be by her side." he answered before Sakura couldn't even interject.

"We'll be around my parents too" Karin indirectly warned Sasuke.

"That's fine."

 **A/N: So this chapter was more on Sakura's perspective, so that you can get a better understanding of her. I loved writing this chapter because I can finally write more moments of the two. Again, I would love to hear what you guys all thought, please review**

 **Love,**

 **Summer nights**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First and most importantly, I'd like to give the biggest thank you to my new BETA READER: theeuniverse. Thank you so much for helping me edit this chapter. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your patience as always.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters**

He could remember the first time he had met her as if it was just yesterday. Although it was a good 3 years ago, he could recall everything vividly. From the bags under her eyes to the genuine smile she carried on through it all.

 **Flash Back**

"Sasuke! Oh my god, please don't stop!" The girl screamed beneath him, his tongue travelled down the crook of her neck as he continued to fuck her. She was sitting on the hotel room dresser, her hands in his perfect soft jet black hair, her naked legs wrapped over his waist with her bright red stilettos still on. He had one hand on her perfect naked waist, the other grabbing onto her long blonde wavy locks. He could smell the intoxicating scent on her, her whines and cry for his name drove him crazy.

"Sasuke! Oh god!"

Just like any night, he could never remember how he got here. It was always after a couple drinks of whisky, tequila and then some type of drug to give him the feeling of satisfaction. This time it was two pills of Molly's, which was fitting for his best buddy's birthday party at the most high end club in Japan. He had just finished travelling back from Greece over a business trip his father asked him to take care of. He needed something to get rid of the stress.

The sound of the dresser banging against the walls were almost as loud as her screams. He didn't know who she was, just that she was a super model all the way from Italy. Everything around him was a blur, only feeling the high from her screams, the euphoric feeling from the Molly's and the buzz from the alcohol. This…This was his addiction, this was what he needed to be content. What people do not understand is that for someone who had it all, it was harder to feel satisfied. He needed the constant high. He never really talked during these nightly sessions, his lips were always busy tasting the soft skin of whoever he was with. At least he didn't have to feel guilty about cheating on Karin, now that she was away doing her own thing.

This was his moment, his favorite time. He loved the feeling of her slim hands all over his hair, and the sound of her panting. Just as he was about to finally finish, he was interrupted with a loud constant banging on the door. At first he clenched and ignored it, but eventually he had to stop because the banging persisted. He groaned in annoyance and found his clothes on the floor and wore them as best as he can. He was going to tell the person who interrupted his high with a good beating – his father didn't put him into all those physical training for nothing. He was leaking of excitement to just kill the person on the other side of the hotel door.

He took a quick chug of the remaining alcohol in the whiskey bottle and stumbled along towards the door.

"Just ignore them, they'll eventually have to leave," the girl who was screaming his name earlier spoke, angry because it was ruining her moment as well. He ignored her and went to open the door, there stood his brother who matched the angry expression he had just before he opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing? I have been calling you over ten times." his older brother asked impatiently.

"What does it look like I am doing? What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" He managed to mutter through the state he was in.

"Mom…. She's in the emergency room, she got into a car accident." With just those words, he experienced a numbing feeling he'd never felt before. The ringing in his ears and the weakness in his legs were indescribable, it was with those words that sobered him enough to realize how serious the situation was.

The ride to the hospital was a blur, it was silent and cold. Itachi stopped right at the entrance of the hospital where Sasuke forced himself to walk in and face reality. He stumbled in as people asked him if he was fine. All he managed to mutter was his mom's name.

"Sasuke!" this time it was his father's voice. He had found Sasuke mumbling at the receptionist area frantically, "Where is she?" his eyes focused on his father who walked him to a room where he watched his mother lay in a frail white bed with a bruised and bloody face. She had an IV attached to her and she wore an oxygen mask alone with other wires that connected onto a screen. Seeing his mother gave a sort of relief…Seeing her awake and conscious.

"Mom!" he ran to her as she smiled through the oxygen mask, her hand shakily ran through his black hair that matched her long strands.

"Is she okay?" his eyes turned towards his father who seemed grim and did not want to answer the question.

"Where are the doctors? She looks like she's in pain!" He yelled, although things were still dizzy he managed to analyze his mother's pained expression.

"Sasuke calm down, you don't need to make a scene when Mom's like this." Itachi had arrived. Before Sasuke could argue with his brother, there was a knock on the door. His black orbs stared at the young girl who stood there with a clip board, her small body wore a white lab coat with a stethoscope around her neck. Her unusual pink hair was tied back into a pony tail and her green eyes focused on the documents she had in her hands and gave the men a quick smile before walking towards Mikoto, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was sitting right next to his mother. He watched her walk over to the other side of his mom and placed her hand on her arm, and gave a soft smile.

"It looks like the sharp pain you're experiencing is a collapsed lung. From the x-rays, your broken rib punctured your right lung. We will have to perform surgery to get that patched up." Mikoto nodded at the girl.

"I'm worried because your oxygen level is very low. For your safety, we're going to go in there while you're awake to inflate that lung and then perform surgery once your oxygen level is safe enough," she explained to Mikoto, her big eyes travelled to Sasuke's father who remained silent.

"The good news is that everything else is intact. It will be a smooth fix. Nothing else is broken, no internal bleeding. Just a collapsed lung, one broken rib and mild concussion; the collapsed lung happens quite often. Your healing process should go smoothly. I will make sure it does" she assured Mikoto who smiled through the oxygen mask.

"I'm sorry, but where is Dr. Tsunade?! Who are you to tell my mother what she needs to do? I need a doctor, not a nurse! We don't need an amateur," Sasuke scoffed and glared at the woman – _girl,_ Sasuke reminded himself. He was not one to have a good temper. His mom had just gotten out of a car accident, he wasn't going to have a nurse look after her. His head was still pounding from all the substances that were in his body.

"Excuse me, I am a resident at this hospital. Dr. Tsunade does work here, however she is away. I am qualified enough to know what a collapsed lung is on an X-ray. Your mother's oxygen is low enough for me to really not care about what your opinion is. I am here to save her, not to hear you whine and be arrogant. You shouldn't be too judgmental on a nurse; they are as bright as a doctor, with just a different occupation." All four pair of eyes looked at the pink haired girl in shock. No one has ever spoken to Sasuke the way she had, her green orbs glared back with the same animosity.

"You have no right to judge. Now this argument is wasting our time, I tried to save some time by not kicking you out of this room. We don't usually allow members who are clearly intoxicated and under drug use in the emergency room with our patients. But because all I care about is saving your mom, I am not going to do that," she spat the words bitterly with no form of sympathy to him. He looked at the girl in complete and utter astonishment.

Her annoyed face quickly changed when she looked down towards his mother. "I'm sorry Mikoto, I want to make sure you're going to be okay. Now I'm going to call in the nurse now to start the procedure. I will be honest, it's going to be quite painful. You get to choose one of your handsome men to stay and comfort you while we do the procedure" she smiled and tried to keep it upbeat for Mikoto who held Sasuke's hand.

"Looks like you're the lucky one," she looked back up at Sasuke with a forced smile.

"Give me a second," the pink-haired doctor left the room to call one of the nurses to help her. Sasuke looked at his mother who smiled at him weakly.

"She's the first girl to talk to you like that" she spoke through the mask.

"Yeah…" he didn't say much, at this point all he wanted was his mom to feel better, to have this nightmare go away. Within minutes she showed up with a man in short brown hair and in a pair of scrubs.

"This is Ryu, he's going to assist us with the procedure. We're going to sanitize you first and then go ahead," she flipped his mother's gown out of the way, enough to expose her bare back to the young doctor but covering it away from her son's view. Whatever she was doing, Sasuke felt his mom's weak hand squeeze his tighter.

"Ugh!" she muttered out, he couldn't bear to see the pained face she painted on.

"You're doing great Mikoto. We're almost done. You're doing amazing, just a little more" she said positively to the woman who clenched her jaw to avoid any screaming. Sasuke watched the young doctor insert a thin clear tube like into his mother's side. She was focused and at the same time, she tried to keep it light for his mother.

"You're going to squeeze your son's hand enough to get him registered in too," she managed to lightly chuckle, hoping that Mikoto can concentrate on something else, while she tried to inflate the lung.

"Okay! Looks good. All done! You did great," she said in relief as she stared at the monitor while Ryu the nurse patched her up with the tube still connected.

"I've scheduled you in for surgery in the next hour. It should be enough for your oxygen level to recuperate," she took her medical gloves off and tossed them into the medical waste box. Her hand then placed onto Mikoto's shoulder, she gave it a light rub before leaving the room.

"You're a lucky woman. You have two caring sons and a loving husband. Three handsome men looking over you," she winked at Mikoto, trying to lift her spirits and left the area to update his father and Itachi.

Sasuke looked at his mom whose face seemed less pale. "I'm so sorry mom."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to the sweet girl who made me feel much better."

After the two hours had passed, Sasuke and the rest of the family waited at the waiting room while Mikoto was taken into surgery. He hated being in public and being exposed, because even in places like these, there were always gasps and giggles. He and his brother were always the center of attention, and to his distaste even in hospitals. But the one thing that caught his eyes was the pink haired doctor who genuinely paid more attention to his mom than him. She hadn't even given a glimpse to him or Itachi, all she was doing was paying close attention to all her patients.

He watched her run around in the ward he was in. He sat there silently next to his quiet father who seemed to be just as nervous as him and his brother Itachi. With the time he had, he was able to sober up slightly and analyze everything around him. He watched one of the paramedics pass her a Red bull in which Sasuke heard a distracted 'thank you.'

"You are a life saver! I needed this so bad," she expressed to the man with short and neatly combed hair in a paramedic uniform. She grabbed the Red bull and gulped it down as if it was fresh water given to a man lost in a desert. She gave a sigh of relief and threw it into the recycling bin, and went to continue her errands.

"Man, look at her go," his brother's voice was calmer this time. Sasuke expected both of them to give him a world of lectures about what he was doing just a couple of hours ago. He knew he reeked of alcohol and he knew that he didn't look too sober either. It seemed like watching the pink haired doctor run around was enough to get their minds off of things. The more he looked at her the more he kept finding things about her that he couldn't turn away or not pay attention to.

Things like her petite figure running around, and her green eyes although paired with dark circles were still sparkling. He watched her cute small defined nose scrunch whenever she looked down at a file. He noticed her perfect smile with the dimples on each side of her blushing cheeks.

Suddenly he can hear one of the nurse call out for her name.

"Sakura! He's coding!" Before he could even understand what was happening he watched her sprint into the room just across from where he was sitting at, although they tried to close the curtains, he could still see the chaos behind those baby blue drapes.

He watched her pump the man's chest with all her energy. She was trying to recuperate his heart beat; resuscitate him - she was doing CPR on the man who seemed to not respond to her hard pressing hands against his chest.

"Come on! Come on!" he can hear her angrily beg as she continued to press his chest with all the strength her tiny stature can produce. He watched her facial expression become a pained and exhausted one. She continued her CPR for over ten minutes, every minute she'd stop and asked the nurse to check on pulse, but she was only met with the silence.

"Start the defibrillator! Give me a two!" they handed her the device and she looked at the other doctor who waited for her call.

"Okay," she pressed the two objects she held onto the man's chest. There was an electric shock that ran through the lifeless man. They continued two more each with a higher currency. It looked like she didn't want to stop, but a hand was placed on her shoulder. The other doctor present looked at Sakura in angst.

"Sakura…it's not going to happen. Just call it," his voice was soft to her, he was in his mid-30s and had been watching over and helping the girl try and revive the man who now laid there unmoving.

He watched the calm and collected girl go from exhausted to full of anger. As if she had lost her sanity like she couldn't handle the emotions bottled up in her. She slapped the glove box and the plastic cotton holder off the mini counter next to the bed, looking to just put her anger and frustration towards something.

Sasuke could hear her mumble weakly the time of death. The older Doctor placed a hand on her and tried to comfort her, "It's not your fault Sakura," but she didn't have it, she couldn't. All she did was walk out of the scene.

"Go home Sakura, you should have been home 8 hours ago," the same doctor that consoled her said softly.

"It's fine… I'm waiting for Mikoto to come out of surgery," she weakly said, her eyes accidentally caught a glimpse of the perfectly stoic man sitting just across from her, his beautiful intoxicating eyes on her.

She walked over to him, her hand placed on his broad shoulder.

"She will be okay, I promise," the smile she gave him was so genuine and unfamiliar. It was comforting.

It was then that he learned of the young Doctor's name: Sakura… Her unique beauty and her selflessness will always be engrained in him. To be able to care unconditionally to a stranger is simply amazing.

 **End Flash Back**

Somewhere in between then and now, she became his existence. He kissed her cheek, although in bad circumstances thankful his mom was tended by the too young of a doctor with abnormal pink hair.

"I am so sorry! I feel so bad that I didn't even get to formally introduce myself. Seriously, you are so gorgeous! I love your outfit and your hair. Wow, I can see why you're a top model. Like just, wow." Sakura continued to ramble on about how beautiful Karin was. They were standing around a small round wooden table, beneath an enormous Sworovski Chandelier that dangled atop of the Caesar stone floor, her emerald eyes were glowing as she stared at the woman standing on the other side of Sasuke.

"Thank you," Karin did not know what to say, even as sweet as the pink haired girl was, she couldn't help but feel resentful towards her.

"You must feel so pestered all the time, you know with everyone trying to get a picture with you and stuff," although Sakura kept talking, all Karin could pay attention to was the way Sasuke's arm was wrapped around the green eyed girl so protectively; all she could see was his onyx eyes set on his girlfriend with an amused look. The smile he wore while he stared at Sakura was so alien to her and so painful to see. She absolutely hated this nightmare she was forced to call reality. Honestly, hate is an understatement. Karin felt betrayed, hurt, but most of all anger to the woman who took her Sasuke away from her. She despised this pink-haired freak with every fiber of her being.

"Yeah, it's hard but nothing like Sasuke's been through. So I can't complain," as soon as the words came out of Karin's mouth, Sasuke flashed her a look as if to warn her to not go too far but to his surprise Sakura laughed.

"Sasuke? He had people follow him around?" She repeated what Karin said as if it was some sick joke. He found it hard to fight the smile playing on his lips, but went along with it.

"Is there a problem with me being part of the Tabloid?" Sasuke inquired curiously and playfully.

"Who would want a prick on media?" she teased him and he just smiled, he had nothing to say. He was just addicted to her, addicted to the way she was able to treat him like a human being, not some sort of god on earth.

"You know you can be also be an asshole sometimes, right?" he reconfirmed to his girlfriend who just cutely winked at him and took a sip of her freshly served glass of red wine. Karin watched the two and could only feel sick to her stomach. Today was supposed to be her day not theirs.

"So how does it feel to be back?" Sakura asked, her eyes on Karin while Sasuke's attention was all on Sakura, his fingers tucked a pink strand of hair behind her ear while she continued to carry on a conversation with Karin.

"Not what I expected," Karin said subtlety to gauge any reaction to Sasuke but his attention was solely focused on Sakura, who did not hide his disinterest in what Karin has said.

"Why not?" Sakura continued and seemed concerned, her eye brows down and waited for an explanation.

"I was promised things back then, but they were broken. It made me regret everything I've done," this time Karin noticed his perfect outlined jaws clenched.

"What happened?"

"You should ask Sasuke, he knows all about it," she smiled softly to Sakura, all she could hope for when she stared at those innocent green eyes were that one day she can go through the same pain as her, or worse. She felt bad that she felt so good wishing that. There was no room for guilt, because Sakura stole the only important thing in her life.

He remained quiet, Sakura stared at him waiting for an explanation. He took a sip of his scotch and smiled to Sakura, "I don't know what Karin is talking about."

"But she just-."

"It doesn't matter Sakura, either way I will fix it all. I've made up my mind, I will fix everything. No matter the cost," Karin explained.

Sakura smiled and cheered her on, "Well whatever it is, I hope you get what you were promised." Sasuke clenched his jaws tighter, because he knew exactly what Karin meant and the thought of someone threatening Sakura sparked a primal urge of anger through him.

"You know, it's so weird seeing you two together. You guys are so different," she looked at the two.

Sakura looked at her in question, "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you're a doctor, usually they stay in relationships within their fields. I'm sure you guys have a lot of differences and beliefs. I mean Sasuke, he's in business. Businessmen are the predators of the world, and doctors…they're like preys," Sasuke gave her a warning look to which she purposely ignored.

"Yeah…You're right. I did have that rule going into medical school. But I guess things happen out of our control. Things happen that you don't expect."

"Oh my god, Karin! I love your dress is that Givenchy?" A girl interrupted and complimented Karin. The woman sitting beside Sasuke was eyeing him dreamily, clearly unaware of the conversation happening around her.

"No it's not," Karin said it in a flat tone, already caught on that the girl was only making conversation to be seen and acknowledged by Sasuke. The thing is, back then she never knew who her true friends were, because each and every one of them aside from Ino, used her to get a chance to be with Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't a man that could control his urges, and most of them did end up sleeping with him. They were stupid enough to think he had chosen them over her, but he'd always come back for more with Karin. She knew she'd always win, except for this time.

"Sasuke, hi. It's such a pleasure to meet you" she had long sun kissed hair that was in perfect curls, her beauty almost matched up to Karin's. She was curvy in the right places and her eyes were as addictive to look at as her perfect pouted lips.

"Tanya," she took her hand and placed it softly on his arm. He nodded and took another gulp of his scotch. "You know it's so nice to see you here, I haven't seen you around these events in so long. Back then I just never had a chance to talk to you, you're such a busy man," she laughed flirtatiously and stared into his eyes.

Red eyes stared curiously at Sasuke's reaction, hoping that this brooding an alluring man would do what he usually did. Sasuke used to give his known trademark captivating smirk, his eyes would wonder around the said girl's body. He would then make some excuse to step out and then do what he had to do with no shame.

Back then she cringed and prayed for him to resist temptation once, but this time the only thing she's wishing for was for him to do what he used to do. To have those addicting eyes travel up and down Tanya's body – to prove to Karin that he is still the same person she left a few years ago. Instead all he did was barely acknowledge Tanya, eyes always fixated on Sakura.

During this event, a lot had happened. One of the main things was that people thought Sakura was Sasuke's side girl for the day, and that Karin was still the girl he was known to always go back to.

"And who are you?" Tanya's voice was harsher than it was a couple seconds ago, as she directed her venom towards Sakura. Her eyes analyzed the shorter girl who has Sasuke's arm around her.

"My name is Sakura, it's very nice meeting you," Sakura smiled oblivious to the intent and was about to extend her hand for a handshake, but Tanya interrupted her.

"Yeah sure, that's nice. Sasuke, I promise you I can definitely give you a better night than whatever this one can do," she smirked when she watched Sakura's facial expression changed from friendly to utter shock.

"What family are you from anyways? I've never seen you around. You're not really the type Sasuke usually goes for…you know, short." Sakura was at total loss for words, she couldn't believe there were people like Tanya out there. Suddenly she started to understand what Naruto was talking about.

"For someone who just comes here and decides to talk to me when I clearly have no idea who you are, you talk big. You should watch the way you talk to my girlfriend." He really did try to behave, but he just couldn't stand the type of crowd he was in. Maybe it was being around people like Sakura that got him to realize how bizarre his world was. How ridiculous and obnoxious people with money can be. For some reason, they think they have this sort of entitlement, even though someone like Sakura has been saving lives can be so humble. The stark differences of his world before and the world Sakura introduced reverberated to his being. He promised to himself, he will never go back to his old ways.

Tanya's surprised face was enough to kill Karin inside, to watch the woman look speechless and stared back at Karin confused. Did the Tanya girl catch on that Karin wasn't the one anymore? Will this news start to spread like wild fire? If it did, she would have to put it out as soon as possible.

"Sasuke, it's okay. I am 5 foot 1, she's not wrong you know," Sakura tried to defend the girl, not because she actually respected Tanya, but for Sasuke's sake. She knew how stressed out he'd been about this event. She knew that he was always worried that she would feel out of place, and as much as she did feel out of place, she didn't want to burden him with that.

Just like that, his jaws relaxed and his thin lips touched the top of her head again. He took a deep breath and looked back to the crowd. Throughout the evening, people kept coming to talk to Sasuke, their eyes on Sasuke but also on Sakura with curiosity. Karin had been whisked away to entertain other people since it was her party after all. They knew there was something different, and now everyone wanted to know who Sakura was, what her story was. Most were just apprehensive about her.

Rumors about Sakura spread in the party faster than a bullet. Talks about her being a gold digger and that they have never seen her before. She was then labelled as an outsider who somehow miraculously won his heart. Although, on the other side of the coin, the younger men of the Gala can see what Sasuke saw. She was the Arwen from Lord of the Rings at this Gala. A beauty that was rare and indescribable. She had an innocent and exotic demeanor in contrast to the stereotype beauty around the elite. She had that rare attractiveness, where she was equally beautiful but cute, small and dainty at the same time.

As the party continued Sakura's light continued to dim, the reality of what she got herself in was more visible.

"You're awfully quiet, not your annoying obnoxious self," Sasuke teased her, she slapped him lightly on the arm and just smiled. Although she tried to hide it, he knew her like a book inside out. That face of hers said it all. She was not having the best time, especially having all these strangers come up to them and basically talk to him about business or what not. They spoke of business and money and things she couldn't grasp. Women would come up to Sasuke and just bluntly flirt with him and give her the judgmental looks. She was usually very oblivious to it, but when it was happening as blunt as it was, it was hard to not notice.

Suddenly the person she fell in love with, this man became someone who overshadowed her. He presented himself so differently from what she was used to. His demeanor like Itachi was completely changed in this environment. The respect he got from everyone here was unbelievable.

"I love you," he reassured her. Sasuke knows how hard it must be for her. He kissed her forehead and brush the loose pink strand away from her porcelain face.

"I love you too Sasuke," she replied instantly, without an air of doubt or hesitation in her voice.

His lips touched her lips softly, his arms wrapped around her petite waist while they stood on the shiny beige floor. He knew how uncomfortable it was to have people consistently come up to him and start up a conversation especially the females who would give her a different look. He knew that as strong, independent and positive she was, it was getting to her.

"So are you going to tell me why you keep wanting to ditch me?" He asked her about earlier in the day, his tone soothing to her soul. He wanted to just go home with her and hold her tight in his arms. He just wanted to watch Netflix with her or just lie in bed as she played with her 3DS.

She turned around and looked up at the beautiful man she fell in love with, "You know why. Sasuke-kun, it's not nice that I take all your time and make you ditch your friends. I just didn't want to be the burden. I don't want to be that anchor you know?"

"Sakura, you're never going to be a burden. What's a burden is this gala, I'd much rather be at home and doing things that will make you scream." He teased her and held her tighter, he felt almost guilty when he looked at her. He can read her like an open book, even with that smile he knew she was not having a grand time. So he hugged her, in a way to tell her that he will always be by her side, even if she claims she doesn't need it.

Her green eyes analyzed everyone around her. People are chuckling and drinking their fancy drinks in their fancy branded clothes she's never heard of. As much as she hated it all, as much as she hated to admit it, she felt at home as long as he was by her side.

"So ask away," he said as she looked at him confused at what he meant.

"What do you mean ask away?".

"You do have questions, don't you? Regarding my confession and everything around you,"

He said as she looked up, and then to him.

"You know, you can say something right now. Anything... Ask away, I'll answer truthfully," he anxiously said to her, his eyes on her unpredictable facial expression.

"So do you judge me when I eat my Tostitos and salsa?"

"What? How does that relate to anything?"

"Well people with your class usually don't eat canned things full of preservatives. It's always gold flakes and black truffles or something..." She cited examples from tonight's dinner as her eyebrows scrunched adorably in recollection.

"Do you find it disgusting when I eat it?" She asked him, he shook his head, his heavy expression lifted and light.

"Yes, I do find it disgusting, I do judge you. Not because of my 'class' but because you eat an abnormal unhealthy amount of it. I don't even know why you're asking that when I've told you many times to stop eating a whole jar in one sitting."

"Hmm. Touché" she agreed, he smiled and kissed her right cheek and then to her plump pink lips.

"You are crazy. You know that?" He laughed at her. "…crazy and fucking gorgeous, I just cannot get enough of you." He whispered to her ears, his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Sasuke-kun, not here!" She giggled and pulled back before his lips was placed into the crook of her porcelain neck.

"You make it really difficult," he spoke over the orchestra playing in the background.

"So the only question you have is the Tostitos question?" He teased her, his fingers traced her jaw line.

"Well, I don't know. Do you really ask me about my life?"

"I do-"

"I mean about me being broke as fuck," she interrupted him.

"Of course not. I'm here for you through it all, I don't care about that. Besides you don't need to worry about being broke anymore."

"So first of all I would like to say, same goes for me. It is nice knowing you're well taken care of, I guess... But I don't care, whether you're a fucking homeless man on the streets or apparently the richest man in the world. I love you for you, Sasuke. Everything from your arrogant annoying face to your sweet and adorable protective side," she poked his forehead.

"By the way, I don't need you to take care of me in a monetary way. I can handle my finances myself. I don't need you thinking I am gold digging or something," Sakura added.

"Sakura, I know you're not that kind of person."

"Either way, what I am trying to say is I can take care of myself," she assured him.

"I appreciate that you love me for me, but I know behind that huge forehead of yours, you have something to say to me," he chuckled knowing how annoyed she can be at the mention of her forehead. Although she is perfect in his eyes, her forehead was one of her insecurities.

"I already told you Sasuke, it is a lot to take in. Give me some time, I am sure I will have some questions for you eventually. Then you will really regret giving me the okay to ask you questions. You'll just be super annoyed," she retaliated playfully.

"I don't think you can surpass the annoyance you already possess," he teased.

"I hate you," she squinted her eyes, tiptoed and tried her best to see him in eye level.

"I love you too," it was this kind of release that made him more like himself. Being around someone like her, a new light and a breath of fresh air, he had never felt before. Around her, he felt new and liberated. Someone who was treated equally, not as someone with the upper hand. Sakura did something he thought was impossible: she made him head over heels for a 5 foot 1 pink haired girl.

"So this is the girl everyone is talking about," a new high pitched voice rang through the scene interrupting Sasuke and Sakura's playful banter. She walked along side Karin, her purple eyes matched her purple dyed hair.

Before Sasuke or Sakura could acknowledge the two girls, there was a heavy feeling on her head, her green eyes looked up and noticed Itachi's arm rested on her head as if she was some wooden stand.

"I thought you wanted to get drunk today," he questioned her. Sasuke was relieved that it was only just Itachi and not anyone else.

"Are you kidding me? Not here, not with all the important people seeing if I am the right fit for Sasuke," Sakura said scandalized that Itachi even thought she would do such a thing.

"If you think Sasuke is waiting for a blessing from anyone here, then you are just completely and utterly wrong Sak," Itachi chuckled and called her nick name affectionately.

Sakura looked at him surprised. "I think everyone here is looking for a blessing from us. Fucked up, right?" Itachi continued and Sakura just stared in confusion.

"Okay, you name the shot," he changed the subject catching Sakura off guard.

"You're going to drink? Come to think of it, where is Izumi and Sophia?" she realized his wife and daughter weren't around.

"She's in New York with Sophia visiting some family. I couldn't go because I had to stay for work purposes." Itachi was a little different from his younger brother, he was well behaved and trusting. Izumi would have no problem leaving him on his own.

"So then, every shot I take you take two?" she questioned him, hoping he'd agree. "So are you trying to get me drunk?" he raised his perfect eyebrows.

"Yea, well since you don't have to be responsible for anyone," she gave him one of her charming smiles and continued, "I think watching you hurl would be entertaining."

"Whatever makes you happy Sak, but just to let you know, Uchiha's have a really high tolerance on alcohol consumption. I'm surprised you're not asking my little brother here to get wasted too," he pointed over at Sasuke who stayed silent.

"Are you kidding me? You know how long I've been trying to get him drunk, he won't budge!" She exclaimed and stared at the guilty man she fell in love with. "Yeah, it's already hard to make sure you don't do anything stupid when I'm sober, I can't even imagine watching over you when I'm intoxicated," Sasuke defended himself.

"Okay, but I can totally take care of myself!"

"I'm sorry, but outside of the hospital, you suddenly become the world's clumsiest person in the world. Hands down, the worst hand-eye coordination and self-inflicted accidents. I will save the embarrassment and not list them," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Sasuke on that. You have butter fingers; it's like all your hand and eye coordination is all used up in the hospital and by the time you're out you, just like that you lose all of that talent," Itachi laughed at her and Sasuke smirked at her.

"Thanks guys…Thanks for making me look like an idiot."

"Our pleasure," Sasuke said between his perfect teeth before kissing the top of her head.

"Both of you are dicks," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Itachi-san, it's been very long since I've seen you," Karin broke the conversation. The more she was around Sakura, the more she hated her. Itachi was never the happy type. He was firm and strict like his father. Always serious and never someone to be lightly spoken of. She made sure to talk to him politely, because never in her life has she even see him smile. Every time she tried to make conversation, it was always short and to the point. He never liked to make conversation with her. But tonight this short, pink haired girl was making people act completely different. Karin didn't understand it and didn't want to even try to understand it. All she knew was that she wanted this girl to go away. She wanted the smile to be wiped off that face.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say hello. Welcome back Karin," he kept it short and went back to the conversation he had with Sakura.

"What's the first shot?"

"Tequila," she suggested. His eyes widened, "Are you crazy? No, we won't start with tequila, _we end with Tequila._ " he raised his hand and suddenly as if he was a genie, a server arrived by Itachi's side.

"Did you girls want a shot as well?" his tone changed when he asked both Karin and the girl next to her, Ami.

"Of course we're in," Karin answered, happy that Itachi acknowledged her.

"Can you please bring us 4 black label Johnny Walker shots," Itachi ordered an extra shot for himself, following through with Sakura's request.

"Make that 8," It was Naruto, who was with the girl Sakura believed to be named Hinata. There was also Ino and her boyfriend, Sai. Sakura's eyes brightened, Ino came over and draped her arms over Sakura.

"Where have you been?" Ino giggled, clearly a little tipsy.

"Here, where have _you_ been? Hi, Sai!" Sakura laughed back and hugged her best friend, eyes on her boyfriend who nodded to acknowledge her.

"Around, you should've hung out with us. How is Lee?"

"He's doing great. I got a text from Tenten, she said he's responding!"

"Amazing! Does that mean we can go bottoms up all night?" Ino exclaimed excitedly, Sai shook his head in embarrassment of his clearly drunk girlfriend.

"Sure," she smiled as Ino snatched her away from Sasuke who groaned when his grasp on Sakura was taken away.

"Karin! Did you meet my awesome smartass nerdy best friend?" she dragged Sakura over to Karin who nodded.

"Sakura, this is my childhood friend Karin, she's pretty awesome too!"

"Thanks Ino, we already met while you were drinking somewhere," Sakura laughed innocently.

Sakura still felt like an outsider in this glamorous gala where Sasuke continued to get interrupted, one after another someone would come and introduce themselves. Male or female, they seemed to have the most utter respect for him and Itachi. Yet Sasuke remained by her side, he made sure to never leave her out of his eyesight.

Time went on and finally Karin went to get her parents who had been busy with greeting the appropriate guests. Likewise, Sasuke was surrounded with people trying to catch his attention. Although this was a pathetic resort she was using, she wanted her parents to meet Sakura, and hopefully somehow drive her away. Sakura was Karin's personal nightmare that she badly wanted to disappear. The only people who might be able to help out, is her parents.

"So, are you doing okay?" Sasuke turned to Sakura with a soothing voice, his eyes rested on hers who nodded with a gentle smile.

"Yes Sasuke, that's a question I should be asking you," she knew how much stress he'd been put through, she also knew how he didn't like having people always try to stir up a conversation. She knew he was more of an introverted person, someone who'd rather stay quiet than to start up a conversation. The only time he was a loud mouth was probably around a select few which were herself, Naruto and his family. Other than that, he never really made an effort to talk to anyone. He always had a stoic look on.

His firm hands once again placed around her waist, as much as he was happy the group was around them for a while, he was glad they all parted their own way. All he wanted was to be alone with her. His back against the wall and her body lightly pressed up against him.

They were in a quiet area, hidden away from the crowd. In the corner of her green eyes she could catch a glimpse of something. Something she prayed was just a dream. She did a quick double take before ripping herself away from his grasp.

"I have to go."

"What?" It was so sudden and out of nowhere, that he was just more confused than anything. Before she got away, he grabbed her again and held onto her.

"Sasuke, I have to go," she was being frantic and afraid. Sakura wasn't a woman that was easily afraid, but here she was shaken and begging Sasuke to let her go. To get away; to run away.

"Sakura, what's going on?" he looked at the direction that she was looking at. There walking towards them was Karin's parents.

"Sakura, it's fine. They can't do anything to you. Just relax, I'm here." He tried to console the girl in his arms but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Sasuke please, I'm begging you," but before he could make a peep, Karin's parents already reached the two.

"Sasuke, is this the girl my daughter talks about? I will tell you now she's not good news, if she's anything like her filthy mother," his eyes widened as much as Karin's.

"Who let the wrench come in here? What'd she do, brainwash you, Sasuke? You are choosing poorly." Karin's father has a firm voice, and his eyes never away from the girl in Sasuke's arm who was now quiet and shaken up.

"Excuse me, who are you to talk to her like that?" he didn't care who he was talking to anymore, or what kind of a past he had with the older man before him. No one can to speak to Sakura the way he just did.

"I'm her father."

"What?!" It was Karin's voice this time, Sasuke painted on the same surprised look as Karin. He quickly glanced at Sakura who remained quiet. Her eyes were pained, more pained than he'd ever seen.

He realized at that moment that he wasn't the only one holding secrets, because from what she had told him, her parents have all passed away. But here they were standing awkwardly, her father well and alive.

" _Don't fucking call yourself my father_ ," Sakura seethed through clenched teeth. Throughout the time they spent together, he'd never seen her as angry as she was at the moment.

"You walked out on us, and fucking left mom there to die. You legally sent me away when I was fucking 5 years old. Mom had to do everything. So no, the title 'father' is not something you can use casually," Sakura spat with venom to same arrogant man.

"Clearly not, you and your filthy mother couldn't leave me and my family alone."

" _She was fucking dying!_ It was a desperate plea. Believe me, if I had other resources I wouldn't have tried to contact you. Either way it was a waste of time," All she can remember was the pain her family went through, her mom, and how her last resort just let her go without so much as a glance.

"You are nothing to me! You are dead to me. How can you sleep at night knowing you killed mom?! She was sick _for four fucking years!_ She raised me on her own! You signed me off so that I could be a legitimate bastard!" At this point, Sakura was screaming with hot angry tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't care who was around, all she can see is the man who betrayed her more than anything.

"Dad…what is the meaning of this?" Karin asked and confused at the revelation she witnessed.

Sasuke could feel the girl shake in his arms. He was shocked to the point where he has no idea how to react or what to do. Before he could even think to say anything, he quickly and firmly held the hand that was inches away from his girlfriend's face. It was Karin's mom who looked at Sakura in disgust.

 _"Don't you dare fucking touch her,"_ His voice this time was leaking of something Sakura was unfamiliar with but Karin was all too familiar with. It was a stern and dark tone Sakura never experienced, but standing where she was, she didn't even notice that Karin's mom was about to hit her face. His body language was intimidating, his facial expression ice cold and eyes murderous. He was a completely different person and directed his glare at the lady with hair as red as Karin's.

"You…you are the one that ruined my life! You are the result of my heart break. Your whore of a mother deserved everything that came to her. She tore my family apart, that bitch…like mother, like daughter. Now it's you trying to break my daughter's heart," she said between her clenched teeth, careful not to even lay a finger on the now quiet and confused pink-haired girl. Even she knew better than to piss Sasuke off.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Don't be all naive now, don't pretend like your mother. You know what you're doing. Sasuke was supposed to marry my daughter and like your mother, you just come in the picture and try to ruin everything. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Sakura remained silent in utter shock.

"You steal the love of her life, just like what your mother tried to do to me."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura was baffled; her tear strained face glanced to Sasuke. She wanted answers.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Karin and Sasuke have known each other since childhood. They grew up together. _They loved each other_. She gave her life to him, and now she comes back crying to me and tells me that he had fell in love with someone else, even though she waited for 4 years to come back to him."

" _You don't belong here Sakura._ Go back to whatever hole you came from and leave my family alone." the older man said to her, she looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe the nightmare unfolding.

"I-I have to go," she ripped herself away from Sasuke's hold and ran off ignoring his calls to her.

The crowd parted as Sasuke ran after Sakura. She made it outside and almost ran into the huge garden.

"Sakura! Wait!" he held onto her hand to stop her from going any further. There they stood outside of the big castle, under the dancing stars.

"I can't do this Sasuke. You're right. I can't handle this, I don't want to be in this situation anymore."

"Sakura. Please calm down," his voice was low and soothing, he was afraid at this point. Afraid that this was it.

"Calm down?! In one day you told me that you're part of the world's most powerful family. Now, I find out I am some homewrecker. I clearly don't know you at all, but I was hoping you'd understand me a little. That you know I would never want to be in between something and hurt someone. Who are you?! Seriously?! Because in there you are a completely different person, people in there kiss your fucking feet! I've been so stupid to not even realize that I have been killing someone. I've been killing Karin who apparently is my half older sister. Now, you expect me to stay calm?!"

"I'm sorry Sakura…Let's just go home and we will talk this out."

"Sasuke…" she was crying, she looked so vulnerable. He couldn't help but to hug her tight and protect her from it all, regretting that he took her here. He planted a kiss on her head and waved one of the butlers to get his car. He'll send a text to Itachi to get someone else to drive his other car home. He knew that he would have to hold the girl in his arms for a while.

"We'll be okay. No more secrets from now on, we will always be truthful to each other. That's my promise to you. I will never let you go through this again." he hugged the shaking girl.

"I can't, Sasuke…I don't know if I can do this," Sakura continued to sob and held onto Sasuke like a lifeline.

"You'll be okay. I promise I'll make it all better. Let's just go home and figure things out. I know everything's a mess right now, but we will work through it." The limo arrived and he pulled her in, her head resting against his chest.

"I'm sorry I hid that from you, Sasuke. I guess I wasn't fully honest in our relationship either," Sakura mumbled tiredly in his chest. Sasuke can't help but notice how exhausted and fragile she looked. She was in pain and he can't stand the thought of her getting hurt.

"It's okay, we'll talk about it after a nice warm bath or when you're ready to talk. Let's just pause it all." he kissed her cheek and held her tightly. They watched the street lights go by, both minds drifting to the chaos of their thoughts.

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the unexpected twist. I would really appreciate any feedback from my readers. Please read and review, let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys, thank you for dropping by again, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Special shout out to THEEUNIVERSE! Thank you for editing this chapter, I cannot express my gratitude!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Characters**

Her green eyes filled with wonder as she looked around her surroundings. She was at total loss for words. The building she always pointed out to Sasuke on their nightly walks was this one. The big tall building that she looked up to and wondered what it looked like inside from the top; the curiosity of who lived in the penthouse.

Sakura often had passing-by theories about the kind of people who stay in places like these; never once thought of testing the theories she fantasized. However, now here she was standing inside the pent house – the top four levels of the hundred-story building was where she was staying precisely – atop the black marbled floor and just beneath a glamorous chandelier hung over the high ceiling.

It was even more magnificent than what she had imagined, breathtakingly beautiful. Modern yet extravagantly decorated; there was so much detail to everything around her. Sakura never had an eye for architecture, let alone interior designing, but she can tell how expensive, (she can't fathom of doing the math in how much all of these shiny things cost) and how out-of-place she seemed to be.

From the wooden molded walls to the windows that reached all the way to the ceiling and the dark polished floors. The view was as beautiful – more so than not – as the place itself; with an overlooking view of the city with bright lights and people who looked like tiny ants moving across the streets. There was an open concept with different details in every section. The person who designed this place must have been something else; they transformed a simple barren space to a two-story mansion built into a building on top of Japan.

Flashback

Sakura pointed her slim fingers towards the grand building with roman inspired sculptures along with the lit-up fountains. Her eyes were fixated right at the top of the building, her head stretched up.

"That must be the best place to live," she commented with childlike innocence and in between licking a strawberry and cotton candy flavored ice cream cone. They were sitting on a bench just across from the building.

"Best place huh?"

"Yeah, to live in that piece of art work and stare down to the skyline of the city…it must be the most relaxing thing," she looked back at the man who was eating his vanilla ice cream elegantly with a spoon. Sakura idly wonder how Sasuke can literally all do things elegantly.

"I guess it would be relaxing, but if the person living there is alone, it would probably not be as comforting. I guess it'll probably feel lonely and cold," he explained to the girl who kept staring at his ice cream cup.

"What?" he asked her with a perfectly raised eye brow.

"You're so boring!" she answered him and looked at the vanilla ice cream in horror, "I swear every time we go for anything sweet you choose the most boring thing ever."

"It's better than that mess you're eating," he said with a smile, and added as an afterthought, "You have an attention span of a gold fish." He could never understand how her brain worked, she'd go from talking about architecture to flavors of ice cream in just a snap.

"Hey! First of all, it's not a mess! It's a beautifully paired flavored ice cream, concocted by geniuses who get that strawberry and cotton candy eventually go together. They're even in the same color spectrum! Plus this is very popular. A lot of people appreciate this. People with good taste appreciate this," she tried to defend her ice cream of choice.

"So basically, 10-year-olds?" he retorted flirtatiously, his alluring eyes just staring at her blushing face.

"No, a lot of people like it! Including Naruto!" she barked back playfully.

"That doesn't say much," he smiled at her.

"Leave me alone. Besides what makes you think the person living up there is alone anyway? Maybe a family lives there, or a young handsome bachelor who owns a huge company. You'll never know, you judgmental prick," she teased him and continued to savor the different flavors of her after dinner dessert.

Sasuke kept a calm face but he felt goosebumps dance across his skin. She has no idea how spot on her comment was. He smiled at her deadly accurate guess and decided to play along. To give her a glimpse of a life he wanted to share with her.

"Well, maybe the person probably just focuses on work and has no time for any real relationships to anything. Money gets to people's head, they have this sadistic superiority complex and living there is their way of thinking that life is better lived alone and that they don't need any sort of real human companionship. I doubt he even appreciates the view he has up there."

"Alright, Aristotle! I get the point," she rolled her eyes comically to which Sasuke just laughed.

"Aristotle is a philosopher that views the purpose in anatomical and biological systems. I'm fairly certain Aristotle's deductive ways have nothing to do about who would live in a penthouse!" he roared in laughter, something only she could make him do.

Her pink brows furrowed in embarrassment, "Whatever, stop preaching!" she stuck out her tongue.

"What makes you think it's a 'he' anyway? Sexist asshole," she smiled, her eyes back on the building. The light wind blowing against their warm skin was refreshing.

"Just a pre-emptive guess."

"What, does your boss live up there or something? Is that why you're going into so much detail about our mysterious owner?"

"Something like that." He placed his hand over her thighs that were draped around his lap.

"I could just stay like this forever. This place is so beautiful," she reached up to him and gave him a soft kiss on his defined jawline.

"This place resembles you so much, Sasuke-kun. With a soothing cool air and a mysterious charm."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For being you…you're an amazing person, Sasuke-kun. You always have with a big heart. I love that about you." She placed her hand softly onto his chest right above his beating heart.

"…I don't know about that."

"Sasuke, you really are an idiot. Have some faith in yourself! You're always telling me that you are a fucked up person. But all I see is a man who is afraid to admit he's just human. You tell me how amazing I am all the time, but I think you need to realize you're something else too." For some reason when she said it to him, it didn't feel like just words, instead it gave him a sort of warmth he needed.

"Sakura, thank you." He kissed her forehead.

End Flashback

How ironic it was that the building she spoke about to Sasuke almost every weekend on their walks along was his. He was talking about himself all along, that lonely man was him.

He held her hand and guided her through the grand room and onto the long black leather couch. She sat down with him, her eyes focused on anything but him. He used his two hands and firmly cupped her beautiful face, he stared right into her emerald eyes.

"I am so sorry, Sakura." He looked so regretful and hurt. He pulled her in for a tight hug. He grasped her pink head of hair and held her in his protective embrace.

She was on the verge of crying, her emotions on haywire after the exhausting evening they had. "I'm sorry too," she managed to whisper.

"You can let it all out. It's only you and me tonight," he consoled her. Almost as if she was waiting for those words, she burst into a hysterical cry and grabbed onto him.

"It's okay," he grasped her tighter and smoothed her hair. He was murmuring reassurances and promises as he held her tighter than he had ever held her. For what felt like hours, she finally stopped and sat up and stared at the beautiful man who bore the same pained face as hers.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. All I seem to do is cry on your shoulders," she said between hiccups. Sakura can feel a new wave of sobbing coming.

"Don't apologize. I brought you into this mess, if I had known, I would have never asked you to come." Sasuke was not one to ever feel any heavy emotions, but for some reason watching her in pain was even more painful than if he had to be the one to face the complications. He couldn't stand to watch her face contort in sorrow. If there was one thing he wish he could do, it was to take it all away from her. Although, there were many things he was capable of doing – especially with an influential background he carries – ironically this was one that he couldn't change. The one thing he wanted to protect her from. He vowed that he will try his damn best to be there for her. Protect her and share her pain.

"I think I am ready," she said interrupting Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Are you sure?" he didn't want her to talk about something if it was going to be too painful.

She nodded and took a deep breath. Sasuke saw her struggle and held her hand. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"My mom raised me on her own for as long as I can remember. I knew it was hard for her when I ask her where my father was. I was young and stupid. Everyone around me had a mom and dad, so I always ask her. She'd tell me that dad was doing a top secret mission and would not be coming back any time soon. She told me that it was to protect the world, and that he was doing superhero things," she smiled through her tears to which Sasuke used his index finger to wipe away from under her eyes.

"She was amazing, Sasuke. I wish you met her," she mumbled.

"I wish I did too, then I can thank her for raising such an amazing human being." He said with such conviction that Sakura felt he meant every word.

"During holidays, I remember Santa Claus every year with his big white long beard and his round belly. He'd eat the cookies and drink the milk I left out. I'd keep one eye open and watch him place my gifts under the Christmas tree." She smiled and thought back to all the good memories she had with her mother.

"Or when the Easter bunny would hide the chocolate eggs for me the night before, for me to hunt them. I remember the tooth fairy always leaving me a nice chunk of cash when I lost a teeth. Mom spoiled me with these traditions and kept them every year until I found out it was all her doing.

"She went with me to this father-daughter dance in elementary school. She drew on a beard, wore a short wig and suited up." She laughed.

"Come to think of it, my childhood was amazing. Even though my mom was tight for cash and we weren't the wealthiest, she made sure to give me a family and a normal life. She did everything for me, and I wish I could have just thanked her a little more. I get so angry when I think about the times I used to ask about my father." Her eyes dimmed and remembered younger self always demanding an answer.

"You were young, Sakura. You shouldn't blame yourself," he comforted and reasoned with her.

"She worked three jobs and made sure that I grew up happily. I did, Sasuke, she did everything in her power to make me happy."

"The older I got, I realized mom was Santa Claus, she was the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and everything else. There I was, dreaming about my father being a super hero but in reality my mom was the bigger super hero anyone could ask for." She could remember her mother's soft smile and yet strong stature.

"Along with these revelations, I realized that she was just making things up about my dad. When I was 13, mom got really sick and couldn't work for a while. I remember that day like yesterday. She cried and asked for forgiveness, but I told her that there was nothing to apologize for." Sakura paused and watched Sasuke's grim facial expression.

"You see, she felt that she was lying to me all these years. She told me that she met a man 15 years ago in Paris while she was studying. He swept her away and bathed her in lavish things, took her out to beautiful dinners, said he loved her and promised a life with her." Sasuke continued to wipe down the tears that would once in a while appear on her puffy red cheeks.

"He confessed to her that he was married back in Japan, but begged for mom to stay with him. She told me she was stupid and weak back then. She was madly in love with him and she was okay to be the mistress. It was a stupid mistake she made: to agree and break a family up. When she realized her stupidity it was already too late, she was pregnant with me. So she decided to start a life in France." Her eyes were now avoiding his, almost as if she was ashamed.

"Eventually his wife found out that he was living a double life and freaked out. She came to my mom yelled at her and called her all the nasty names in the book. She threatened her, saying things like she'll eventually kill me or put me in danger, so she had to agree to sign him off as a father."

Sasuke clenched his teeth, he couldn't believe that he's known this scum bag of a man all his life and had no idea what a low life he was. The anger that leaked through him has murderous intent. He so much as wanted to go over there and kill the man.

"I was five…too young to remember the details. I ended up being my mother's advocate. She showed me how to be a strong independent woman. Even though she was someone's mistress at one point, she was always my role model. That's why I ended up doing all these women empowerment speeches, it was all because of her. After I was signed off from my father, we moved back to her home city in Toronto," she paused for a split second and continued, "but I did everything I could to find him. At the age of 14, I found a way to contact him. I flew all the way to Japan from Toronto and somehow reached him in person. I begged him to help just once financially. I even told him I'll pay him back. You see, there was this treatment all the way in Switzerland that could've potentially cured my mom, but it would have to be done at that time. The treatment was too expensive for us to say yes, and he was my only option," she started to sob again.

"Do you know what he said to me? He said that it made him happy she was sick, and that he'd be senile to actually help her. He told me he wanted to see me go down the same path as well." Sasuke's fist clenched as he watched her get torn into pieces when she forced herself to relive the events.

"Sometime when I was 17, she collapsed. We took her into the emergency room and found out that her cancer spread like wild fire, she had tumors in her brain. They gave her a couple weeks…" her lips trembled when she had to recall the moment, even if it was just for a split moment.

"I decided to study Medicine, because I wanted to take part on helping people that were sick like my mom. I focused all my energy on it, I wanted to be away from home, from the reminder of my mother so I moved to Japan. I studied and fast tracked to 2 years to get my life sciences degree and then med school by 19, eventually got my residency and here I am. All thanks to mom." Her eyes focused on her fiddling fingers on her lap.

"I love you, Sakura" Sasuke said quietly.

He held her from the crook of her soft neck, his thump brushing against her cheeks. He looked at her so tenderly it sent her shivers down her spine, he leaned in to give her a yearning kiss.

He could never grasp how a woman who had gone through a whirlwind of problems and loss; to be so optimistic, caring, and loving like herself. He would have never guessed that she had experienced anything hard back when he met her at the hospital.

Flashback

It had been two weeks since Sasuke's mother was in the hospital recovering. They kept the incident quiet, the only additional people who knew and came to visit was his sister-in-law, Izumi and one-year-old niece, Sophia. Sasuke was by his mother's side every day. While Itachi was busy with his own business enterprise – which branched out of Uchiha Corporation – he also had his family to take care of as well. His father had multiple business trips at that point in time. Sasuke was the only one who was able to take some time off and take care of his mother. His father and Itachi would come as often as they could, but they would leave during the day or miss a couple of days.

Within the two weeks, he'd learned how hard Sakura worked and how she sacrificed herself to make sure his mother was always comfortable and recovering well. She would often stay late and check up on Mikoto. Sakura always have a smile throughout the day, even if she was on her 30th hour at the hospital. What made her different was the way she spoke to Sasuke, respectful but never beneath him.

Sasuke's family discussed options about transferring to a private hospital but the service and the fondness they grew towards Sakura kept them there.

He was walking around the hospital, ignoring all the giggles that followed him as he passed a group of ladies. His eyes scanned for the pink haired doctor, he wanted to ask if his mother can come home for the weekend. There was a faint discussion he could hear down the hallways in a corner room.

"Sakura-sensei, James wants you to cheer him up," Sasuke recognized Ryu's voice – the nurse that was helping his mother as well.

"Hi James, how are you feeling?" he knew that voice from miles away, it belonged to the girl who had scolded him the first night he was here with his mother.

"Good! Ryu tells me you can rap Nicki Minaj's part in Monster!"

"Ryu!" she exclaimed.

"What? You always tell me we should do things to cheer our patients up. James's from your home country, Canada. Share some love!"

"Fine… this is not getting out of this room!" At this point he was just right outside the room and he watched her form from behind. There was a beat coming from another patient's phone. Ryu caught Sasuke standing behind Sakura, but instead of telling her, he remained quiet and watched Sakura about to get into the vibe of rapping.

Sakura bobbed her head and swayed back and forth before she began, and to his surprise she nailed it. As she rapped her part, she swayed her hand to the rhythm and was soon completely into it.

She raised her hand up and dropped the file she was holding purposely as if she was dropping the mic. She swayed back and forth, walking backwards. She was so into her own world while James and Ryu cheered her on that it startled her when she bumped into someone from behind.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she quickly stumbled and looked up, her apologetic face turned red as a tomato when she looked up to find Mikoto's youngest son smirking. She wasn't one to pay attention to any physical features but Sasuke was an exception, his beauty was just out of this world. There he was, hovering over her with a smirk painted on his usual stoic face.

"S-Sasuke, I…uh, you… that wasn't… ugh!" she palmed her forehead and gave a sigh before looking back up at him with a different emotion on her face.

"Is something wrong with Mikoto?" she asked, her voice concerned.

"No, we wanted to discuss with you if you can release her for the weekend." He found it amusing that she could go from yelling at him, to being serious about saving her patients to rapping a verse and then become caring and serious again.

Over the two weeks, he kept a close eye on her. Even though he kept to himself, he couldn't help but look forward to seeing her walk around and being her ridiculous self. He had never seen anyone like Sakura before, and before he knew it, Sasuke found her completely and utterly interesting.

Her green eyes looked at him in surprise, "Oh! I'll go over her file one more time, and we can go from there. I don't see a problem with that to be quite honest. She's been doing really well." She smiled and placed a hand on his arm, it was a genuine reassuring touch and nothing like he's used to. Usually any touch was a request to fool around with the man.

It was her 30th hour on the shift, and here she was comforting him and giving a happy smile as if her life was perfect.

End Flashback

"I'll never let you feel that pain ever again. That's my vow to you, I will protect you from all of it. I know your mom isn't around anymore, and you have no family here. But I will make sure to give you all the happiness I possibly can." He held her tight and swore off that if he saw Karin's father's or mother's face he'd do something he'd probably regret.

"Sasuke…I don't want to be a home wrecker." She shied away from him. Saying the exact words he was afraid she would say. He knew her like a book – inside out – and was hoping (by a long shot) she wasn't going to be selfless this time.

"Sakura, you're not a home wrecker."

"I didn't know you and Karin were something. Why didn't you tell me? I feel like a complete idiot," she was annoyed with herself.

"Because look at what you would do. It's not like you purposely came and sabotage what I used to have with her. We were already done before I even met you. Yes, I did make a really stupid promise with her before we parted ways; I was young and stupid," he reasoned with her.

"I didn't know who I was until I met you. What happened between us is something out of our control. You think I would have thought in a million years I'd become this person who'd put someone else before me?" He asked her, his eyes pleading her to understand.

"Sakura, I didn't tell you who I was or what my past was like because I was so ashamed. You were this perfect woman anyone could ask for, and here I am – a tainted man that somehow had the chance to be with you. In all honesty, I was afraid you'd know who I was. I thought, if you knew, you would run away as fast as possible from me. Eventually, I realize now that maybe you loved me for the fake me, so I thought now's the time to let you know who I am." he hesitated, but this time she was the one to comfort him.

"You idiot… you always put yourself down. What did I say to you? Believe in yourself! You're one of the most genuine and kindest people that I know. And really, take it from someone who met a lot of great people." She teased with a weak smile but every word pouring with sincere gratification.

"Sakura, you don't get it. If I didn't meet you, I would still be that person…I told you no more lies, so here it goes." he took a deep breath before confessing.

"When I was with Karin, I was spent a lot of time sleeping around with people. I had no respect for anyone especially the females. They were just tools that throw themselves at me. I used them like a person would to an object. I'm a narcissistic bastard that knows all these women were head over heels for me, and I took advantage of that.

You name the drug and I've done it…I was always unfaithful with Karin. I would leave her at parties and sleep with another woman. I was always high on some type of substance. I've done it all, Sakura; any type of Narcotics, cocaine, heroin. Everything in the book, I've done and enjoyed it. I was an empty person, devoid of any emotion. There's this darkness in me, I didn't realize I carry around. I never cared. Not for anyone. I even take my family for granted." He looked nervous, she could tell from his eyes wandering around anywhere but her.

"I hid it all from you because…well, would you have loved me if you knew? I only became this clean person because of you. I stopped all that mess because of you, Sakura. I made the druggie in the street look like a harmless cat. I am a fucked up person. But I did test myself for any sexually transmitted diseases before I slept with you, I swear." She couldn't help but smile at the last part.

"See Sasuke, you're looking at it differently. You only see your faults. But I see a man who puts others first, who thinks before doing anything to harm the ones he love. You got yourself checked out before doing anything with me, even though I never even asked about it. You did that on your own. I see a man who was able to overcome his hardships. He battled with his demons and won; although it was a long and hard battle but he made it. I'm honored that you think I contributed to it, but trust me, it was your own will. I might have been a small part of it, but you did it on your own. You should be proud of yourself and not disgusted. Yes, in the past you've done really terrible things, but that dark path is gone now." She placed her hand on his chest.

"If you don't believe in what I say, at least believe in this," she took his hand and made him feel his own heartbeat.

"You really are something else, Sakura." He was exasperated. His eyes looked up to the ceiling.

"You're also taking this very well." He didn't think she'd react the way she did. He just confessed he was a drug user and maybe a nymphomaniac.

"Well, it's not that impossible to believe. Every time I've bumped into you back then, it was very obvious you were under the influence of something. With that look of yours, I figured you were always fooling around." She smiled.

"Like you said, we fell in love unexpectedly. I didn't think I would ever end up with you. But here we are; I watched you bloom into something beautiful. You were meant to come out of that dark shell Sasuke, I'm just glad I got to see it."

"I'll never understand how you can always see the good in everybody."

"I'll never understand why you're so shocked with my reaction. You expect me to be absolutely mad at you. Yes, I was frustrated a bit, but look around you, Sasuke. Look at what you sacrificed for me. You gave up this lifestyle for a while because you didn't want me to feel overwhelmed with this. That was very selfless Sasuke, seriously. I've seen and met a lot of different people, I can't say anyone would do what you did. To go from living here to living where I did." He was almost relieved that she viewed it the way she did.

They sat quietly for a moment, both relieved that everything was off their chests. Their secrets revealed and a life they both thought should be kept in the dark was brought out. They felt liberated and more intimate than they had ever been.

"What about Karin? What do we do?" she asked the man whose arms were around her tiny body, her tone was more serious once again.

"What about her?" he repeated the question, wondering what Sakura meant.

"Sasuke, I can't do that to Karin. I wouldn't have done it to a stranger and now knowing that she's my half-sister? I can't break her heart. She clearly loves you a lot, Sasuke."

"Do you love me?" he asked her.

"Of course, I do. That goes without saying."

"Then that's the end of the story. I love you. I'm madly in love with every part of you; your existence is my existence. You're not just my girlfriend, you're my best friend. I love that we can make love, at the same time we can laugh at anything and just sit in silence. I love that you can call me a loser and an idiot at the same time. I love how excruciatingly annoying you are. You are my everything. So why does Karin have to be in the equation?" he asked her.

"Because what you described is probably how she feels."

"It's a one way type of relationship, Sakura. It's not like us. She feels that way but I've never felt that way with her."

"So then why did you promise to marry her?" she asked. Her insecurity gnawing at her spirit and little by little, she felt the need to just know.

"Sakura, I promised that because back then, I didn't know that the love I have for you even existed. I thought I loved her; but in reality it was a convenient thing, she was just always there. It was just companionship…I knew her when I was young and I just related her importance with how long I knew her for."

"Sasuke…" she almost sounded disappointed, "You must have had some sort of feelings for her, come on."

"Yes, Sakura. I do, I care for her. She's still a friend and I respect that she loves me as much as she does. But you can't expect me to reciprocate that, you can't force feelings," he tucked her pink strands behind her ears like he always did.

"That's the end of the discussion alright? Let's just take a nice hot bath."

"Just promise me you won't hurt her more than she already is." He looked at her pained face and gave her a soft smile. How can a person be so loving after such traumatizing events in life? He asked himself before he nodded his head.

"It's been a really long day…let's forget about today for a bit." He got up and walked her through the grand hall, passing the grand piano to which she quickly questioned in shock.

"You play the piano?!"

"Yeah, I do."

"Will you play it for me?" she asked imploringly while they waltz into the humungous kitchen. There were oak cabinets, matched with the dark grey colored marbled floor.

"I will." He said to her while she looked around the kitchen. One side of the wall has a wine rack, beside it was a glass cabinet of what looked like full of expensive cognac. The black granite counter top island was as big as the kitchen that they were living in previously.

He pulled her towards one of the cabinets and gestured to her.

"Open it". She looked at him puzzled but did what she was told. Her eyes lit up and she burst into laughter.

"You did not!" her emerald eyes looked at the cabinet full of different types of Tostitos dipping sauces and different types of chips. This was her odd obsession come to life.

"What the fuck, Sasuke!" she bright smile plastered in her face, her tone one of amusement.

"Don't get me wrong. I mean, I definitely think it's unhealthy as hell and that you're a complete pig. But you're my pig and if this makes you happy it will make me happy as well." He looked at her and she's wearing this ridiculously happy face that he can't help but give a small smile too. She looks like a kid who have been told Christmas arrived early.

"Come on, I need to show you around." Sasuke pulled her hand gently and dragged her out of the kitchen to continue their tour.

"Are you going to show me some fucked up sex room like in 50 shades of grey? Because I am not into that shit." She asked while she was whisked around the mansion-like penthouse.

"No, you crazy woman. As much as I did use to sleep around, I never really brought anyone back here."

He led her up the grand stairs – which was made of black and white Caesar stone – and walked in the hallway. They passed the entertainment room, the indoor swimming pool, (Sakura voiced out how ridiculous it was to even have a swimming pool inside a penthouse) the fitness room and many others. Soon they reached to his room.

His room was tidy and neat - something she expected. Her bare feet was warm against the dark hard oak wood floors; she figured it must be heated. His room has dark walls accompanied by three windows that were stretched from ceiling to floor. The architecture allowed a heart-stopping view of the city below them. There was a European king sized bed paired with a black duvet and dark blue pillows. She couldn't help but notice an uchiwa fan mark around the penthouse. There was one right above his bed made of some sort of stone. He pressed a button and she watched the ceiling walls move automatically, revealing a glass only ceiling where she could have the beautiful view of the dancing stars and the silent moon against the dark blue sky.

He took her to his bathroom, and she was astonished. Just like everything she'd seen so far – it was as big as their apartment – the all glass shower was as big as her kitchen, once again it was all marbled with glass surrounding the area. It had a bench either side of the shower as well with three big shower heads atop. The bath tub was on its own, it stuck out like a sore thumb and was paired with a gold faucet.

His fingers played with the back of her dress and unzipped it slowly down all the way to her waist and took the dress off of her fragile frame. His fingers traced her bare back and felt for her bra which he quickly took apart skillfully. He sat on his stone countertop and bent down to kiss her bare naked body; from the soft skin on her jaw all the way to the collarbone. His hands trailed back up to slowly undo her now messy tied pink bun. Her pink hair released and danced just below her bare breast, she seemed nervous tonight. His smoldering eyes analyzed the quiet woman before him.

"What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing." Sakura wasn't the best at lying. It was always obvious when she lies. Maybe except for when she told Sasuke her father was dead.

"I know you, Sakura. Tell me what's wrong." His warm hands on her waist, fingers playing with the lace of her panties.

"It's just a lot to take in today."

He gave a heavy sigh, "I know, but I want you to enjoy what's left of the night. You've worked a lot the past couple of weeks and have been more exhausted than ever. I want you to enjoy this day a bit; can you put yourself first for once? Everything can be handled after tonight…"

This time he started to loosen his tie, took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his top to reveal his body. It was hard for Sakura to think about anything when all she can see was his toned abs and his perfect face to match. The look he was giving her could just make her knees buckle. He slowly took the belt of his black slacks off. Sakura reached out and helped him remove his slacks and boxers.

He quickly went back to her lacy undergarment and removed it off her, she was completely bare yet she never felt vulnerable around him. She always felt comforted and protected, even at the state she was in. His firm arms carried her bridal style to the large porcelain bath tub where he had turned on the hot water to fill it up. His lips crashed onto hers, his hand firmly grabbed her head. He wanted to taste every part of her. He felt her shiver under the warm water with every touch of his.

"Sasuke," she gasped when his lips were all over her shoulders and slowly down to her chest. He didn't say much but flipped her so that she was now on top of him, each of her thigh on either side of his naked firm muscular body. Something about the way she looked always drove him crazy, a crazy addiction he'd never felt before. He was a man that slept with multiple women, yet never in his life has he felt any type of addiction like he had with her. It was a high better than any drugs he'd taken in his life, a euphoria that cannot be replaced by any other woman.

He slowly put himself in her and watched her breathing fasten. She flushed in red as he started a rhythm. Under his thick long lashes, he watched her pupils grow in pleasure. In his life he'd never describe sex as making love, but whenever it was with her, he knew that he had always made love to her.

After what felt like an eternity of exhilaration, he could feel her facial expression relaxed. He was helping her dry herself off from the bath.

"I have to go to a meeting tomorrow. It's in the morning and probably a couple of hours. We can pack up everything from your apartment and move it here when I get home. Will you be comfortable being here alone on your first day?" he passed her a pair of long cotton comfy pajamas – something she always wore back at their old apartment.

"Whoa, where'd you get that?" she looked at him surprised that he had her PJ's in his apartment.

"Just like how I brought the Tostitos. I was planning on bringing you here. I guess it was earlier than expected, but I was always prepared, Sakura." he answered her while she excitedly dressed herself up in her cottoned pajama set.

"Besides I know your obsession with PJ's. The first thing you always do when we get home: change to your trusty PJs."

"These feel so good! Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" she stood on her toes and still had to pull him down to kiss his perfect lips.

"Well I have a couple days off, so I can go on my own and start packing." She went back to the subject that he was talking about.

"You don't want to wait for me or is it because you don't want to stay here?" he asked her, wondering if she didn't want to be here alone.

"Well…" she trailed off but really had no excuses, he was right. She really didn't want to be in this big living space on her own, it was too much of a difference.

"How about you sleep it off for tonight and we'll figure it out tomorrow. I think you should stay here though. We'll start packing tomorrow together. I'll be away from 7AM and I'll be back by noon. You'll probably still be sleeping by then." he teased her.

"Fine…"

He smirked and swiftly picked her up again bridal style into his bedroom and placed her gently onto his big bed where his duvet engulfed her.

"I love this bed, it smells just like you!" she exclaimed. She pulled the duvet up to her nose and inhaled it. He laughed at her antics and got to bed with her.

"I didn't even get to tell you the crazy drama happening at work!" she turned to him, her body tucked into his firm yet warm grasp.

"You have all day tomorrow to tell me. Go to bed, silly." He kissed her head and she nodded realizing she was exhausted with the yawn she gave out.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun… No more lies, 'kay?" she mumbled before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Sakura, no more lies…" he kissed her left eyebrow and used his remote control to turn off the lights. Just like that, although in a different environment and through all the crazy things that had happened that day, they were back to where they always were – cuddled in bed, feeling the warmth of each other on their skin. Although usually she'd tell him about work and he'd do the same…or they'd discuss about what they've seen online or debate about politics or something random like a show they watched together; this time all he wanted her to do was rest her head and feel her comforting body tucked protectively in his arms.

XoXoXo

"If you hadn't left we wouldn't be in this mess." Her mom lectured her making her regret her decision even more. She shouldn't have left Japan for America. She shouldn't have taken that modelling gig. She thought bitterly, if she hadn't left then Sasuke would still be hers. Her mother was right.

"That good for nothing whore! Just like her mother. They like to steal our men away." The older woman with red curly hair combed through her daughters long red locks in an attempt to comfort her. Karin had been crying all night, at this point she honestly just wanted that person dead. She'd never wish death upon anyone, but she did for Sakura. To carry the same blood as her and to sabotage the only thing important to her.

"Sasuke is a very rare being, and we will not let him slip out of our family. Don't worry sweetie, we will make sure she regrets everything she's done. Sasuke has known you longer, we will just have to make him realize that she's not the one."

"Mom, you don't get it! The way he looks at her… It makes me want to just burn her face off so that there is nothing he can look at. How are we going to make him realize that she's not the one?! How do I take him back from that bitch?" She sounded foreign to herself, she never knew she could hold this much hate for anything let alone a human being, but here she was wanting everything horrendous to happen to the pink haired woman.

Sasuke thought that Karin meeting Sakura was going to make her understand more about why he'd left her, but the only thing it had done was feed her more hatred and jealousy.

"Karin, you're my daughter. I got your father back. You just can't be so obvious about it, if everything you're telling me is right then you're going to have to do this more subtly." Karin looked at her mom, waiting to hear more.

"You're just going to have to play the more innocent one. You're going to play along. Remember, darling: be close to your friends but closer to your enemies." Her mother smiled, Karin's eye's widened in realization that this was her way in.

"You have to know who your opponent is and play it in your hands. Take advantage of everything, and make sure you win, Karin. Don't lose to that bastard." Karin smiled, her mother always knew best.

"I'll head over to his headquarters today, I need to talk to him. Besides Mikoto and Fugaku are back from Hong Kong, I want to give them a visit as well." She got up from her bed and quickly headed out to her bathroom.

"You'll win this game, honey. Your father will talk to Fugaku. You have nothing to worry about, Karin." She assured her daughter.

"I'll make sure that daughter of a bitch suffers like that cunt of her mother" she said to herself.

XoXoXo

"Thanks, Juugo," she thanked her body guard before heading into the Uchiha building.

Her heels clicked against the floor, walking into a 100-story building. She watched people gasp when they realized who she was. She went straight to the elevator and pressed the highest button to get onto the top of the building. During her elevator ride, the elevator automatically stopped at level 90, which from experience means nothing out of the ordinary. She was used to this, as one of the CEOs; the other his father, no one can just directly go into his office, so she'd have to check in. She stepped out of the glass elevator and into the hallways directing her to a receptionist. She took her sunglasses off when she went up to the gorgeous looking secretary right at the center of the building.

"Good morning, ma'am. How can I help you today?"

"I'm here for Sasuke Uchiha," she spoke with a smile but the receptionist seemed to look at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Mr. Uchiha is in a meeting and you would have to book an appointment in advance to meet with him. You can request for an appointment through Mr. Uchiha's Public Relations representative. If you speak with his PR and ask to meet him, they might be able to book you in."

Karin rolled her eyes at the secretary's ignorance. "Excuse me? I know him personally".

"I'm very sorry but you need to book an appointment to see him. We get a lot of people like you around here who say that, and unless Mr. Uchiha has an appointment to see you, I cannot let you up." The receptionist sounded annoyed and seemed to have been through this multiple times with other women. Back then Sasuke seemed to be more open to letting beautiful women up his office, but these days he'd only meet with anyone for business purposes.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do, ma'am. I don't mean any disrespect by this but there are a lot of people of your standards that request to visit Mr. Uchiha. Unfortunately I cannot let you in, just like the other requested visitors."

"Listen, I will make sure he fires you if you don't-,"

"Well, if it isn't Karin," she turned her head just like the receptionist to see who had interrupted her. There stood a man with silver hair combed back, his unusual purple eyes stared at her as if he was looking at the past.

"It's okay Hanna, she's okay to come up." The receptionist looked back flustered before she nodded and kept quiet.

"Suigetsu, it's been a while" Karin smiled and walked up to the man in his perfect black suit and gave him a polite hug.

"I feel like I'm staring at a ghost, it's been too long," he led her back to a different elevator to which he swiped his identification card to get in. He pressed level 100 and waited for the elevator to once again open up.

"So tell me what's new?" he asked her.

"Nothing, it seems like everything here is new. Every fucking thing here has completely gone to shit. To be honest I wish I never left," she confessed to the man who led her into the hallways and into the office looking out of the city, through the glass walls.

She sat down on the navy blue leather seat while Suigetsu went to pour her a cup of coffee and placed it on the oak coffee table right in front of where she sat.

"So I'm guessing you found out about Sasuke's new girl?"

"You know about her too?" She asked in disbelief.

"I know of her, I've never met her before. He never directly told me, but judging from the picture he has on his desk I'm guessing that's the reason why he stopped fucking girls in his office. No offense to you," Suigetsu added at the end. He knew of their relationship; he and Juugo were also good friends of Sasuke, aside from Naruto they knew most about his personal life.

"What are you doing here anyway? I'm guessing you're back in his life?" it wouldn't be a surprise to Suigetsu, he knew that Sasuke always had something for Karin. No matter what he did, he seem to always return to her.

She didn't say much but smiled and got up and walked towards Sasuke's desk. She looked at the photo he had rested on the wooden desk. Immediately, she felt the now familiar feeling of rage as she looked at the pink haired girl sitting in a green field, her eyes were down and focused on a simple dandelion she picked. She was smiling gently and only focused on the flower she held between her fingers. Her hair was windswept in front of her face blocking some of her features from the sun.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" it was the voice she yearned for. She turned to look at the intoxicating man who stepped into the office.

"I thought you said you never keep pictures of anything at work," she demanded answers.

He looked at her and to Suigetsu who got up and excused himself out of the office.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" He wanted to control his temper, but seeing her reminded him of her parents.

"Sasuke, I just wanted to talk about last night…"

"What about last night? That your parents made a fool of themselves?"

"Sasuke, how can you say that about my parents?! You've known them all your life," she was offended that he was that upset about last night. "If anything, you should be apologizing for storming out the way you did at my own Gala."

"Excuse me?" his voice leaked disbelief, "You expect me to apologize after your mother tried to fucking hit my girlfriend?! Your scumbag of a father left her to fucking rot when she was young. That man is worse than dirt and I want nothing to do with him."

"Sasuke… he's your dad's best friend."

"I don't care who the fuck he is, he could be a god for all I fucking care. If I ever see his face around here, you better make sure he is prepared to apologize to Sakura. That goes the same with your mother."

"Sasuke, I understand you're upset but you have to understand where my mom was coming from. Sakura's mom ruined my family."

"So they have to put it on her? I can understand your mom being upset with her mom. But why the fuck is she being a bitch to Sakura?" he barked back.

"Because, Sasuke!" Karin stomped her foot like a spoiled child. "Because she is doing the same thing her mother did to mine. She took you away from me. My mom felt that pain, and just imagine what she feels seeing her daughter go through the same thing?"

She fought back the tears, she couldn't handle the way he was reacting. Sasuke's eyes widened, he gave out a heavy sigh and leaned against the glass wall. He pinched the bridge of his perfect nose. His face was now relaxed, his anger seemed to simmer down.

"Karin, I'm sorry. Sakura honestly had no idea about anything. You can hate me all you want. I understand, but please don't put this on her. She's innocent in all of this," his voice was softer.

Karin could handle the angry Sasuke, but seeing him in a desperate plea to protect this woman drove her over the edge. She remembered what her mother said and forced all her frustration away. She had to play the game right.

"Sasuke, I came here to tell you that I still want to be in your life. I love you, and I'm okay with accepting Sakura if you love her. I can't control how my parents feel, but I can assure you that I just want you happy. If that means being with Sakura, then so be it. I, at least want to know more about her and see what she's all about, and how she won your heart." She watched his dim exhausted face falter into something more delightful.

"Do you mean that?" he asked her to which she smiled and nodded, he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You have no idea how much that means to me. You'll find the right man someday, I promise. He'll treat you a million times better than I ever had. So, thank you."

"Karin!" Sasuke quickly let go of Karin and looked over to see his mom at his door.

"Sweetie, it's so nice to see you! I'm sorry Fugaku and I couldn't attend last night. We just flew in a couple of hours ago from Hong Kong," her black eyes looked at both Sasuke and Karin confused at what she walked into.

"Mikoto!" Karin exclaimed and ran to the stunning woman with long black hair and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" she whined to Mikoto who also reciprocated the hug.

"Oh I miss you too, honey." She kissed Karin's cheek like a loving mother would.

"How was your trip? You look beautiful as always! I've seen you on multiple billboards all over the world; I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed and sat Karin down onto the leather seat.

"Actually there was a lot I wanted to talk to you about. It's been hard getting back to Japan with all the absurd changes here. Even though 4 years passed, I feel like I've been away for decades." Karin assumed that Mikoto had no idea how serious the relationship with Sasuke and Sakura have. From what she can remember, Mikoto always saw Karin like a daughter she never had, when they were young she always called Karin her daughter-in-law. If there was one person aside from her parents that would be on her side, it would be Mikoto.

"Oh no, is everything okay? You know you can always come to me, I'll always be here…"

"Well, yesterday alone was a disaster. Remember back when my mom cried to you about how dad had a mistress back in France and that woman had a daughter?"

"Of course I do, I was by your mother's side the whole time. I'm sorry you had to witness all the drama in your own family. It was pretty traumatizing for you. That was when I always brought you over to play with Sasuke" she smiled at the red haired model.

"Well, it turns out Sasuke's current girlfriend is my half-sister! She was the daughter of that woman," her face was dim when she told Mikoto who looked at her shocked.

"Wh-what?" she asked in bewilderment, her black eyes went darting from Karin to Sasuke. Her calm facial expression was now somber. Sasuke acknowledged his mom's questioning look and tore his stare away from his mother, as if to acknowledge that whatever Karin was saying was unfortunately true.

"His girlfriend, Sakura, is my half-sister. Can you believe that?!" She looked at Mikoto, waiting for her outburst at the anomaly of Sasuke for dating such woman.

"I'm sorry to hear that Karin. I am very surprised by the news." her eyes wondered from Karin to Sasuke again, her expression demanding an explanation from Sasuke.

"It was news to me too," he answered her silent plea.

Karin smirked inwardly, she thought his mother was upset that he'd put her through such pain. However, little that Karin know how the two Uchihas were actually thinking. Sasuke knew what his mother was asking him silently.

"Karin, I deeply apologize that your night was ruined. Listen, I wanted to just quickly drop by. But I have to go right now, we will talk about this more over coffee," she gave Karin another hug before getting up and kissing her son's cheek. She bid her farewells and promptly left the building, to which Karin was obliviously satisfied at the outcome of looping in Mikoto with what has been happening.

"I hope you're not mad that I told your mother. It's just she's like my second mother and I wanted to tell her how I was feeling, and to update her from last night's events."

"It's not your fault, Karin. I understand," he smiled. He knew exactly what his mother's thoughts were, and they were not anything near anger towards the 22 year old doctor.

"I just have another meeting to go to, I'll see you around soon. Thank you again for understanding," he gave her another light hug before leaving his own office. Although she might have thought that he'd leave all his guard down, he knew for a fact that there was no way in hell he'd ever let Karin anywhere near Sakura without his presence.

XoXoXo

She neatly put the duct tape over the box full of her medical textbooks and labeled the box with a permanent marker. She texted Sasuke to let him know that she had already left the penthouse and went back to their apartment to start packing. She woke up at 10AM to a note beside the unfamiliar bed: listing the instructions on what buttons to press to tint the windows, or pull the drapes and which ones to turn on the lights. He wrote her directions on how to properly get out of the house and explained the multiple rooms and its uses. He informed her in the letter that his personal maid would not be there because he knew how uncomfortable she'd be. He explained she didn't need keys to his apartment because there is always a security guard at the elevator to their penthouse. He explained to her that he already registered her with the guards.

She read the letter in amusement that he managed to write this 3-page letter in front and back explaining in full details about the apartment at seven in the morning. She knew she should have waited. Yesterday night was something she wish she had forgotten, a part of her wished it wasn't real. She had been strong for the last couple of years, but seeing her father again brought up things she didn't want. Out of her control, she went to pick up the photo album of her mother.

"I was doing good Mom, but a lot of things happened last night and it made me miss you a lot…" her fingers traced the breathtaking woman with green eyes and bleach blonde hair sitting at a cafe shop overlooking the city in Toronto.

"I thought I was okay, I'm doing things to help the world out…but sometimes I feel so little in this world. I know you told me to stay strong and that you're here in spirit, but I'm starting to question everything again. I wanted to be a new person when I moved here. I wanted to know more about my heritage, but I miss home. I miss you…I want to be near you, not half way across the world." The picture of her mother blurred. She wanted to stay strong, however, lately all she'd been doing was crying. She was supposed to be a strong woman, but it was starting to get suffocating.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you," she whispered weakly trying to hold in her tears. She was grateful that Sasuke was there for her through everything, and that she had amazing friends along her side, but sometimes she can't help but look for a mother figure.

Sakura didn't know whether it was her mother sending a sign, or if it was a coincidence, but there was a knock on her apartment door. She wondered who it could've been. It was halfway before 12, and Sasuke wasn't done until noon. He wouldn't have been here until 1PM. She opened the door staring confusedly at the person in front of her.

"Sakura," she gaped at Sasuke's mother whose face seemed worried and heartbroken. Before Sakura could even say anything or wipe away what's left of her tears, Mikoto had her hand on Sakura's wet cheeks to wipe it off. She gave Sakura a firm hug, a longing hug she needed.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I wasn't there yesterday. I will always be here for you, you don't need to do this alone" she kissed the top of Sakura's head. She walked over to the couch and sat down with the 22 year old woman.

"You told us that both your parents had passed away, I had no idea that your father was very much alive."

"Mikoto, what are you doing here?" she asked softly, she remembered both Mikoto and Fugaku had left the country for a vacation; or so she thought.

"Sasuke texted me that he was going to tell you everything about himself and our family. He also told me that Karin was having a Gala…I wasn't able to make it back yesterday because of a meeting Fugaku had with a major business partner. But as soon as that meeting was done, I left so I can come see you. I knew it was going to be a lot for you to take in." Sakura mentally thanked her mom because when she needed a mother figure the most, Mikoto had shown up.

"Thank you, Mikoto" she sniffed her nose and looked up at the gorgeous woman who smiled softly at her.

"I came to see Sasuke first, and Karin was there. It was news to me that Karin's father was also yours." Sakura looked down and kept quiet.

"How are you holding up? You're a strong woman Sakura, but you never need to do this on your own. You know I'll always be there for you like a mother would for her child."

"I know. I'll always be grateful for that." Sakura looked at her lap. Hands fiddling with each other in apprehension. She can feel the onslaught of tears building up inside her. There was just something comforting with the way Mikoto would look at her.

"Tell me what you're feeling sweetheart, why are you sitting alone in your apartment crying? This will be between us, don't worry." She combed Sakura's pink locks with her fingers and watched Sakura take deep breaths.

"I miss my mom's voice. Days like yesterday makes me miss her more. There's no one to lecture me when I have dark thoughts. There are days where I just want her pieces of advice and I can never get an answer because she's not here. I want her to see where I am and what I am doing now; I want her to be proud of me. Seeing my father brought up memories. It made me realize that I'm a failure and I couldn't save her. Heck, I can't even persuade my own father to help her." She started to cry again. Sakura swam deep in her own self-pity; realizing the failures of the past, and the guilt she carried throughout the years. Mikoto held Sakura as her pink head rested on Mikoto's shoulders as she rubbed her back softly.

"I am very proud of you Sakura," just with those words, her eyes widened.

"I can guarantee you that your mother is looking down at you right now and is probably telling everyone up there that she is absolutely proud of you. Proud that you grew up to be a strong and independent woman. You weren't a failure, Sakura. Whatever that happens sometimes is out of our control. We learn from our pain and we become stronger. What did that phrase you, kids say these days? 'What doesn't kill you make you stronger.' I know that watching your mother pass was unbearable, and seeing your father must have been painful. But look around you, Sakura, we all love you unconditionally. To me, you are my daughter. Even if you're with Sasuke or not, you will always be a daughter to me." She wiped the tears away from Sakura's swollen eyes.

"To be honest, I'm glad Sasuke finally told you the truth. I've been dying to just have you over my house and introduce you to the extended family. Any time you're lonely you can always stay over, and I promise to take good care of you," she gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about my father."

"You don't need to apologize to me Sakura, I'm sure you had your reasons. I just want to make sure you understand that Fugaku and I will always stay at your side."

"I can't thank you enough. I really needed you today, and here you are," she admitted.

"You don't need to thank me, Sakura. You saved my life and you sacrificed so much for me during that month. Our family became stronger because of you. You even did the impossible by saving Sasuke from a very dark path and I can never thank you enough for that."

"I love you" Sakura blurted out. She can't seem to contain the appreciation she has for this woman and their family. Although, she kept hearing things from them at how she saved Sasuke, even their family, they never knew how they managed to save her from herself. To give herself a new purpose, and a family she never thought she'll have again.

"I love you too Sakura." Mikoto smiled softly with tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. She patted Sakura's head affectionately.

"Sometimes, I feel like I want to go back home to Toronto. I don't know if I'm really good for Japan," she confessed.

"Well, what is it about Japan that makes you feel like you don't belong?" Mikoto questioned her.

"I'm so far from my mom and now knowing all of this about Sasuke and being in that place yesterday, it was kind of hard. I felt really out of place." Sakura remembered how she stuck out in the crowd like a sore thumb. How everyone looked at Sasuke and Itachi like gods, while she – regular, pink-haired small woman – can't even pass as a waitress in the gala.

"It's going to be a little bit harder from now on, I'll be honest with you. Usually we marry within the same class, but who cares. It's the 21st century and even if people are starting rumors, what does it matter? As long as you and Sasuke love each other then that's all that counts. It's even better that we love you too. I mean, this is not some bad clichéd TV drama that we'll get in the way of your relationship." Mikoto joked to lighten the dampened spirits of the young doctor.

"I'm ruining a relationship. Karin was supposed to be married to Sasuke. If I wasn't here, then there wouldn't be a problem to begin with. She's my half-sister" she truthfully told Mikoto exactly what she was feeling.

"I know Karin ever since she was little. She's been with Sasuke ever since, and honestly I used to think there was no one better for Sasuke than Karin." She wanted Sakura to understand their past, to be completely open with her.

"Karin used to be very shy and was always bullied. Sasuke would protect her from everyone. It was nice to see how much Sasuke cared for her and how much they loved each other." She spoke carefully, and watched Sakrua's reaction – who was calm and listening intently. Sakura was absorbing any information she can about Sasuke's past.

"But when you came into the picture, it was a completely refreshing feeling. I couldn't believe that I would ever see anyone better for Sasuke. You swept him off his feet. He was genuinely happy. You came into our family so naturally and you stole all of our hearts including Itachi's and Fugaku's. I don't think I've met anyone who could make Fugaku smile, yet all he does is make silly jokes with you." She laughed and stared at Sakura cheerfully.

"We'll help to make this work, Sakura, I promise. I know you're putting Karin's feelings into consideration, but you really should consider Sasuke's as well. I can't imagine how he would react if you were to leave him over a reason as shallow as Karin," she watched Sakura go into deep thought.

"Okay, on a brighter note, let me help you pack up," she got up and looked around.

"Did you pack up all your clothes yet? I doubt you'll need to bring any pots or pans. I'm sure he has them as display in his house."

"I haven't packed up my clothes yet. I was going to do it that right after I pack up all of my photo albums and electronics."

"Here, let's do all of that first. You can tell me all about your mom." Mikoto bent down next to the empty box where Sakura left off before she arrived. She couldn't have been more appreciative to have someone like Mikoto in her life. Somewhere down the line, the pain she'd experience had disappeared and slowly changed into something more like happiness.

The memories Sakura shared with Mikoto while packing made time fly by, before they knew it Sasuke had already finished his meetings and arrived.

"Why am I not surprised that your pressing reason for leaving was to come here?" he said to his mom after he had walked over to greet Sakura with a kiss.

"Wish you would have texted me that, it was pretty important. A little heads up would suffice next time, honey."

"I thought it was a more talking-in-person kind of topic," Sasuke answered his loving mother who was closing up one of the boxes she had packed. He knew he could have gotten a couple of his assistants to do the packing, but he wanted to try his best to keep things the way they were, keep it as intimate and normal as possible.

"And you," he narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"Me what?" she snapped back.

"I thought we made a deal that you are going to stay until I came, so you didn't have to do the packing yourself." He hated letting her do things on her own, he always wanted to take part in whatever it was she was doing. He had always been her number one supporter, when he found out she had no family he made sure that she never felt alone.

It wasn't that she wasn't independent – he knows from firsthand experience how independent and empowered his girlfriend is – but he can't help but want to stay by her side at any given opportunity. Whenever he had to travel for business meetings, she was on her own and never had a problem. He knew this action is more of his selfish desires and if he could choose to not ever leave her side he'd do so.

"I was only here alone for like an hour then your mom came."

"Right…I forgot."

"Forgot what?" she asked him, to which he smirked and knew what was coming.

"You're a pussy."

"Babe!" she scolded him using those words in front of his mother. She looked appalled at how vulgar he can get.

"What? You are. It's an unfamiliar place and you didn't want to be there alone. Am I right or am I right?"

"You're not really giving me much options there."

"I know, because I am right."

Mikoto laughed at the adorable banter between her two children – she likes to think Sakura's already married to the family.

"You two are something else." Although through all the hardships they managed to prove to each other that their relationship was stronger than all the things life throw at them.

They spent the day packing up and enjoying each other's company. It looked like the pair was ready for anything to come, as long as they had each other.

 **Author's Note: HI Guys, thank you so much for reading! Please review, I don't think there is anything that makes my day than reading what all your thoughts are. My favourite part to write was definitely the relationship between Sakura and Mikoto.** **Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I am hoping you're enjoying it so far, the story line.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, here is the next chapter, I apologize for the long wait. Either way here is the next chapter! Once again a special shout to Euni my beta reader and whose birthday is tomorrow! HAPPY BIRTHDAY EUNI! WISHING YOU ALL THE BEST.**

Her eyes widened when she realized the person standing before her at the door was her older half-sister. She was speechless, her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Sakura, hello," It had been a month after the incident and she haven't even made a peep about Karin since then, yet here she was.

"I'm sorry," Sakura blinked a couple times before stepping aside.

"Please, come in." She ushered the breath taking woman inside the room. Karin passed her heavy purse to Sakura – she huffed as she lifted it – took off her light beige trench coat as well and placed it to Sakura's right arm.

"Listen, I know I shouldn't really be here but I was hoping you could help me." Karin started as she leaned over the counter, her red eyes looking around the empty apartment area.

"How did you-"

"I have my sources, but I should really be asking you that. The last I spoke to Sasuke, he had told me you moved into his penthouse. So why are you still here? In an empty little apartment at to top it all off?"

Sakura sighed and closed the door behind her quietly. The past month had been unbearable for her, almost a little too much to handle. This apartment that Sasuke had thought she had already given up the lease was her only escape. It was where she could hide from all the chaos around her. As if it wasn't bad enough her work place was already a disaster of a place to be at.

At least where she worked she felt like belonged. Unlike Sasuke's world…she definitely did not feel in place. She was that coal in the pile of diamonds.

"Please don't tell Sasuke," she pleaded quietly, the last thing she needs is for Sasuke to truly know how awful she felt about everything. She already knew how hard he was trying to make things right for her, this would just break him. It would make him feel like he wasn't doing anything right.

Karin scoffed, "Here you are crying over spilt milk, when I dream to be in your shoes… Do you know how many people would die to be in your position? To be truly loved by Sasuke Uchiha? _Die, Sakura._ People would die and kill to be where you are. Yet here you are, hiding in this dog house you forced him to live in for a year and a half."

"I didn't force him."

"Indirectly," Karin rebutted.

"Listen, I didn't know who he was or else I honestly wouldn't have…" she trailed off and couldn't manage to say the words that would break her world. Now that she's been with him, life without him was unimaginable.

"But you did, you stole him away from me. He was my world. What you feel now is exactly what I felt and probably a lot stronger. I've known him my whole childhood, while you knew him for 3 years. Life's unfair, isn't it? It's like the universe likes to fuck around, because the person who ripped my heart away is also my half-sister whose mother ironically also destroyed my family. Do you know what it feels like to have your mom cry to you because her husband is fucking another woman? It's probably why I am as fucked up as I am."

"Karin, I really am sorry," Sakura mumbled. Suddenly, she can't bear to look at Karin's eyes and dejectedly stared at the floor.

"Your apologies aren't going to fix the past or even now. Sasuke is head over heels for you. In fact, I'm thankful you're hiding in this dog house, because it was the only way I could get close to you. He's had you protected like a fucking rare gemstone," she could feel how cold Karin's tone was.

She remained quiet while Karin played with her own hair before she stated exactly why she was here, "I'm not here to bitch about how unfair life is. I'm here to ask a favor of you."

"What can I do for you?" her heart pounded against her chest, she prayed that she wasn't going to ask Sakura to leave Sasuke.

"I have my show in New York, and I've asked Sasuke multiple times to attend and he wouldn't budge. It's one of my most important debuts and I was really rooting for him to come, I returned expecting him to be attending all of my shows, but here I am alone."

"You want me to push him to go?" she confirmed Karin's request.

"If it were that easy, but you and I both know Sasuke would not go because of you in the picture. I'm asking you to come to New York as well."

"I will try to just push him to go on his own; I really don't know if I can go."

Karin laughed bitterly, her tone mocking Sakura. "So you really don't want to help me out, I know deep down you don't want him to attend at all. I know you're off from the hospital. Why wouldn't you want to go? You're such a two faced bitch, Sakura."

Her jade orbs widened, how on earth did Karin know that? It made her realize that she must have had someone in the inside in the hospital. She remembered what had happened earlier today.

 **Flash Back**

The flat note coming from the monitor was loud and even, one of the nurses called out for code blue, however the pink-haired doctor sprinted over and watched the limp man on the white hospital bed go blue from lack of oxygen. She quickly looked at the screen and watched the monitor display a flat line.

"He's coding! I don't know why! He was just fine a second ago," the nurse looked at her frantic, Sakura quickly came and asked the nurse to step aside, her hands quickly moved the hospital gown off his still body and started CPR onto the lifeless man's chest.

"I need 12 mg of EPI stat! I need the defibrillator charged, we'll go from one and start up from there!" she exclaimed in between her continuous pressures onto the man's chest. The nurse that called for the code quickly administered the medication while another intern of Sakura's passed the defibrillator.

"Charge," she ordered.

"Ready," said one of the nurses.

"Come on Mr. Iyazaki, you can do it," her emerald eyes stared at the man who was unresponsive. Sakura placed the two defibrillators to his bare chest; a shock ran through his body. Her eyes nervously looked at the monitor above him and watched for the flat line to change its rhythm. She held her breath and watched in relief when it started to make the beeping sound of life.

She sighed and looked at everyone around her who had the same relieved expressions as her, "Good job guys, we'll just keep a close eye on Mr. Iyazaki."

"It would be amazing if we have everyone make it through the night here in ICU tonight. Let's work as a team and make that happen! " she smiled and wanted to motivate those around her. The ICU unit was a very different area in the hospital: for doctors and nurses, it had to be one of the toughest areas to work in. With the possibility of death higher than the surgery room, this made nurses and doctors to thread on thin ice with every beep and sound. Sometimes, when things go accordingly – and with divine intervention at most – they would all survive. Sakura took it on herself to motivate her team and be optimistic. They have to be.

There was an awkward silence, "Sakura, you don't need to talk to us like you're superior here. We're all in the same age here." The intern with light brown eyes and long brown hair twisted in a messy bun said to her with a scoff.

"I'm sorry?" She looked at the girl confused and shocked.

"You heard me, we all know how you got to be the resident so quickly. I'm starting a petition for a new resident; I don't need a slut to be teaching me. You only got your position because you can't keep your legs closed." She spoke in a harsh tone.

"Wh-What did you just say?" She thought she didn't hear right, for the past 3 years at this hospital she never had a problem with anyone here. There was always drama but she was never involved because she kept to herself.

"You heard me, we all know. We all know that you are the reason why that super model, Karin, is heartbroken. Who the fuck messes with Japan's Angel? You're a home-wrecker and you're a cheat. You only got the residency here because you're sleeping with the man who practically funded this hospital." She snickered.

Sakura looked around her and they were all silent, either avoiding her eyes or giving her the same look as the intern.

"Yakumo, that's -,"

"What? Didn't think we'd eventually find out? Thought you can hide behind that innocent and caring facade of yours? What kind of a heart do you have? You claim to save lives and hope to help people because you 'care' yet you ignore all the tabloids and news about how Karin is completely heartbroken ever since she's been back because the love of her life was stolen and ripped away from her. Then here you are: trotting around as if you did nothing wrong. Guess what, _Sakura,_ the fucking secret is out. "

Sakura watched everyone around her start whispering amongst each other, from the nurses to other interns and even a few other residents.

"I don't know what black magic you did to get him to leave a woman like Karin for you, but I guess for us normal people, it's not so bad. I mean if you can get a stud like that, I'm pretty sure we can too, right? But case point: I don't want to be your intern; I don't want someone as low as you to be my resident. For goodness sake you're my age and somehow you miraculously have 3 years on us? " Yakumo laughed in disbelief.

Sakura could usually take the pain taken against her, this time it was different. She didn't know if it was because suddenly she felt that whatever Yakumo said felt so real. It was a wakeup call. This month had been nothing but unbearable, because suddenly her world has turned upside down. The hospital was her escape, her break from it all. Unfortunately it wasn't the case anymore.

"You don't need to worry Yakumo, you won't be Sakura's intern anymore." Everyone's attention darted towards the stern voice of their Chief of Medicine. Her brown eyes looked at the brown haired intern who had been talking down to Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, thank you for understanding," she sighed in relief and smirked at Sakura who stood there speechless.

"Let me finish. I am suspending you for disrespecting your superior and of course, I'm glad you showed who you truly are. This is a place to cure and tend to those who are unwell; you're very well aware that this not a high school clique where you can disrespect and spread rumors about anyone here. Sakura fast tracked and never took a break from any studying. She went straight from life sciences to med school, sacrificed all her time and volunteered tremendous hours to help aid others. She was the top of her Medical program and I was lucky enough to be able to contact Dr. Sakura Haruno and had the honour of her studying her practice here." she looked at the intern.

"So no, she did not cheat her way here because I specifically asked her to come to this hospital. If any of you have any other problems, feel free to talk to me. But if I see even a glimpse of what I just witnessed now, be sure that there will be consequences." Tsunade's voice was dominant and asserts authority. The interns had the decency to look shamefully on the floor while Yakumo stared in disbelief at the open declaration of Tsunade's statements.

"Yakumo, I want you to take leave immediately. I will have someone else cover your on-call shift tonight." Tsunade said to the girl who looked dumbfounded and clearly full of regret for speaking her mind.

"Did you want to take a bit of fresh air?" Tsunade's tone was slightly softer when she turned towards the very quiet woman beside her. Sakura's vision slightly blurred and she could feel herself go off balance. She felt the firm hands of the Chief of Medicine anchored her on the spot, her emerald eyes blinking away to focus.

"That's fine, Tsunade-sama, I'm fine. I'll be on this floor to monitor, we as a team decided that we're not going to lose anyone on our watch tonight". Tsunade looked at Sakura concerned, "Sakura, you're over working yourself; you don't need to be here tonight, and covering for Dr. Shizune. At least take a break, that's an order."

XoXoXo

She watched the steam dance above the pink mug she had on the desk, her eyes dazed.

"What's going on with you lately?" a voice ripped her from her deep thoughts and she stared at her colleague who was also a very good friend of hers. The thing about working in the medical field was that the people there become your family.

"Kiba." She said acknowledging the man with brown hair and cat looking eyes. Kiba has been a friend of hers ever since she moved to Japan, and throughout the years she knew him, he became somewhat a brother figure to her.

"What do you mean what's going on with me?"

"Well, first off you're just staring at your mug and second, you're awfully quiet. That's like a huge neon light saying there's something wrong. The fact that you have to ask proves my point too. You're all dazed out and you look like you're about to break and that's coming from a surgeon."

Kiba walked leisurely to her direction and took a seat next to her on the cushioned couch. It was a quiet night at the hospital today and they were both in the break room ignoring the quiet buzz of the television in the background. She looked at him and wished she could just tell him exactly what the hell was going on in her life. She would tell him that during this month her boyfriend's world slowly started to reveal in itself. Time was supposed to be making things easier, but she couldn't ignore the looks she'd get whenever she would enter the building and going into that particular elevator that took her into the penthouse. It would be one thing if he was just wealthy, but he was just in a completely different class; it's like he's at the top of the _fucking hierarchy_ of wealthy people. She didn't belong there. Even though Sasuke kept persuading her differently, she knew that she didn't belong there, just as sure as the sky is blue and pigs don't fly. What happened tonight was just an awful cherry on top.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired. Watching ICU tonight and praying no one crashes in that department. So far so good, but I'm always going to be on edge." She partially lied. Well, she didn't feel anxious about the patients but generally her mind's preocuppied somewhere else.

"Doubt that's just it. We've worked 50-hour shifts before and I've seen you tired and elusive but that's not what you are right now. You look sick and disturbed." He saw right through her, called bullshit on her reason and rested his feet on the table – all in a few seconds.

"What are you doing here anyway? You, surgeons, are always running around cutting things, opening things and closing things," Her last desperate attempt in keeping her issues at bay. She returned her attention on her little pink mug.

"Down time, once in a blue moon. Gotta enjoy it you know? It's a weird sensation though sitting here in the quiet. I don't know if I really like it," Kiba looked up at the ceiling with a wondering look.

"I sure don't. It gives me time to think about things I don't want to."

"So there is something wrong."

"Just one of my patients, it's like a jigsaw puzzle with only white coloured pieces you know? But you surgeons don't get it, we solve the problem and all you need to do it fix it by opening them up or whatever," a ghost of a smile present in her little teasing.

"Yeah, you diagnostic doctors are the brains and we're the forward players. I get it. At least you don't need to remove a guinea pig out of a guy's ass". Green eyes looked at her friend in disgust.

"Don't tell me that's what you had to do today. That poor little thing."

"Yeah, that poor thing is me! Do you know how awful that smells?"

"Seriously, I don't know how you do that. I guess you can't put that in the butt box", she took a sip of her hot beverage.

"So what is it? Imaginary boyfriend problems?" he joked but her eyes shot him a glare.

"I don't have an imaginary boyfriend, asshole," she retorted and slapped him at the back of his head.

"Hard to believe when you never showed him around. We don't even know what he looks like, or even his name." Kiba was right, she never introduced him to anyone. The people who did know like Ino and Sai respected her decision. She wanted to keep her work life separated from her personal life. It was her way to balance everything around her.

"I swear you made him up that way you can avoid going out with me and every other guy here including your patients." She remained quiet. "Who are you kidding, there is no way you can date anyone outside of the med field. No one understands that the hospital owns us. We're a bunch of no life geeks dressed up in scrubs," she couldn't help but blurt in laughter at Kiba's remark.

"I can't say you're wrong there." She took a sip of her green mint tea.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She sighed and gave up, Kiba always got it out of her and maybe she needed to hear from someone neutral who didn't really know Sasuke.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"You should know that you can trust me with anything." He stuck out his pink finger to which she took with hers and confirmed, "It is boyfriend problems."

"Tell me more about this guy."

"Well, he's Uchiha Sasuke." She slowly watched him and expected him to choke on the water he was chugging but instead he sighed, "So it's true."

She shut her eyes and wished that whatever came out of his mouth wasn't real. "You heard it to huh?"

"Words travel fast around here, I wanted to see if you would just come out and eventually tell me. You didn't, so I thought it was just a rumor."

"It is a rumor, Kiba…" she sounded exhausted from it all, "I didn't know who he was, if I had known I would have never – "

"Sakura, relax," he grabbed her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I'm the last person you have to worry about thinking that of you. I know you Sak, you're not like that. I just wished I was there to fucking tell that little useless intern off," he said between his clenched teeth, but his expression softened.

"So, Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" Kiba relented and asked after a few moments of silence.

"Like I said, I didn't really know who he was." She became defensive but he only looked at her amused, "how did you not know who he was? His family practically owns this hospital and honestly everything else in this country and many other western countries."

"I don't know! I just didn't okay? It's not like I got some manual," she retaliated.

"You don't need a manual when it's the world's richest and powerful family you're dealing with. They're basically royalty. Did you not pay attention to all the magazines around you? You helped them – when I say them, I mean the Uchihas – 3 years ago didn't you?" he flooded her with questions, his eyes still wide with entertainment and posture amused.

"No one said a word to me when they were here. I heard giggling a lot, but I figured it was just because they were strangely inhumanly good looking. They didn't say anything to me either. You figure they would go to some high class private hospital, not this one."

"I get your point. You're a bookworm, probably never paid attention to anything really. You're from the Great North; I think he's more known in Asia than in North America, unless you pay attention to the media and read Forbes Magazine and Time Magazine." He paused a bit and then shook his head, "Who am I kidding, he's well-known there too, that family, like I said is royalty. Everyone knows them! No excuses!"

"I'm not making any excuses!"

"Yeah, you're just very oblivious. Naive as well, which brings me to the next point." He sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, her scrunched in confusion.

"It's just he's notorious for his infidelity; I would hate to see you hurt." She kept quiet while he continued to warn and advise his almost sister.

"You and him are from two different worlds. He is in a totally different level than us. I know it was probably fine before when you didn't know but now that you do, he's going to bring you into a very dangerous and cruel society. Will you be okay, Sak?" he asked her softly, to which she looked at him weakly and answered, "I don't know, Kiba."

"How are you handling it?" He asked her after a couple minutes of silence.

"Handling the fact that people think I am a home wrecker? That the only reason why I got into this hospital and where I am now is because I am apparently a slut who can't keep my legs closed?" she rambled and held her mug tighter between her two hands, "I can't believe this is happening, as if I am in high school all over again. You should see the way people look at me in his little social circle. They want me dead, and it looks like it's the same here now." She pulled her hair in frustration.

"How did it happen?"

"How does anything happen? It just did. It's the last thing I ever expected to happen, somewhere along those lines, we ended up dating for a year and a half now."

"How the hell did you hide it for so long? Did anyone know?"

"Ino and Sai did. But that was it. So, no one else really knows. Naruto is his best friend so obviously, Naruto. Those three were good at keeping it a secret. They knew how much I wanted my personal life to be separated from my work life. I liked the balance when I do that, you know? It was my way to cope with how bizarre this medical world was. It was my escape," she stared at her friend who listened to her intently. "Although they lied to me about who he was. I only knew who he really was about a month ago. Now both of my worlds are just too bizarre to begin with. Now that I think about it, they probably helped me keep it on the down low because they knew who he was."

"I think out of everything you're telling me, the most surprising thing is that Ino and Naruto were able to keep their mouth shut about something." Again Sakura laughed at Kiba's blunt statement.

"I missed you as my roommate," he smiled in between his warm words.

"I miss it too. Sometimes I wish the simplicity of what it was back then. All I needed to worry about was my studies and how much marshmallows we could fit in our mouths while blurting 'funny bunny'" she reminisced the past.

"It's so hard, Kiba." Her voice was now shaky, she had been trying to bottle it all in but in desperation she had to confess her true feelings to someone. "I've watch my mother pass away before my eyes and I had to make it on my own here in Japan. I've seen the world and its hardships so please don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I have the world's biggest problem because I know this is just something so little and stupid, but I- I just need to let it out," she could hear her voice cracking and her vision blur while the tears begin to drown her pupils.

"People look at me like I am some sort of circus attraction! The building that I am in is enough to make me shiver with dread. I dread stepping into that building because of all the judgmental looks I get. He doesn't know it but I KNOW that there are people following me around. They're watching my every move, Kiba… I bet you there's a spy here too. I don't know why this is happening to me. I love him…but I don't know if I can handle this anymore. I'm being watched 24/7. He has security on me, although he tries to make it like it's nothing or how it's just for precaution, but that was a month ago. I know he's protecting me from whatever, but it's not what I am used to." She said between her hiccups and grabbed the tissue that Kiba handed to her.

"It's like now that he's made me public and not hidden from his social circle, they've put a price on my head and he has to desperately protect me from whatever it is. I don't belong there; it's not me at all."

"You know, you don't have to stay in this situation. You can leave. You do understand that right? We're all here to protect you if he ever does try to do anything to you. I don't care how powerful he is, I will make sure that it won't happen" his face looked frustrated;

Her green eyes looked at him confused. "No Kiba, it's nothing like that. I know you must think he's this complete asshole who treats me like shit, but he truly is an amazing person. You haven't met him in person; He's not what you think, I promise. If it was a problem with how he treated me, we wouldn't be in this complicated situation. I love him with everything I got. That's why this is hard because I am trying to fight, because I know that I want to be with him. At the same time I don't want to be selfish. What Yakumo said was right, I am a home wrecker. How can I be a doctor and do something so cruel?"

"Sakura, look at yourself. You're crying and you've been brainwashed by his charms and looks. The guy is not good news Sak, believe me. I was born here and I have heard it all, you don't want to be involved in that. I am also going to ignore the whole Yakumo thing; you're seriously not going to actually believe anything she said." He looked at her in disbelief.

"Trust me when I say: those who truly know you here don't think of you that way, not even the slightest. So I'm going to ignore that part of the situation. I care about you, not him or Karin or that useless intern," he consoled and engulfed her in a one-arm hug.

"There's no boundaries for that guy. People are either afraid for their lives or in love with him. You need to wake up Sakura, he's no good. He's probably fucking someone right now. I'm surprised that Ino and Naruto are even letting you date that man. He's too dangerous for you, someone I didn't expect you to end up dating. I'm sorry that I'm brutally honest with you, but take it as tough love."

She smiled, because she knew he only meant it in the most sincere way. He's been there for her when she moved here. He has been one of her constants in life; Ever since she started University, he has been her roommate and with that came along great memories.

"Kiba…you can't say that about someone you haven't met yet. Before you say anything like that, I think you should meet Sasuke-kun."

He chuckled at her remark and looked at her as if she was joking, "Sakura, he doesn't even bother to look at people like us, he only paid attention to you because you're cute and gorgeous; heck, you're a breath of fresh air for anyone who met you. Good luck trying to get him to meet me." After a beat of a moment, he asked as if realizing something.

"Is the real reason why you haven't really introduced him to us is because he doesn't want to meet your friends of lower class?"

She hit him lightly on the arms and frowned, "Stop it, Kiba. You need to really give the man a break. Here I am feeling sorry for myself, but I should really be feeling sorry for him! I already told you that it was my choice, I didn't even know his wealth back then, what makes you think he wouldn't want to meet my 'friends of lower class' if I didn't even know who he really was, silly?"

"All I am saying is that there's no way in hell he'd even give a second of his time to people like us."

"Actually, he's been wanting to meet you guys for a long time."

"Quit with the bullshit," he didn't believe anything coming out of her mouth. Actually he thinks the stress of working long hours at the hospital finally got to her. Uchiha Sasuke is stooping down to their level?

"I'm serious Kiba, he always wants to know who I am and my close circle of friends comes with that. He wants to know if they're good for me. I'm always the one pushing him away from it, but I think it's best for both of us if he'd just meet you guys…Maybe that will help me cope with things a little more. That's what he's always telling me anyway."

"So when are we going to meet him?" He almost sounded anxious.

"Sometime next week. This week we're supposed to go somewhere. Don't ask me where, because I have no idea."

Kiba stared at Sakura and noticed that beyond her anxious demeanor, she looks positively happy. He can even go as far and say she's practically glowing. Maybe, _just maybe_ , going out with Uchiha Sasuke is not so bad. Kiba sighed and yieled.

"Just be careful, Sakura. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and believe in what you say, even though it sounds almost comical based on what you're telling me. But you've dated him for over a year and you're not a dumb person. Although you didn't even know who he was," he can't help but teas her. Seriously, who dates someone as famous as an Uchiha without finding out, let alone reading magazines or newspapers in the same magnitude?

"I didn't think it was possible for any of us to date anyone outside the medical field to be honest. I mean look around us, everyone is with someone in their field. It's hard to date someone who doesn't understand our world. We live to save lives; we put that out there as our priorities. I've missed funerals and weddings because of this hospital. I really am impressed that you were able to keep it secretive for so long." He watched her take another sip of her now lukewarm tea, her foot rested on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm sure he doesn't completely understand where I come from and what I do, but we make it work. I think part of it is because he's also a very busy person. He does a lot of travelling for work and all, you know?" she explained.

"And you trust that man when he's 'travelling' for work?"

"I do. I have faith in him."

"You're too naïve, Sakura."

"What did I just say? Leave it be until you meet him, then maybe you'll understand."

"Man, you never catch a break huh?" he referenced the fact that both her parents had passed (to which he knew of), and that she came here on her own. To add this situation was just ridiculous in his point of view.

"It's not that bad, I'm just whining."

"You're not whining, Sakura. I asked you about it. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to him and tell him what I'm feeling. Although I have a feeling he already knows. I'm not really hard to read. Besides, he's still trying his best to keep things the way they were a month ago. I feel kind of bad for feeling this."

"What do you mean?" he pressed.

"I haven't seen a maid or anything in his penthouse and he still makes the coffee and breakfast. He doesn't really bring up anything regarding the fact that he runs an enterprise. He talks about work like he always does. I've met his social circle – twice, I believe – and he made sure to try his best to shelter me away from them, but I'm not stupid, I know they're all looking at me like some alien."

"You make this guy sound like a saint."

"I told you not to judge until you met him!" she scolded in between her grin.

"So who do you think spread that rumor? You think Ino said something to someone?" Kiba changed the subject.

"I don't know who it was or how they know I am dating Sasuke but Ino, Sai or Naruto would never do that to me."

"Who else would it be?" He questioned her to which she looked at him with a soft smile.

"I don't know". They both remained quiet before Sakura took a deep sigh and slowly got herself up from the couch, "I should get back to ICU, I'll see you soon Kiba."

As she walked towards the door, her world was spinning and her vision blurred enough that dark spots danced in her eyes.

"Sakura!" was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

XoXoXo

Green eyes fluttered opened, she could feel her head pounding, and her body felt like she took a beating. She heard her name called out and a hand on her shoulders to prevent her from getting up.

"Whoa, there. Don't try to get up yet, Sakura." The voice was all too familiar. She looked at Kiba who – as she dubbed it as the doctor face on – stared at her with a flicker of worry and a bit of detached professionalism present.

"Kiba, what happened?" she asked softly. She feels like hung over, ten times.

"You seized." he looked concerned, his voice was softer now.

"I seized? How? I never had any type of symptoms before. I would know if something was neurologically wrong with me." She almost wanted to not believe that she had to be the patient, she wanted to self-diagnose herself. She was supposed to be the doctor, not the patient in a hospital bed.

"As a doctor, you should know these things happen out of nowhere." She clenched her fists. This was not supposed to happen. She watched anxiously at the other two nurses around her, their faces were pale from fear and panic.

"I can handle it from here, thank you." Kiba dismissed the two nurses realizing that Sakura must have been uncomfortable with others watching her.

"You're not going to tell anyone right?" she gasped and would hate for word to spread and have everyone worry for her, especially Sasuke.

"You mean aside from all the other doctors and nurses that are going to help us out? No, no one outside the hospital knows. Well, if that's what you're asking. Patient-Doctor confidentiality, remember? And also, I've been meaning to talk to you about your contacts. You really didn't have an emergency contact. I think you should update that, I mean you're lucky because you work in a hospital but still. If Sasuke means that much to you, I think you should consider him as an emergency contact."

"Kiba, he has a lot on his plate. The guy runs a damn enterprise, he has responsibilities. I'm not going to burden him with my issues."

"You really are something else. Use your doctor brain and understand that doing whatever you think is a good idea, when in reality it's just plain dumb." She looked at him silently before she changed the subject.

"What type of Seizure did I get? Based on how I'm feeling, I'm going to guess that I had a grand Mal seizure?"

"Stop doctoring, let me be the doctor and you can be the patient. Geez, doctors really are the worst patients."

"So how long did I seize for?" She ignored the sigh from Kiba who was slightly annoyed by her controlling personality when it's related to medicine.

"30 seconds, that was with me giving you Valium and enough talking. You already know we have to run some tests on you so this is your chance to notify him Sak."

"No thank you, I'm on shift so he wouldn't question it anyway."

"You really are stubborn," he rolled his eyes, although he wanted to keep the conversation light, he was nervous. It was one thing to treat a patient, but it was a whole other level when it's Sakura.

"You better not let Ino or Sai know."

"I can't control other people's mouth, Sak. I won't say anything to them, but you already know words travel like the speed of lightning around here."

"It's okay that they know about this, it can be just a one-time thing for all we know. Well I hope it is, but I mean whatever we find out in the tests is between me and you." She looked at him nervously, hoping that he'd agree to whatever she was presenting, and with relief, he nodded silently.

She looked at his dazed out eyes, "Don't give me that look, Kiba. You're making me nervous. Whatever happened to the optimistic doctor and tells their patient they're going to be okay?"

"It's hard when it's you."

"Well chin up, shoulders high."

"Chin up, shoulders high." he repeated, "We'll start with an MRI and a blood test, and go from there. Either way I have to report this to Tsunade-sama, I hope you understand."

"Kiba…you can't do that to me." Her eyes widened in disbelief. She knew that once Tsunade knew about what happened, they would have to suspend her from working in the hospital until they keep her stabilized, unfortunately with neurological illnesses, they are very strict with policies and usually takes a long process to assimilate.

"Sakura, you know the rules. You can't be treating people if you might seize and possibly make a situation much worse for a patient." She looked at him speechless, he was right. Although she would love to do whatever to help those around her, if they don't know the cause of this then there could be a chance it will happen again, and worse while she's treating a patient in need of steady hands.

"Do you think you can get up? I'm just going to do some neurological tests on you right now and then you're going to slowly get up and get yourself on here." he spoke softly, his hands placed under her arm to help her weakly get up and onto the strolling bed that one of the nurses had parked for her.

She laid quietly there and weakly fought the tears that still managed to escape. She wanted to be brave, but she knew that there could very well be a chance that this could affect her future and career. Kiba firmly held onto her hand, while her bed was strolling down the hall with the help of a few male nurses who she knew very well and also grew fond of. From this view, she felt helpless.

XoXoXo

"Your potassium level is quite low. Scans didn't really show anything really abnormal. We're going to be monitoring you with an electroencephalogram throughout the day to see what's going on with your brain activity. This could be due to all the stress you've been going through and obviously your lack of sleep and extreme caffeine intake. That could be the trigger, which means we need to cause you an enormous level of stress and keep you up for however long it takes to see if it triggers your seizures."

"No, Kiba." She was mentally tired and physically exhausted from her hospital shift. This was the last thing she needed. For once she just wanted to go home, and run away from it all.

"Sakura, we have to do this. This can be life threatening."

"I get that, I do. But I'm honestly so tired, let me go home."

"Sakura, I really can't do that. As a doctor and especially as a friend, I can't let you do that. I'm not letting you out of this hospital until we find out what's wrong."

"I can't deal with this right now. I don't want you to provoke even more stress. Honestly, it's bad enough that I have to be suspended for at least 20 days. I really don't think I'll have one anytime soon; besides my scans are clear. It's probably just exhaustion. Let me go home a rest."

"Sakura, you need to understand the dangers of –"

"Kiba, I know. You don't need to explain it to me. I am a doctor too and as a patient I can sign a waiver to get out of here. Yes I have people who love me here, but sitting here with a machine on my head, I can't do it right now. There are still people here who think I'm some slut."

"First of all, those people are irrelevant, you know they're people who are new and just juniors who are jealous because you're their age and already wise enough to have years ahead of them."

"It doesn't matter Kiba, _I'm going home_. If I can't do my job here then I want to go home. So give me my form."

He sighed and looked at her softly, "You are the most stubborn person I know, you know that right?"

"So how long are you writing me off for?" she asked, dreading the answer she would get.

All her life she has only known to be busy, especially with what's been going on this month, and the last thing she needed was to be home and take everything in. To finally come into terms that Sasuke is no ordinary man is something she's not sure she can handle just yet. That her father was still an asshole and her half-sister was Sasuke's ex-girlfriend who he promised to marry. She had to sit and absorb it all in. She wouldn't be able to avoid Sasuke anymore. This past month, she had been working overtime and has been practically lived in the hospital; it was some sort of her coping mechanism and the only constant thing in her life right now.

"At least 3 weeks, I'm sorry Sak but until we find out what's going on for sure, we can't rule out everything and take things to chance. If it really is sleep deprivation or a one-time thing then I would still like to monitor you. You need to be away from this stressful environment and sleep. So, rest, Sakura. _Rest_." he ordered her.

 **End Flashback**

She wondered if Karin knew about her seizure and prayed that she didn't.

"How did you know I was off for a while?"

"Does it really matter? Sakura, I didn't come here to waste my breath on you and explain to you where I get my sources. Are you going to be a good sister and ask Sasuke to come to New York?"

"Sure," it was no use in arguing with the queen bee, she couldn't explain why she couldn't go. She worried that her seizure would be triggered again, but with her experience and knowledge she prayed that perhaps it really was a one-time thing. Hopefully she gets enough sleep and rest and there would be no more problems.

"Thanks, Sakura. I'm glad you understand at least that part."

"Karin, honestly I don't mean any of this to happen."

"It's okay Sakura, sooner or later he's going to wake up and realize he was just being naïve. There's no way that both of you can work out. Sakura, I'm not asking you to leave him." Sakura looked at her startled at her declaration.

" _I'm asking you to let him go._ If he does, down the road choose me, let him. Don't make things more complicated for him by begging him to stay with you."

Sakura felt her world crumble a little with her words. She knew Sasuke will never choose her or stay with her, because what can she offer him? If it comes down to it, she knew she has to let him go. She stayed quiet at first, pursed her lips before taking in a deep breath, "You won't have to worry about me begging, it's not my nature. If I had known the mess this was, I would have not gotten into it, I'm smart enough to know that I don't belong in his world. I am sorry Karin."

"Please, don't say anything anymore. Just don't let him know I dropped by here, I won't let him know that you still have this apartment or the fact you had a seizure at work today," her voice was soft, before Sakura could say anything she was already out the door.

XoXoXo

As much as she avoided him, and as much as she hated everything that was going on, for some reason seeing him made her worries and stress go away. Even if the anticipation of seeing him always made her anxious, she can't deny the comfort and the sense of home he brings. This was what she was looking for in her small apartment. Apparently home is now synonymous to Sasuke. His muscular arm wrapped around her waist from behind in a tight grasp, his nose inhaling her strawberry scent, his soft lips at the crook of her neck.

"Stop being so tense, I missed you," she remained quiet at his remark, her body silently turned around facing him, her head rested on his warm chest listening to his strong but soft even heartbeats. He joined her into bed under the covers where she laid asleep a couple minutes ago.

"What's wrong? Where's my annoying obnoxious Sakura that I can't stand? She seems like she's been avoiding me ever since last month. I barely see you anymore, you're always at the hospital and I swear you're purposely doing it," he whispered to her, his lips against her pink hair.

"I missed you. So much, Sasuke-kun," she whispered into his chest weakly. She wanted to just hold him tight like this forever and forget about everything.

"You don't have to miss me. I'm not and will not be going anywhere. You just need to stop avoiding me."

"I'm sorry," it was silent for a breath's moment before he retracted his hand and cupped her face, he lightly pulled it up to level his face and asked sincerely, "Are you okay, Sakura? You look pale," his alluring eyes analyzed her pale expression with concern.

"I'm just tired," she admitted. "I'm done; let's just go back to how we were." She gave up, it was too painstakingly hard to live the way she did the last month. She wanted to be her carefree happy self again.

"So are you admitting that you have been avoiding me?"

"I am sure a 2-year-old could've noticed that I was avoiding you."

"I figured you just needed time and space, but I'm happy that's over with. You had me scared there for a second."

"Uchiha Sasuke scared? Now that's something I want to see," she looked at him teasingly.

"You sometimes can have me running for my pants" he jokingly answered back. With everything that had happened, she had zero energy left to keep fighting with her heart, at least for tonight. She was worried that if she kept thinking about the mess she was in, then it would trigger the seizure, because as of right now they were still treading to unknown waters about that.

"How was work?"

"The usual, I had a couple meetings. Now that you really know what I do, I have to spill the beans. I have no idea about any work drama at my place. I'm always in my office working or in meetings," he confessed to the girl who blurted out laughing in amusement.

"So all those drama stories were all made up?"

"Yes," he said in between his perfect smile.

"Damn, you're good on your feet!" She praised and continued, "Well, all of mine were true! You know these medical field people really are horny as rabbits! It's like a sappy soap opera there. Everyone is sleeping with each other, it's crazy! Last week they had to do a syphilis test on all doctors and nurses because everyone was sleeping around with each other," her eyes brightened when she spoke to Sasuke, because in that moment she let go of all the weight she held and remembered life before she knew who he was.

He smirked, although it's been years, he did remember those days that his office was basically used as a sex room for him and any women that was attractive to his level. He shuddered at the thought of it now that he had his beautiful girl friend in his arms. "I'm glad my cherry blossom is so innocent,"

"I have only slept with all the higher ups there," she joked around to which he poked her forehead and scolded her.

"Not even funny," he grasped her tighter. "When did you get home anyway?"

"I was home by the afternoon. Naruto gave me a lift," she truthfully answered.

"The afternoon? That's a pleasant surprise, to see you sleep until now, and it's already 11 PM." Even he knew that she usually slept 5 hours a day at most. In order to avoid last night's events, she realized that she needed a good amount of sleep, although she was pleasantly surprised that she slept over 10 hours.

"I'm really exhausted today," she admitted to feeling weak and tired, her body was sore and pained. It's as if her body finally knew what rest really felt like, it took its time to absorb the real damage she'd put her it through.

"Come on get up, I want you to eat before sleeping again." His tight grasp around her body loosened, the warmth and security she felt suddenly disappeared, her hands grabbed onto his black shirt.

"Don't leave me," she whined, he looked at her with the genuine smile she's learned to love and yearn for.

"What's wrong? We will be right where we were after you eat. You can't starve like that, Sakura." She watched him walk towards the door frame of the huge master bed room; her fingers traced the soft linen of the bed sheet. She hated to admit it, but perhaps part of the reason she was so attached to him now was that she felt as though somehow the right thing would be for Karin and Sasuke to get back together. She had been avoiding him maybe because she didn't want to face the fact that she would eventually lose him to Karin. It would be a fight she would happily surrender, because she vowed that as a doctor she would always be selfless, she will put other's well-being ahead of hers. There was no point in fighting a battle against someone as beautiful and perfect as Karin, they had a past that she could never compare to, and that was okay.

"Come on, I made you tomato soup." He signaled her to get out of the bed where she's been swallowed up by the goose stuffed pillows and memory foam mattress that just absorbed her whole body into fluffy soft white clouds.

They tell her infamous stories of Uchiha Sasuke: the man who is known for infidelities, his cold and arrogant heart; the man whose wealth has so much power people cower before his presence. They speak of people with wealth like his, how they don't ever lift a finger for anything aside from fucking around and making more money to snort more coke and inject more heroin. They say men of his wealth and powers are evil and ruthless. But there he was standing with that soft smile and caring obsidian eyes. Even being surrounded by the luxury and seeing how people react to him, he was still her Sasuke; her idiot Sasuke-kun that she could tease and make fun of, at the same time love whole heartedly.

A man, who is fed with a golden spoon, had sacrificed his title and pride to learn how to live like any other everyday man in her class. To learn how to cook and clean and help her out; it was as if she came out of some modern fairytale.

She could feel her stomach drop at the thought of this all ending, with him returning to his past life, he would realize what a waste of time it was to be with someone like her, who was completely broken from her unfortunate past and someone who wasn't from a hair of his world.

Her thoughts were all foggy and different, realizing this was probably the after effect of the seizure. She was just going through a short emotional change and bout of anxiousness because of her seizure last night. After all she knew quite a lot about electrical waves of the brain.

She clumsily walked down the grand stairs and into the kitchen where his broad back was faced towards her. He had been prepping the soup into bowls. She took a seat at the glass table, her eyes focused on his perfect body.

"Eat up, and if you want to sleep again you can," he placed the tomato soup in front of her. While she eyed him, he took a seat next to her with his own bowl of tomato soup.

"Have you ever used any of these pots or pans? I mean before us?" she asked him while she blew the heat off the spoonful of hot creamy red puree.

"To be honest, I haven't. I never stepped foot in here to cook, but I'm happy that I know how to do it, it can be relaxing at times."

"Hmmm," she smiled and kissed his jawline. "Do you have work friends Sasuke-kun?" he paused from placing the spoonful of tomato soup in his mouth and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you make up stories for me about work, do you really have work friends?" she explained herself.

"It's work, you don't need friends at work," he replied and placed the cool spoon between his lips.

"You poor thing! Work people unfortunately can be your closest friends and can even be considered as family. You see them most. You get to relate the problems you have, but I guess it's different when you're running the damn thing. Everyone is either afraid of you or admire you."

"I have people that I can talk to there, but I don't think to the level you're expecting. You don't need to feel bad for me, Sakura. I really have no time to socialize about anything aside from work anyway."

"I know… I guess… I wish you had that there though. It's nice to have someone who has your back. Especially in a work environment," she placed a hand on the back of his thick black hair and traced her finger on his scalp, her lips pouting.

"You don't have to worry about me sweetie, this big boy can handle himself," he pounded his chest and winked at her.

"Or you're just a prick and no one likes you," she teased which he furrowed his brows.

"Hey! Enough of that, don't make me punish you, missy."

"It's already punishment making me eat your tomato soup," she stared at him teasingly, knowing how to push his buttons, before she could even take a deep breath he had already tackled her and picked her up over his shoulders and spun her around, her head hanging upside down.

"Stop! Sasuke-kun! I'm going to throw up! I just ate! Put me down!" She flailed her petite body over his broad shoulders.

"Say that this tomato soup is the best thing you had in your life," he demanded in between his chuckle, watching her struggle over his shoulders.

"Okay! Okay! You're the best chef in the world and the tomato soup is like orgasm in my mouth! Happy? Now let me down!" she squealed before he sat her onto the Caesar stone countertop gently, his hand on either side of her body on the countertop to trap her, his obsidian eyes stared into hers. He kissed her gently, "I have you Sakura, I don't need much else."

He winked at her to which she rolled her eyes, "Are you trying to win brownie points again? Is tomato soup really enough for you? That doesn't seem like it's enough for you." She changed the subject, for someone that is 6'1'' she doubted that tomato soup alone was enough.

"I love how you worry for me, can you think about yourself for once? Besides I went out to eat at the meeting just before I got home."

"Good meeting I'm hoping?"

"Very good," he answered her, with his perfect smile.

"So what'd you eat?" she was always curious about everything and she loved the details, she had a good imagination.

"What do you think we ate? Let's hear you take a guess."

"Are you indirectly calling me a judgmental prick?" She accused his intention.

"Not a prick, but before you knew who I was, you always shat talk about people with money."

"Okay, I'm sorry but aren't you guys all prissy and pretentious?" She pressed her forehead on his, her slender legs wrapped around his hips.

"Yes but you still love me, I guess I'm not all that pretentious like you expected."

"You were good at hiding it" she corrected.

"Sakura, if anything the only time I was really true to myself is around you. I know I lied about my wealth and my history and background, but who I was around you, is truly me. I swear."

"Babe! I'm just kidding, no need to defend yourself. I know you're a good person. But if I had to guess what you ate at the meeting, you probably had some 300 dollar Wagyu steak with some black truffle organic mash potatoes or something." She trailed off, suddenly her eyes widened like she figured something else. "Or, or! You had some crazy sushi on a naked woman as the serving plate," she smiled but his eyes widened.

"Okay, well you had it spot on first but come on Sakura, what's wrong with you?"

"What? What's wrong with me?" She asked him confused.

"You think I'm gonna eat off a naked girl?"

"What? It's tradition for wealthy businessmen to do that isn't it? I'm not saying I agree with it obviously, but you asked me to guess what you had for dinner, and that's what I think you had based on the class you're in and the type of meeting."

"Okay, fine you're right. They did request that, but I suggested we had something else that didn't involve a naked woman." Sakura looked at him; her head leaned into him and her eyes staring right into his onyx ones.

"Are you really the Uchiha Sasuke that everyone talks about? Because you seem to have a different rapport from what I get, or at least what you explained."

"People change, or at least that's how I like to explain it, you don't really know who you are until you meet the person that makes you realize who you are." He explained to her, she smiled.

"Like me, I used to believe that I was this timid girl who was insecure with only tragedy around her; so broken that no one wants me, but here you are. You made me realize that who I am is a strong woman who can be independent but still enjoys the attention you give me." She kissed him, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"No, thank you. I was a man who thought he needed no love, that all he wanted to do was get happily drugged with all the cocaine and heroin around me. I thought I was a god because a lot of people treat me like one. I could do whatever the fuck I wanted because of the money and power I had. I had no respect for anyone because I thought I was better than everyone. Then I meet this 5'1'' girl who is a complete bitch to me the first time she meets me. Since then she's kept my ego down and I realized who I want to be. I want to be someone who is smart and successful, but never forgetting the true things that matter to me, like the people I love."

"So we go from talking about how shit your tomato soup is to telling each other how much we love each other, like little cheesy losers. How did that happen?" She giggled, she loved his soup but she knew how much it drove him crazy because he worked so hard to perfect it for her.

"I don't know, but that's why I love us. Why I love this; and no matter what, Sakura, I'll never let this go." His look could just make her melt in his arms. She felt the pit in her stomach sink and remembered the run in with Karin and what had happened last night.

"Hey, I have 3 weeks off. Ino was telling me that Karin had a show in New York. We should go," she tried her best to keep face straight and cheerful, as if she wasn't hurting inside.

"3 weeks? How do you have 3 weeks off? I'm surprised you even actually took that time off," she could feel her heart pound, he knew her too well.

"I was over working so it's timed owed to me. You didn't even acknowledge my idea."

"3 weeks? I could be taking you to Morocco, or Greece. I can take you to the best places and just show you around and we can enjoy our time by ourselves, not with people I'd rather not see." She had 3 weeks off! For crying out loud, the last thing he wanted was to be cockblocked by people, especially his ex.

"No Sasuke, I don't think it's right that you don't support her. It's already bad with what's happening, I think that's the least we could do," she looked at him with her puppy eyes he couldn't resist.

He gave her a long defeated sigh, "Fine, but we're only going to go for a bit to just watch that one show. I'm only agreeing to this because I know how much you want to go to the Empire State Building."

She clapped her hands excited and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed against her soft cheeks, "3 weeks and the first thing we do is go to fucking New York to go see my ex who also is your half-sister at some modeling gig. You don't think that sounds a bit fucked up?"

"A tad," she winked at him before she hopped off the countertop and began to clean the dishes.

"Just leave the dishes-,"

"So what, Sasuke-kun? So that your maid can come and clean it up? You know I have capable hands to do it too, right?" she accused him of wanting to leave the mess for one of his workers to come and just clean up.

"You know, you're always so heated and ready to jump into conclusions. I was just going to say leave it for me to clean."

"You made the soup! It's only fair that I clean it up. You're okay with living this new life? Where you have to clean up after yourself?" she smiled at him, she loved everything about him. Her eyes focused on him.

"If it makes you happy, why not, besides like you said. We both have arms and legs, I can do it myself and so can you right? We've done it the whole year and a half."

"I love you." She puckers her lips so that he could lean down and kiss her from behind.

Aside from moving into this make believe of a home, he made sure to keep everything else the same, he never took out any of his super cars. He kept his Mercedes and tried his very best to really take it slow, but knowing that they were going to New York was a different story. Because starting from the day they leave Japan, he's made up his mind that he will have to show her his world. He watched her wash the dishes and laughed and told stories to him like the good old days. He smiled at her, and deep in his heart he would promise that although things will continue to get tougher, he will protect that smile.

XoXoXo

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm excited to write the next. Please review and give me some feedback. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note - *PLEASE READ: Hey guys, I wanted to write a sincere note because lately I've been getting a lot of upsetting reviews. At first I wanted to ignore them and keep writing what I felt was right. I was hoping some of you would understand Sakura's point of view, have patience and wait for the story to build itself. I'd first like to explain where I am coming from, if you have ever read any other story of mine, Sakura has always been the kind hearted and unfortunately very selfless or some may say 'no back bone' type of person. This is the first story I am trying to make her a little different, of course because of my nature of writing her in as the innocent victim, it is a very big challenge for me to write her as a very strong female. This is my challenge and I am building her confidence my way.**

 **Some readers are seeing her as this rug that's being walked all over, not really putting themselves in her shoes. In my eyes, I see her as this beautiful woman who is stronger than most people, her type of strong personality is a selfless one. She puts others before her, meaning she will take the pain for others and fight for them. As a doctor she's devoted to be strong for others. Protect others, although it wasn't written in the last chapter, if Yakumo the intern was talking to one of her colleagues like that,it would have been a different story.**

 **I love Sakura as a character, and I ask you guys to see things in her point of view. Sasuke presented himself as a completely different person than who he truly was. She thought she was able to relate to him and that he was in the same type of social circle as her. Suddenly she's entered into a world of extremely wealthy people, a completely different world. It may sound stupid, but his type of wealth is a complete shock for her, not only finding out that he is a multi billionaire that is completely powerful and impactful globally, she also bumped into her father who she prayed to never see again and to add on top of that realizing that she had a half sister who was Sasuke's ex. At that point, of course she would start to feel insignificant and insecure. Possibly not absorbing the enormous amount of new information...she's confused and between working and the stress of dealing with deaths and illness at her workplace, this news of Sasuke is added onto her plate. She's only human, of course she's going to break, even if it is temporary.**

 **This story is meant to show the mindset of a human being. That someone confident and headstrong can be broken down, but with the people they love they will become stronger, but of course that takes time. Yet some people are so upset that she's being spineless given the absurd circumstances she is in. I wrote her reaction the way I would be if it was me in her situation.**

 **I truly hope some of you can be patient and just watch her grow, that the beating up you get from life will make you a stronger person. Some of you may cringe with this chapter, but as mentioned before I hope you can be patient with Sakura and myself. This is a learning curb for me, and as I build her I am also building my skills on character development. But I also want you to understand that being strong doesn't mean you have to fight back whenever someone does something to you, sometimes being strong is just ignoring it and moving forward, sometimes strong is sacrificing your time and yourself for the people you love.**

 **For those of you who have been completely understanding and encouraging, thank you. You guys make my day and you're the reason why I choose to continue this story. It's an amazing feeling to read your reviews, it's motivational and again it gives me an escape to reality. It's great to have your support and I will always be thankful for you guys.**

 **Thanks again! XoXo**

"I should have told you from the beginning Sakura, maybe then you would have coped with it better," he placed his hand around her petite waist as she leaned into his broad shoulders and looked out the window of the private jet. He inhaled her perfect strawberry scent and felt the vibration from her soothing voice, "There's nothing you could have done, Sasuke. You did it thinking it was for the best. And _it is._ Everything's right. Stop blaming yourself for everything. It's a lot to take in, but I will be okay. We will be okay." Her voice soothing away his apprehensions. He loved how she added the 'we' there. Somehow, he felt the tension leave his shoulders as her emerald eyes looked at him with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?" he knows she doesn't like flying and the idea of them moving to different time zones got his protective side taking over. His calculating eyes travelled to her furrowed eyebrows anxiously waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, I'm excited!" she was a bad actor and it didn't help that he knew her like a book inside out.

"Sakura," it was all he needed to say, because he knew she knew what he wanted from the tone of his voice.

"Sasuke," she mocked with that sheepish smile of hers.

"Come on, no one's here. Everything is up in the air, literally. You can tell me whatever you want to say. Tell me what you're truly feeling."

"Thank you, Father Sasuke" she teased, "What is this? Confession time?"

"Sort of, I guess. It's just been hard for us to really take a moment and talk about things. Both of us being busy held up with work and of course, all the drama in between. I can't let this opportunity pass when we're finally alone, thousands of feet above the ground. Don't think that I didn't notice you avoiding me too. You can't do that anymore, missy."

"I guess…" she playfully rolled her eyes before she shifted her body to be seated in a way where she would look at him directly.

"Talk to me, you've been so distant lately," he whispered to her, the look he gave her instantly sent her a wave of guilt at how everything played out; and how she admittedly, avoided him in the last few days.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry." Her head was bowed down and shoulders sagged as if she felt all the years drain her out.

"You shouldn't be apologizing…I should be the one apologizing for hiding myself. I never meant to hurt you. I know I should have handled things better than I did, but I dug myself a hole and we built this wonderful world between us. I never felt more at home when I'm with you." _You're my home._ The words were hanging in the air, and Sakura knew how much she meant to him. How much he feels the same way as she feels for him. There was no competition between who loves more – just unadulterated love that encompasses their different worlds.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Sasuke. _I know you_. I know your heart – how kind and soft it is. I know you would never do anything to hurt me," her hands softly held onto his as she gave it a soft squeeze.

"Believe me when I say I was planning to tell you sooner, but things were perfect between us, and I couldn't take a chance to ruin something that I was too selfish to risk."

"Sasuke, it's fine. I think I'm the one who needs to apologize." She looked at his nervous facial expression. She wondered what exactly was he expecting her to say.

"I kept the apartment, there were days when I finished early and I would have been able to see you, but instead I went to the apartment." She paused to watch his facial expression, he looked confused.

"I know I kept telling you I was okay, but I wasn't. It was too much for me, I didn't know if I were willing to take the change. For once in my life, I started to feel very insecure. I pride myself to be a strong, independent, and willful woman; but ever since I met you, you manage to break down my walls. The very walls, I always kept vigil to guard because it was the only way I would survive. I was doing really good in keeping myself closed off to the world, but you were able to get in." She laughed humorlessly. "Imagine, a workaholic doctor dating an equally workaholic businessman. You tore down the walls around my heart, Sasuke. It was both terrifying and exhilarating." She looked at him with a wistful look and he nodded for her to continue.

"Ever since I found out, I had been in denial. I ran away from it like a coward and ignored what you told me and just focused on work. I didn't want to face it. I knew I was being ridiculous so then I started to try my best to be optimistic. But then every time I tried to stand up, something bigger comes to knock me down. This time it was my father who abandoned both me and my mom, then I find out I have a sister. To top it all off, she was deeply in love with you and I managed to hurt her without even knowing her."

"Sakura –"

"Wait, I need to get this off my chest. She's gorgeous! Just absolutely beautiful. When I look at her, I see her perfectly fit with you, and it's just a lot to take in. I know it's just money and a status thing, I mean I've always told you that. But there was just so many things that happened in such a short span, it was impossible for me to cope and stay completely sane. So, I ended up keeping that apartment to avoid you." At this point her eyes were tearful, she could feel the warmth of the palm of his hand on the back of her neck.

"Thank you for telling me this. I just want you to remember this: whatever happens I will always love you, Sakura. I don't care what they say and I most definitely don't care if Karin or some other girl look better with me. You're perfect for me, Sakura. You anchor me in some way that even a fucking cliched movie can never describe. We will work through it all, I promise. I know it's a lot to take in. As long as we're together, we'll make it through." He placed a soft kiss onto her trembling lips.

"Sometimes even the big guns have to sit down and take a break. I know that it's in your nature to always put others before you, but the next couple weeks is about you. It's going to be about us. You're away from the hospital, so take the time to put the doctor in you aside. Stop blaming yourself about Karin, that has nothing to do with you."

"Sasuke…" she wanted to tell him how much she loved and needed him, but her trembling lips stopped her from doing so. She ended up roughly grabbing him and hugging him tight.

He held her in his arms as they sat on the leather seat, he brushed her pink strands between his fingers and gave her a light kiss.

"Let's go to the bedroom, you look tired." He suggested. Her eyebrow raised, she didn't expect to have a bedroom in a plane, but then again, he is Uchiha Sasuke.

"How long til we land?" she asked him, pondering if it was worth the effort to lay in bed if they only had an hour left or so.

"A good couple of hours." He brushed her rosy cheeks with his thumb then proceeded to stand and helped her get up from her comfortable seat.

She giggled and tried to get out of his tight grasp when he held her bridal style. "Sasuke, put me down! This is embarrassing!" she pushed Sasuke who just gave her a mischievous smirk. He placed her onto the king-sized bed, his hand softly placed the back of her head on the soft pillow.

"Sleep." He used his no nonsense voice that left no room for arguments.

"You mean nap? Sleeping usually is anything more than a couple hours," she corrected and stuck out her tongue obnoxiously, "We will be landing in a couple of hours, nerd. But yes, you know what I mean."

"Hey! Don't call me names, you man whore."

"Way to go hypocrite, you just called me names too, and yours is definitely meaner."

"I'm sure being a man whore is so mean," her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Come on Sasuke, you and I both know being a man whore for some odd reason is better than being called a nerd in our society," she rolled her eyes.

"Our society needs more people like you, babe." He said softly and stared into her eyes before leaning and giving a gentle kiss on her forehead, his elbows holding him up.

"So, tell me about yourself, Uchiha-san." Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully.

"I liked you better when you were avoiding me," he teased, earning a light slap on his arm.

"Okay, do you want me to stay quiet? Because you know I can fully ignore you all the way to New York."

"If you mean for a good 5 minutes, then yes, Sakura, you can ignore me. With that mouth of yours, I don't think an hour of silence is in your vocabulary. Why do you think I named you the world's most annoying?"

"I can't believe you're putting me as most annoying! I mean that's even a level higher than Naruto!" She playfully argued.

"That says much doesn't it." He smirked at the blushing pouting girl.

"Kay, truth or dare?" she said while schooling her expression with a faux serious look.

"Dare," he answered, knowing she'd get frustrated by his answer.

"I mean, truth or truth."

"Not giving me options, so I guess truth." As much as he played annoyed, deep down he was just happy she was being her normal old self. As if, she'd finally absorbed their situation and slowly adjusting.

"How does it feel to be wealthy...I mean, your level of wealth. Your corporation – they're the number one on the top 500 Fortune Companies and it has been for the 25th consecutive year." She recited dutifully as if reading an article straight from a business magazine.

He smirked at her, "I feel like I'm doing some sort of business interview here."

"Just answer me." She gave him a cheeky smile, her eyes glistening.

"Dull."

"Dull?" She repeated, her eyes blinking in confusion and disbelief.

"Yes, dull. When you have everything, you can get in a snap of your fingers, you realize that there really is no meaning in the life you live. No challenge. I blame who I was to my fucked up past. I needed to feel good, and when you have everything you ever wanted, feeling good is quite impossible. So, you do things that, of course, is always physical and temporary."

"Things?" She questioned, her innocent eyes never strayed away from his.

"Ugh, Sakura this is weird." He admitted to her.

"Why is it weird? I'm sure we're passed weird."

"I don't want you to see me differently."

"Too late, I already see you differently," she watched his face turn grim as she blurted out into laughter, "I'm kidding! Okay so tell me what you mean."

"Like I said before, I used to sleep around and use recreational drugs. So, in order to get some sort of high, I thought sex was the answer and getting high was better. When I say high, I mean I need a ridiculous amount of it. I always needed to use some sort of substance to make me at least feel a little better than dull. You know, people always think that money can buy happiness. Well, guess what: you can't. I didn't know it until I met this pink-haired asshole who always steals my last bite of dessert. She gave me a reason to live." He smiled at her.

"So, substance wise, what was the best high you had?" her tone taking a conversational turn, as if asking him about his favorite book.

"Really? You're going to ask me that?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just curious. I mean, we can look at it in a medical perspective. It's quite interesting." She shrugged.

He gave a heavy sigh and gave in, "For me it was cocaine. It can give you this body high and crazy adrenaline. Taking it, everything was just better. Sex was better actually and you felt invincible. The crash you get afterwards is fucked, so you have to always be on it...it becomes a norm, so then you do this thing called a speed ball which is heroin and cocaine together. A speedball gives you an amazing rush and then suddenly a soft relaxing high, like you're lying on a bed of clouds." He awkwardly answered her, he knew that if he didn't answer her, she'd just continue to ask, but her eyes were torn, emotionally hurt. Her reaction was a far cry to what he was expecting.

"Sasuke, you could have died. You were killing yourself. Do you know how dangerous those drugs are? I'm so glad that you've put that past you, you should really be proud of yourself." She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. He held her gaze and felt like it was just them again. It was another high that no drug can top. Being with her, everything was crystal clear.

"So how and when did you stop?" She asked him.

"Like I said, I had no drive. Life was just worthless. It revolved around work and surrounded by people who did exactly what I did. I'm sure it's because they felt slightly the same way I did. I started to stop when I met you. I did try stopping before, but I never had the guts and motivation to continue. But it all changed when I met you, Sakura. I seriously started rethinking about my life and all I could think about was how to be worthy to you. This was when we were just getting to know each other, I kept coming back even when mom was discharged. The way you worked and how you pushed yourself to make a difference in the world was refreshing. It made me realize that what I was doing was stupid. It took a lot for me to stop, but it was a challenge I was willing to take. I never wanted you to see me that way, so before I even tried to date you, I actually went into rehab for months. That's the reason why I stopped talking to you for a while." Her green orbs widened, her face was pale with understanding.

"Sasuke...I didn't know that you did that for me. During that time, I remember being upset. I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore." Her voice was soft when she spoke to the man who held her hand in his.

"Are you kidding me? All I wanted to do was to get to know you more and be around your positive energy. I couldn't bear to let you see me the way I was, or knew me as this low life fuck. I wanted you to stay as pure as you were. I would never want you to be exposed to that world."

"What do you think hospitals are full of? We have a lot of drug addicts, I know all about them." She raised a finger in a 'matter of fact' way.

"I get that, but I would never want you to associate me like that. I know you have to witness it at work, but I would never want you around that stuff, period." she stared at him for a while before muttering a light 'thank you.'

"Come on, take a nap before we land."

"But I'm not tired." She resisted.

"Do you want a mirror? You're so pale right now. Rest your head. Please." He almost pleaded her with those big black puppy eyes of his.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun," she whined. "I'm already relaxed in this comfy bed, I'll sleep when we arrive in New York."

"With what time? I know you like you know those god awful romantic comedies you always insist in watching. Point is, I know you're going to want to explore as soon as possible. So, you choose and I'm going to be firm with you. You either nap now, or you nap when we get to New York. Just to sweeten the deal we can do things after a nice _long nap."_ he emphasized the 'long' part.

She stared at him cutely in defeat, "Fine! I'll nap now."

"I thought so," he smirked when he knew she was dead beat. Before he could add anything in, she already fell into a quick slumber. He moved to the other side of the bed and lightly pulled her onto his chest and had her in his arm in a tight hold.

XoXoXo

They had finally landed in a private area, he held her hand to help her down the stairs of the plane. She thanked the beautiful stewardess who smiled politely at her.

Parked right at the bottom of the private jet was a sleek two-door pitch black car with tinted windows. It was low and looked absolutely stunning, she didn't know much about cars but she knew this was ridiculously expensive.

"Whoa, is that yours?"

He smirked and opened her car door which flipped up instead of the normal car door she was used to. "Wow, this looks like the Bat Mobile! Is this for real?" she asked him, her mouth opened agape.

"It is. It's a Lamborghini Veneno," he answered her.

"Oh," he laughed at her sober expression. "I love how you ask as if you're going to know what I'm talking about."

"I know what a Lamborghini is…it just looks different." Her voice was quiet, again feeling overwhelmed with the luxury. It was the reason why back in Japan, he tried his best not to change much, he kept using his Mercedes even though these cars were his norm. But he had to bite the bullet, he figured doing it outside of Japan might have helped.

He knew her well enough to know what she was thinking exactly. He knew that she at this moment, once again, felt very insignificant. It was a feeling he never wanted her to feel. If he could just get it wrapped up in her head how important she was to him; how irreplaceable she was than all his possessions – moreover his cars – he would've told her a thousand times. Instead he patted her head, "Come on, I'll take us home." she blinked and looked at him. He knew she needed reassurance, so he kissed her and whispered in her ear, "You're worth more than all these cars and pretentious lifestyle combined. Never question your worth to me, Sakura. It's something I can never quantify until now."

"Let's go, squirt." She nodded and even let the insult past her. She sat down into the leather seat of the low car.

"I feel like I'm part of those superhero films where we have to chase down a bad guy. Like you know, the one in The Incredibles." He looked at her in wonder before he burst into a chuckle at her comment.

"In a car like this, aren't you supposed to drive fast...you know like fast and furious? you're driving like an 80-year-old man," she playfully rolled her eyes, although she still liked looking at the skyscrapers surrounding her as they drove. She noticed whenever they were at a stop light, people pointed and took pictures of the car she was in. She silently thanked God that the car windows were tinted.

"I like driving like an old man, do you have a problem with that?" He teased. Truth was he didn't want to admit that he'd usually be racing down the streets uncontrollably, but with her in the car he didn't want to risk hurting her the slightest.

"Just weird, that's all." She rebutted, again her eyes stuck on the busy streets of Upper East Side of Manhattan, New York. She squeezed his hand a little tighter when she saw one of his corporate buildings in the heart of New York. It was so tall that she couldn't see the top of the building on a denser day like this.

"Babe, is that your building?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll take you in some time, show you around."

"Is this where you go when you're travelling for work?"

"I come here frequently, the main one I go to is on Wall Street, it's the main headquarters." He answered her.

"Not surprising, I thought the one in Japan was huge, but this is something else!" She said animatedly to which he couldn't help but smile again.

"Just like the Empire State Building, your building is another known skyscraper in New York – the powerful token of the financial district; although the one on Wall Street is the Central one."

"You did your homework before coming, didn't you?" he assumed.

"I did, I wanted to see what part of New York I wanted to see."

She was so engrossed on her surroundings that she didn't notice that they have arrived to the building that houses his penthouse in New York. It was in the heart of the city and again in another very high building, made of glass and curved very differently. It almost had a swirled look to it. He drove right into a single parkway, the wooden garage door opened and he parked his car inside. She turned over to him with a puzzled look. They were in a small glassed boxed area, and there was an awkward silence. Before she could question what on earth they were doing, suddenly the car ascended like an elevator. She gasped and grabbed onto Sasuke in shock, that they were moving up quite quickly in the building while in the car. Was this even possible?! To be in an elevator that basically carries a car all the way up?

She watched as they continued to go up, and then it stopped. He revved his Lamborghini, suddenly the wooden doors opened again. She watched as he drove past other cars of different colors and different style with one thing in common: they were all unique. There were cars that have most likely the same prices – if not more – as the one she was currently in now.

"What the fuck? Are these all yours?" She exaggerated the word 'yours'. He scratched the back of his head bashfully, "Yes, they are."

She looked at him for a good 5 seconds before blurting out, "You barely live here! this must mean you have even more back home in Japan. What the hell are you going to do with all of these? Drive them once and toss them away?" She was raising her hands while she questioned him.

"It's a hobby of mine, I collect them"

"You say it so casually, Sasuke. This is not like collecting rocks or stamps! I'm sure these are multimillion dollar cars or something." She knew he was rich but _goddamnit_ this is just ridiculous!

Sasuke was looking straight ahead as if ashamed about owning these cars. It wasn't his fault, she figured. He probably thought this was normal for most people. _Probably normal to the 1% of the world,_ she though bitterly.

"It's just too much. I mean seeing this." She confessed. She had travelled to some of the poorest countries to help, and she knew a thing or two about poverty. To see this was overwhelming to her, but of course she had to learn that there is a spectrum of things. Spectrums of poverty and spectrums of wealth, there was more to this world than she realized.

"I figured it would be. But remember we're still us. Nothing between us has changed, perhaps just what's around us," he had parked the car and walked around to open her door and gently took her hand to help her out.

He walked her through the gray marbled floor of the parking lot (if it was even called a parking lot, the flooring was better than her hospital floor) and towards another door into a smaller but still elegant elevator. His arms wrapped around her slender waist, his hand cupped her chin with one hand and gently bent in backwards so that he could kiss her soft lips. They had reached the highest level of the building, the wooden elevators opened which interrupted their heated moment. A beautiful woman around her age was there, to Sakura's surprise, but none to the woman before her. She bowed curtly in her very tight high waisted leather skirt and comfortably hugging blouse with showing too much of her cleavage.

"Mr. Uchiha, welcome back," she didn't care to pay attention to the pink haired woman that Sasuke held in his arms. Sakura examined the gorgeous woman before her, trying to figure out who this mysterious woman was. Another past lover, maybe? She thought wryly. With Sasuke's past, she had a long list of women she had no desire in knowing. She had a British accent and her bleach blond hair was neatly put up into a bun that reminded her of Ino's hair. Her green eyes almost matched her own.

"Thank you, Victoria. I trust that you kept the penthouse in order."

"Yes, sir." Her voice was soft, Sakura can see the red crept on Victoria's delicate porcelain cheeks.

Sasuke passed Victoria the light jacket that he took off of Sakura along with his own. She gladly took it, this time taking a glance in curiosity who the pink haired girl beside Sasuke was.

"Victoria, I'd like to introduce you to Sakura, my lovely girlfriend. You can put the jackets away and take the day off." This time her face was as shocked as Sakura's when the elevator doors just opened.

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you," an arm innocently stretched out for a hand shake. The blonde-haired woman took it firmly, still confused.

"Sir, some of your business partners have already contacted me, they have been notified about your arrival. I have a couple scheduled events you must attend to. As well as business meetings that have come up as well."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, just send me a quick email to highlight the schedule for this week. I'll let you know what I can and can't make it to. As for Sandler, when is he coming back?" Sakura remained quiet, unfamiliar with these types of conversations.

"Sandler will be back in a week from his vacation, sir."

"You're dismissed," his voice was firm and cold, it felt as though Sakura didn't know the man before her.

Victoria quickly bowed and walked away to hang their jackets, she then proceeded to leave the penthouse.

"Victoria is one of my assistants, she's not used to me ever introducing women I bring home." He felt the need to let her know who Victoria was, and to explain why Victoria acted somewhat odd.

"Sure…" she didn't know what else to say, it felt like each day she was learning more fucked up things about him, but then again, she was probably the same level of fucked up in a different way.

"Are you…okay with it?" He asked somewhat unsure. It was a different tone than the one he used to Victoria.

"Sasuke, the past is the past. Stop trying to apologize and come up with weird excuses. We look forward not back," she placed a finger on his lips before she kissed his cheeks. Before he could say anything to her, she has already turned her heels and roamed around the penthouse.

It had a different feel to their home back in japan, this one was more contemporary. Design was very modern, and once again incredibly spacious. She walked around and fell in love with the design and how unique it had looked. This penthouse was more like him, very clean and plain. Very neat and everything is almost OCD organized like, a little different from the messy personality she has. This time she was more comfortable doing so, looking around, hopping around to see what this place had to offer. She ran towards the ceiling to floor walled window and looked down to the city. She skipped upstairs and straight into the bedroom which she assumed was his, based on the dark colors and plain decor. There was a presentation full of watches in a cabinet – shone with a spot light – they looked absolutely breathtaking.

"This is a different feel than I had back in Japan when I introduced you to our new home. Here you are running all over the place. Wish you did that back home." Sasuke softly told her as he leaned on the door frame, watching her move around their apartment like a 5-year-old.

"Whoa, you truly are some OCD fucked up neat freak!" Maybe not a 5-year-old. He shook his head amusedly as he strode the remaining distance between them.

Her eyes travelled around and looked at the watches display again. She read the name of the watches. "Jaeger LeCoultre, Rolex, Piaget, Roger Dubuis, Vacheron Constantin...The only one I kinda know is Rolex. I can't even pronounce half of these names properly! Do you collect watches too?" She asked curiously.

"A bit," he winked and kissed her again. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving," he suggested, pulling her away from his collection of watches.

"Ohh! Where to? Can we have street meat? I hear they are to die for! I read this review about the street food they have here and even binge documentary about them!" She excitedly told Sasuke. He was more enthralled at her enthusiasm than anything else.

"We're in New York, where there are multiple famous restaurants and the one you choose is street meat. I am not even going to act surprised - but if that's what you want, then we'll have that."

"Really?!" she was taken back from his answer.

"Why not? We did it in Japan all the time. Besides, I don't have the heart in me to take your street meat dreams away. We can even walk around after."

"You mean to tell me you've never had it here before?" she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well, no. I've only ever tried street food and other traditional food because of you." He answered truthfully.

"You know, I feel like I owe it to you." she followed him into the marbled foyer.

"Owe me?" He questioned her with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah, you sacrificed this life for me. Maybe it's my turn to sacrifice a bit." she paused to look at the two tall masculine men in black suits and some type of ear piece in their ears.

"Security guards." he explained to her.

"Security Guards? Why on earth do you need them?"

"Difficult to explain," he left it at that before changing the subject, "You don't need to sacrifice anything, Sakura."

"Is the better term 'compromise'?" she suggested.

"No, either way you don't need to do anything, Sakura." _You've done more than enough to save me._

"Well so shouldn't you…" she didn't pay attention to the elevator door opening, her expression serious, she didn't need him to be someone else either.

"What are you saying, Sakura?" He sounded afraid, afraid of the implication she was trying to phrase in.

She didn't respond as they stepped in the elevator. She looked up to see one of Sasuke's Security already standing there.

"Sorry-," she curtly bowed and stepped out followed by Sasuke whose hand grabbed her arm.

"Sakura, what do you mean?" she took a deep breath and abruptly turned around to face him.

"I will get a hotel and-"

"What?!" he didn't want to hear anymore. "Sakura, you're being unreasonable right now. This is coming out of nowhere." He frantically said as if he can feel the world slipping past him.

"It really isn't Sasuke, you've been hiding who you are and we've been so secretive to each other. And -"

"Sakura, this is just ridiculous! I already told you everything and I am willing to make those changes. I'm trying, don't do this!"

"Sasuke, listen to what you're saying. Just because you told me everything, doesn't mean it's all good. I want you to be able to live the life you were supposed to. You don't need to change for anyone, especially not me. It's unfair, I can't do that to you Sasu-,"

"I can't let you go, we can't break up over something like this. I can't handle that, Sakura!" He didn't care if they had an audience, watching over the scene unfold. He most definitely didn't care if he had to grovel at her feet. It was insulting, yes. But it was Sakura, and she's someone he vowed to never take for granted. It was Sakura, and she was – and is – worth every effort.

"My god, Sasuke-kun! Wait…You thought I was going to break up with you?" she cracked a smile, he looked confused and torn.

"Well, you wanted to get a hotel and everything…"

"See, that's what happens when you don't let me finish. Babe, I was just going to tell you that we should try starting over again. I can get a hotel we can just 'date' like we just met."

"No."

"What?"

"No, you're not staying on your own in New York. We'll compromise, like you said. We'll go on 'first dates' and live the way we always did, get to learn about each other that way. But you still come home with me."

"How would that work?"

"At night, we should be able to be who we already are. To be honest, I already love how we are, but if you want to do this, so that we both learn everything about each other, then fine. Not that it would really make a difference." He rolled his eyes, as he finally closed the distance between them and pulled her to his arms. For a few moments, he thought he would lose her. He closed his eyes and breathed her in as he finally felt his heartbeat steady.

XoXoXo

"You're telling me that Sasuke is actually serious about someone else besides you?" The beautiful model asked, although talking to her red-haired colleague, her eyes were focused on the mirror which she watched her hair dresser and make-up artist get her ready for the show.

"Yeah..." her voice was soft.

"Karin, I've know you since forever... you and Sasuke are golden. Why are you even worried?"

"It's different this time, I can feel it."

"And did it stop you before? It's time for you to stop being a pushover. Be confident! Besides don't forget about those psychos that went after you when you were with him. Sooner or later, they'll find out about her and they're just going to devour her." Her friend finally looked at her with a smirk, although she had back stabbed her once and slept with Sasuke, Karin forgave her because she always gave Karin the backbone she needed, and she gave Karin the modelling opportunity.

"Want to play innocent and not get into the mess? Just give him a reminder what it's like for a woman to be dating one of the worlds' most wanted man. Remind him about his fan clubs and psychos out there, who is willing to literally kill. Remind him about all those times you were involved as a victim." Karin's eyes lit up, she continued to listen to her friend. "Remind him of the monsters he created."

"Ami…"

"Don't 'Ami' me, Karin! Is he showing up today?"

"He said he was, but of course with her."

"That's okay, they're seated separately anyway. We'll make sure of that."

"Ami, you have no idea how stubborn he is. He gets whatever he wants. There is no way he would stay if they sit separately," she knew Sasuke like a book; he always got his way.

"Well, we'll figure something out. From the last time I met her, she seems pretty meek. Don't worry about it." She shifted her eyes to watch her friend with purple hair grasp her own breast to make sure it was 'pushed' up enough before the show.

Karin looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection looked nothing like the woman who confidently carries herself during catwalks. This was not how it was supposed to be, she would never expect herself to become such a dark demon, but there she was…green from envy. Dark thoughts from jealousy, she was just like those psychotic woman Ami had talked about. Doing anything to take the man she loved back.

XoXoXoX

The melodic laughter echoed throughout the foyer of the luxury building, he had his arms wrapped around her petite waist, his nose nuzzled on the crook of her neck tickling her. She couldn't hold in her laughter, and he couldn't get his hands off of her.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop!" She managed to slip away from his grasp and turned around to face him, her eyes gazing up at him through her lashes. She hugged his torso and walked backwards as he walked forward, her eyes never away from his. "It's been so much fun!" she smiled as if she was a child whose been on a candy high and walking on clouds.

"Hn," he smirked before kissing the top of her head. They were greeted by men in black suits right before the private elevator.

"What's next?" she asked, stepping into the elevator with him, waiting patiently.

"Rest."

"What? The night is still young!" she wanted to forget all her pain and sorrow for the day. She wanted to escape from it all and pretend like this was just a dream, that she didn't need to wake up to reality anytime soon.

"You look really pale and tired. To be honest I'm worried about the way you look. I think you need proper rest." He hesitated but continued, "You won't like the sound of this, but maybe tomorrow we'll be in the house all day." Her eyes wide in shock, could he see through her? Could he see how exhausted she was, and how dizzy and unwell she's been feeling? She wanted to fight back and tell him that she was ready for a night adventures under the stars and bar hop or something. Instead she looked at him, almost breaking down to confess about the seizure.

"Fine, but after tomorrow-" before she could finish the sentence, he already had his hand on her forehead to check for a fever. "After tomorrow, nothing; we go by how you feel." the doors opened, and this time there was no Victoria. He always held her protectively, in his strong arms. Even when they were alone.

She would tell him about the seizure, but she couldn't imagine how stressed he would be. She remembered the last time she had a simple flu. He almost looked like he wanted to take the hospital to her. Given the circumstances, he might have succeeded too. She couldn't imagine what this news would cause. She's a doctor, she'll figure it out on her own. She reasoned to herself, as she disregarded the tiny voice in her head screaming at her not to lie to him.

"Do you want to relax and watch some netflix in bed?" he asked her, taking the light jacket off of her.

"Sounds good, I heard that Riverdale is amazing." She suggested and followed him up the grand stairs, down the massive chestnut colored hallways until they made it into his bedroom.

She took no time to change out of her clothes and into her pink PJs that Sasuke had bought. In her cotton PJs, she excitedly jumped onto the king-sized bed and was devoured into the stacked high goose feather filled pillows. She could smell his intoxicating scent as she draped the blanket over her. The warmth of his body pressed against her back was oddly comforting.

Sasuke quickly took his iPhone and read through his emails and text messages. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked him, noticing the sigh he gave while he looked at the phone.

"I'm sorry, love, it's not going to be a smooth vacation. As expected." He mumbled, "Victoria just sent me a couple charity and work related events I have to attend to, I guess the news of me around came quickly."

"Babe, we're here for three weeks, we'll have enough time to do things. So, what do you have to do anyway?" she asked, this time her eyes focused on him.

"Well, tomorrow we have the annual Victoria's Secret fashion show. My father asked me to go to a couple charity events after. I also have a couple meetings with Business partners in Germany and China this week. My company is also doing something for our employees, so I'll be dropping by for a speech." He took a breath, "I don't mind, it's just I really wanted you to focus on resting but instead I'm going to have to work, basically."

"That's really fine Sasuke, you worry too much. Besides, as promised I will mold into your life as much as you did in mine."

"It's exhausting, I don't know if I'm ready to let you face it all yet."

"Sasuke, I'll be fine. As long as you're with me," she smiled before leaning in to kiss his soft lips.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he asked her as he gave her that look that always made her heart skip a beat. "I love you too. So much." she whispered before turning back to watch Riverdale on Netflix, her back feeling his heart beat.

They spent their first night in New York as if the night was any other night a couple months ago. She wanted to make sure that she kept him happy, and oblivious to the horrendous truth that was going to slowly come out. Just like what he had done.

This time, it was her turn to hide a secret. How long until the next one?


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey guys, happy March, 2018 already feels like it's flying by. I hope you like this chapter, I really wanted to express their love for each other. I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm trying my best to be more consistent.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **-Eight-**

Emerald eyes focused on the iMac screen, her perfect lips slowly sipping the steaming freshly made green tea, the sun rays beaming through the solarium library looking down to the awake city below. Her laughter could be heard through out the halls of the penthouse. She had been face timing Naruto for the first hour of the day after she had eaten breakfast and gotten ready to start her eyes focused on one of her best friends.

There was a split silence before Naruto stirred up the conversation he's been pondering, "So what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean what's going on with me?" she knew exactly what he was questioning about but she wanted the reassurance before answering. "What happened to upbeat, badass, hardass bitchy Sakura?"

"She's still here, just combing out some things."

"Sasuke will never leave you for Karin"

"Naruto, Thank you for the consolation but I already know that" she didn't want to look into the screen, lately all she's felt are people pitying her thinking that she's felt torn and little ever since Karin came into the picture, even her boyfriend himself. "Then what is it? You've been really off lately, not your loud self."

"Sasuke's uptightness is rubbing off on me" she joked before taking another sip from her hot tea, she watched blue eyes roll his eyes frustrated that she couldn't keep a serious conversation. "I just had the same conversation with Sasuke, it's just a lot to take in but I'm fine. Seriously. No one is going to step all over me. Come on I've gone through enough shit, I can fight my own battle" She wasn't the best at hiding her expression, she badly wanted to tell Naruto what had happened back in the hospital in Japan although at that same time relieved he didn't know about it. Either Kiba was a very good doctor, keeping it confidential or he just really did care for her. Whatever it was, she was thankful.

"I know you care Naruto, but let me fight this one on my own. I'll be okay. I know I've been a little off but it's going to be fine. So stop being a worrywart." She winked, he knew her well enough to know that she was done with having this conversation. He changed the topic and asked her how her first day in New York was. Her eyes grew larger, she went from talking about watching her favorite team Blue Jays play against New York Rangers - how she stuck out like a sore thumb screaming out players from the opposite side, how she loved the street meat and felt like a real New Yorker.

"Street meat huh? I thought he'd take you to some fancy restaurant" Naruto and Sasuke had been childhood friends, although in two different worlds, they had always made it work. He's known Sasuke and his spending habits, he has seen Sasuke at his worst and now his best with Sakura in his life. The one thing about Sasuke was that he had a very acquired taste, he had high standards. Ever since he met Sakura he sacrificed his taste and standard by a drastic amount, Naruto had thought that part of the confession was so that he would go back to his expensive taste. He forgot what Sakura meant to Sasuke.

"So where's teme?" he asked over the screen. Sakura gave a smile before she answered,

"Your boyfriend went out to a quick business meeting, he'll be back soon. You miss him that much already?" she teased Naruto. The hate/love relationship between Sasuke and Naruto was obvious, as much as they speak lowly of each other, they were (as denied by both parties) best friends/brothers. She suddenly felt strong arms that she was more than familiar with around her torso. His intoxicating scent filled her nostrils, "Don't call the dobe my boyfriend" his captivating voice interrupted the conversation between herself and the blond haired man. She looked over before he placed a kiss on her cheek from behind. This time onyx eyes stared into the camera, "When are you coming down here? Did you get some time off?"

"You're coming down?!" the pink haired girl in Sasuke's arm exclaimed in excitement.

"I don't know if I can get it off yet woman"

"What the hell are you watching?" Sasuke's perfect eyebrow raised as he stared at the screen, "As she's talking to you, she's watching some guy eat ten thousand calories." Her face grew red, she turned around and gave him a light slap.

"It's just a foodie thing!" she tried to defend her quirkiness to the laughing man behind her. Naruto remained quiet for a moment before interjecting, "That sounds pretty interesting, send me that link" Sasuke sighed, "you guys are just something else…".

"Alright, we're going to go shower. Talk you later dobe"

"Bye noodle! I'll message you tonight" she blew him a kiss and disconnected. "Sorry about this morning, I just had to quickly meet up with the director of Henderstine." He apologized to her, it was their second day, already at 6AM he had already left her. As much as he hoped this would have been a leisure travel, there would always be some sort of business relations wherever he went. "What about?" she asked curiously, her body now facing him "They're a software technology company we just partnered up with, it's an introductory partnership. We want to see how they do in Switzerland before expanding" she stared at him blankly, sure talk to her about biomedical subjects and she's all ears, but anything business she'd be as lost as a puppy. "Basically, we had a formal meeting just to start the business partnership." He explained in simple terms for her.

"Ah" she looked up at him before jumping onto his body, her legs wrapped around his waist, fingers running through his soft spiked up hair. Her green eyes looked right into his onyx ones, she can feel his hand grasp her buttocks. Her pink plump lips slightly touching his lips, "I love you" she whispered before she tenderly kissed him.

"You know how to make a man just get shivers down his spine, don't you?" his voice was low and hoarse. He carried her from the glass study out into the grand hall and up into his master bathroom.

He gently placed her onto the black granite countertop, one hand behind her delicate neck, the other up her thin t shirt, unhooking her bra. He had undone her bra while his tongue licked her collar bone gently, he felt her knees buckle tightly around his waist.

"Sasuke Kun…" she managed to whisper. He swiftly took her shirt off, leaving her breast bare. He smirked when he noticed her cheeks changing from pale pink to flushed red rose.

"Fuck you're so hot" he grunted and ravished her delicate body, his hand swiftly found the band of her leggings and pulled it down all the way to her ankle, and slowly completely off of her. She loved his touch, she loved every part of his touch.

"Sasuke!" she gasped, his lips trailed to her pink laced panties. He held the side of the panties between his perfect white teeth and pulled it down. Her legs wrapped his perfect torso to pull him in closer to her so that she can pull the black sweat pants off his body.

"Nothing feels as good as you" his hand placed behind her head, his eyes boring into hers full of lust. He carried her into his glass shower which automatically started to wet both of them in the perfect temperature. He slipped himself in her, she took in a quick deep breath. He placed her bare back against the glass. She took a quick deep breath, once again they were both in complete ecstasy.

There was nothing better than the touch of his lips against her bare skin and the warmth of the water on both of them.

XoXoXoXo

Today was the day, it was her day. She was an angel, she knew she was successful and one of the most wanted models out there. Everyman should be wanting her and begging to be with her, any woman would die to be in her shoes and feel that they are truly blessed with good looks. But still, deep in her heart she was still pained. A gut wrenching feeling of unhappiness, the only thing that put her on cloud 9 was Sasuke. There was nothing that was going to change that.

She stared at the woman sitting across from her, stunning red eyes and flaming hair that gave her the nickname 'Red Angel'. She inhaled and watched the woman in the mirror reciprocate the exact actions. She looked at the woman behind her with purple hair and brown eyes in a sparkling black bra and black lacey thong paired with a set of white wings. They were both getting ready for their rehearsal for tonight, making sure everything they wore fit perfectly. She could feel her heart beat out of her chest, her eyes glued onto a prescription bottle.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Karin? You're going a little too far don't you think?" Karin could hear the concern in her friend's voice, possible regret of pushing Karin to this point.

"Of course it's a good idea, he just needs to know what it'll feel like to lose me" she said softly, what has she become? How did she become this malicious and selfish. There was a time in life when all she was, was selfless. All she wanted was for Sasuke to be happy, and if that meant cheating on her and just leaving her alone while he took pleasure somewhere else, she was okay. This time, however felt different. He took pleasure in them physically but it was never emotional, this time it was much more. This time it was her sister, that person who she had hated before she even met. She's seen her mother in pain and here she was going through the same fate as her mother. Envy is a very evil thing, it makes you lose yourself, an uncontrollable need of doing anything to get what you want. In Karin's case it was to get rid of Sakura.

"So what does that pill do exactly?" Ami asked curiously. "I'm not sure, all I know is that it will get me unwell enough to be hospitalized…I'm going to take it so that it happens during our show" she answered, her eyes on the bottle of medication.

"What is that going to do?"

"I know this will get his attention. You already set the seating so she's away from him, so during that time, I'll make him know what it'll feel like to lose me" she smiled, half ashamed of what she's become. The other half was territorial and proud. She took it as a chance to avenge her mother's pain. Sakura was a curse in her family, she needed to be rid of. Confidence took over, there were many times that Sasuke had hurt her emotionally, but over the years the one thing that Sasuke couldn't stand was seeing Karin in pain.

Back in high school, he was possessive of her. Those who used to bully her mentally and physically never stood a chance with Sasuke. They would practically be doors away from death. It was his way to release all his anger. What better way to let his anger out than doing it to protect what he loves and wants. Sasuke was not one to mess with in High School, his temper always got the best of him. Every female adored him and every male was terrorized by him, he had been this way since a child.

"What about Shizuka?" Ami changed the subject to possibly a more sensitive one. Karin refused to answer Ami. Karin has done many things in her life to make sure Sasuke was hers, from fighting off all other woman who touched Sasuke, sabotaging the woman he slept with to planning to harm her own health to win him over. However Shizuka would be the worst thing she's ever done thus far.

"Doesn't matter Ami." her slim fingers combed through her red locks, eyes still glued onto the mirror.

"You'll get your happy ending, you're gorgeous and successful in life. You'll get him, I promise. It just wouldn't make sense for him to not be with you. You guys look like you're meant for each other, besides I think everyone knew your history with him anyway. With him, you were golden" It was an indirect plea to get Karin to stop. Karin smirked, "You make your own happy ending, this is me making my own happy ending".

XoXoXoXo

Her green eyes travelled around the car she was in, "So what type of car are we in?" she meekly asked, earning a smirk from her breathtaking boyfriend. "It's an Aston Martin One 77" he answered but decided to explain more since it didn't seem to be enough of an answer for her.

"It's called one 77 because there are only 77 produced."

Her eyebrows furrowed, confused. "Shouldn't it be 177 cars produced? You know, you did say 177"

He gave a light chuckle, she always had to challenge him. Her questions were always endless. "Oh, en, ee 77... smarty pants" he explained.

"Whatever! It's a stupid name, they should have named in like Aston Martin 77 then, why add the one in there?" She scoffs before wrapping her arms around his, her head rested on his arm and looked up through the sun roof and stared at the clear blue skies. They had been driving for a good 20 minutes, "Where are you taking me?" her voice full of smirked, if there was one thing he loved doing to her, it was keeping one of the most curious person he knew in suspense.

"Does it matter? It's our 'first' date, is it not?" they had agreed to compromise as Sakura paraphrased. She wanted to mock a first date to know what it would have felt if they were both genuine from the beginning about their life style. "What about first date, you can still tell me where we're going"

"A restaurant"

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks tips, I thought we were going to jump off a bridge during lunch hour" he smirked at her sarcastic remark.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked around her, "The view here is breathtaking" she to a good moment to inhale the crisp air, he gave her his daring infamous smirk with his sunglasses off. They were on a roof of a building overlooking the New York City skyline, the breeze was soft and the sun sheltered from the patio. Sakura took a sip of her Shirley Temple and Sasuke, his neat Macallan.

"So tell me about yourself, Mr. Uchiha." it was genuine curiosity. "Well, I was born and raised in this City, when I was around 5 I moved to Japan. I studied elementary school and high school in Japan privately and went to Harvard and Standford university for my Masters in Business and Law, earn my PHD at Yale."

Her mouth agape, "Whoa you went to Standford, Harvard AND Yale!? What the Fuck? Is that even possible? You did not tell me that part"

He looked at her nonchalantly "It just never came up"

"Do you know how difficult it is to get into those IVY league schools? That's incredible!" she exclaimed, Sasuke rolled his eyes "Says the one that's a doctor at the age of 22"

"Sasuke I'm serious!"

"Me too…"

The waitress came over, her voice was soothing with a hint of flirtatious, attention all towards Sasuke, "Sir Uchiha, are you two ready to order?" Sakura's eyes widened she didn't even get a chance to open the menu to look inside. Sasuke smirked, his attention again on the pink haired girl who flustered, the rose colour creeping up her porcelain cheeks.

Her hands fumbled and quickly picked up the menu from the oak table, "I am so sorry…I didn't even get a chance to look at the menu!" Sakura looked up to the waitress apologetically who didn't seem to have much patience for her but managed to keep professional. "That's fine, I will give you guys a couple minutes"

"Thank you!" she thanked the woman who began to walk away graciously. Emeralds glued onto the thin sheets of paper trying to figure out what she wanted. She tried her best to only look at the description of the food but couldn't ignore the dollar value. It made her almost choke on her own saliva. "400 dollars for a meal? Sasuke what the hell, I can't…"

He groaned in annoyance, "Sakura, just pick what you want or I'll do it for you. Stop bickering" Sasuke was not very surprised by Sakura's reaction but he was only going by what she wanted. She wanted to be fair and compromise like he did, so here they were sitting on top of New York City.

It was definitely a culture shock for her, but eventually he knew that she was going to have to learn to understand this will be the norm. It wouldn't mean that they would have to stop living the life Sakura was used to, exploring the world and eating street food or whatever the pink haired weirdo loved doing. But he knew down the road, there would be events where it was extravagant and overwhelming for someone like herself, so doing this was a good way to get her semi used to it.

"I can't pick…It makes my stomach turn!"

He was silent, his eyes boring into her watching her squirm under his captivating stare. She managed to tear herself away from the uncomfortable, butterfly fluttering stare. "Okay, how about you order for me."

Within an instant the woman came back. He ordered the meals, again eyes always on Sakura who was taken back by the scenery surrounding them. She wasn't one to care if others were flirting with Sasuke, partially because she trusted him fully and knew there was nothing for her to worry about. The other part was just her being oblivious to most things that was not related to medical issues.

Her attention averted back to Sasuke when the waitress disappeared. They spoke about his youth, things that they never had the time to talk about, or perhaps avoided by both parties. But this time was different, this time he could lift that weight off his shoulders and truly be transparent to her.

"So what are you good at? What did you do when you were younger" she asked him, through out the year and a half, today was the day she'll really get to know him, his past and who Uchiha Sasuke was.

"In my younger days I played a lot of sports. I was in a soccer, basketball and football league. My father made sure I was well rounded, I practically had to study 24/7 until I started to take over the business at age 21. I learned multiple languages, a total of 15. I also learned how to play with many instruments, my favourite is definitely the piano" her mouth was opened, her jaw was heavy. She looked at him in awe, she could understand why he wasn't able to tell her when they were first dating, these were just obvious giveaways that he was someone of wealth.

"Sasuke…" was all she could say, her face serious and overwhelmed by all the information.

"Sakura, come on sweetie. Stop it, you need to realize that I did this because my parents had the money, it was given to me. But you…you made it on your own. Please don't ever belittle yourself" he didn't care that it was supposed to be their first date or whatever at this point. He wanted her to know her worth and her success, he wanted her to know that she is still loved by him, and that no matter who he was or what he knew, she was always going to be his sweetie. His pink haired princess.

He reached over across the round table, his hand cupped her cheeks and stood up to kiss her soft pink lips. "How about we just learn more about each other but lets forget about this first date thing" he suggested, he wanted to be able to just hold and love her the way he always did.

"Okay Sasuke Kun"

"Ah, much better"

"You sound so awesome, so out of all of that what was your favourite?"

"Well besides that, my main focuses were selfdefense. My father made sure me and Itachi knew how to protect ourselves if anything was to happen. I spent my whole life mastering many different fighting styles, Itachi and I managed to reach elite levels in Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate and other different fighting styles. We trained a lot on body strength. I think this is my favourite skill because if anyone fucking touches you, I can kill them with my own hands."

"Oh Sasuke, stop it. You think I can't handle my own shit?! Bitch I can pack a good punch"

"I know, trust me. I know that." He remembered the amount of times Naruto would get a black eye from Sakura and the stories she used to tell him about her crazy patients that she would hold down with her bare hands when they got crazy, but even so he knew that his world was different and that although she will never understand it, her feisty attitude might not be enough. But whatever that comes her way, he'll be by her side.

"I feel like I just like got punched with a million different new information. But thank you Sasuke Kun! I'm just happy you're being completely honest with me. It means the world to know my Sasuke Kun 100%." he had been worried on how she was managing all the information, but there she was with that smile he fell in love with.

Throughout their brunch they talked about what their plans were for the next three weeks. Possibly visiting Canada, flying to Monaco for the week and then heading to Amsterdam, "Amsterdam! That is going to be awesome~". There was business in between the trips but it didn't bother her, because at least Sasuke would be there with her. For today she was going to put her problems away.

"And Canada! I can't wait for you to visit my mom!" She was ecstatic. "I cannot wait to visit her" although it would be at a grave yard, it didn't matter because he knew that in her heart, visiting her grave and being able to talk to her mother at her grave stone meant the world to her.

"Anything else I should learn about you and your social life?"

"Plenty, I doubt I can give you it all over one brunch. We have many years ahead of us to continue to learn about each other anyway. Day by day right?"

"Yes! Are you sure you can handle me for many years?"

"It'll be a challenge, but I'll manage" he teased.

She pouted, "Hate you…" Sasuke gave a chuckle, he had spoken a lot about himself. He had thought he knew a lot about Sakura, but that Gala made him wonder if she had more to herself than she says so herself. "How about you tell me about yourself, doesn't sound like you were completely transparent with me either."

She sighed and watched the waitress clear their table of their dishes and replaced them with plates full of desserts "Mine are burdens and luggages. Do you really want to know? Come on, lets be real here."

It pained him the way she saw herself. "Mine are too Sakura. It doesn't sound like it, but I promise you they are." He reasoned with her.

"Okay, well I was born in France and moved to Canada. You knew that already though. You know about my shitty story, theres not much to add to it…When mom was gone, I was heart broken, I felt alone. It was hard already living with one parent, watching her work her ass off for and being teased in school for being fatherless. I used to cry to sleep and smiled to my mom because I never wanted her to know that I was hurt because I had no father. I wanted her to see how happy I was and what a great job she did." She inhaled and continued, "Don't get me wrong, she was great! I could never ask for more. But it was just hard as a child, always seeing people talk about their parents and their mom and dad. I only had my mom and when I was young I was stupid, so I always wanted a father. But now that I'm older, I realized I didn't need anyone but my mom. I just hope she knows how much she means to me…"

"She does, I promise." He always wanted to take all her pain away, because he knew her well enough to know that she kept a lot of her pain to herself. Although she may not like to admit it, or ask for it, he will always be by her side no matter the circumstances.

Not even giving him a chance, she has already stolen his last bite of dessert, "That was my last bite" she smiled and looked at him guilty free, "I know" she answered before she shoved the spoonful of luscious velvet dark espresso ice cream into her mouth and smiled.

"You little turd" he called her out, it was their routine, she always had his last bite of dessert, no matter where they were. In some sane way, it gave Sasuke comfort that she still kept that routine.

Green eyes struggled to be kept opened, her head bobbed back and forth as they drove around the city. "Sakura you look really exhausted" he was concerned for her wellbeing. It was already past 4 closer to the evening with the Sun already starting to settle down. She looked over the bridge and stared at the statue of liberty which they were at a couple hours ago on his private yacht. The pink hues of the sky was addicting to look at.

"It's been an awesome day Sasuke Kun"

"It has been" he wasn't much for words, but whenever he was with her for some reason his vocabulary always expanded. "We have to get ready soon my love" she reminded him.

"Do we have to go?" he knew it was a rhetorical question, but asked anyway. She turned around and looked up, her eyes analyzing him and placed her two hands on his. Her eyes analyzing him, his attention on the road - his knuckles white on the steering wheel. She looked at him this time seriously.

"Sasuke, I know you're bothered and confused right now" he took a glimpse of her confused, waiting for an explanation.

"I know you don't like to admit it, but I know you don't like the situation between me and Karin. That's normal, but I want you to know what I think of it." He remained silent and listened.

"Sasuke, you've known her for years. Longer than you've known me. From what I'm hearing, she's done a lot for you. Before I knew who she really was, I remember Ino always mentioning her to me. She's not a bad person Sasuke. Love does crazy stupid things." Her emerald eyes shifted away, "I know that deep down you're bothered that your friendship with her is ruined. But Sasuke…It's not." She inhaled before building up the courage to look up once more, "I will never get in between you and her, friendship wise. I will be fine, you don't need to feel obligated to choose sides because I would never expect that from you".

"Sakura…"

"I mean it Sasuke, I may not know the you from the past, but I sure know who that person inside is. Although he hates to admit it, the man inside those deep obsidian eyes has a big heart. Whatever you do in this life, I will support you." In her head, she knew that eventually she had to tell him about that seizure. But she still couldn't yet, she couldn't bare to hurt him.

"I love her as a friend, I do." He managed to confess. "We did have a long past and it was deep and we did connect. But it was all for the wrong reasons, I was fucked up. I can never forgive myself for doing what I did to her. I broke a promise that her life essentially depended on. My intentions were good. At that point I did want to clean up for her and be better, but it was so difficult to do, it was impossible because deep down I didn't care to actually change." He explained as best as he could.

"Life was hard, I know I sound like I'm crying over spilt milk. I know I had everything given to me on a silver platter and it sounds ridiculous. I truly was in a very dark place, I couldn't get out." He explained to her. "Then you came along, and it was such a breath of fresh air. I know, just like you know me. I know that you constantly will always put others ahead of you, and that you were the cause for Karin's pain." His eyes looked pained when he spoke the words that he did, "But Sakura, you are not the reason for how my relationship with Karin has ended up like. If anything this is better, because if you hadn't shown up, I would have continued to be that idiot. She would continuously be hurt and tormented by me because I never loved her that way" he waited for a response, but there was only silence.

"I will always care for her wellbeing, I will always love her and want the best for her. I will worry and want to make sure she is okay wherever she is" he spoke carefully watching her expression from his peripherals, but she kept her composure. He expected it, he knew she wasn't one to ever be jealous. If anything, he knew that she would probably want to be second to Karin, because she was always okay with being second to everything. She always, no matter what put others ahead of her. It didn't make a difference of what the situation was.

"But Sakura, you have to understand that in every damn situation, no matter what it is you'll always be my first priority. You're going to have to just accept that and know that no matter what you tell me or what you think is best for me, I know what's best" his hand gave hers a light squeeze, his eyes quickly shifting over to give her a reassuring look. "I know that the best thing that's happened to me is you"

"Sasuke…" she was lost for words. She'll never know how they both ended up here.

"Are you sure you're ready for the Victoria Secret Show? We had a long day today" he wasn't wrong, they've been out and about the whole day from brunch, staying in the yacht, viewing the liberty statue to walking around central park and enjoying each other's company.

"I'll be fine, it's been an amazing first date. You've impressed me, although a bit intimidating it has been great" she leaned her head on his arm.

"This first date business thing is done now, you're all mine at the show. You're not getting out of my sight, so prepare for that"

"sure" she smiled and got into the car, "I know it's only my second day around town, but are you going to kill me or something? This is definitely not the way back home" she took notice of the large boutique store they stopped at. She looked around confused, "Where are we?". By the time she turned around toward the driver's seat, the passenger side door was already opened. He offered his hand for her to hold, "This is the last exception of you not getting out of my sight. We will compromise right? Today is my day, so I'll take you into my world today" she waited for more of an explanation, but he continued to walk her into a store made of glass and marble. The chandelier hung high above them, decorated in gold and diamonds.

"Sasuke Sama, it's been a while" she was an american girl, her bleach blonde hair pin straight. Her algae green eyes averted to Sakura, her facial expression brightened.

"Wow, who is the gorgeous you brought?" without even really introducing herself she already had her hands in Sakura's soft pink locks.

"You are absolutely stunning. The structure of your facial bones and this immaculate hair! What is your name?"

"Sakura" she reached her hand out and introduced herself with a handshake.

"I like her, she's polite!" the woman took Sakura's hand firmly, "I like her too" he joked in agreeing to her comment.

"My name's Hannah, I'm Sasuke's main stylist for his guests." Hannah was smart to not use other terms like, 'other girls'. She liked Sakura's temperament and charisma.

"Are we getting you ready for the Victoria secret show?" her eyes focused on Sasuke's who nodded. "This is your taste of my world, I'm going to leave you. I have to go to my tailor to get ready. Dokan will pick you up. We will meet there"

"What?" she thought they were just going to get ready at his penthouse. He winked at her, "I'll meet you later princess"

Before she could rebuttal, he spoke softly to Hannah before leaving her. Hannah looked back at Sakura and giggled. "I've never seen Sasuke like that in my 6 years working with him. You must be very special."

XoXoXoXo

Green orbs took the hand of the white gloved man by the name of Dokan, as promised he took her to the exact spot, full of flashing lights and celebrities surrounding the area.

She could see him through the entrance of the venue, his daring stoic stare he bore into others while they talked to him, people she's seen on TV and magazines. She also saw many people she didn't recognize but assumed they played an important role in this world, just like Sasuke. Her heart skipped a beat when his eyes laid on her, she didn't know if she was crazy but she swore the facial expressing he wore changed in an instant when he looked at her. The feeling of her heart jumping out of her chest was ridiculously uncomfortable, she didn't know whether if it was because of the perfect soft spiked hair that fit perfectly with his bewitchingly beautiful face or the black tuxedo that looked like it was meant for him and only him. The way it fitted on his broad shoulders and his perfect torso. It could also be the way he looked at her, ignoring anyone's attention, eyes focused only on her. Those eyes that caught her breath, that perfect stare.

"My princess, you are just perfect" his hands swiftly went by her lower waist. He quickly thanked Dokan for her safe arrival. He looked at her puzzled and confused for second, "why are you giving me that look?" he raised his perfect eyebrow, questioning her flushed cheeks and awkwardness. "it's nothing…you just look really good" he chuckled at her confession.

"you do know that you get to go home with me right? You know, not just tonight, but tomorrow night and so on?" he looked at her with that smirk that killed her every time. "You don't look too shabby yourself gorgeous"

"Really? She barely touched my face! Compared to everyone here I feel so plain" Hannah barely put make up on her face, just a light blush and mascara. "Exactly how I like it, I told her to keep you as beautiful as possible - honey I don't think you know how beautiful you are" he stared down at her. She had a simple short sleeved black silk dress that hugged her slim torso and flared down to her mid thighs, she wore Louboutin red bottom high heels that Hannah fitted her along with a Chanel white leather clutch. Too bad she knew nothing about these brand names. Her hair was in loose curls, her eyes piercing green, "Oh shut up! Stop flirting with me, you have me already too!" she teased. "Seriously, you are absolutely stunning babe" he kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get seated." He dared not to bring up the fact that before she arrived, Sakura was not seated next to him. He made sure to speak to the owners of Victoria Secret and let them know exactly what he wanted if they wanted his attendance. In this world, his presence meant everything.

XoXoXoXo

There she was, walking down the walkway, her beautiful body shown off to the world in lingerie that barely covered her body. Her flaming red hair freely dancing around her perfect figure as she pounced closer to the speculating crowd. Even Sakura had to admit that Karin was gorgeous in many ways.

It was an off evening for Sakura, she should be used to it already. It should already be an expectation, Naruto had warned her and from what she'd seen the last couple of months, she should have been able to brace days like tonight. It was hard to swallow the different masks Sasuke wore. Who was he truly? Each time she was introduced to this environment, she'd question everything around her. Multiple people came up to him, people she'd recognized and people she had no idea were. The more she was absorbed in the environment she was in, the more she felt alien. Suddenly she remembered why she had been avoiding him. Her mind running a million miles a second was suddenly stopped by a quick grasp on her waist, pulling her back down to reality.

"Sakura, you look absolutely perfect tonight" his eyes bored into hers, his business facade withdrawn.

"Has someone been drinking too much?" She raised her eyebrows, weirded out by his sudden serious expression. "No you fool, I just love you." Even though there was so much commotion around them, they somehow tuned everything around them out and paid attention to only each other. She could feel his warmth on her body, the security of his hold on her, at this moment nothing mattered to her. "How are you liking the show so far?" He asked but answered himself, "not as fun without Naruto or Ino am I right?" She shrugged, "it's not bad" he scuffled at her remark, "You know, I don't need to keep repeating myself to you Sakura Haruno. I know you like a book inside out, stop trying to hide whatever you're feeling. I love you. _You_ " he emphasized the last word, "only you Sakura" His soft lips kissed the top of her head. "I can't wait to undress you tonight." he whispered into her ears making her slightly shiver. "Sasuke kun! Not here!"

"Why not?" he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes she always loved. "You are so bad you know that?" she scolded, forgetting the show right before them. In that split moment, suddenly her worries dissipate. The fluttering in her heart returns, the warmth and safety she would feel was back. "I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back" she kissed his lips, about to get up and grab some fresh air. "Let me come with you" he insisted, his hand wrapped around her forearm.

"Sasuke kun, I'm not a two year old, I can manage to go to the restroom on my own" she lightly laughed. "I understand that, but I'd like to accompany you, is that so bad?"

She looked at him in a moment of silence before giving a long exhale, "you know, you really should being paying attention to the show", "you know, you really should stop giving me bad advice, I've been to many of these. Same shit different models, walking down an aisle. Not that interesting when you've been to multiple" he argued.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing Sakura" he interrupted and got up and escorted her to the back of the hall. "Sasuke!" someone called his name, both pairs of eyes looked over to where the voice came from. A gentlemen that looked around Sasuke's age waved his hand before rushing over to their side. He was accompanied by a girl that looked like she could very well be on the stage walking down the catwalk. Her choice of clothing was something questionable, skin tight, nude coloured fishnet wrapped her body, adorned by crystals. She was almost blinding to look at. "Cool choice of an outfit wouldn't you say?" he said it loud enough for her ears alone to hear. She giggled, agreeing with his comment.

The man went for a hand shake, his sea clue eyes shifted over to Sakura who looked at him with a smile. " Toneri Otsutsuki" he introduced himself to Sakura, "Sakura Haruno, it's very nice to meet you" she gave a quick bow. "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you. Suddenly you disappear, went all MIA. Missing my partner in crime" he chuckled, his eyes shifting from Sasuke to Sakura frequently. Sasuke forced himself to keep his composure even though the one thing he wanted to do was knock the man out, he knew what Toneri was doing, trying his best to undress Sakura with his filthy eyes. Toneri was never good news, if there was one person who was very similar to the past him, it would be Toneri. They would fool around with girls and get high on whatever the 'in' drug was together. Toneri always got Sasuke's sloppy seconds when it came to women, Karin being the exception.

His arm wrapped around Sakura little more tighter and more possessively, confused Sakura looked up at him. "I've been busy with work" eyes focused on Toneri.

"My name is Stephania, it's very nice to meet you Sasuke. I've heard many good things about you" the woman who barely wore anything tried to advance on Sasuke. "Sweetie, why don't you go to the restroom, I'll be waiting here for you" his attention averted back to Sakura, his voice soft. She looked at him, understanding that he wanted to most likely deal with them alone. She nodded and proceeded to go to the direction where the restroom was. "Sweetie? Now that's a term I've never heard you use before. That is one beautiful woman, once you're done with her, I think I'm gonna marry her" he smirked, his eyes on Sakura's ass while she walked away, not giving a care about the fact that Stephania was still by his side.

"You need to get your eyes off her" he tried his best to speak with tranquility to control his temper.

"don't tell me Uchiha Sasuke is going soft now"

"Tread carefully Toneri, don't forget where you and I stand" he reminded Toneri the power he held. Quickly Toneri stepped backwards, admitting defeat demonstrating where he belonged and where Sasuke belonged.

"It's just been a while since I've seen you. A couple of the boys would love to see you at the after party tonight. Karin will be there, I'm sure you want to claim what you own. With her success, theres many eyes on her. Could be a good idea for you to come" he almost wanted to laugh at how stupid and clueless some people could be. He thought his reaction to the way Toneri stared at Sakura was enough of an indication he was in a committed relationship.

"I've been wanting to give this to you. You're gonna love this. Best and purest in the market right now." Toneri walked over and gave him a quick pat on the back, the other hand grabbing Sasuke's passing a little white packet. He almost chuckled to himself at how long it's been since he's even had his hand touch the small little packet that simply gave him euphoria. He quickly slipped it into his pocket.

XoXoXoXo

Walking to the restroom, she quickly took a glance over at the bar and stared in disbelief. She hadn't seen him in months and the last time she saw him was back in Japan. It was nice to have someone beside Sasuke around that she was fond of. A little bit more pip in her steps she walked over only to over hear the conversation Izumu was having with a woman around her age. He had complimented asked her about the watch she wore, "It does not matter what it is and where I got it, you couldn't afford it anyway" Sakura has been good with biting her tongue lately, but this time was an exception. Perhaps because it was an old friend she was excited to be united with. But she stepped over there, voice stern, "It's called giving a compliment, have you not heard of that before?" They both turned around and stared at her, carrying the same shocking expression.

"Who the fuck are you? Do you know who I am?"

"No, I don't and to be quite honest I don't really care. What I do care about is how you talk to this gentlemen"

"You watch me get you kicked out here, you fucking nobody" she quickly scuffled away, Izumu looked back at her, "You're looking at me like I have a second head" she smiled and walked over to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I decided to travel with Sasuke Kun, what are you doing here?!"

"Best bar tender around, elite people as me to bar tend. Didn't really get a chance to let you know that the last time. You're still with him?" he asked, he raised his eye brow, his hand filling up a bright green drink, handing it to one of the servers. "You sound surprised by that" she stated from what she observed.

"Well, I don't know. I've been bartending for a while, I've seen him with many different girls, never the same one to the same event ever. Unless you count Karin." he was careful to use her name around Sakura. She looked down for a split second before looking back at him. "It's unfortunate that you didn't think I would last. But, I can understand where you're coming from."

"Really, I don't mean it in any offensive way. I think you're a great girl, in fact I was upset I didn't get your number to keep in contact. So I'm happy you're here." he gave her a calculating look before continuing, "just be careful. Like I said, I've been bar tending for a while now. I've seen him from afar and his capabilities. It's not just the women…it's all the shady things. I know I shouldn't even be telling you, but I trust that you wouldn't go running to him and telling him what I'm telling you now"

"Izumu, really…I don't want to hear it, if you're going to warn me about him. I can stand my ground, I am an adult and can make decisions. I get you're saying it out of care, but I also do believe you should give him a chance, especially when you have never met him until about a month ago."

Izumu pressed his lips, poured her a quick glass of some sort of alcoholic concoction, grabbed his glass and cheered with her. They both took a sip, "My bad, you're right. Jumping into conclusion too soon when I don't know him personally"

"Exactly, don't judge!" she pointed teasingly before her eyes widened, "what is in here? it tastes awesome!"

"Secret, I am an elite bartender as expressed before. So how long are you staying here for?"

"I have three weeks off, but I don't think we're staying here the whole trip" she answered.

"Damn, it must be nice to travel and have no worries about finance", she almost took offence, "excuse me but I brought my own funds to spend"

"That's funny, because what is the point of that?" he genuinely was curious, there was no point of pulling out a wallet when you're dating a multibillionaire trending to trillionaire.

"Dependence" she took another sip.

"You truly are something else" he chuckled. "It is amazing to have a familiar face around here, oh my gosh! I might just stay and chill here with you"

"Please do accompany me, I need someone to take these bitches off their high horses" she bursted out into laughter at his remark. "What's so funny?" familiar arms around her from behind, without turning around, "Nothing, just commoners inside jokes" she badgered, to which she earned a tickle on her neck "Commoner? don't try to even piss me off" he continued to torture her with laughter before she gave in and apologized, "okay, okay! I'm sorry!" she said in between her hysterical laughs.

"Nice seeing you again Izumu" Izumu's eyes were wide in shock that Sasuke remembered him. "it's great seeing you too" again just like the first time he was fumbling to clean his hands to shake Sasuke'.

"You seem to have more fun here then the front" he stated the obvious before making the sound decision, "I'll leave you two here, I'll get back to my seat. Please call me if you have a problem?" he knew she needed some time to feel like herself, finding someone like Izumu in this crowd was exactly what she needed.

"Don't miss me too much" he kissed her again to which she nodded, "I'll try". "Please watch over her" he petted her head and looked at Izumu who bowed in agreement. "Pft, like I need watching over" she rolled her eyes and watched Sasuke disappear into the crowd.

XoXoXoXo

They talked about their lives and their travels, joked about the outfit of some of the guests. Laughed at the outrageous price of caviar and how pretentious people can be. But suddenly, a girl appeared, on the other side of the bar trembling and timid.

Getting the attention of both Sakura and Izumu, she went closer to the woman and introduced herself. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I…I'm scared" she whispered, her hands shaking and face loss of blood. Sakura looked at her concerned and pulled her into a corner where Izumu was.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, what's wrong" the girl before her eyes did not look well, she clearly had a lot on her mind couldn't stop crying. Sakura worried that someone was after the girl, asked again "Sweetie, what's wrong? Do you need help, is there someone here threatening you?" her voice was soft, soft enough for only the three of them to hear.

"We have security here, if you need anything I can help them escort you safely" Izumu reassured the shaking girl, they both watched her eyes shift back and forth almost paranoid of the people around her.

"My name is Sakura…and this is Izumu. What's your name?" she introduced both of them, hoping that would make the girl feel a bit better. She didn't want to call for help when the girl was clearly terrorized of something.

"Sh..Shizuka… "

 **Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think!**

 **R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Early Update this time! I've been off so I managed to write another chapter. This is definitely by far my favourite chapter to write.**

 **Please let me know what you think, I would love to get some feed back and it definitely motivates me to continue to write and update :) I want to try to be more consistent with my updates.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

There were many things that irritated Sasuke, he wasn't a man with patience, not a lot made him happy but Sakura was the exception. The fact that she was away from him was hard, but he knew what type of woman Sakura was. She was a social butterfly and can fend herself. He wasn't worried about her, it was just he'd rather have her in his sight. She wanted to hang out with Izumu for a bit, quite honestly he'd like to join too but it would have just made it worse for her with the multiple interruptions he'd get from people who'd like to speak with him.

Sasuke begrudgingly agreed to have Toneri sit next to him, the discussions were dull - back then he would be entertained, he blamed Sakura for completely changing his perspective. Suddenly looking at women walking down a catwalk with barely a piece of fabric to him was just embarrassing and quite honestly boring. He took a sip of his neat Delamain de Voyage filtering his former friend Toneri out whenever he spoke about how good the white flakes felt or how good Stephania was in bed, what his plans were with her.

"So who is this Sakura girl?" Toneri was a man who liked to stick his nose in everyone's business. Sasuke was not stupid, "She's a girl I met a couple years ago." Toneri already knowing his place knew that he should not be making any type of rude, perverted remark. Sasuke was not a patient man and could be inhumanely cruel to people who try to step on his toes.

"She seems to have her shit together"

"Head on right" he made a simple remark on his girlfriend and continued to sip on his cognac, eyes glued to the stage. "So what about you and her?" Toneri asked when Karin was on stage strutting down the walkway in her two piece lingerie that shun through the lights.

"What about her?"

"Well, you guys have a long history together, whats the deal with you two now? With the other girl in the picture, I suspect it's even messier now" he pointed out, he has known Sasuke since in his early teens and know the deep emotional relationship they had since High School.

"The past is the past, we grow up and move on. Realize what we want in life" Toneri looked at Sasuke, it was if he was talking to someone completely different.

"Sasuke San, amazing to see you here!" Another voice interrupted the two, it reminded him why he was happy to leave Sakura with Izumu.

XoXoXoXo

Sakura stared at the girl who called herself Shizuka, her eyes wondering all over the girls shaken face who seemed to be mumbling non sense. "You'll put me in jail…I don't want to…but I have to" the girl mumbled through her trembling lips. Izumu looked at Sakura, this possibly could turn out much more different from what they expected.

"Jail? No one is going to put you in jail. What's wrong just tell me" Sakura was soft, her hand placed on the girls back, the girl stared up at Sakura hesitated to explain to her what was going on. Her eyes went from Sakura to Izumu, back and forth. "Okay, how about we speak to each other in private." She realized that the girl might have been more comfortable with telling her what was going on without Izumu around.

The girl nodded, Sakura gave a sigh of relief and walked the girl slowly into a corner, away from the crowd, in a small hall closer to the staff area. Sakura gave Izumu a hearten look before stepping away.

"Okay, what's going on? I know you may feel hurt right now, but whatever you're feeling will pass. What are you afraid of? I will make sure nothing happens to you" Sakura was confident in her promise, since she was young; she was always selfless. She wanted to help people, whether it be concerning something physical like getting over an illness, or something emotional. She was there to mend, it was the reason why she chose to become a doctor. She wanted to sacrifice and make the world a better place, give people second chances at life.

It was just who she was. "I…I had a restraining order." The sobbing girl started to explain herself. "Well, you said it in past tense. Which is great! It's lifted" she tried to be positive with the girl, only she continued to explain. "They shouldn't have" she mumbled nonsense, Sakura looked at her confused.

"Why shouldn't they?" the girl's dimmed blue eyes shifted down and focused on her purse, her hand slowly reaching into her purse - her hand slowly revealing something that made Sakura's heart sink, her stomach twisted in every way possible.

"Karin doesn't deserve Sasuke. I love him, I need him and she can't be here. I can't have her in the same world that I live in. Sasuke will never see me through her" those words made Sakura feel faint, the sound of her heart beating out of her chest was unbearably loud. A million things rushed through her mind, suddenly the thought of a death made her feel sick. The thought of people being injured. This woman she was staring at was not mentally stable, what if she hurt Sasuke? The thought of Sasuke being in danger from this woman was enough to make her know exactly what she had to do.

She had to act on this quickly. She had to leave this place with the girl before she used her silver pistol on anyone here. "I don't want you to do anything you regret. I know you don't want to go to jail." The woman before her eyes seemed to almost slightly wake up from her horrible thoughts and stared at Sakura. Sakura continued to persuade her, "You need to take a deep breath, let's take you out of here."

"I can't see her with him, she needs to leave" she spoke in a low voice.

"You need to take a breath, lets go outside. We'll see how you're feeling after" Sakrua could feel her palms sweaty, she needed to remove this woman out of here. She needed to protect everyone.

"You're going to call the cops aren't you…" she looked back at Sakura through her tearful eyes.

"No, I won't. I will make sure you make the right decision, come on let's go for a walk." Sakura placed a hand onto hers and stared back at the stage one last time before taking her out of the scene. Izumu had caught her walking away, he was looking for answers. He wanted to know himself what exactly she was crying about, why was the girl frantic. But the look Sakura gave him a terrorizing look, walking past him was one he didn't think he could ever forget. Her skin was as pale as Shizuka's, her expression different from before.

Sakura shook her head slowly, to tell him not to follow or intervene.

XoXoXoXo

It was at that moment, as if things were done in Karin's favour - a man in a perfect black suited with shades on interrupted Sasuke and whoever he was boringly talking to.

"Sasuke San, we need you backstage" Sasuke looked at the man expecting further explanation. "Sir, it's an emergency. We need you in the back. Please" the man explained as much as he could. Sasuke looked around quickly in search for Sakura, but decided to quickly go to the back then come back to get her home. The show was almost done and it was late. He thought about how tired she must truly be based on her afternoon's facial expression. He politely excused himself from his father's business partner and followed the man in the black suit.

The man took Sasuke to the back, and once the door was opened, and he walked passed multiple guards, it was hectic inside. He could hear Karin's screeching and screaming in pain. His once stoic face was now in worry, his onyx eyes travelled to the screams, there were people around her, the paramedics trying to take her. "Sasuke Kun" she kept screaming, her mouth red from what looked like blood. He quickly rushed over and looked down at her, "Karin! What the fuck happened?" although in immense pain, she felt the ecstasy of his voice full of worry. It was just like the good old times.

"Sasuke Kun, I…I'm in so much…pain…" she managed to let out, her face pale and sweaty. "What are you guys waiting for take her to the nearest hospital" his voice was furious, frustrated as to why she was still here and not taken to the hospital. "What the fuck happened?" there was too much history for him to ignore what was going on, she still meant something to him. Watching her hurt was hard. "We don't know, she suddenly collapsed and then started to be in tremendous pain. She started to bleed"

"Karin, you're going to be okay. You need to get emergency help right this instant. They're going to airlift you to the best hospital." he grabbed her hand and consoled her, his hand waving for them to take her to the best hospital.

"You'll come with me right?" she whispered through her agonizing pain.

"I won't be able to come, you need to leave now. I am going to grab Sakura and we will meet you there." her blood boiled through her veins with Sakura's mentioning. "Argh!" she spat more blood out of her mouth, "no! I am not leaving without you!" she whined.

"Karin, you need to leave. This is dangerous, please Karin, I promise I will meet you there" he placed an arm over her. "Karin, please…" he begged, but it wasn't enough.

"Ahh!" she clutched his hand tighter and shook her head.

"Sir, she needs immediate medical attention, she needs to leave now"

"Please Sasuke…I can't do this without you…I'm…scared" she managed to speak.

Sasuke thought about it, what would Sakura think if she knew that he let Karin be in a dangerous state because he selfishly wanted Sakura to be by his side. If there was anything she's taught it was that during medical emergencies you have to make sacrifices to save a life. Sakura was with Izumu, she will be okay. He'll text her and make sure one of his guards get her home safely. Although this is not what he wanted, this would be the best case scenario. As uncomfortable as he may be to leave her here, he trusted Izumu, his guards and most importantly Sakura to handle herself. He had to push the paranoia away and help his dying friend.

He hated leaving Sakura, but he had to. Karin's pain was difficult to witness. He stared at her terrorized face and nodded. "Okay, let's go. You're going to be okay, I'll make sure we go to the best hospital - you will alright. I promise." He stepped back and let the paramedics prep her to the helicopter already waiting outside.

He looked back once again, before getting into the helicopter. He continuously told himself that everything will be okay, she had Izumu. He'll text his guards and Sakura to fill them in.

XoXoXoXo

"Shizuka, what are you doing? Come back here" she was pleading the girl who ran towards the cliff, 50 ft below the soaring waves hitting the mountain rocks.

"What's the point?" she sobbed in between her words, once they got out of the building she had run up the hills and Sakura followed suit.

"What do you mean?" her voice calm and collective as she asked the girl a question. "If I can't be with Sasuke and if you wont let me kill that mother fucking Karin, then there is no point to live"

"Shizuka, you need to calm down. Just step closer to me" she tried her best to sound confident, but it was hard when she noticed that Shizuka now had the gun fully exposed. Holding it close to her body and unpredictable to what she would do with it.

"Calm down?! Calm the fuck down?! You have no idea what I feel. You don't understand the torment I am going through right now. If I can't have him, so can't she! And if she lives, then I don't want to see that. I don't want to live and see him with her!" she screamed loud enough to overpower the sound of the waves below them.

Before Sakura could say anything her phone vibrated. The already on edge Shizuka looked at Sakura upset. "Who is that?! Who did you contact? Did you call the cops?!" Sakura raised her hand to prove Shizuka that it was going to be herself and Shizuka. "It's just my phone" Emeralds quickly glimpsed at the lit screen, a text message from Sasuke. She couldn't open it, but what she did next was a shock to Shizuka's surprise.

"It's just me and you Shizuka…you have nothing to worry about…" she chucked the phone into the never ending crashing waves below them. "Did you just?"

"Yes Shizuka, your life is more important than my phone…please just hear me out" Sakura begged.

She looked at Shizuka and could only feel pain. She didn't understand this obsessive feeling this woman before her was feeling, but she knew this woman needed help. "Shizuka, you're making a mistake. There is so much to life, this isn't worth your life. So you succeed in getting rid of Karin, you think that you would be able to spend your life with Sasuke? You'd be in jail and whats the point of that" she couldn't let Shizuka know what she was to Sasuke, because if she knew then this situation can take a turn for the worse.

"I will be happy to be in jail knowing that cunt is not around him"

"Why do you hate her so much?" she started the conversation to hopefully calm Shizuka down, if she learned anything from her medical studies, it would be that sometimes the adrenaline needs to settle so that the mind can think clearly.

"Why? Because she stole him away from me. He loved me, I swear!"

"Tell me about it Shizuka" her voice melodic, making sure to stay in tune. She forced herself not to shake and panic.

 _Flashback_

"Sasuke, oh please! Don't stop!" she whined as he fucked her in his tinted window Ferrari. His fingers entangles in her long brown locks of hair. She would taste the Whiskey in his mouth and smell the weed through her nostrils. He stumbled as he took a tiny clear tube out from his glove box and let the white snowy contents in the mini container onto her bare shoulders. He used his nostrils and inhaled every particle of the 'rich man's drug' off of her smooth skin.

Her hands were grasped onto his muscular arms, as she continued to moan and sit on top of him, her head banging against the roof of the luxurious car. His lips were addicting the way they travelled on her bare body. His hands took her to ecstasy, nothing could compare to how he made her feel, suddenly she was lost for words. Suddenly how this came to be just made sense to her. They've made love plenty of time, but today was racier then others, in the parking lot at an after party he took her too, full of people walking around. She could see them, but hoped that they couldn't see her through the tinted windows.

She didn't know how it happened, how her sweet innocence was taken abruptly by him, suddenly in a blink of an eye, here she was unable to control the euphoric feeling.

Xo

"Uchiha Sasuke will be there, I thought you would want to come with me" just the mention of his name made her suffocate. She had dreamt of meeting him in person. Obsessed was a light term she'd use for the way she felt about the young man she admired from the distance. Her father was going to have an informal meeting with Fugaku Uchiha, the world's most powerful man. It was crucial that her father was in Fugaku's good books. This would mean their company would have security, anyone in partnership with the Uchiha Corp was always at an advantage. In this world, Uchiha Sasuke was a dream come true. He was the heir to the worlds most powerful, his beauty comparable to an angel. To become their blood, just like royalty - but more corrupted. She knew that her father would agree to any fantasy she had with Sasuke, only it was overwhelming, his beauty was unbearable for her.

It was those words her father said to her, that took her to where she was now.

Her long brown hair was up to her waist, she managed to maintain the health and length of her hair knowing that Uchiha Sasuke loved girls with long hair. She was a very conservative girl, she wore a beige long sleeved pin straight dress that reached her knees.

"Sasuke, it's great seeing you again. I'd like you to meet my daughter Shizuka" her father's voice echoed, all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating against her chest. There he was, standing just 2 feet away from her. She could feel her legs weak. It was impossible to look into those addicting black obsidian eyes. She managed to take a quick peak at him. This was real, this was him. Her friends would be jealous that he gave her eye contact. He smirked at her and extended his arms, his father had taught him well. How to behave in front of a woman's father. She took a deep steady breath and lightly took his hands in hers. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Tomoyuki" his voice was music to her ears, she could feel the heat creep up her cheeks. "You can call me Shi-Shizuka" she cursed herself for stuttering in front of him.

"Sasuke, why don't you show our dear guest around the city." Fugaku was a man who held pride, as he should be given his financial status. His son nodded, flashing that daring smirk once again. "Have you visited Switzerland before?" she almost couldn't grasp what Sasuke was asking with all the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She slowly shook hear head, she was never one to follow her father to business trips, they were boring and dreadful, but the mentioning of Sasuke's name…she couldn't pass it up.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Why don't you show our lovely Shizuka around?" his father advised, Sasuke nodded, he quickly bowed to the father to excuse himself and Shizuka.

He pulled a cigarette as soon as they stepped out of the corporate building, he offered her one, she politely refused. He gave her a smirk, "You don't smoke?"

"No, I actually don't drink either" she quietly said. "hn." he opened the passenger door to his Aston Martin for her before walking over to his side.

"Thank you" she shyly thanked him and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, avoiding his stare. "Well there is a VIP party we can go to afterwards if you'd like to come with me" her heart again wanted to beat out of her chest. To be seen with him…

"I-I would love to"

He nodded before he pulled out a joint from the glove box and lit it up in the car, "I hope you don't mind" he quickly said before he lit it up and took a quick long drag. He exhaled and instantly looked more relaxed.

He was a very quiet man, he didn't say much but took her places as his father told him. He wasn't one to really show emotions. The day flew by in an instant, she wished she could just go back and freeze time, just to be by his side.

They were in a club with loud music, she remained by his side, shy and quiet. People stared at her, she couldn't tell if it was because of what she was wearing or if it was some other reason, maybe because she was by his side. He walked her to a booth with whom she assumed were his friends, "whose the chick?" one of the men asked, he had two girls on him, wearing clothes much less conservative than her. "Father's partner's daughter, so behave" she didn't know what it was, but hearing him say that made her legs feel weak, as if she could fall in love with him harder.

"Hi Sasuke Kun! We've been waiting for you!" the girls said, they shoved Shizuka away and gave him a hug, their breast pushed up against him, their eyes seductive.

"She's hot. What's her name?" the same man asked, "Shizuka, meet Toneri" he quickly introduced him before taking the rolled up hundred dollar bill and snorting a white line of substance that was readily laid on the black table at the booth. "This shit is good" Sasuke calmly complimented, he looked down to Toneri who explained to him that it was the highest quality around.

"You good?" he turned around and asked Shizuka, she felt as if she was in some sort of drama, it was that bad boy side of Sasuke that sent shiver down her spine. She wanted him all to herself. The fact that he was high and able to care made her have an uncontrollable feeling of satisfaction. What was this feeling that ran through her body? She nodded and sat down beside him, maybe it was the drugs that made him different, but he place his arms around her. She felt light headed, this couldn't be real. Never in her imagination that he would have touched her in anyway. The music was loud, it was the first time he met her. She had been good for her 19 years of life, yet here they were at the club intense for each other.

"I want to take a shot too" she muttered out when she saw that Sasuke was already on his 8th shot of Tequila.

"You sure? I have to return you to your father in one piece tonight." She could smell the hard liquor on his breath. It was just everything about him that was addicting, his scent was alluring. She could feel his heat against her body. "It's fine, I already told my butler I'm not coming home until tomorrow…"she wanted him, she didn't care if she saved herself for a long time. She had been to this point very introverted and conservative. His eyes bore into hers, perhaps it wasn't really him, maybe he was a little drunk and a little high but he inched closer to her.

Somehow there they were in a hotel room, her body entangled with his naked body. She never knew she could feel as she good as she did. "Sasuke Kun!" she screamed in pleasure. The taste of liquor on his tongue, the smell of light cologne and sweat on his body. He wasn't one to talk, he was rough. The way he held her and fucked her, although rough she was still in complete bliss.

"Oh my god!" she whined in between, this was her first time and she couldn't even imagine how amazing it was going to feel. The exhilaration she felt was indescribable. She now suddenly understood why Sasuke was called a Sex God. He was simply amazing.

 _End Flashback_

Sakura had heard from Sasuke about his past, but hearing someone else describe him was painful and hard to hear. It felt more real. It was hard to accept that that past Sasuke was one of the same person as the Sasuke she knew now. It was harder to hear about him having sex with other girls, to know that he slept with other women and to know how he easily used drugs and got high and drunk on the norm. She fought back the tears, and fought through the pain she now felt deep in her heart. This wasn't the time for her to cry over him. She stared at the frightened and broken woman in front of her.

This time it was Sakura's tears, she looked at Shizuka. She felt the pain Karin must have gone through. It was one thing hearing it from Sasuke but a whole other thing when a victim of his was telling the story. It was hard to swallow the fact that he used to be this person she could never imagine him to be.

"Shizuka, I understand that you gave yourself up for him but-"

"Let me finish Sakura" she interrupted.

 _Flashback_

It had been months, Sasuke would call her over and she was there in an instant. She felt guilty, guilty because her father thought she was still an innocent loving daughter who did nothing wrong. Yet within an instant she would be in his bed, fucked in every way possible. She hated to admit it but she loved it. Obsessed with him.

"I'm in town" he would say over the phone. She would get her butler to drop her off at his workplace in New York, a work trip he'd go for his father sometimes even at that very young age. Her heart would pound exactly the same way it always did since she first met him. She would walk through security guards, go through her check and finally make it to his office, passed his secretary. She knew she was just being used, but it was enough for her, as long as she had him by her side. As long as she had a sliver of his attention. Maybe one day he'll want her forever, maybe one day he'll love her the same way she does, even if it's just a percent of how she felt.

She was addicted. Obsessed.

She opened the big wooden doors of the office, what laid in the office made her heart sank. A woman with blazing red hair, the woman that had beauty of a mystical creature. Her red eyes pierced into hers, "She's the one you've been fucking mindlessly all this time?" the woman spoke out bitterly.

"Karin…" Karin, that was the name. The woman that had won Sasuke's heart. The woman she's heard about, but Sasuke had never brought up. The woman she hope was just a rumour or gossip.

"How could you Sasuke, how could you fuck her all this time whenever you fucking just leave? Why her? There's nothing even fucking special about her." Even she had to admit, although she was beautiful, beside Karin she felt washed up. Karin's eyes flooded with tears.

"Karin, please. You know how I feel about you. You know they don't mean anything to me" it felt like she's been stabbed by a hundred knives all at once. "Then prove it to me" her eyes still on Shizuka's angrily.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not understanding what exactly Karin wanted. "You think you're in love with Sasuke Kun? You're wrong. You have no idea what love is, I've known him for years. Not just merely months like you."

"Karin, what are you doing?" Sasuke sat on his leather couch in the office and stared at the two, not really caring about Shizuka. His attention was fully on Karin.

"I want you to make love to me with Shizuka here" Karin's voice was full of bitterness.

"What?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows confused. "Prove to me you love Sasuke by watching the pain I've been going through. Stay here." Shizuka was paralyzed from the shock, the shock of what was about to happen before her eyes.

"Fuck me Sasuke" Karin slowly undressed herself and then him. Through her tears she watched Sasuke hold and touch Karin the same way he did with her. She watched in pain, she couldn't move. She must have been crazy to stay still the whole half hour which felt like hours, but after all of it Sasuke stood up, cleaned and dressed himself.

There was no remorse in his face when he walked up to her. "Shizuka you should leave" he told her in his monotone way he always did. "I don't want you to ever see her again Sasuke Kun"

"You heard her" her feet felt heavy, they weighed her down, but she managed to walk out of the office, torn to piece. Death would have been better than this unusual pain and torment.

 _End Flashback_

She couldn't even conceptualize the pain Shizuka was in, the things he used to do. She stared at the woman ahead of her, not understanding what was running through her mind. Her stomach turned, suddenly all the warnings everyone was talking to her about became very real. What the fuck was she dating? What kind of demon was she dealing with?

"Do you feel my pain? Do you understand why I must get rid of her? Do you understand why, if I cannot kill then there is no point for me to live" her voice calmer.

"It's in the past Shizuka. You have to understand that life is unfair and we make mistakes and do really stupid shit. But don't think that it doesn't get better. You just need to talk to someone and make you feel better. You just need a new perception" she stared at her quietly, "you need help Shizuka. It's not too late to turn back"

"There's no point! I'm going to jump" she threatened, Sakura took a step forward carefully. "It looks really chilly down there and dark. I wouldn't do it if I were you. Drowning is a really painful death, its scary and freezing. You'll be awake to feel the burning sensation in your lungs and the ice cold water stinging your body. Are you sure you want to go through that?"

"Why do you care? Just leave me be. Let me jump, then she'll be safe and Sasuke will be safe too"

"I see your pain…I care because I see your pain. I want you to love yourself and be confident that you don't need anyone in your life to make you have a purpose. What was between you and Sasuke is not love, sweetheart. It really isn't and it's unhealthy and painful to see"

"This is my pain, not yours. Why burden yourself?"

"Because I just want you to understand how ridiculous and unrealistic it is to feel the way you do. You just need someone to talk to you, a professional who can understand your thought process. Sasuke is not a GOD. He is just a human being - a fucking jerk. We're all just living beings" she watched as Shizuka's face seemed relaxed. Sakura continued "What he did to you and Karin is wrong, it's unhealthy and not right. You cannot look at that as something good, you can do better and find someone who deserves you"

"You don't get it Sakura, I loved him."

"How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" she repeated, wondering what Sakura is talking about.

"How about you put that away" she gestured to the gun, "and we'll go get you some help. When you're feeling better, I will take you to different charities and hospitals. It will open your eyes." she stared at Sakura waiting for more of an explanation. "I'm a doctor and I promise you, you can get better, I've seen a lot of people struggling and they get out of it. They just have to believe in themselves. You and I…We're very fortunate that we have our health, that we can see and talk and walk…It's a blessing that people tend to overlook. We take advantage of the blessings we're given."

It was silent for a while, she looked more confident and awake. Sober from her mental breakdown, "you promise?"

"Of course I promise" Sakura's face matched Shizuka's now; relief. Watchign Shizuka's body relax, she exhaled and was glad it was all over.

"FREEZE!" both girls looked over to find cops with guns in their hand. She stared at Izumu, confused and shocked that they found her. She was frustrated, she almost had everything settled.

"This was a fucking set up?!" She looked at Sakura, betrayed "Shizuka, it's not what you think. I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't do this"

"Don't lie to me! I…I can't go to jail!" she cried and stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, Sakura quickly screamed and grabbed her, "No!" Shizuka tried to ward her off to jump off, only within that quick split second Sakura was able to pull her backwards she signed in relief not yet realizing the situation when she no longer felt the gravel beneath her feet, the sudden drop happened so quickly she had no time to even react. In that instant, she finally realized that she was off the cliff, falling towards the body of cold water. The faint scream she could hear as her stomach dropped, it was Izumu's and Shizuka's voice screaming out her name.

The freezing cold water hit her like stabbing knives all over her body. Her arms flailed and tried her best to keep afloat. For some reason she couldn't swim, the sharp pain in her leg stopped her from swimming. She could feel the burning sensation in her lungs that were expecting air not this cold salty water. Before she could even react, the wave had forced her to hit her head against the rocks, suddenly everything went black.

Izumu watched in horror as her body plunged into the cold sea. "SAKURA!" Without a thought or any hesitation he attempted to jump in after her, not noticing anything around him, the adrenaline rushing through his veins was nothing he had experienced before. He was held back "sir you cannot jump in, we're getting professional help to get her!"

"LET ME GO! SHE'S FUCKING GOING TO DIE!" it was pitch dark, it was cold and windy. The waves engulfed the walls of the mountains clashing loudly. Within minutes they hard armed men jump rope down to get her, although during those crucial moments it felt like hours. "SAKURA!" his voiced pierced through the dark night.

He watched the men scream, trying to find her - communicating to each other working hard to find her in the pitch black sea.

"YOU DID THIS!" He turned around and angrily spat nonsense to Shizuka who was already on the floor arrested by three cops. "Sakura…SAKURA" it was Shizuka's cries this time. This was more painful than what Sasuke had done to her. The instant regret. She prayed, she begged God, begged that Sakura would be okay. No kind stranger should have been taken into this mess. Not one that selflessly endangered herself for someone crazy and torn like her.

"We got her!" Izumu heard one of the men scream. "Get her up! She's secured"

"Get a helicopter here ASAP, we need to send her to Manahttan Hospital. Tell them it's code blue. Get them ready" one man said to another. He watched almost in slow motion as the emergency workers carried up petite limp body. Her leg was mangled, something out of a horror movie. She wasn't moving. Her lips blue, eyes rolled up, her fave pained in deep crimson.

One tied her leg to try to stop the bleeding, the other performed CPR. "She's not fucking breathing!"

Izumu was frantic. He grabbed his hair, walked back and forth until they screamed that she was breathing. Before he could take a quick breath, she started to seize. "Fuck we need to stabilize her. It didn't look like she was going to make it. Her hair matted with the blood that matched her leg, her lips still blue. She was not stable, they held her down when she seized. Quickly giving her some sort of shot, she laid still.

"We gotta go!" the helicopter had arrived, she was unconscious. She looked lifeless. Izumu went onto the helicopter with her. Anxious the whole flight, they continued to perform CPR, her heart wasn't beating on its own properly.

He stared at the night mare before him, a girl he's only met twice, yet here he was, in this heart wrenching situation. Her light and positivity was unreal, it was unfair to see what was unfolding before him. It was too soon to say goodbye.

XoXoXoXoX

"I want your best doctor out here, and I want you to make sure she's going to be okay" his voice was firm yet collective. "Whatever the fucking amount of money it is, you better make sure we get the best doctor here immediately." it was hard for him to watch Karin in agonizing pain, he was still protective of her. Ultimately, the best doctor would help Karin heal faster and stabilize her, in turn he'll be able to go back to Sakura as soon as possible.

Her cold frail hands held onto Sasuke's, "Please Sasuke Kun, don't leave me" he turned, his face calm, "I won't leave you. You'll be okay. I've ordered them to bring the best of the best to treat you, whatever you're going through will be over soon. I promise" his voice was softer. He was exhausted, although as much as he was worried about Karin and the situation, his mind was on Sakura. He pulled out his phone, black obsidian eyes anxiously watched over his phone, waiting impatiently for a call back or message from Sakura. He had texted one of his guards to get Sakura home safely. Was she upset that he's left her?

"Give me a moment" he tried to excuse himself from the girl hopped up on pain meds before diagnostics.

"No…please don't leave me Sasuke kun" it broke her that even during these moments his mind wasn't 100% with her. "Karin, I just need a minute. I promise you I'm not going anywhere." he squeezed her hand lightly. He remembered the conversation he had with Sakura, that even though he didn't feel the same way Karin felt about him, he still genuinely cared about her. They had too much history to forget.

He stepped out of the emergency room and tried to call Sakura, his ears to his phone, ' _Hi, you've reached Sakura. Sorry I am unable to take your call right now, but please leave me your name and message, I will definitely call you back!'_ He tried to calm himself down, but the thought of her upset with him was eating him away. Could she have been upset that he left her?

"Hey babe, I'm so sorry I had to leave. Karin had an emergency. I'm going to try to be home as soon as possible. I love you" Be left her a message before hanging up, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Before he can call his guard, a doctor interrupted. He politely asked Sasuke to walk back into the emergency room where all the nurses were tending to Karin's needs. "Mr Uchiha, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Doctor Smith the head of surgery here, we are going to do an MRI and just see what's going on, there is a possibility that surgery is needed, however because of the amount of blood loss we are going to give her an emergency blood transfusion first. We're going to get the first available blood to Karin immediately." Doctor Smith knew Sasuke very well, his family's donation is what provided the best possible technology for this hospital, if there was anyone that needed to be prioritized it would be him. In the long run it helps to make sure Sasuke got the best service, a happy Uchiha meant more donations. More donations was always better for their patients in the long run.

As soon as Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement they were both interrupted by a frantic nurse, "Doctor Smith, we need you. Code Blue and Omega."

"Sasuke!" Karin grasped in pain again through her oxygen mask.

"No, you are not going anywhere. I asked for the best doctor in the hospital, that other patient can have the second best. I am sure they will be fine." he was being unreasonable and selfish, forgetting everything Sakura has taught him.

You see karma comes in many different forms, sometimes karma comes months or years later, or like in this situation, almost immediately in the worst way possible.

The nurses rushed in to bring in bags of blood, instantly when the bags of blood was being transferred into the room, the commotion outside was unheard of.

"are you FUCKING kidding me?! YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT THERE IS NO BLOOD, THAT SHE HAD TO WAIT FOR THE BLOOD! We're fucking going to deal with fucking politics when there is someone fucking dying? Are you guys fucked in the head? I will fucking pay for it okay? I will fucking make sure I pay you the fucking money for your fucking services!" he screamed angrily. "Sir you need to calm down!" one of the nurses voice was heard out in the halls.

"CALM DOWN?! THE DOCTOR JUST FUCKING ASKED ME TO FUCKING PRAY AND HOPE SHE'S GOING TO MAKE IT IN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES BECAUSE THERE'S NO BLOOD. YOU GUYS JUST CARRIED 4 FUCKING BAGS OF BLOOD IN THERE, WILL IT FUCKING KILL YOU TO GIVE US ONE BAG?!"

"Sir, we are going to have to escort you out of here if you do not calm down."

"FUCKING POLITICS, DON'T THINK I'M FUCKING STUPID! WHOSE THE FUCKER IN THERE? WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

"Sir, We're going to have detain you if you continue! We are trying our best, we have 4 doctors working on her right now."

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS THE POINT. OF TRYING TO SAVE SOMEONE IF THEY DON'T HAVE BLOOD IN THEM AT ALL?! SHE'S FUCKING BLEEDING OUT"

"Sir!" Sasuke could here the footsteps going to the emergency room, Karin's hand held Sasuke's, he squeezed it tighter for reassurance. Sasuke was ready to put up a fight, no one dared to disrespect him. His eyes glued to the door, ready to smirk at his pathetic antics.

"WHERE IS YOUR FUCKING DOCTOR? I SAW THAT NURSE GO INTO THAT ROOM! LET ME TALK TO HIM! WHAT FUCKING BASTARD IS WILLING TO FUCKING PAY MONEY AND KILL OTHER FUCKING PEOPLE?!"

Obsidian eyes looked straight through the door frame, there were cops that tackled the man at the door, but in that split second his heart stopped.

"YOU!" Izumu glared at Sasuke. "I TOLD HER! I TOLD HER!" He was crying and screaming, "I told her to watch for you! IF YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF HUMANITY IN YOU PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!" he was numb, why was Izumu here?

"Sasuke" Karin's voice was weaker, he ripped his hand away from her grasp. The floor felt unbalanced, he suddenly couldn't catch his breath. Izumu's struggle on the floor was blurry. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"Let him go" he ordered, the cops obeyed. He was afraid to ask, and prayed that it was just another friend of Izumu that needed help.

Sasuke felt a lump in his throat, afraid to even ask what the commotion was about. "You bastard, she loved you" he cried. Sasuke couldn't breathe, that was enough confirmation.

"Where is she?" his hands were shaking, Izumu reluctantly pointed to one of the rooms with the curtains still opened, a commotion in that room.

He ran, although everything was spinning. He ran. This had to be a nightmare. He just needed to wake up from the nightmare, because what was before him had to be a nightmare, it couldn't be real. There were multiple people around her lifeless body, screaming…he caught a glimpse of her pale bloodied face. Her lips purple, body being moved around by multiple doctors.

"Fuck! She's seizing again!"

His stomach churned, the scene was too much, too real. He knelt over the garbage can and threw up. "Mr. Uchiha!" Doctor Smith came, before he could say anything else, Sasuke was on the floor.

"Please…please…I beg you. You need to save her. I will do anything. Please… you absolutely need to save her" Doctor Smith looked at him in disturbance, the still calm collected Sasuke he met in Karin's office was now on the floor pleading, as if it was his life he was begging for. "Sir, but Karin,"

"I don't care… Just please save her…please" he started to sob on the floor, Doctor Smith did not know the situation, but he was free to help based on life priority and the woman on the bed was dying. What had he done? This was the universe telling him that he needed to stop being so selfish. That Karma is real. The feeling of agonizing pain and regret flooding him, was this how it felt to want to be the one on the hospital bed? He would do anything to trade places with her. Anything…He would have jump on a bridge or into wild fire to save her. To take the pain and hardships away from her.

Life was unfair. How did he still have a good life with all the sinister things he's done, and why did someone like her whose done absolutely everything to put others first be in the situation she did now?

 **Author's note: END of Chapter! I hope you guys liked it, drama that I owed to this story. Again, this was definitely my favourite chapter to write. Please PLEASE tell me what you think! I am so excited to read your thoughts. R &R P.S sorry for ending the chapter in this disaster. **


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hello again! I'm really trying my best to have consistent updates. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I absolutely love reading them, it's truly what motivates me to write consistently. So please read, enjoy and REVIEW:)

 _Flashhback_

The music blasted through the club, lights flashing different colors. His heart racing, dopamine running through his veins, it was just another typical night; a way to release all of the tension from his father's expectation of him. He inhaled the rose scent coming off of the crook of the woman's neck. His hand tracing over her naked thigh, slowly reaching up to her buttocks. His lips over hers, he could feel her hands over his member.

Nights like these always become a blur, a molly popped and multiple shots of hard liquor to start and a couple lines of cocaine to give him the high he absolutely needed. It was his escape, it was his routine and norm. "Sasuke Kun, please fuck me" the girl in his arms pleaded, he was quiet, his lips aggressive, hands grabbing onto her blond locks ignoring whatever she said. A model he had met at one of the shows he attended.

Even with all the substances he took, he felt the need for more. He grabbed his glass of whisky and gulped it down and took another line of his favorite drug, afraid his high would settle down. The woman's bare skin was soft, her plump lips felt fantastic on his tongue.

"What are you doing?" the voice was engulfed by the blaring music, he didn't care for whatever was happening around him, all he wanted was to fuck the woman he was with, after all it had been a long day. "What are you doing here?" he could hear one of the girls responding to the other.

"I could ask you the same question, do you have any idea where I've gone to go look for you?!" she tried her best to speak over the music. "Leave me alone" he could hear the annoyance in the girl's voice.

"I am not leaving until you come back, you shouldn't be here. You're still recovering"

"You're embarrassing me!" she screamed.

"I don't care, let's go now" her voice firm. He was in a high where his mind was not thinking straight, even with the conversation around him, he couldn't care less about anything but the girl in his arms. The girl seemed to give in, she exhaled and apologize to the group, only to be stopped by one of the men. "Sweetie, where are you going? You can't leave. I spent all this money buying you these shots, you're not going anywhere until you finish these shots" the man said to her.

"You're a sick fuck for forcing a girl who is fucking recovering from the hospital" the voice was familiar, but he couldn't focus properly.

"She came here first, I don't like my money going to waste. If i'm going to spend the fucking money on it, then someone better fucking drink it"

"Tamaki get up, we're leaving."

"Did you not hear what I just fucking said?" his voice was angry. Sasuke still was only focused on his hands travelling over the model's body. It wasn't uncommon for commotion to happen during these events.

"I'll fucking take the fucking shots. You're a piece of work"

"Dr. Haruno!" it was that name that caught his attention, he ripped himself away from the woman he was heavily making out with and stared at the woman taking the multiple tequila shots in disbelief.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?" he had only seen her just hours ago on her 20th hour. She was angry, he didn't know weather she had seen him the whole time during the ordeal, and if she did why did she not ask for his help. Then again, she never asked for anyones help.

She had finished the last shot, she ignored him. Her focus was on one of the girls that was at his booth. He was embarrassed to have had to see her in this sort of situation, but worse what she had done to herself. "Temaki, we need to leave now" she ignored the clap coming from the man and the snickers from the other women.

He dizzily got himself out of the booth, ignoring the calls from the woman he was just with. He stumbled and followed the woman who quickly managed to find her way out of the VIP Club.

"Sakura! You found her!" Sasuke recognized the nurse Ryu.

"Take her back with you I cant go back" she quickly said, anxious that the alcohol could kick in any minute. "What happened in there? You reek!"

"I know, that's why I cannot go back to work" Ryu looked at her waiting for her to further explain herself. "The sick fuck in there wanted her to drink, so I did it for her"

"Sakura, you're going to get suspended."

"I get that, just go. I'll deal with that." She opened the door for Tamaki to get in the passenger side. "Well, what about you? How are you going to go home, the alcohol is going to take affect any minute now." Ryu was concerned for his doctor, they have been working together for months and the connection they had was strong and chemistry worked well.

"I'll take care of that" Sasuke intervened. Ryu looked at Sasuke, surprised to see him there. He hadn't been paying attention much, only to Tamaki and Sakura. "Just go, I'll take care of her" Ryu looked at Sakura for a moment, "Ryu, just go. She needs Dialysis soon" he nodded and gave Sakura a hug, "Message me when you're better" he knew he wasn't giving Sakura away to a complete stranger, he had also been working with Sasuke's Mom and knew him well enough to trust Sakura with him. Ryu got into the driver's side of the car and drove off, Sakura staring at the road the car disappeared to.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be here" he had spoken to her this evening already, for a follow up on Mikoto's health. She was upset, he could see it in her facial expression. Even through the high he currently felt, he could still see the anger in her face, the same frustration she'd get when a patient wasn't doing as well as she wanted. He tried his best to appear sober for her, although she already knew he was hopped up on drugs she was impressed how he could keep his composure. Knowing him, he probably had a high tolerance to whatever he took.

"Uchiha San, I thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself" he hated that she called him that, they had been on first name basis for a while now, suddenly now she was going back to calling him that. His insecurities came out, perhaps it was her seeing him in this state. "why the fuck would you do that to yourself? You've been working so hard to get where you are and you do something stupid as that and get yourself suspended?"

"Uchiha San, this has nothing to do with you." Her emotions were getting to her, she was disappointed. She didn't want to judge but seeing him the way he was annoyed her. The last time she saw him this way was when she first met him, it was just a hard wake up call that he wasn't any better as she suspected.

"Sakura, stop calling me 'Uchiha San', I don't care if you think you can take care of yourself. As a fucking doctor, I'd think you'd have enough brains to know the amount of alcohol you took you're not going to be well to take care of yourself." He placed his two hands on her shoulders, he looked down on her, his body hovering over hers. They stared at each other silently before Sasuke pulled out his phone and called his Chauffeur over, he'd have to leave his car here. He couldn't risk driving high and risking her life.

"I told you already…I can take care of myself" she felt her words slur and the floor starting to be unbalanced. He held her, "You can be really stupid for a fucking doctor." He was angry at her, he didn't understand this feeling he had, but he was angry that someone could be this stupidly selfless. His Chauffeur arrived within minutes, he tried to help her in but she again stubbornly insisted she could go home on her own. "Sakura shut up and just please get in," he was already an impatient man, and she wasn't helping her case, eventually she went in.

"Where do you live?" he asked the girl who was starting to endure the affect of the tequila shots, "live? I live anywhere I want to" her words slurred, he couldn't hold in his smile. "Sakura, that doesn't help me, where do you live?"

"Why? So you can stalk me?!" she lifted her finger and pointed at him. "I don't even know why I try, Lucas, please take us to the nearest hotel"

"Hotel?! Who do you take me for? A slut?! I am not going to sleep with you Uchiha San! Just because I am a tiny bit tipsy doesn't mean I don't know what's going on"

"Tiny bit…sure…" the adrenaline that rushed through his body from all the drugs had subdued, suddenly he felt like he had to take responsibility for the woman in his arm's life. He took the water bottle he had in the limousine and chugged it down, hoping to dilute the alcohol intake and whatever he took.

"Fucking hell…I am going to get into a lot of shit tomorrow"

"It's your fault for being an idiot and doing what you did" he muttered. "Hey! Don't call me an idiot! I for a matter of fact am a very, very smart woman!" he couldn't handle how absolutely cute she was and laughed. It was then that he realized sitting in the car was actually more entertaining and satisfying then what he had done just 15 minutes ago. Much more satisfying…

"Do _you_ know what an Aphtous stomatitis is?! Huh?" her face inching closer to his, closest he's ever been to her. He analyzed every inch of her face, the beautiful glowing emeralds under thick eyelashes, her perfect plump pink lips and perfect little nose he never noticed before, or the strong strawberry scent that filled his nostrils.

"No I don't know what that is"

"Ha! I knew it! It's basically a mouth sore. So whose the idiot now?!" she raised her perfect pink eye brow at him. "The idiot is still the one who goes into a random club and takes 6 shots of tequila. That's the real big idiot"

"What idiot did that?!" she was definitely drunk now. "A very big one"

"I'd have to agree. Who takes 6 shots of tequila?! That's just ridiculous!" he'd never seen this side of her, it was expressive and hyper. Her expressions quickly changed, "You know, I don't feel very well" Sasuke sat up, his face matching her serious tone. "Should we pull over?"

"Okay, I'm not a little bitch! I'm just a bit sick."

"You need food in you and water." he passed her another water bottle, "Huh…Fiji…whose the rich bastard that owns this car? So snobby…you know Fiji water is just basically fucking tap water. So really they're just flushing their money down a drain. Ha…dumbasses"

"Sakura, shut up and drink. Please." he placed the water against her lips, she took a sip. "Ew!" she stuck out her tongue. "You're drinking Fiji water, not shit…"

"Gross…" she slipped out, he couldn't believe how entertained he was from her nonsense. "Hey, you know whats not gross?"

"What?" he asked, genuinely curious to what she would say. "Tostitos…mmm, I can go for some of those right about now"

"No. You're just gonna yack. Just drink up. We'll drop by and get you some bread"

"Bread?! What the actual fuck? Do I look like a boring plain Jane to you?" she bickered. "What does bread have to do with being plain Jane?"

"Well because bread is plain…Doofus!" He couldn't believe someone was talking to him the way she did. It was then that he realized something. He realized that he can absolutely feel good, without having to have sex or being high on whatever drug that was in.

 _End Flashback_

He sobbed, his body slumped over the uncomfortable hospital chair thinking about her. How someone as selfless like her can go through something this horrendous. For a woman to love her patient enough to risk her dream job, something she's been working on for years. He cried, thinking of that night, the feeling she gave him. That breath of fresh air that never withered away until now, because suddenly now he felt choked, gasping for air. How could he be dumb enough to let all of this unfold?

It had been a blurry 6 hours, he knew it was bad. Her room was filled with over 15 Doctors and Nurses trying to stabilize her. Doctor Smith was quick when he explained she needed emergency surgery, passed him a prayer and told him to read it, pray that she would make it.

Never in his life had he been this scared and helpless. Money can't buy you everything, and finally this was the simple hard lesson he had to learn. That he can't win every battle, that sometimes he'll have to lose. Tonight was one of those nights that he had surrendered, that he was desperately begging for her life, he was absolutely vulnerable.

His shaking hands took his phone out of his pocket, he did what he knew he needed to do. He needed a shoulder and he needed someone to keep him sane, sane through these moments - because finally he realized that he couldn't face this beast alone. The phone rang and finally;

"Hello?" her voice was enough to tip him over the edge, words choked, he couldn't manage to tell his mother what happened. He was in shock and it was all too much to handle. "Sasuke…What is going on?! Are you okay?!" His mother's voice was nervous. She had never heard him as distraught as he was. She couldn't make up the words he was trying to say.

"Sasuke, where are you? I am coming right now!"

"Sakura…" he managed to blurt out before he broke down again. "Sasuke, you need to tell me where you are. I am coming there immediately"

"Manhattan Hospital"

"Hang on tight, I'm coming now" it was some sort of comfort knowing that his mother was coming, although it would still be hours, he needed her.

XoXoXoXo

20 hours had passed, and no one was telling him anything. He was restless waiting for someone to update him on her status, his anxiety pent up. He hadn't moved from the seat, his eyes flickering back and forth watching the other patients, and workers walking past him. He could feel the glances, it was either with pity or curiosity on why he was as terrorized as he was. Drained from the emotional trauma, he didn't realize that his mother had arrived, her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke…Sweetheart what happened?" out of tears he looked at her drained. He quickly looked back down, ashamed to even tell her what had happened and how he was responsible for Sakura's misfortunate events. Never in Mikoto's life had she seen him this destroyed, he looked like he was going through physical torture, tormented for hours. His eyes were baggy and swollen, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"Where is Sakura?" her heart raced, it had to be bad news if he was this torn. She wanted to be strong, but she couldn't hold her tears. It was hard to watch her son be this distraught, and the thought of Sakura hurt killed her. She wasn't ready to hear the bad news. It was in that instant that the man in a white lab coat with salt and pepper black hair came out. He quickly looked at Mikoto and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Dr. Smith" he stretched his hand out to shake hers, "Mikoto, it's a pleasure to meet you" her voice leaked urgency. Dr. Smith had watched Sasuke from being a difficult man who wanted to treat the Super Model first and foremost, to a man who seemed to have lost everything all in a couple seconds. "If you both could come to my office, we can have a private discussion" Mikoto looked at Sasuke, whose face was menaced, he froze and didn't want to accept the fact that Sakura in the emergency was reality. "Come on sweetheart" she coaxed her son up. They both walked into his office, it was surprising more welcoming that expected with wooden walls and a wooden oak table to match, the lamp in his office emitted the comforting hue. Sasuke sat beside his mother on the much more comfortable chair that he had been sitting on for the past 20 hours. There was a mystery regarding the whole situation, he was clueless as to what happened to Sakura, only that she was in a life threatening condition. The only thing he knew was that he had abandoned her.

There was already a man that sat in a seat beside Doctor Smith, he was in a clean, well fitted black suit. His face firm, an ear piece placed on his left ear. A folder in his hand, a pen in the other. He quickly stood up to introduce himself to Sasuke and Mikoto with a shake of their hands.

"Good Evening my name is James, I am the head of federal criminal investigator. My deepest apology that we meet in this circumstances, but I am here to make sure that we prosecute the accused. However I do need some information on all victims involved and any relations to the accused." Sasuke remained quiet, blood boiling at the thought that perhaps this was not an accident and there were intentions.

"If I have your permission, I'd like to stay and collect injury report as Dr. Smith provides them to you. Before Dr. Smith proceeds we will fill you in on any information our department have collected so far" Sasuke nodded.

"We have Ms. Shizuka Tomoyuki as the accused, I understand there was a restraining order against her brought up by our other victim Karin. Ms. Shizuka attended the Victoria Secret show at approximately 7:30 PM with a loaded gun. I understand Karin is in the hospital as well. Mrs. Karin had been poisoned and suffered from Warfarin poisoning, we strongly believe Shizuka was responsible for the poisoning."

"Karin?" Mikoto asked confused, surprised by the news. "Yes, Karin attended the hospital with massive GI bleeding and intracranial haemorrhage, these are strong signs of Superwarfarin poisoning, her blood tests confirms that." Dr. Smith explained before James intercepted, "With Shizuka being around, we believe she got her hands on the Super Warfarin given the history between the two"

"What does this have to do with Sakura?" Mikoto noticed his white knuckles from his fist, his own nails digging into his palms in anxiety, this was his nightmare. His past was slowly catching up to him, coming with a vengeance.

"Sakura suffered from head trauma, falling off a 50 ft cliff into ice water - however the damage from the head injury was not from the fall but what looks like the pressure of the wave pushing her against the rocks. There is a contusion which is a bruise of the brain near the Occipiral lobe associated with swelling, causing an intracranial pressure. There is evident laceration to the skin with a fracture to the skull. The impact from the fall caused a direct impact to her left leg causing the tibia bone, which is commonly known as the bone located at the shin area to have a complete 2 point complete break with multiple shatters." Sasuke's vision blurred, he chocked on his own breath, his heart beating hard causing his stomach to churn. This was all completely bad news, although the terms used were unfamiliar it definitely was not any news he was expecting to hear. He grabbed the garbage bin next to him and threw up nothing but clear liquid. He had eaten nothing, yet the pain in his stomach was severe and the feeling of nauseousness was uncomfortable. "Sasuke" his mother's trembling voice could be heard through the echoes of his own heart beat. He felt his mother's hand on his back, she was as distraught by the news as she was.

"I know this was not what you wanted to hear, but we will work our hardest to make sure we know we've tried our 're at the best hospital" Dr. Smith's hands were folded together, rested on the oak table. It was never good news when the doctor tells you that they will only hope for the best. "We managed to do a complete repair on her left leg using a metal plate and a couple staples. This is very common and will allow her to walk properly given consistent physiotherapy, make sure she gains strength on that leg." Dr. Smith was thorough in explaining Sakura's injury.

"Looking through her CT and MRI scans, the Frontal, Parietal and Temporal lobe are all great and in tact. If I am basing it on imagery result we don't need to worry about any paralysis, speech or motor skills. Her memories should be in tact, I mean we won't fully know until she is conscious. She didn't break her neck from the fall or her back, again motor abilities should be fine."

"Conscious?" Mikoto repeated in question. "Sakura is unfortunately in a coma, CT and MRI scans can help us determine major brain trauma, however because the brain is a very intricate organ, it's hard for me to truly tell you she's in the green. It will be impossible to accurately see how she is until she wakes from her coma."

"When would that be?" He could hear the nervousness leaking out in his voice.

"I cannot tell. I am hoping that her coma lasts around a couple of weeks and full neurological recovery within a year. I cannot predict when she would actually wake up, we just have to think positive" Sasuke couldn't hold it in, he broke down at the horrendous news. Dr. Smith let Sasuke take another breath before continuing, " Although she does not have any permanent brain injury to those specific areas I mentioned, the one part I am worried about is the Occipital Lobe, a big bleed there from the trauma. This can cause vision problems, I won't know how bad it is until she wakes up. It could be something as simple as blurry and can be something as bad as blindness." He took a moment to let Sasuke grasp all the information given, Sasuke's body was shaking at this point. But as a doctor, he had to keep professional and provide all the information.

"I still don't understand why she was on a cliff or how this Shizuka situation has anything to do with her" Sasuke spoke through his tense jaws, confused why Sakura has any relations to any of these. "We also had Izumu Hakichi as our witness, he provided us with a statement. He stated that Shizuka was at the venue where he and Sakura were. She seemed very disturbed, Sakura hoaxed her out of the venue. Unfortunately by the time he had security searching for the two, Shizuka had pushed Sakura off the 50 ft cliff." James explained, his eyes focused on the angry Sasuke who was unable to hold in his tears. "Now I know that I've been giving you an overload of information regarding Sakura however I do feel important to share that by coincidence of this situation I have been able to diagnose Sakura with Hashimoto's Encephalopathy"

"Wh..What?" He had no idea what the doctor was saying, his reaction cloned by his mother's.

"An autoimmune disease, she had over 5 seizures last night, and I am sure she had them in the past as well, her blood results show that she was taking something to subdue them, but of course with the trauma from yesterday it did not help. Do you recall any Seizures in her past?" his heart sank, he had no idea if she did before. But he knew her well enough to know that she would have hid it from him to lessen the burden.

"No, not that I'm aware of…"

"Hashimoto's Encephalopathy is a rare aggressive autoimmune decease that causes the immune system to target it's body's own organs, glands and tissues, almost like lupus. It very hard to diagnose, but not impossible. They do attack the neurological system which can cause acute and mal seizures. It causes concentration and memory problems and extreme fatigue. Lung and heart inflammation is a big possibility in the near future."

"Is there a cure?" he carefully asked the doctor, "there is treatment to make sure she is as stable as possible, but there is unfortunately no cure"

"What does this mean for her?" Distressed was a loose term compared to what Sasuke felt. "She will be okay, it just means that she has to be diligent with her health. Well rested, less stressful environment…regular check up on vital organs to make sure they are not getting attacked."

"What do we have to do?" Mikoto's hand held Sasuke, her voice more collective than those of her son's. She had to be strong for her son who was clearly distraught.

"Before we do anything about this disease we have to make sure she heals properly from the traumatic events from last night. So we're going to focus on her recovery before I even think about doing a rigorous treatment for her illness."

"But what if her organs are being attacked? or if she has a recurring seizure?" he fidgeted, uneasy from the ongoing new information.

"The good news is she's in one of the best hospital in the world. We can overcome any of the obstacles we expect her to have to deal with. With the head injury, I will can assure you that she'll have more seizures, it's just how quickly we act upon it. I guarantee you we will be monitoring her 24/7."

"More seizures?" he repeated weakly. "Yes…but nothing out of the ordinary. I have been doing this for over 30 years of my life." he tried his best to comfort Sasuke by providing his credibility. He couldn't believe that his nightmares were becoming real, it was almost impossible to grasp the fact that she was in danger, genuine danger. His paranoia was becoming reality.

"When can I see her?" he was on the edge of his seat, his voice shaky.

"You can go in and visit her, she's not awake. We had to incubate her so she has an endotracheal tube in her to help her max out her oxygen usage." Sasuke was trembling, a part of him not wanting to face reality, it had felt unreal up until this point. Seeing her might break him. But his mother's hand was what gave him the strength to face his demons. Dr. Smith nodded before proceeding to get up and walk them to her. His heart was racing, he felt as though it was going to beat out of his chest. He felt unsteady, his mother held him up. "Unfortunately with her condition, we're limiting 1 person per visit" he looked afraid, lost. He needed someone beside him, Mikoto nodded and told him it'll be okay, she reassured him that he was strong enough to fight this on his own. "I'm going to call your father and brother, they are both anxious for me to return their call and fill them in." His father and brother were probably on the edge of their seat as much as she was when she told them that she had to take an emergency flight. She was the only one that could pick up and leave, Fugaku had major international meetings and so did Itachi along with taking care of his family.

They reached level 15 of the hospital in silence, the only thing he heard was the sound of his breathing and his heart beating out of his chest. His mother was waiting downstairs in the waiting area, and although he declined she went to grab him a drink and something to eat. She insisted that he needed his health to be there for Sakura, she wasn't wrong. The walk was dreadful through the white halls and passing other ICU rooms, but finally they reached her room. His legs felt weak, the feelings lost in his toes. There she was, laying on the white bed, her left leg hung on a support bandaged and bloodied. Her hair cut short to a little past her shoulders, she looked like she was wired up on so many different machines he couldn't follow. There was a tube shoved down her throat helping her breathe. It was too much to handle…his knees buckled, it was all too much to handle. He fell to the floor and sobbed by her side, clutching onto her limp hand against his forehead and cried. This was real, it wasn't a nightmare. This was his reality. He couldn't bare to cry out anything audible. The pain was unendurable and uncontrollable.

Dr. Smith gave Sasuke time to let his pain out, he allowed him to cry on the floor begging Sakura for forgiveness, to wake up. "She can hear you, it's always helpful to talk to her." he suggested. "I'll leave you two" he pulled up a stool for Sasuke to take a seat before leaving the room.

"Sakura…" his voice was raspy, "Please, I love you and I am so sorry…" he whispered, his shaking hands ran through her pink hair. "I'll never leave you again. Please sweetheart, please be okay. Please fight this…I'll answer all the questions you have in this world, I'll do anything…just…please" he continued to cry, he had never felt this insecure and scared in his life. He had never so badly wanted anything in his life.

XoXoXoXo

A lot of things can happen in two weeks. Naruto had flown in from Japan. He called Sakura and Sasuke multiple times, worried when no one had replied for the first couple of days. He called Itachi who gave him the update. It took Naruto a millisecond to drop everything and leave to be by both Sakura and Sasuke's side. Not a lot of things took Sasuke down, but as his best friend Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle, and it was watching Sakura slip away from his fingers. They had their bar nights and their man to man confessions, he knew exactly what Sakura meant to him.

Sakura was moved to a private ICU room, a suite in the hospital for people of wealth like Sasuke. The best comfort for patients and their loved ones. It was a fully furnished suited with a marbled bathroom, living area and a bedroom that had all the necessary medical machinery needed in ICU. He had not left the room, Naruto provided him with all the fresh clothes needed and other toiletries that fitted Sasuke's need.

Mikoto made sure to take care of the two just like when they were younger and Naruto would come over and stay with Sasuke. He was like her third son, another light that kept Sasuke grounded. She will forever be thankful of having someone like Naruto in his life. "I just finished speaking with Tsunade from back home and filled her in with everything. Dr. Smith will be sending over the documents to her to review." Naruto said, he pulled a chair and sat next to Sasuke whose hand held on to Sakura's.

Naruto gave a light squeeze on Sasuke's shoulder, "How are you holding up?" he asked, he didn't want to admit the fact that Sasuke looked like a disaster. He looked like he was slowly being eaten away, his eyes were lifeless. The bags under his eyes were big and heavy, dark from his sleepless nights and the hours of crying. Sasuke kept quiet, he couldn't lie and tell his best friend he was doing okay, because he was not. The anxiety did not settle down, the knot in his stomach was only getting tighter and bigger with every day that Sakura did not wake up. He couldn't eat properly, nothing appetizer him, he was a living in a shell hoping for a miracle. How much he'd hope and wished that he took her spot, how if anyone deserved the torment, it would be him not her. She did nothing wrong in this world to deserve this. "She's going to wake up Sasuke, she will" Naruto comforted Sasuke, but he knew that nothing would make him better until the day he sees those emerald eyes again.

Naruto wanted to break down himself multiple times, but he had to talk himself out of crying. He had to be strong, he had to be there for his best friend. He watched Sasuke just stare at Sakura, he's never wanted anything so bad and not be able to get it, but here he was watching her fade away, wanting so desperately for her to wake up. His lips trembled, he went limp on Naruto's shoulder's and cried again. Naruto had never in his life witnessed Sasuke this vulnerable. He consoled him the best he can by just sitting there letting him cry out his pain.

XoXoXoXo

"Mikoto…" Karin's eyes were blurry with the tears that had been forming every single night. "Karin sweetheart" Mokito did what she had to do to protect her son and Sakura. "Is Sasuke coming?" she cried, she was also in a private patient room. She had prayed every night that Sasuke would just visit her once in the past two weeks of her recovery, but he had not even made any sort of contact with her.

"He's still very busy" Mikoto spoke softly and sat on the leather chair next to Karin. "He left me…you know, he left me when I was in pain and I could have died…" she started to sob. "Why would he leave me like that? I've done everything I can for him, and he still left me for her" she was bitter with the thought of Sakura.

"What does she have that I don't Mikoto?" Karin asked between her hiccup. "Karin, you need to have proper rest and not think about Sasuke, it's unhealthy" Mikoto forced herself to not break down and cry at the thought of Sakura in the ICU room. "Did she sacrifice anything for him? I don't think so, at least not the way I did" wrong. Mikoto thought, Sakura has sacrificed more than anyone should.

"I've been poisoned! Poisoned by Sasuke's crazy fan girl, and here I am in this hopsital. He doesn't even come visit me?!"

"I am sure he will eventually Karin" Mikoto's voice was soft, her mind elsewhere. She thought about how Sakura would react, it would have been completely different, she would probably ask if the other person was okay and to tend to them first. "I've never asked you this…but I haven't seen you say anything about that life stealer Sakura. What do you think of her?" Mikoto's heart skipped a beat, she needed to tread carefully. "Sasuke loves her a lot and unfortunately things happened between your mother and hers but I promise you she has no intention to hurt you." She flinched when she watched Karins face twist in anger, she felt betrayed. "You too Mikoto? What did she do to get you to be so brainwashed?" tears running down her cheeks, "You know all the hardship and bullshit I went through with him, how much pain and torment, but I stuck by him!" she continued, her voice louder.

"Karin, I am very angry at my son" Mikoto was now upset, her eyes welled up. "I am very disappointed and saddened of the decisions he's made. I am embarrassed…" she confessed between her tears. "But he's my son, as much as I try to hate him or be mad at him longer, I cannot be. I love him, I know he may seem so dark inside, but I know my little boy. I know his heart, I know it better than him" she took a quick gasp of air before she continued, "Karin, the light in him is finally surfacing. My son, he's kind hearted and finally he smiles and he's clean of all his drugs and sex. He's finally clean because of Sakura." her hand clutched her chest, at the mentioning of Sakura. "How can I ever think badly of someone who brought my son to the light?" she asked Karin, her hand now holding onto Karin, almost asking for forgiveness. "I know that Sasuke hurt you and I am so sorry. It hurts me to know how damaged you are because of him, but please be angry at Sasuke or even me…don't be mad at her" she almost asked for permission. Karin grabbed her hand back she looked back at Mikoto, she was hurt. Hurt that someone who she felt was her second mother was siding with the cruel woman who stole Sasuke away from her. "no…I will never forgive Sakura for what she's done…" she could feel her face flushed when she stared at Mikoto's hurt face. "I will never understand how you can like someone who stole the only thing good in my life. She stole Sasuke away from me, just like her sick mother. I will never be okay with that"

"I do apologize Karin, I hope that you can at least accept that Sasuke will be with Sakura"

XoXoXoXo

It had been three weeks, he was on his toes every single day, three weeks felt like years to him, it was longer than what Doctor Smith expected and that made him very cautious of the situation. He sat there the way he had every single minute of the day for the past three weeks.

His heart ached, he tried to be strong but each day that passed by, his hope faded slowly. What if she never woke up, how could he ever live with that?

Naruto had left again, he tried his best to give Sasuke some time on his own. His mother had been staying and making sure both Naruto and Sasuke were fed and taken care of. She made sure the hospital suite at least felt a little like home, doing what mother's do best. She had promised to see Karin at least once every couple days to make sure she was okay after the incident, she had known Karin after all since she was a child. Sasuke laid there alone with her during the days, earning the privacy he needed and wanted.

Like any other day, he stared lifelessly out of the window and watched the leaves from the tree slowly dance off the branch. He expected another repetitive day, waiting for her to wake only to watch the sun set and rise once again. But, today was like no other day.

His heart raced when he noticed the twitch from her slim fingers, her chest heaving and choking from the tracheal tube shoved down her throat. He quickly got up from the seat next to her and ran out the room "Somebody! She's choking!" A nurse fled in followed by another doctor that had also been looking after Sakura. "Emily, help me take the tube out of her" the doctor firmly said, her acting quickly. Sasuke stood at the end of the room, holding his breath unable to hold in any of his broken down emotions. He prayed, he spoke to Sakura's mom in his head, begging to give Sakura a chance with him and promised to take good care of Sakura, that nothing like this would ever happen again as long as he's breathing and living.

They successfully removed the breathing tube, they watched her weakly grasp for air, her hands weakly clutching the soft white fabric of the hospital sheets. Suddenly her moving body calmed down, the Doctor used her stethoscope against her chest, she motioned the nurse Emily to get Dr. Smith.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke weakly asked but he was ignored as she continued to listen to her breathing. Dr. Smith took less than a minute to come rushing in, he used his fingers to look at her eye, flashing a light on her pupils. "Please, someone has to say something to me" Sasuke in tears, begging for an answer. Hoping that she makes it through, that she's strong enough to fight. To not give up now…Dr. Smith motioned Sasuke over, his face surprisingly relieved and almost excited. He stumbled over right in front of the Doctor, "She's breathing on her own, she's waking" suddenly, as if all of his prayers and his dreams came true. His desperate plea was heard. Emeralds slowly fluttered opened.

 **Author's note: Hi Guys! Hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry that it's sad, but I wanted to really portray Sasuke's pain. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey guys! A new chapter, hoping you guys like this chapter. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Means so much to me! I love reading each and every one of them, it motivates me to continue and to make sure whatever I am writing is heartfelt. Please enjoy and remember: read and review! Give me something to read too :)**

Emeralds slowly fluttered opened, she looked around confused. Dr. Smith had already swiftly put on an oxygen mask on her to help her breathe. "Sakura sweetheart" Sasuke's vision blurred from the tears forming, a cry of relief when she came to. His fingers slowly ran through what's left of her hair gently, his eyes scurrying back and forth on every detail of her facial expressions. An impassive look, her eyes were still — they were motionless. Her skin pale and eyes dull.

"Sakura Haruno, you are in a hospital. You just got out of a coma and have been here for over 2 weeks." Dr Smith took no time to explain to Sakura her situation, patients need to understand their circumstances immediately. "We will be running some neurological tests on you, do you think you can work with me?" she remained quiet and unresponsive to Dr. Smith's asks. A concerned expression painted on Dr. Smith and the nurse that was tending Sakura, "Sakura, can you hear me?" his voice was firm, every word crisp and clear. He gave a worrisome sigh before he took a flashlight and shone it into her eye, "What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice was shaky when he asked, this was the moment that Dr. Smith could either make or break her. His heart was uncomfortably beating out of his chest, his world was on the tip of a fine needle; about to break. He had been completely devastated the past couple of weeks, insanity was slowly grovelling towards the surface. He wanted to scream and cry…' _please, please help Sakura'_ he prayed to her mother, the woman he had lately been in conversations with through prayers.

"Sasuke, I need you to take a step aside" he ignored Sasuke's question and quickly started to examine Sakura, his eyes scanning all the monitors. Noises started to beep from different monitors and within that instant Dr. Smith quickly pushed every cart and every object out of the way., "She's seizing!" Dr. Smith called out, his nurse quickly hit the button above Sakura's bed. The system called out a certain code blue, within seconds chaos moved into the private room. multiple nurses and doctors fleeing in, screaming for different medications. To hold down her frail jerking body, "Sir! You need to get out of the premises" one nurse said to him. They needed all the room they could get to tend to Sakura. He stumbled out of the room, his chest felt constricting and his knees weak. He fell to the floor, hunched over with his face to the floor his two fists on each side sobbing and screaming. He couldn't care less that people were looking at him and whispering. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" someone pulled him onto their lap where he limply laid and continued to cry, wanting to become deaf to the noise in the hospital room. The echos of screaming and trying their best to keep her stable. "Shh…it's okay baby…She will be fine…" his mother's voice was breaking, even a strong willful mother like his couldn't hold in her emotions, perhaps it was the scene of her broken son that tore her apart.

"Sakura!" he shrieked in his mother's arm, screaming in agony…it was a cruel tease to finally see her deep green eyes after weeks of not seeing them. To be taken away in a sudden moment, it was an atrocious way to prove Karma was very real. This was his payment for all those years he was dark and merciless, his cold blooded heartless self was now paying for everything. "Sasuke…please…you need to calm down" she cried, she hugged her son close, trying to coax him.

"What happened?" a new voice broke through the chaos, he could feel his mother's body move, "I don't know, I just found him like this" she answered to the voice. "Sasuke, you need to calm down. Doing what you're doing is not going to help the situation" Naruto put a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder before helping him off the ground and onto the bench outside their private suite. "Let them do their job" he advised, it was difficult for him to remain his cool, but watching Sasuke absolutely deteriorate in front of him, he had to force himself miraculously to be strong, just like Mikoto has been.

The noise in the suite seemed to have settled down, the monitors and the screaming slowly diminished. They watched nurses slowly file out of the suite. "She's stable, Dr. Smith is just examining her. He'll update you on her condition and allow you to come in once he's done" one of the nurses quickly gave them an update before walking away down the hall. "Sasuke, you need to keep it together and hold your ground. How do you think she will feel if she sees you in the state you're in now?" Naruto stared at his friend, eyes puffy and dark from all the sleepless nights, his face pale. "Naruto is right, it's only going to do more damage than good. You have to stay strong" Sasuke looked at them, unable to hold in his sobs…he tried his best to hold it in but it was close to impossible. He just wanted these last couple of weeks to be a nightmare, he absolutely despised himself for letting this happen. If he hadn't brought her to the show…if he hadn't left her…none of this would have happened…if he was just a better person from the start, he wouldn't have people like Shizuka around.

His tears were from anger and hatred with himself, the regret was unbearable. He felt helpless, this was finally out of his control.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you to step out right from the beginning instead of having you witness that" Dr. Smith had walked out of the suite, his hands in the pocket of his white lab coat before he used them to express himself. "She's stable and awake, these seizures are completely normal, given her condition. We had to just act quickly because of all the injuries she has, I just didn't want to risk another brain trauma." He started to explain, "We removed the breathing tube out of her, she's breathing on her own and doing well. She's responding…a little confused" he paused for a moment for the three to take in whatever he's informed them so far. "Confusion is normal in her circumstances, she doesn't remember how she got into the state she's in and a little distraught from her own condition" he noticed the way Sakura looked at her casted foot and the bruises on her arms.

"Please make sure to keep yourself sanitized, the suite is completely sanitized and sterilized, anyone who has left the room and the hospital in general needs to make sure they did not come in contact with any sort of virus or bacteria. Masks for now are a must…now that she's awake, her body is in working mode and can catch many different airborne illnesses that we can easily fight but is life threatening to her. She is breathing on her own, so we have to be very careful" he caught his breath before continuing, "as of right now, only one person allowed for continuous stay. One person strictly in her room, the suite itself I will allow you two to go in but no more than that. Additionally coming in and out of the suite you must make sure you are sanitized…there is a station down the hall from here that will do a UV check."

"Sasuke, I assume you'll be the one with Sakura" Dr. Smith took no time to notice that he had been by her side the last two weeks, never leaving the suite. As a doctor, it was easy to know who was most dearest to their patient based on the person's health and reaction to situations like these. Sasuke merely nodded before being taken to a sterilized room to quickly shower and change into new clothes that was already packed in the suite. Naruto and Mikoto wished him luck and decided to give him some time on his own. They left and stayed in Mikoto's estate in New York, of course welcoming Naruto to stay.

The shower Sasuke took was quick and cold, he didn't take much time to pamper himself. Eager to see and speak to her, he changed into a pair of slacks and a dark blue buttoned dressed shirt. One of the nurses on duty passed him a face mask, explained that they had sanitized the room and that she was breathing on her own. Asked him to be extremely careful when with her, at least for the next couple of days.

He could feel his own footsteps walking into the suite, the door shut too loudly behind him. His heart rapidly beating, his hands clammy when he went towards the bed room where Sakura laid. His breath was shaky when he inhaled and exhaled, making sure to keep his emotions at bay, he must not break down in front of her. The sight of her caught his breath, her dull green eyes looked over to him, he wanted to keep eye contact but it was almost preposterous to do so. She was thin and weak, her skin was pale with cuts and bruises all over her body, watching her stare at him was too hard…He felt his soul being sucked out of his body. He cursed himself when he felt the warmth on his eyes, the tears forming and blurring his vision. He sat right beside her, "Sa..Sa..Suke" her voice was fragile, but enough to break him. His lips trembled, he couldn't let a word out. He felt as if he was choking, he nodded and forced a smile. It had been a terrible 2 weeks, to be able to hear her voice and look into her emeralds once again was a miracle he'd pray for.

"Silly, what are you crying for? You big baby" her words slurred, she was always strong, even in these moments. She pushed him through his darkness, always and forever. Even when she's in the state she was in. "I'm so sorry" he managed to let out, his voice was weak and broken. "Here we go… apologizing for… nothing, you have nothing… to apologize for" she slowly said, her hands reached out to hold his shaking ones. "Stop being un-Uchiha Sasuke"

"You're using me as an adjective now? What's an 'Uchiha Sasuke' anyways?" he managed to smile slightly, only someone like her could make him feel the slightest better even if he was torn because of her. "'Uchiha Sasuke' defined by the Sakura Dictionary… is a pretentious jerk who… has no emotions and has an ice for a heart" she joked, he knew very well that she out of everyone believed in him most.

"You literally just woke up from a coma, where on earth do you even come up with these things on the spot?" she truly was his light to his darkness, how an angel like her ended up with a devil like him was beyond anyones understanding, because after two weeks of crying and feeling destroyed he could already feel slightly relieved.

It was silent for a moment. She analyzed her frail arms and looked at her leg in shock at the bloodied bandaid and cast around it. Her hand slowly went to reach her head, the odd numb feeling was different. Before she could touch her head, Sasuke had taken a hold of it, he placed them onto his mask where his perfect thin lips belonged. Softly, he kissed them "You're going to be okay" he consoled her, not wanting her to feel the staples across her scalp. She looked at him, although it felt like seconds of darkness; a blink of an eye, it was hard to not noticed how distraught Sasuke looked, even with the mask covering half his face. His eyes were baggy with dark circles around them, she wondered how many hours did he sleep during the two weeks Dr. Smith said she was out. How many tears did he shed? His eyes were tired, his hair was ruffled and frame was slightly thinner. She's seen him during his mother's accident and his stress during busy work times, but nothing compared to how he looked now. He looked tortured…

She wanted to be strong, but the guilt she felt was overpowering. What happened? What caused her to be here? Was it another seizure that was bad enough to keep her in a comatose state? Should she have just confessed and took care of it the moment she had one in Japan? Would all of this have been avoided, would she be able to avoid the broken and vulnerable state Sasuke was in? Suddenly her pale face was painted with her own tears, she looked at him in pain. "Sweetie, are you hurt?" he managed to speak out when he realized she was upset about something. She shook her head slowly and cried, "I'm so sorry" she apologized…it broke him to hear her feel guilty, when she was in the state she was in.

Sakura could tell, even in the state she was in that Sasuke had been destroyed. It hurt her more to see him pained and as vulnerable as he was than the physical pain she felt. "Don't you dare apologize for anything" he firmly said in between his tears.

"What happened?" she asked. He remained quiet for a moment, trying his best to come up with the words…but he was ridden with guilt. "You…you were in a terrible accident" his eyes somber again, "I left you alone and this happened" he took the blame for everything. "Sasuke kun, you need to stop blaming yourself…I don't think it was your fault" she said. Although she had no recollection of the events leading up to her injury. The last thing she remembered was having a beautiful day out with Sasuke, everything else was a blur.

She wanted to say more, she wanted to ask more questions but her eye lids were heavy. The fatigue was overwhelming and the numbness was pressuring. "I'm sorry Sasuke…kun" she slipped out before falling into unconsciousness. Dr. Smith explained to Sasuke that she would be in and out of consciousness, she wouldn't be alert for long. 85% of the time she'd be asleep recovering, rarely would she be awake at least for another couple of weeks when she has a little more energy.

XoXoXo

"Sasuke" her voice woke him up again, it was 5 in the morning. It had been another 2 weeks of recovery since she had woken up. Her eyes had more life, her voice stronger each day. "Hi sweetie" he looked at her softly. "How long has it been? Since I've been in this hospital?" she asked. "It's been over a month…" he truthfully answered her. He could feel her flinch, "A month? It's been that long already?" Sasuke held her hand to his lips, his eyes gazing into hers and nodded. She was always confused with the time, her brain fuzzy trying to grasp everything.

Sakura flinched slightly when she wiggled around in the bed, "careful…are you uncomfortable?"

"I just want a bath… I feel so gross" Sasuke chuckled, "Seriously? That's what you're thinking of? After a whole month of being bed ridden with multiple surgeries?" it had been so long since he felt this humour. Leave it to Sakura to make any situation lighter and humorous.

"I must smell like shit…" she muttered, her arm rested on her forehead. "Shut up silly, you got sponge baths…"

"Still…A nice hot bath would be nice. I feel so miserable right now. I feel it in my body, I feel like I've been in bed longer than a month." Sasuke looked at her and came up with an idea. He told her he'd be right back and left for a moment. It felt like a couple minutes when he came back with a grin. "It's your lucky day today" he muttered, a nurse swiftly walked over with a bright smile. She came and disconnected Sakura to all the wires hooked onto her, leaving her with just the IV hooked up onto her. "Half an hour" the nurse said to Sasuke before she smiled at Sakura and stepped out.

"Whats going on?" she raised an eye brow. "You said you wanted a bath, so you're gonna get a bath. I mean limited time, but a bath" her eyes widened in excitement, suddenly her face full of life. It was five in the morning and here Sasuke was preparing a bath for her in the private suite. Money does pay for the luxuries you didn't think was possible. The water was running in the marbled bathroom before he quickly carried her bridal style into the bathroom as she held onto the IV stand, strolling it over with them.

"What kind of a hospital is this?" she asked, in shock that they had such a room in the hospital she was in, "a VIP suite" he answered before gently placing her onto the sterile bench and held onto her tightly as she was still unbalanced. "You okay?" she nodded. "Yeah, just a bit of a head rush" she gently placed a hand on her head, trying to stabilize the spinning feeling.

He helped her brush her teeth over the sink before his hands slowly took the hospital gown off her, revealing her frail naked body. He wanted to cry at the bare bones that were protruding her skin, her scars and bruises that were still visible. But he couldn't, because if he did, she would break. He had to stay strong, he had to smile. Gently, he carried her over and placed her into the tub, with her one casted leg out of the water. The tub almost had a ledge for her to sit in, making it more comfortable for her leg to hang out of it. He rolled up his sleeve and gently grazed her soft and delicate bare skin. "This is so nice…"she sighed and closed her eyes as he continued to use his hand to pour water on her body. Although in an awkward situation, it felt intimate. She was shy at first, like she always was. The way he always stared at her body…this time was different. He was very careful touching every part of her body, as if he was handling a delicate flower. "How does the water feel?"

"Amazing…" she said before she leaned up to give him a soft and tender kiss he dearly missed. "Sasuke, what happened to me exactly? How did we get here? The last thing I remember was having that extremely expensive dinner…"

"You had a really big brain injury that left you in a coma for several weeks and in and out of consciousness for another couple weeks."he explained to her again as he lathered shampoo into her pink locks, careful not to wet her wound, while she played with the water with her slim fingers. "As much as I have studied the brain in my neurology classes, and understand the concept of memory loss, it sure as hell feels different when you're actually going through it. It's like a blur, hard to explain. Either way I'm sorry you had to be put into this mess" she sighed and felt the water slowly being poured over her soapy hair.

"Stop apologizing Haruno" he firmly said, just like the good old days. "Of course I'm going to apologize, you look as bad as me. I'm not blind Sasuke Kun. I see it in your face" she said over the sound of the water being poured over her hair. "Either way, this is a good recovery. For two weeks in a coma and another two weeks of in and out of consciousness, I think I'm doing pretty good. I can feel every part of my body, and I can talk. I'd be very interested to see my CT scans" Sasuke snorted, "you sure are talkative for someone who went through the trauma you did"

"So was it a car accident?" she looked up at him, he was onto conditioning her hair. He looked at her wide eyed then softened again. "No…"

"Really? How did my leg end up mangled then?" she flinched when she felt the sharp pain from her leg creep up. "You fell off a cliff…"

"Wow…talk about being clumsy and a clutz, I'm not surprised I fell of a cliff" she huffed and relaxed at the feeling of the water running down her hair, the soft touch of his fingers running through her scalp sent her shivers down her spine. How much she loved the way he touched her. Sasuke stayed quiet, it would be too much to explain to her what exactly happened, he himself didn't really know the full story. The only people who truly knew was Sakura and Shizuka…

"How much pain are you truly in Sakura?" he knew her inside out, he could see the sweat beads building up on her, the pale face and the little twitch she made. She was just good at hiding it, she was good at not burdening people. "I'm fine…"

He slowly lathered the soap over her body, she inhaled softly and enjoyed every moment of his hands over her bare skin. She couldn't help but smile at him weakly, "what are you smiling about?" he asked her softly, eyes focused on her body. Trying his best to be as fragile as possible while soaping her. "You're always in slacks and a buttoned dressed shirt. It's funny seeing you get all wet and dirty in those clothes." she snickered. "I love you Sakura…" he looked at her before he placed a tender kiss on her wet head, she weakly wrapped her wet arms around his neck, her hand running through his hair. She kissed him back tenderly even if is was a top the mask, she wanted more but he pulled back. He felt guilty and was afraid of breaking her. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "I have to dry you off, your half hour is almost up" he softly said to her, his thumb caressing her wet cheeks. He carried her out of the water and took a towel to lightly dry her off. He sat her back down on the bench and slowly dried her hair with a blow dryer. Sakura had slowly dozed off, by the time he had finished drying her pink locks she was out of energy.

"I'm sorry Sasuke Kun…but I don't think I can enjoy the day with you right now" she weakly said, her head leaned onto his body. Within that instant she fell back asleep, as if she had no control. He lightly picked up her slumbering body dressed in a new hospital gown and placed her lightly on the cleaned sheets the nurse had changed. It must have been perfect timing because the nurse that gave him the half and hour was back, she quickly placed all the wires back on Sakura. It genuinely broke his heart, he prayed that he could just wake up from this nightmare. To be annoyed by her would be his dream come true.

His mother and Naruto must be on edge, he thought to himself. He decided to step out of the room to speak with them. Quickly giving her a peck through the mask he wore, he gave her one last stroke before leaving the room. "You're up early, I brought you some breakfast" his mother placed the bag on the coffee table of the living area of the suite. He mumbled a thanks before taking a seat on the couch and took the mask off. "How is she doing?" Mokoto asked her son who took a light sip of this black coffee, it had been weeks since he had an appetite. Today was no exception. "She's doing better, still not able to stay conscious for too long," his face was still grim, his eyes diverting to the fact that there was only his mother around. "Where's Naruto?" he asked before taking another sip of the hot bitter beverage.

"He's sorting all of Sakura's documents and contacting Tsunade the chief of Medicine to keep them up to date. He's been on the phone non stop with all the calls form her friends and coworkers, everyone's concerned for her." Sasuke let out an 'ah' before his mother continued on, "Karin told me there's a court date for Shizuka, first hearing is next month. Speaking of Karin, she's been calling me every couple of hours. Asking about you" Sasuke remained silent, there was a little guilt regarding Karin, but it was impossible to think about her when Sakura was in the condition she was. Yes, she was alive and talking but clearly she wasn't her full self. She can't keep up with being awake for over a couple hours, she has to learn how to walk still. Sakura's life unfortunately will be changed forever, her immune system compromised. She had been diagnosed with an auto-immune disease that no had a chance to even update her on yet, not that anyone could during this moment.

No one knew what this meant for her career, how she would be able to continue to work in the field that she was in, with a compromised immune system and a disease like her's Dr. Smith had explained to them it would be challenging to overcome when working in a hospital environment. He dreaded the conversation with her, it would kill her to know.

"You're going to have to eventually talk to her Sasuke…" she was right, it was just inevitable that eventually he'd have to talk to her. She was still someone he did care dearly, unfortunately Sakura overshadowed any feeling he had. Never in his life had he felt the feelings he's been feeling the past month. "I know…"

XoXoXoXo

"Sasuke Kun" she called out to the man who never left her side, her lips pouted. "What's wrong sweetheart" his voice was soft and calm, eyes never away from her, "I hate being in this room, I've been in this room for 2 months now."

"You know why you have to be in this room, you're a doctor so I'm sure you know why" he threw a ball for her to catch, a simple exercise to help her mobility skills. "We do it as precaution, and I've analyzed my own symptoms and how I've been. I think I'm good enough to take a breath of fresh air." she caught the ball in her hand, unwilling to throw it back to him. "This ball throwing business would be much better if I would just be able to do it in the sun with the breeze running through my hair" she bit her lower lip, her frail arms crossed over. "Sakura-,"

"Don't Sakura me. Let me talk to Dr. Smith, I want to see my charts" Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration, "Not this again Sakura, can you please just comply for once and behave?"

"When do doctor patience ever behave? Don't you know we're known to be arrogant when it comes to our own health?" she raised an eyebrow, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. It was beautiful to see that she was feisty, being her old self. "They're almost as arrogant as **you** " she teased with a smile on her face. Her eyes were brighter and her smile genuine, although still in pain the pain medication had helped her tremendously.

"You're really something else" he muttered to himself before walking over to sit beside her, his arms wrapped around her body, still wired with a heart and blood pressure monitor. The oxygen line along her nose was still present, the good news was that she didn't have to be completely quarantined. Sasuke was allowed to come in with no mask, Mikoto and Naruto allowed to come into the room. Although they all had to go through screening before coming. "I would do anything to kiss those lips" Sasuke said under his breath, eyes glued onto her plump now healed lips. She looked at him, "Then kiss me…" she said quietly, she was desperate to feel those lips on her, it had felt so long. She yearned for him to touch her, and kiss her all over. She was impressed with the restraints he had. The control he had was impeccable, especially whenever he bathed her when his hands ran all over her wet bare skin, he controlled himself.

"I can't baby" he whispered back, he couldn't risk the chance of her catching something from a kiss. It was too dangerous.

"The chances of it happening are 8.98% of me getting anything, it's low." She was doctoring him again, "Any percentage is a risk, it's not a risk I'm willing to take." He stroked her hair, her eyes shifted away knowing that her hair was cut short, a part of her head slightly shaven - although grown in a bit. "You look absolutely beautiful" he reminded her.

"Sasuke kun, how is everyone back in Japan?" she asked, wondering how they were doing. It had been months since they've spoken to anyone. She'd been so out of it, her mind hadn't been clear and crisp for a while. "They're worried about you, all of your friends and colleagues have been calling Naruto non stop. Ino is in shambles" Sasuke knew how much Ino wanted to come by to see Sakura, but for her safety and health, no one aside from the three was allowed to visit Sakura.

"I should call them." she fiddled around with Sasuke's fingers that laid on her lap. "Don't feel overwhelmed, you don't have to do anything until you're 100% better, me and Naruto have taken care of everything for you already."

"Just sucks…I feel like I'm locked up in a jail cell. This is probably what some of my patients felt like, my sympathy and empathy for them…"

"Jail cell with this handsome man" he joked when he flirted with her to which she just rolled her eyes, her head rested on his chest. "Ino is actually in New York though" green eyes widened, she turned around and looked at Sasuke surprised, waiting for an explanation. "Karin was hurt, she got poisoned by the same bitch that pushed you off the cliff"

"What?!" it was the first time Sasuke mentioned Karin to her. "Oh my gosh! Is she okay?! What happened?"

"The girl is a psychopath who I had a slight relationship with, she hated Karin because we used to be together, and I guess she found out about you too" it hurt him to talk about it, the guilt would just come in strong waves. They were quiet for a moment, Sakura lost for words. Sasuke slightly broke down again, eyes teary. "If I had just been smarter to not leave you alone, this would not have happened…I am terribly sorry Sakura" his voice breaking with every word.

"Sasuke… I wish I could remember what happened, but I don't. Either way I think you should pay Karin a visit or at least get out of here. This place is driving me absolutely insane, I can only imagine what you're feeling being locked up in here with me"

"I'm fine Sakura, there's no other place I'd want to be but here"

"Sasuke, you need to listen to me. I'm doing much better. I will be okay, don't let this stop your life. I hate to see you just so broken down. If you love me and care for me, then at least take that breath of fresh air for me. When we came to New York I remembered all these busy scheduled meetings you had, you can't just put work on a pause like that Sasuke, especially when your father had given you such an empire and the hard work you've already put into it as well" her hand placed on his cheeks, hoping he'd finally agree to him leaving her for a moment.

"I don't know" he told her, his hand grabbed onto hers. "Come on Sasuke, I will be okay I promise" but it was terrifying to leave her, he didn't want to ever leave her side ever again, he wanted her in his sight every waking moment he had. It was a ridiculous thought and desire, but the horrors he had to experience had made him no less, anything but petrified. He didn't know if he could truly live if something was to happen to her again if he left.

"Naruto will be here with me and so would your mom. You're being paranoid and it's not healthy"

"How about I go out next week?" he tried to negotiate. "You said that to me last week and the week before that, I think it's time Sasuke kun. You've been great with my rehab, but I can go through these rehabs myself, if anything Naruto will be here to help me" she worried for his well being. She had seen victims like him, although she was well and alive he was going through psychologically victims guilt, she knew how badly he wished he was in her place. For some sick reason he thought that if anyone deserved what she was going through it would have been him not her. The little habits he's developed like his fingers always tapping on the surface or his legs always shaking when Dr. Smith came to speak with them or even the nurses. She knew he wasn't sleeping, his eyes were heavy with bags under them. From what she had gathered, he was developing a form of PTSD. She felt guilty for it, perhaps she wished he didn't have to see her in the state she was. She prayed that she could remember the slightest what had happened.

She was right, he had been in this hospital suite for over 2 months. He had no contact with anyone outside the hospital and hadn't had an idea on what was going on at work or anything like that. He depended on Naruto to reschedule everything and postponed everything work related. "Listen to me Sasuke Kun, I'll be okay. Trust me, I am not going anywhere. I will be exactly the same way I was when you get back…" she convinced him, "Just go for a couple of hours and come back tonight." She looked at him, hoping he'd finally agree. She sighed in relief when he reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I love you, enjoy that brisk air for me" her smile was bright, tilting her head so he can peck her forehead with his perfect thin lips. He didn't leave immediately however, he told her he wanted to wait for her to be soundly asleep. It wasn't going to take time for her to lose consciousness again, she had been awake for already 2 and a half hours, it was bound to happen anytime now.

Suddenly her head felt heavier on his chest, her breathing even and heavy, he kissed her one last time before gently placing her on the memory foam pillow.

Sasuke had filled Naruto in with every detail he can regarding Sakura. Mikoto was back in her estate speaking to her husband and sorting out events for him when he comes back.

"Is Fugaku and Itachi going to be coming any time soon? I know from what Mikoto said before she left, they've been on edge and anxious to come down here and visit" Naruto asked after getting all the instructions he needed from Sasuke.

"I know…I told them not to come, not until she's more stabilized. I don't want to overwhelm her" he muttered. "you're a good man Sasuke." even with those words, Sasuke didn't feel so. This past couple month he had felt guilty and full of regret, ashamed of himself for leaving that day. Although Naruto reminds him that it was out of his control, he couldn't help but think that if he hadn't left her this whole ordeal wouldn't have even happened. That they would have already been travelling to a different country enjoying the sightseeing there.

"So what's going on with the Shizuka business?" the mentioning of the name made his blood turn cold, "I have my lawyer working on the case, we're making sure she gets the worse possible penalty."

"Did she really poison Karin though?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke, he knew that Sasuke wanted Shizuka to somehow get the death penalty. Either that or lock her up and have her 'accidentally' killed. As much as he would love to deny that Sasuke can be that cruel and cold, he had witnessed it before. Sasuke wasn't a man to cross over, money can unfortunately take control of a persons life.

"It doesn't matter what she did to Karin, what matters is that she put Sakura in this state. She needs to pay" his voice was dark, eyes angry. Naruto's eyes quickly shifted over to Sasuke, could he possibly slip back to his past self because of this? It had been a while since he's heard this tone come out of Sasuke.

XoXoXoXo

His eyes scanned over the documents that laid on the desk in front of him, the numbers and reports flooding in, his eyes were aching and blurry with the amount of paper he had already read the past 6 hours. His emails were overflowing, perhaps he should have at least read his emails during the hospital stay, but it was too hard to concentrate on anything but her. To be quite honest he'd be happy to give this all up to be with her, but what kind of man would he be to give everything up? Sakura sure wouldn't be pleased, so wouldn't his family.

He could feel his head throbbing, the feeling of the blood rushing through his brain. His finger placed on the intercom speaker "Josie, please get me a bottle of water" he instructed, his hand massaging the temples of his head. Even with the shower at home and the breath of fresh air he was feeling everything but good. Perhaps the shock and adrenaline was finally wearing off now that he was away from her, because suddenly exhaustion took over. The endless coffee and sleepless nights were getting to him. It was worse than his hangovers he used to have, worse than the calm of his cocaine withdrawal. A beautiful woman knocked on his office door, her skirt high waisted and tight. It revealed every single curve on her lower body - a model like figure. Her top was revealing, her chest voluptuous and perfectly sculpted. All of his assistants and secretary from every office were model like, her pitch black hair reached her slim waist. She blushed when she brought over the bottle of Fiji water, wondering if he needed to release his stress like he always used to. But instead he thanked and dismissed her.

He took a gulp of the water, scrolling through his emails figuring out what meetings he can attend to and what public appearances were a priority. What time were they? Would Sakura be okay during these meetings? He looked at his phone for the 20th time in the past couple hours, no text messages from Naruto. That must mean that she was okay…but the thought of her brought back flashbacks of her limp body, that lifeless bloodied body with hair matted in crimson red.

These new feelings he felt were uncomfortable, his hands were shaking and the air felt hot. His tie felt like it was choking him out of oxygen, he was sweating and extremely heavy chested. It was his first panic attack, how on earth did he break the way he did? Perhaps a breath of fresh air out of the office would suffice. He so badly wanted to smoke a cigarette, maybe that would cure whatever he was feeling, because water did nothing. He had been so good for a while, but with everything that's happened and not having Sakura in his presence made it hard for him to concentrate on anything. But he couldn't, he was worried about any chances of second, third hand smoke for Sakura. If he had to suffer through this feeling, than so be it. "Going to step outside for a bit" he quickly said before he swiftly went into the elevator where security men stood. Perhaps a breath of fresh air will help him.

It was only a matter of minutes until he reached the elevator, men in black suit were ready to greet him once he reached the main floor. He could hear the chaos outside once he left the building elevator, "I NEED TO SEE HIM! PLEASE!" the voice was familiar, in fact so familiar it sent him back two months ago, the same shriek and scream of desperation.

"Sir if you do not calm down, I will have to arrest you" he heard the police officer said, and there he was. The man he hadn't seen for the past 2 months, the man who he almost forgot saved Sakura's life. The man who put Sasuke in his spot. "I need to see Sasuke Uchiha, I saw him go in, please I beg you. He knows me!" just like that day, Sasuke came rushing over. Izumu was on cuffed by the police officer already, getting into the Uchiha Corporate business was close to impossible without working here or some sort of appointment. There were many people like Izumu who want to come in, a lot of tourist would pay anything to take a glimpse inside the corporation, but due to security measures, only employees and certified, approved visitors were allowed in. Anyone like Izumu was deemed a maniac.

"Let him go, I know him"

"Sasuke…" his eyes were almost as tearful as that day. The police officer looked confused, but complied and uncuffed the man who was being knelt down. "Come with me" his voice was the same as it always was, the voice everyone except Sakura was familiar with. He directed the man to get into the black limousine with him, allowing Izumu to go in first. He hesitated for a second before getting in.

"Take us to Eleven Madison" he said to his chauffeur. The car ride was silent for the most part before Izumu turned to Sasuke unable to handle the silence, "It wasn't my fault Sasuke San! If I knew what was happening I wouldn't have let her go!" it was the same guilt Sasuke had felt, her bowed to the man sitting across him. "I am sorry I freaked out and yelled the way I did at the hospital but you have to understand my situation, she was dying. I couldn't bare to see her the way she was. I know you had a relationship with Karin and I shouldn't have done what I did, but it was all I could do.-." Izumu had rambled. "Thank you" those two words were enough to stop Izumu mid tracks and look up at Sasuke who had a somber expression on his face. Now that he was focused on Sasuke, he noticed that he looked terrible. He looked like he hadn't slept in years, he was full of sorrow. But those words that came out was not what he expected, he came to the Uchiha Corporation to beg for forgiveness, to ask to see Sakura even though it was his fault she was in the condition she was in. He wanted to know how she was doing, he wanted to explain himself to Sasuke and to have the time to apologize for Sakura for letting her leave.

"You should not be the one apologizing to me…" before Sasuke continued they had reached the restaurant on Madison street. Sasuke was greeted personally, a quick bow before they took both his jacket and Izumu's, the waiter quickly sat them both down right below the golden chandelier. Sasuke quickly ordered for the both of them, within a couple seconds, there were wine glasses on the table. Izumu had heard of this restaurant, an absolute horror trying to get in and try their food, it would take months ahead of time for reservation. Here they were last minute and they knew him on a personal basis. He was getting to see the power there was behind the Uchiha name.

"Izumu, I am forever thankful for everything you've done. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would have done. I don't know if she would even be alive." Izumu remembered Sasuke's reaction when he knew Sakura's life was on the line. He remembered Sasuke throwing up, on the floor desperate for help. The feeling of guilt rushing in, the words he screamed at Sasuke when he was completely torn.

But here they were, "If I didn't let her leave…this wouldn't have happened" Izumu explained, he had to accept the guilt, his wrongdoing, his mistake. "Izumu, I am forever in debt to you" he ignored what Izumu said, because realistically if Izumu wasn't there to find her, or wasn't there to yell and freak out at the hospital then maybe those blood bags would have gone to Karin, maybe he would have indirectly killed Sakura. Those thoughts made his stomach turn. "I've been trying to reach her, I've been trying to hard to visit her but had no luck. They wouldn't let me in…You're my only hope" he sounded hopeless. The food came as beautiful art, plated perfectly.

"I'm sorry I didn't reach out to you, there was a lot going on and I just didn't have it in me to really think about anything else" Sasuke explained before taking a sip of his wine, oh how it's been months since he had the taste of alcohol in his mouth. "how is she?" he could tell Izumu was nervous, afraid of Sasuke but his care for Sakura was respectable, because he didn't hesitate to ask questions. After all his bravery was what saved Sakura.

Sasuke took the time to update him, from her surgeries to her incubation and her immune system. But he also gave him the good news that she was doing much better, "There's a court hearing for Shizuka next month, in case you wanted to attend you can. I'm sure the anger you have for her is similar to mine"

"But if Sakura doesn't remember the situation, how can we prove that and have her jailed? I mean sure, I did see her get pushed, but I don't know the context before it." Izumu asked with genuine curiosity. "We don't have to worry about that, I've taken care of it. Besides she also poisoned Karin"

"What?" he asked, his eyes wide eyed. "Was that why you were there with her?" Izumu asked, sitting on the edge of his seat. "Yeah…she wouldn't go to the ER without me, I wouldn't have gone. Trust me. I just didn't think anything as terrible as this would have happened, if I did, never in my life would I have left." He took the spoonful of caviar and placed it his mouth, it was his first meal that he ate with an appetite, seeing Izumu was almost some sort of closure, a familiar face that wasn't from his world. A face that was there from the beginning of the situation.

"I'm just thanking God that you were there for her, if you didn't fight for those bags of blood I don't know what would have happened. I'm thankful you were there for her, whatever you need, let me know."

It was very obscure to see Sasuke the way he was, it was unexpected. He looked at Sasuke, who looked tired and pained. His demeanour was so different from how he saw him from every event except the last two. Could Sakura been right? That Sasuke wasn't as bad as they made him to be. In front of him sat a man who looked very much vulnerable, not the notorious powerful man who grasped everything in his hands, women, money and drugs. The man who instilled fear, the heartless emotionless man.

"it-it's fine" he stuttered, he was in utter shock that he was sitting here talking to Sasuke Uchiha. "I'm sorry you got arrested twice because of me" the first time was at the hospital and now the second time at his building. "Please, you were also the one that got me out of it immediately as well."

"I know what I did was wrong, it was just I wanted Karin stable so that I could get back to her" he wanted to explain his reasoning to such an evil and sick decision. "It was selfish and dumb, you're the first person to point it out to me aside from Sakura of course. I needed to hear that, it was a lesson that I will take forever with me. Money shouldn't buy things like that, it shouldn't take a life. You were right." He looked at Izumu who just nodded.

"How long were you waiting out at the building anyway? It couldn't have been a coincidence that you were there the first day I come back." He asked as Izumu enjoyed the taste of the Wagyu beef tenderly melting his mouth accompanied by the black truffle butter sauce. "I originally waited out at the hospital for the first month, gave up with they said it wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to ever get in…I thought the next best, also risky thing to do was wait out at your corporate building, praying that one day you will come. Today was my lucky day I guess." Sasuke was impressed with his persistence, an inspiration. He took the time to analyze Izumu, clean cut hair and dressed neatly in a suit. From what Sasuke had gathered, he was a man with heart and soul, genuinely funny from what Sakura had described and of course a hard worker who was a very well known professional bartender. He hadn't paid much attention to Izumu until Sakura, but now that he thought about it, he was always present at those high profile parties. Izumu was smart and well put together.

As much as he hated to admit it, it seemed like someone like Izumu would have been the perfect fit for her. Maybe if she was with someone like Izumu she wouldn't have been in this situation, perhaps she would have been happier and safer. Izumu was nothing like him, he in fact must have been the total opposite of him.

His phone vibrated pulling him back to reality and in a panic mode, afraid something had gone wrong at the hospital. Quickly fumbling to grab his iPhone out of his pocket, Naruto's name popped up. Everything felt like slow motion once again, he didn't want to open the text…

"Hey, is everything okay?" he could hear Izumu ask, but he couldn't answer. He was too focused on the text. Opening the text he was greeted by a picture of Naruto, his mother and Sakura doing a selfie, her hand holding onto a 'Toronto Maple Leafs' flag, with all three in the Hockey team's attire. He couldn't help but smile and wonder how they managed to get all of the Maple leafs decor everywhere in the suite. It must have been his mother's work, she knows Sakura inside out. How much of a tom boy she was, instead of worrying about make up and clothes she was always interested in sports and gaming if she had anytime available away from the hospital. Sakura was truly a Canadian at heart, even back in Japan she always followed Hockey, and of course her beloved city's team.

Sasuke knew it would make Izumu's day if he showed him the picture, he flipped his phone over to which Izumu smiled, his eyes teary. "She looks great" he was emotional seeing her face, seeing how slim she was, how her hair was cut and a part freshly grown. He could see the oxygen line, her pale skin but the one thing that stuck out was her bright eyes.

Sasuke took a glimpse of the time on his rolex watch, already 8PM. "Shoot, look at the time go…I need to head back to Sakura. Do you mind if I drop you off? We'll talk more soon." Sasuke quickly called the waiter for the bill, all while handing Izumu his business card.

"Just shoot me and email, I'll flip it to my secretary to give you my personal contact information. When she is doing better, I will definitely get you to come visit Sakura" the evening was definitely not what he had expected, he expected Sasuke to let them arrest him, he expected him to make his life miserable and blame him for everything, put Izumu in his spot. He thought Sasuke would be as arrogant as the stories he's been told or the things he used to witness back then when he bartended for different events.

The ride was quiet, within 20 minutes Sasuke had dropped him off at his apartment. "It was great seeing you, I'm glad you were there. Bad circumstances but still…I really appreciate you taking the time to come see me" Sasuke gave him a firm handshake. Even with such an informal dinner, he managed to still have this business facade, truly an impressive man. If there was something Izumu had to take home from all of this was that he should never think that people don't change because Sasuke was the true example that people can be completely different, they would do a complete 180 turn. He wasn't the monster they said he was. He was not a man who only cared about himself, a man who just fucked whatever he wanted. He wondered if those organized crimes he heard Sasuke had controlled was true, although most likely true the way he presented himself today made it hard to believe.

"Drop me by my penthouse, I need to pick something up. Please also get James to drop off my laptop and documents from my office to my penthouse" he instructed, the first true dinner he had, definitely helped him feel slightly better. Although his head was still pounding. He'd been suffering through emotional and physical pain, the only time he could show it was when he was alone, away from who ever he could.

Arriving to the penthouse was eerie, just like this morning. It had been so long, even though he's been through stretched without coming home to his New York Penthouse, it suddenly felt lonely now that Sakura was present in his life. Today was hard enough being away from her, it felt impossible to go through every minute, it was complete torture. He felt like he was slipping into being deranged, the past two months was horrific. The doorman bowed down to greet Sasuke, he walked by with a quick nod. The two men dressed in a black suit bowed as well, his private elevator already opened, ready for him to step into.

The quiet elevator ride was quick, he needed to pack some things up. Since Sakura was feeling better, he thought he could bring the PS4 Pro over to her. He had originally gotten it for her so that she can play when they came here, he picked up a couple games he knew she had been dying to play and packed them all up in his duffel bag. He was sure it would have to go through a sanitizing process before it entered her room. He would have to ask Dr. Smith if it was okay for her to play even a little, if it would trigger any sort of seizures…but from the looks of the leaf game he thought it should be fine.

Quickly reminding himself he should bring some of her stuff like her PJs, he hurriedly went up the grand oak stars all the way down to his master bedroom. His hands pushed the gigantic doors to his room, his eyes widened. His breath stolen out of his chest, but he managed to slip out, "Karin". In a perfectly fitted black lacey body quit that barely covered her body and accentuated her breast and her buttocks. Her hair down to her waist, she was practically sprawling on his bed.

"Sasuke kun" she crawled off the bed and slowly cat walked over to Sasuke. "I've missed you" she said to him, her lips inches away from his.

Her hand rested on his beating chest, "I missed fucking you on this bed, bent over for you to do whatever you wanted to me. Don't you remember those days?" she tiptoed and whispered into his earlobe. He was completely frozen.

"Don't you miss this? That Sakura girl, does she truly fuck you like I do?" her name instantly snapped him out of whatever frozen state he was in. "Karin what the fuck are you doing here?" he took her hand away from his chest. "You know, you haven't even apologized to me for abandoning me at the hospital." She looked up at him through her thick long lashes, "I'm sorry" he muttered. "Forgiven, if you listen to what I have to say" she whispered again, her fingers playing around with the collar of his navy blue dressed shirt.

"Sasuke, I know you kept that bag of cocaine in your jacket. I found it…you miss this world. Just admit it. Stop kidding yourself, stop playing house already" her hands slowly danced towards his black tie. "Do you really think you and her belong? Haven't this been a lesson to you already? You're bringing her into a very dangerous world, are you really going to be that selfish to put her life in danger because of you?" she asked him, his eyes wide again. This was his most vulnerable time, it was the perfect time for her to say whatever she wanted. To convince him. "There isn't just one 'Shizuka' out there, you know very well how many woman went insane for you. This isn't going to be the only time this happens to her, this is just the beginning" she loosened his tie as he stood still. "You know, if you want to be a good boy, then you should let her go, let her be with someone that can make her happy. Let's be real Sasuke, you will never make her truly happy. Her views on life and your views on life are completely opposite." her other hand on his broad shoulder. "I know your head's been hurting, you've been suffering. You look worse than I do…" she pulled out a Mini Ziploc bag of the same white substance from the party out of her bra, her hand holding the mini bag over his eyes.

"Let go for a bit, let's just go back to how things were, escape from this nightmare Sasuke kun. Let's just get back to how things were" she almost whined, her hand around the back of his neck. Her lips slowly inching close to his. His head throbbing, his body weak…his sanity slowly slipping away…

 **Author's note: sorry for the cliffhanger! Please R &R love reading what your thoughts are! **


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hi guys! If you just read my chapter before, I am so sorry about the apple spaces...it should be fixed now. Thank you so much for your patience, and thank you for all your support! Please read and review, I would love to hear all of your feed backs!

XoXo

He stared at her, onyx eyes were sharp and cold. She looked at the familiar face she learned to fall in love with, the same stoic expression. She could smell the intoxicating scent off of him, his breath tickling her skin. The warmth radiating off of the perfect man she fell in love with. Her heart raced, the feeling she's yearned ever since she left him the first time. This time she would never let go of him. There was no mistake with the black orbs that were callous, he was back. Her nightmare was finally over, he must have realized play time was over. Reality must have settled in, he has too much power to be with someone menial like her half sister. Someone not worthy of him, they were too different. He needed a queen beside him, not a commoner like her. This should wake him up, the wake up call of almost losing her. Or the fact that he's been vulnerable and agitated from the absence of the multiple substance he grew fond of growing up. He must now realize that he misses the feeling of having a woman wrapped around his fingers, any woman he wanted. Married, engaged, taken or single they were in his grasp.

His hand touched hers, he grabbed them softly. The butterflies in her stomach were the same as they always were whenever he touched her, oh how long has it been since she's been tenderly touched like this? This was it…The war and heartbreak was finally over. Maybe he'll revert to how he was, but she was okay with it. If he had to be with other woman than so be it. But at least she would be the only one in his heart. How it should have been.

XoXoXoXo

Ino remembered the call she received from Karin, freaking out that she'd been poisoned. Poisoned by a woman that was obsessive over Sasuke. Karin explained that she was out to kill her, her cries were hysterical. She remembered crisp and clear the feelings that ran through her veins numbing her entire body when Karin weeped about the fact that Sasuke left her dying because Sakura was also hurt. She wanted more information, but how could she ask Karin when she was as distraught as she was. Ino couldn't get a hold of Sakura or Sasuke. Finally Naruto called her and explained the whole ordeal. The reason why Sakura took a three week vacation…the seizure she hid. The fact that she got pushed off a cliff by the same woman, putting her in critical condition that left her in a coma for two weeks.

Ino flew in as soon as possible, relieved Sakura had Sasuke to take care of her, but she knew Karin was alone. Karin had always been alone, her mother and father were always putting their work and social life ahead of her. It was no wonder she turned out as fucked up as she did, especially her unhealthy relationship with Sasuke. When Naruto explained to her that Sakura could not be visited indefinitely until further notice, she decided to stay with Karin.

When Karin got better, she got bitter. Emotionally unstable, regretting her decision to leave Japan from the beginning. Perhaps if she didn't leave then none of this would have unfolded. Her resentment towards Sakura was unhealthy. Her sanity slipping away, when did she become this desperate and hateful. Karin was a woman who always won and got what she wanted. Sasuke was her most prideful prize, a man in every woman's dreams was truly hers. Her obsession with Sasuke grew, she had one of her security guards wait at the hospital every single day, a month since she was released. Today was her lucky day because she got notification that Sasuke finally left the hospital, after two full months of being unseen. Karin wanted Ino's support on her sickening plan. She begged Ino to take her to Sasuke's penthouse, threatening to commit suicide if she didn't support her. Explained that there was no point in living if it wasn't with Sasuke. She reluctantly agreed and drove her to his penthouse, knowing that she packed lingerie and the detailed plans of what she would do. She explained that she found cocaine in Sasuke's suit jacket that night, how he looked vulnerable. The perfect time to get him to realize that she was the right one for him, not Sakura. He was a man who had no control of himself, and when broken as he is now, he would release his frustration through sex. He always did, even Ino knew that.

The blonde haired woman sat at the guest waiting area, heart beating. Praying that Sasuke wouldn't come home. Unfortunately her prayers were not heard, because he did arrive. But she had no dignity to stop him…She was too ashamed…

Her love for Sakura was strong, heart broken that she was betraying Sakura. It had been over 15 minutes since he stepped inside the elevator. What if Sasuke gave in? How could she live with herself knowing that she took part in destroying something else in Sakura's life. She remembered when Sakura confessed to her and told her about her mother and her father. How she grew up on her own when she was just a teen. Sakura was resilient to the pain she's been through, the smile she always put on. Her life was always second to others, her tears were shed for other's pain and never her own. Blue eyes blurred in tears, she felt disgusted with herself, how did she allow this to happen. How could she break Sakura, she didn't deserve any of this, a sense of regret and guilt came in as a wave.

Quickly she walked up to the concierge, "I need to get into Sasuke Uchiha's penthouse" the security snickered. "Sorry mam, I can't give you access."

"Sasuke just went up, I saw him. Please you need to let me get in"

"Sorry Mam, I can't do that…"

"But you let Karin in!" she freaked out, she shouldn't have agreed to this. How could she let Sasuke sleep with Karin? How could she stab Sakura in the back like that?

"Mam, Karin has always been on his list, however I can't seem to find you on here" the security guard kept his calm, this was a norm for them. Women who claim to know Sasuke, women who begged to come into his penthouse. She cursed herself when she realized she forgotten her phone. What was she to do?

XoXoXoXo

"You've disappointed me Karin" his voice was soft, alien to her. She looked at him wide eyed, he used his hands to take hers off of him. "I knew you could be cruel sometimes, but I just didn't think you'd steep this low. Even for you" his voice was hoarse, unsympathetic of the tears forming under her thick lashes. "It's been a long day Karin, I'm sure you already know what had happened. You were there, you saw the ordeal. I've been away for two months. I'm drained and exhausted, and you try to pull this bullshit as if I have no control." He stepped away, uncaring of how his words were slowly killing her. He's had enough.

"You come to my property unbeknownst to me and you insult me _and_ Sakura?" he looked disgusted. "Do my words mean nothing to you?" she was choked up on words, emotionally struck. "I've told you already Karin, multiple times. _Multiple_ " he exasperated the last word, "I love Sakura and I am not planning to ever do anything to hurt her." He repeated one last time before walking past her with the duffel bag in his hand.

"Why?" she asked powerlessly, defeated. He ignored her, rummaging through the leather suitcase that laid on the wooden floor, looking for Sakura's belongings. Everything was untouched, the way it was 2 months ago. It was unsettling for him to realize that they hadn't gotten to unpack since she's arrived, the realization that she's been stuck in that hospital suite ever since the second day of New York. The soft cotton of her PJs between his fingers brought him back to when days were brighter, when she was safe and sound. Cheerful with that warm eyes she still carries to this day.

"Sasuke Kun!" Karin's voice broke through his thoughts, she sounded desperate like a child wanting attention. "Are you really going to let her go through what I had to go through?! She won't stand a chance with all those crazy women" she howled in sorrow. He was silent, continuing on with packing the duffel bag. "You know what?" she wanted him to turn around, but he wouldn't budge. "You don't deserve her Sasuke Kun. Don't be so naive to the fact that you're the notorious Sasuke Uchiha, don't forget how Shizuka turned out the way she did…" She will do anything in her power to break him, to get any sort of reaction from him. "You are a heartless man who destroyed many lives just for your entertainment and selfish reasons. She, on the other hand is a doctor who dedicates her life to saving people. How would a devil like you be with someone like her?" she was manipulative, waiting for him to give out the slightest flinch. "You're truly ignorant Sasuke, to think that whatever you and my half sister have will withstand your worlds wrath. Are you sure you're worthy of her? You're very lucky she even made it out alive, because the next time, the next 'Shizuka' will go for blood. Are you truly that selfish?"

"Hn." he snickered, slowly standing up and turning towards the half naked model across the room. "You are right Karin. I am selfish, I know I want her for myself. But I will do anything and everything I can to be worthy of her. There will be no next time because I will protect her with my life. I will indefinitely work on myself to be a better man, a man worth standing beside her" Karin's world shattered before her. Her grasp on him seemed to distance itself as he spoke.

"What about me? What about our past?! You're just going to forget us?" her voice was breaking, she never expected this torment. His facial expression was indifferent, he gave a long sigh. "I'll see you court date" without having another glance at her he walked past the girl now on the floor sobbing. "Please…Sasuke kun" she begged one last time before he muttered, "I truly pity you".

He tried his best to maintain his cool, briskly walking out of the penthouse and into the elevator. Reaching to ground floor he turned around to the men dressed in black suits right outside the elevator, his voice venomous and cold "I don't want anyone, I don't care who it is…to come into my penthouse without my knowledge. Make that clear to everyone". They had always allowed Karin in, they all knew the history he and Karin had, she was the one exception from every other person to come into his penthouse without his knowledge.

He looked at the time on his wrist, already 9:30 PM. About to walk out of the foyer, a flash of blonde standing at the concierge, blue eyes tearful looking at him distressed, "You didn't…did you?" her voice frail, nervous of the answer. He looked at her offended, "Are you kidding me right now Ino?" he almost wanted to chuckle at how laughable her comment was.

"For someone who brought Karin to my penthouse with the knowledge of what she's trying to pull, that's rich of you to say" he was angry, it was already late. He was done with the day, all he wanted to do was be by her side. Before she could slip an apology or an excuse to her actions, Sasuke was already out the door and in his Limo.

XoXoXoXo

The drive back was long and dreadful, he was increasingly anxious, his head fogged up from the anger brought by Karin's actions and the distress from being away from Sakura. It was his first day away from her, his mind running a million miles per second, chocked up by his fears that something would happen to her. He truly was suffering from post traumatic stress. By the time he arrived, it was already past 10PM, "She's already asleep. What took you so long?" Naruto asked, his nose scrunched. "Why do you smell like women? What the fuck happened?"

"A fucking long day, that's what happened. I'm just going to shower first. I'll be back" annoyed that he wasn't there for her, he promised he would be back this evening, she must have tried to wait. Before going into her room, he handed her clothes and the PS4 Pro to the quarantine office to get cleaned and sanitized, he himself also had to do the same in the hospital shower. It wasn't his first choice to shower in a hospital, but it was the safest place. There was less risk of contamination.

The shower was short and cold, he quickly went back into the suite and opened the door to her room where she was soundlessly asleep. She was angelic in her sleep, he didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her laying in the bed. Suddenly that headache went away, the tight squeeze from his lungs released. He quickly placed a soft kiss on her forehead before heading back out to quickly talk to Naruto before he returned to his mother's estate.

Before Sasuke could even take a seat, Naruto was already perked up waiting for Sasuke to update him on the day. He was more curious than upset regarding the scent he carried when he arrived. Naruto was confident Sasuke didn't do anything reckless even with the suffocating fragrant he brought in for the split second. "So what happened?"

Sasuke took the time to explain everything to Naruto, from the work load that piled up to meeting Izumu the gentleman that essentially saved Sakura's life. Upon bringing up Karin, Naruto looked at him disturbed. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yea, Ino brought her over"

"Why on earth would Ino, out of everyone do that? Ino's been messaging me non stop about Sakura, so why would she do something so absurd?" Naruto couldn't believe the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth, but from the look of his defeated expression he wasn't kidding.

"I don't know…but I'm worried. Karin is really getting out of control. The thought of her even meters within the same room as Sakura makes me sick" he had the right to be worried, he had known Karin since she was a child. She was a broken girl from the beginning, her thoughts always dark and her love for him obsessive. He understood he was to blame, it was just frustrating that it was slightly out of his control. "Teme, you need to have some faith in your girlfriend. She's not some doormat, she will be fine. I've seen her at the hospital kicking men three times her size's ass. She's a tough cookie" Naruto complimented the 22 year old doctor. He remembered all the times she's hold down men who towered over her to calm them down during their fits.

"Naruto, be real. You know what I'm talking about, we've talked about this. Shizuka is a prime example of my type of fear, what's happened to Sakura is the exact proof that everything I fear about is legitimate" he wasn't wrong, Naruto just hate how crushed Sasuke looked. "Fuck, I feel so bad for you right now, shit is just not in your favour" the blonde hair man admitted. Sasuke stayed quiet, his eyes glued onto the TV Screen watching mindlessly whatever was on. "Hey someone dropped your laptop and files here" he reached over and passed a suitcase to Sasuke, "you're planning to work here too?"

He nodded "I'm going to try my best at least, I have so much shit to work on. Don't really want to be away from her for too long. Most of the work can be done here, just the meetings."

"Victoria is probably relieved that you're finally resurfacing"

"You should get going, get some rest. We're good here anyway. Why don't you fly back to japan? I'll get it ready for you tomorrow" He knew Naruto had been putting a pause on his life because of Sasuke, it just wasn't fair. Naruto seemed grim at the advice, "it's just a thought, I can fly you back here anytime. Go home, rest up and deal with work for a couple weeks and fly back" it was nice to have someone like Sasuke around, convenience and finance was never a problem. Naruto kept silent, "Just think about it. Let me know tomorrow."

It was definitely a thought, it had been a very long time since he's been back in Japan, he had his own problems to deal with. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea.

XoXoXoXo

Jade green eyes peered over the perfect man's broad shoulders, her bubble gum hair lightly tickling his defined jawline. His hand reached over slightly behind him and lightly touched the top of her head , "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, eyes on the screen of the jet black Macbook going over all the decks and charts provided to him. He had been sitting on the leather chair next to the hospital bed, working away all the while being completely alert to his beloved's needs.

"You've been stuck in the same position for over 6 hours. Just wondering what you were doing" she asked curiously, leaned over. "I'm just going over our implementation and direction of the corporation with the fiscal year ending in a couple months…We've been taking on a lot of new initiatives and need to make sure they make sense. With multiple purpose from different divisions, I need to make sure we are in line with our budget, our revenue and of course making sure we take public responsibility for our actions." She stared at the confusing numbers and business jargon on the screen and huffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about". He grinned when he turned around to face those striking green eyes, "Didn't expect you to understand any of it" he planted a kiss on her soft chin, "did you need anything? Are you not feeling well?" his full attention to her. She shook her head, her cheeks slightly tainted with a tint of pinkish hue. It had been another two weeks, she finally had colour to her, more alive than she ever had been since the incident. "No, just wondering what you were so concentrated on" he gave a long sigh and placed the laptop on the wooden table next to his seat and moved over to her bed.

"Starting next week, I'll be booked for meetings and conference calls all day. My mother will be with you, Naruto will be flying back in" he placed a kiss on the top of her head, he really dreaded leaving her for meetings. Ever since the first day he left her, he had been apprehensive to leave for full days, trying his best to only leave when it was mandatory for a couple hours. When he did leave it would be to meet with business partners, conference regarding acquisition and financials. 3 hours was the max he'd leave, everything else he brought to the hospital suite and worked along side her. He made sure to not miss any of her rehabilitation sessions, staying by her side, giving her the motivation she needed. Sakura had started walking, although with a walker she was making progress. She was simply resilient.

"Thank god, I can finally be away from you" she teased, playfully rolling her eyes. "Oh really?" he looked at her unimpressed, his arm draped over her shoulder, the other resting on her torso. "Maybe then, I'll have a chance at escaping this jail cell" she was done with staying in the suite, Dr. Smith still didn't give her a pass. As much as she would love to argue with him, she looked through her charts. She could take the risk, it wasn't herself that she was worried about, it was how Sasuke would handle it if she regressed. It was hard seeing him take such a toll the last couple of months, it would be unfair to be so selfish. Although she never minded voicing her opinion, "I don't know how long I'll last in here. I'm practically rotting in here. What does it even look like outside?" she asked him, her fingers intertwined with his. "You're being dramatic, don't you think? You're surrounded by windows" he raised an eyebrow to which she pouted. "I know it's been ridiculously hard, but you know its for the best" he consoled.

"You really should stop feeling bad about leaving me." Emeralds fastened on onyx, soft fingers trailing up his arm. "I told you two weeks ago, and I'll say it again." She took a big breath in, "I will be fine, even without Naruto or your mom. I don't need babysitting Sasuke kun. It's a hospital, there's nurses and buttons and everything you can think of to help me, God forbid something happens" she knocked on her head as if she was knocking wood. "Sakura-,"

"Don't 'Sakura' me, I already feel bad enough you're stopping your life because of me" a scowl look painted across her porcelain face. "Just imagine how I'm feeling when Naruto and your mom has to do the same thing. Let Naruto enjoy his time in Japan and your mother as well" there was nothing more bothersome than knowing that people were stopping their lives for something in her opinion, so frivolous. "Flying back and forth is taxing, your mother wants to be with Sophia. She has your father to take care of too you know" she didn't want to argue with him, but she felt that it was enough. She could fend for herself, she had since she was young. This was no different. His eyes fixated on her, analyzing each and every feature of hers. His facial expression forgiving, "Sakura, I just…I can't imagine a life where you're in danger. I just can't…After all, this was my fault. My world did this to you. How can I ever look past this?" she was his confidant as much as she was everything else of his.

"Sasuke Kun, it's not your fault. I…I should have told you from the beginning. I'm sorry it took this long to tell you, but I just didn't want you to worry" she inhaled, maybe if she had told him from the start all of this would have been avoided. "I…I had a seizure back in Japan" her eyes never away from his, she took the time to watch his expression; he was hurt but not surprised. "I know…Dr. Smith assumed you had a seizure and Naruto confirmed it. When he had to report to Tsunade, she sent all of your reports here…they told me." They shared a silent moment before Sasuke continued, his voice weak "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry" she admitted. "Do you honestly believe that how I found out is truly better than if you had just told me when it happened?" his eyes somber, a grim look on his face when he asked her an honest question.

Lost for words, "Sasuke…I never meant it to be that way"

"I know…I know I haven't been completely honest with you during our relationship and I am so sorry. I know it's selfish and biased, but I just wished you would have been honest. We could have figured out what was going on." The thoughts that ran through his mind made his chest tight, his stomach heavy and heart palpitating, "What would have happened if you had a seizure on the plane? You don't understand Sakura. You mean the world to me, and the thought of you fighting this alone is frightening" his vulnerability leaked through his voice. "Sasuke, I have fought on my own for a very long time, I will be okay" she reassured him.

He stared at the pink haired woman, upset that someone as smart as her can sometimes be absolutely ignorant. "That's not the point Sakura, you've been undeservingly fighting on your own since you were barely a teenager. I'm not going to let you fight alone anymore" he was hopelessly desperate to drill it into her. "So please, just let me be there for you. Stop trying to be a hero" he traced her cheekbone with his thumb, his eyes boring into hers. She looked at him quiet, lost for words. Somewhere, somehow she ended up with someone like him. She sympathized with him, ever since that day, he's been defenceless. She's seen many side of him, but nothing could have prepared her to witness him as damaged as he was now, how afraid and mortified he was. It was useless to fight a battle she knows she'll lose, a battle that'll only do more harm to the people she loved.

Finally surrendering, she rested her head tirelessly on his chest, feeling the vibrations of his heart beat against her. A certain sense of security, complacency engulfed her even through dark cold long days.

Her eyes stared at her leg now adorn by a walking boot. Frail hands ran through her soft blushed coloured hair up to her scarred scalp. Her fingers tracing the overgrown skin, the sensation numbing. She's felt other scars on patients, but it was a distinctive sensitivity, a sort of reality that set in. An awakening call of her current situation. "If I had my seizure before this accident and multiple times after, I am sure there's a reason. Tell me Sasuke Kun, what is my diagnosis?"

This wasn't how he wanted to tell her, it wasn't a subject he was fond of. How can he disclose such disheartening news to someone as fragile as her. She's built her own dreams from nothing, how can he destroy it? "Sakura, please rest up. Let's focus on you recovering from this first" he suggested, perhaps it's borrowed time but it was enough for him to sliver away from the inevitable anguish.

"I've looked at the charts, based on the CT scans and the blood work I can't seem to figure it out. Unless it's a sort of rare disease, I mean I'd be ignorant if I thought I knew everything about the medical world anyway" she started to mutter to herself. As much as it was agonizing the past couple months, each day that passes the light in her has gotten brighter. Her spirit upbeat and unforgiving.

She was the definition of his exemplar, someone so unfairly beaten by this world has been nothing but victorious. A person who has the right to pity herself had done nothing but fought through every harrowing situation and stood up tall, proving the world that defeat was only an excuse.

He remembered the conversation with Dr. Smith clearly, treatment to just keep her symptoms at bay was rigid. It would do significant damage to her immune system. How could he possibly tell her that she cannot work in a hostile environment like the hospital? She was already beaten down continuously, he wanted to spare her just this one time, even if it was only for a moment. "Will you stop trying to figure it out Sherlock Holmes?". Perhaps he was sparing himself.

"Easy for you to say, you're not stuck drinking tasteless broth for the last 3 months" she flailed her arms, eyes glimmering "You should think about smuggling over some McDoanlds, combo one with extra mac sauce and a large fry please" he rolled her eyes at her ridiculousness "Why can't you behave for once? I thought being a doctor, you would understand everything being done to you"

"Just because I understand Sasuke Kun, doesn't mean that I have to comply. The advisor never takes their own advice" she grabbed the PS4 controller set on the bedside table and switched the television on. Her eyes now paying attention to the game on the 50 inch television screen just ahead of her. Dr. Smith allowed her to play whatever game she wanted as long as it wasn't too flashy where it might cause a seizure. "So this is the famous God of War you kept nagging and annoying me about for the last 6 months?" he asked, staring at the man painted in white and red talking around the screen with his son. "Yup…" he could only give out a light chuckle before giving her another peck on her soft cheeks. Swiftly he pulled out his phone and messaged his mother to not come by, that he was going to stay the full day with her.

She paused the game, her body froze and mind in deep thought. "What is it?" he asked her, her attention quickly averted to him "Do you think you'd suck rich dick if you were a girl?" there was an awkward silence, a perfect black eyebrow raised at the pink haired girl before a roar of laughter broke through the room. "What the actual fuck did you just ask me?" he's been stressed for multiple reasons, reasons including Karin's action about a couple weeks ago. What she said engrained in his mind, was he putting Sakura in great danger? Could he really protect her from the monsters of his world? Yet somehow she was always able to disrupt those dark thoughts and enlighten him, even when it's not done on purpose. She was absolutely insane in every way possible, but it was what kept him sane and grounded.

"Like if you were a girl, would you fuck a rich old man to live the life? Like, would you get yourself a sugar daddy?" the way she scrunched her nose with her head tilted made him want to just bear hug her and keep her to himself forever. She was absolutely cute in many ways, enough to make him realize no matter what happens in this life, he'll do anything to be with her.

Lips still smiling, "You know you're really weird. But no, I think I'd be better than that. If I was a girl I'd be self sufficient like you" his index finger poked the tip of her perfect nose. She stared at him suspicious, "Really? I don't know…I kind of think you like expensive stuff and if you could get the easy way out you would"

"I'm offended"

"Hey! I'm just using common sense. I mean look at the way you're always dressed and your living style now…you probably would be the typical slut" she teased, her eyes glimmering inching closer, fully aware that she was irritating him.

"You're annoying" before he could even roll his eyes, the soft touch on his lips made his heart stop. How long has it been since he'd felt her tender lips. Soft and supple, her soft fingers played around with his hair, his thoughts a blur. She had turned around and planted a kiss, a forbidden kiss. He was supposed to have control, he shouldn't be kissing her. Cursing himself when his hands slowly played with the soft pink strands of the back of her head, the other on the small of her waist. His body was acting on it's own, he kissed her back softly and gingerly. There was many drugs he's been on, but nothing could compare to the high he got from the tiny pink haired girl. He should stop, but it was almost impossible to tear his grasp away from something as addicting as her. He wanted so much more, his hand tugged on her soft cotton top ready to rip it off of her.

He thanked God that it was her that tore away catching a breath. It took a split second for him to wake up to reality. "Sakura!" he blamed, "We shouldn't have done that"

His hand roughly rubbed his face, "what the fuck did I just do?" He clenched his teeth angry at his lack of self control. Could he really be that selfish to put her in danger? "Babe" she called out to him. "No Sakura. Do you understand how stupid it is for me to lose control like that? I just risked your life by being selfish and trying to steal 2 mere minutes of pleasure"

She snorted at his comment, "oh relax Sasuke Kun, I know my body best and I promise you I'll be okay... stop being so dramatic" she teased. He stared at her, face stoic still upset but she didn't care.

She smirked "So worth it" before turning back around to play on her PS4, leaving Sasuke dumbfounded. "you're really something else" he stated before he leaned back down on her bed and watched her focused on the television screen once again.

He's gotten everything he's wanted, he's lived under a very comfortable roof over his head and driven cars that people can only dream of touching. Yet there was no other place he'd rather be than beside her.

XoXoXoXo

"Looks like you can have the weekend to yourself" green eyes widened in excitement, Sasuke sighed in relief when Dr. Smith gave them the okay to leave the hospital. It was a Friday, the day before the weekend and the day of Shizuka's hearing. Although it wasn't the ideal date for them to leave, there was nothing more satisfying to see that excited face of hers painted on the way it was.

Three months, it had been three months of her being a captive at an environment she used to live in, hopeless and desperate to escape. Her determination had dimmed day by day, she was frustrated that she was useless. Fighting to recover only to be taken down with minor Seizures, her last one just a week ago. "I can't do this anymore Sasuke, I need to get place…I'm going crazy. I have things to do back home, I need to write my thesis. There are patients that are waiting for me. What if I didn't get to say goodbye to them?" he remembered her expression, powerless. What can a man say to console such words, she was trapped. Jailed for reasons not by her own choice, but his unspeakable past. It wasn't fair that she was paying atonement for his sins.

He didn't want to endanger her but at the same time, she was becoming paralyzed to the events that happened. The conversation with Dr, Smith was long with a lot of instructions given to himself and his own personal doctor that would be meters away from Sakura at all times.

"Are you serious?" she asked, expression in awe. "Yes Sakura, you can go. Of course there's negotiations. Sasuke and I have come to an agreement that his personal doctor would be around you incase anything does happen" she looked at the man dressed in the white lab coat in frustration. Her attention averted back to Sasuke, "You can't be serious. Do you guys forget I am a resident? I know how to take care of myself. That's practically house arrest. I want my privacy"

"Sakura, we're trying to negotiate here" he pinched the bridge of his nose, although he expected her reaction, he was still frustrated. "How would you help yourself out if you get a seizure? You can barely keep yourself up for more than 3 hours. House arrest is still better than being in a jail cell" he wasn't afraid to speak out his grievance. They were quiet for a moment, emeralds stared at the two men silently for what felt like an eternity until she let out a sigh "You're not wrong…you're just an asshole" before Sasuke could blurt out a chuckle she turned away from him, her head rested on the pillow.

Dr. Smith gave a nod before he walked out, leaving the two on their own. Sasuke's hand placed itself on her soft bubble gum bed of hair, combing through the strands. "I have a couple meetings I have to attend. When I'm done with them I'll come pick you up and we'll enjoy the weekend together" he stared at her back, watching her body heave up and down rhythmically. "Naruto is back, he'll be here in a couple minutes. When he's back I'll get going" she was quiet, he knew she was awake, listening to him. She was stubborn to forfeit, just like when he first met her. She was annoying, but it never stopped him from being captivated. Sasuke took the chance to lie next to her, his arm placed around her. His nose pressed up again her head, inhaling the peculiar scent of strawberries he was addicted to. "Thanks Sasuke kun" a smirk across his lips appeared before he pressed them against the crook of her neck.

"You two love birds done canoodling?" She had missed that voice for the last month. It had been a while since she's seen him, although relieved he went home and continued living instead of doing what he had done for the two months. "Naruto!" she exclaimed full of energy, ignoring how her hair whipped back and hit Sasuke in the face. She got up slowly and sat up for a bear hug from Naruto. "What are you doing here?!" she asked, it was nice to see her best friend, as much as she loved Sasuke, most of the time she felt like a burden, but seeing someone like Naruto kept her grounded and something Sasuke has accepted. Either way, it was better for her in multiple ways for Sasuke to have Naruto in the picture.

"Coming to visit you, duh!" she rolled her eyes at his reply. "Be gentle will you?" she could hear Sasuke say before feeling the grip Naruto on her loosened, "right…sorry."

"Don't be silly, you can't break me. I fell off a cliff and I'm walking just fine" she grinned, only to earn an upsetting look from the two men. "Too soon?" she giggled. It damn well was the worst experience Sasuke had to go through. It wasn't even close to ending, the path to her recovery was much longer and definitely a dreaded wait. He gave a sigh, seeing Naruto here meant one thing, he had to leave. Black orbs averted to his black platinum Breguet watch, he sighed and patted her head. "It's going to be a long day for the both of us, I know the wait is going to kill you, but when I come back we'll go home. I'll call Naruto a half an hour before I arrive to help you pack" he kissed her.

"You know I could just leave with Naruto and meet you at your place"

"You know, you can stop being a smart ass and just be happy we get to leave" he answered back with his infamous smirk that managed to always steal her breath away. "Don't worry, you'll be busy here" Naruto said before reaching out a couple textbooks from his bag and placed them onto the little wooden table next to the bed. Green eyes looked down with excitement, it had been so long since she read anything related to any sort of human sciences, but there laid a textbook that read 'Interventional Neurology'. "Tsunade knows you best, said that if you were stuck in the hospital room, you must be dying to read your medical books, so she sent me these to keep you busy." She couldn't wipe her smile away, the excitement of being able to study again was a genuine good feeling. She had felt useless and victimized, this was exactly what she needed. There was nothing else she could ask for. A loving boyfriend, permission to leave the hospital suite, her best friend showing up and the textbooks that feed her life.

"Don't concentrate too hard missy, you know your headaches are a problem" Sasuke warned before she nodded in acknowledgement. "Bye Sasuke Kun, I'll see you later tonight" as much as he hated leaving, he knew today was a very important day. After his work meetings, he would attend Shizuka's hearing. He could get her killed, but death was too easy for someone who dared to hurt Sakura and almost take her life away. She deserved torture, torture in this living realm. He needed to be there, he needed to hear her sentencing, he's had the best lawyers and best workings behind the scene to make sure she was locked up for life. Tortured and ridiculed until she is tried for the death sentence. She'll experience hell before dying.

These were the feelings he was familiar with, although these feelings were almost forgotten ever since he's been with Sakura, his lust for blood was slowly coming back. Almost as if his cold heart was making an appearance once again. Ironically what triggered this menace feeling was the woman who suppressed them away.

XoXoXoXoXo

Her eyes were focused on the buildings passing by through the tinted windows of the Escalade, as much as she wanted to take in the beauty of the city that never sleeps, the only thing that caught her attention was the sound of her heart beating against her chest. When and where did things go completely wrong? When did she start feeling the way she did? Where was that little girl that was innocent and saw the world as a beautiful place? The timid 5 year old that would never hurt a fly. Now all that burned in her soul was the desire to witness her half sister in misery.

This wasn't supposed to be her, just the thought and the name of Sakura made her sick to her stomach. Her heart had been torn to many pieces before, the infidelity was enough to break her. It was never easy watching Sasuke be with someone else and act as if nothing happened. But this time it was different. It had been two atrocious weeks, it was painful to know that nothing was going to turn Sasuke back, no matter what happened. What was she to do? How can he not care that she almost passed away and 'poisoned' by the woman who was obsessed with him the way she was. What did Sakura do to deserve him? What could she do to stop this pain, the heartbreak was too much to bare.

There was no way in hell that she could give up, not yet…even if it meant fighting for the rest of her life. "Karin…" the sound of her name became crisp and clear, she looked at her driver whose eyes were concerned. She averted her attention back to reality, "We're here" Juugo said, they must have been here a while and she must have spaced out, numb from the pain. She looked at the building, her neck stretch out to the top of the corporate building. The butterflies in her stomach made her want to vomit everything out of her body, she felt queasy. "Thanks Juugo" She muttered before stepping out of the escalade with the help of Juugo, security guards on each of her side.

Walking up to the grand stairs towards the building, she was greeted by armed security men. Here, she was just like anyone else. Passing through three levels of security. She reluctantly removed her Gucci Sunglasses that covered her glossy eyes, going through the first round of security check before entering the building, next was the full body scanner before heading into the elevator.

It was a quiet ride up the 50th floor, she was greeted by another beautiful woman, again more security men. "Welcome karin, I will let CEO Sasuke know you've arrived once he's finished with his meeting today." She bowed to her, she was in a waiting room, framed with wooden walls and multiple sweets and drinks ready to be served.

"Would you like a drink?" the woman offered to which Karin declined, she sat herself on the soft leather couch, eyes focused nervously on the wooden elevator doors that would take her to the 106th floor. "I know it's been hard for you, but you got to stay strong Karin" Juugo was like a brother to her, he'd always watch her back. Yes, it was his job - but there were things he did that was out of his job description, like what he was doing now for instance. He took a seat next to her, "You're the world's most wanted woman right now, remember that" he reminded her, even though those words meant nothing to her. She wanted to concentrate on everything Juugo was saying to her, but all she could think about was those days she sat on this leather couch feeling like she was the queen of the world, knowing that going up there meant being loved by him. Remembering those days that were easier and happier. Even though she still had to go through the trouble of signing in and going through security every time she visited him, she knew that she was above everyone else. They knew exactly who she was, not Victoria Secret Model Karin, but Sasuke's main woman. The woman he grew up with, the woman he cared for.

The lady who greeted her picked up the ringing phone and nodded. She stood up and fixed her high waisted well fitted beige skirt and walked over to Karin in her 4 inch heels. "Karin, Sasuke is finished with his meeting. You can proceed into the elevator" she pointed over to the grand wooden elevator. If she had to choose her favourite Uchiha Corporate building, it would definitely be this one. The elevator was unbelievably beautiful, from the black marble floors to the artistically wooden carved walls that surrounded her and the chandelier that hung above.

The concourse below the building could very well be one of the biggest high end shopping area in New York City with the best brands and best services from renown people. Nothing was as breath taking as the New York City Wall Street Head Quarters.

In the elevator she stood beside two armed security men, leaving Juugo and her own security men behind. Nothing new, from what she used to do when she visited him back then.

"Sasuke" she managed to breathe out, his eyes buried in the files on his desk. She walked over to the very end of the floor towards him. He ignored her presence, eyes still on his paperwork. "I'm sorry" she finally gave in, it hurt too much to see how much he didn't care for her.

He still ignored her, but she continued. "What I did was wrong, but I hope you understand the pain I was going through" she weakly confessed. "You were there for me since I was young, you were the only one that cared for me. For fuck's sake Sasuke, did you know that my parents didn't even come visit me when they found out I was poisoned? They send their fucking workers to see me…" without even realizing, her cheeks were damp from her own tears.

"I only had you…and then she fucking takes you away from me…the only good thing I had in my life" she took a seat across from him, watching his eyes still scrolling through the documents in his hands.

"How can you be mad at me? When I genuinely did everything because I love you Sasuke" she watched him give a long sigh. Finally he put the files down, his intoxicating eyes stared back at her, his expression impassive "Karin, I've told you multiple times, I've apologized every single time. Apologized for how I treated you and how things turned out, you can punish be all you want. You can be a fucking bitch to me for all I care," his full attention on her. "What you did a couple weeks ago was deliberately hurting Sakura, not me. I cannot tolerate that." His eyes were cold, thinking back to that night.

"You wanted me to break her heart…"

"But Sasuke, you've broken mine" she couldn't help but feel her heart sink, her eyes pained and tearful.

"It doesn't mean she deserves the same." she looked at him, her eyes wandering over his perfect features. Afraid of his answer to her question, "Did I deserve the heartbreak?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. It killed her that his expression was the same since she walked in, detached and cold. It didn't seem to phase him that she was crying. This never hurt her before because she grew to learn that it was who he was, that there was no other side of Sasuke. But when she returned back and saw the many different expressions he had around Sakura, it completely crushed her. Even now, knowing that she couldn't bring any of those expressions out, destroyed her.

"I just don't know what to do with you anymore…I've apologized multiple times, but you're clearly unforgiving. I know what I did was wrong, and I would love to atone for my mistakes, but I just don't know how anymore." He looked so tired, it was an expression foreign to her.

"Let's go, Shizuka's hearing is in an hour" he stood up and walked with her to the elevator door, mentioning to his secretary to get his chauffeur. He was lost for words, he didn't know what else to say to her, he knew part of her fucked up life was because of him, he groomed and built her to the way she was. This was his punishment. He couldn't push her away from his life, that would be sinful and selfish. Too cruel, even for him.

XoXoXoXoXo

"Put down that textbook of yours down, you've been devoured by it for too long" Naruto's voice stretched through the suite, his eyes on the pink haired girl who paid no attention to the blond haired man.

"It's been 3 months Naruto, I have a lot to catch up on" she said without raising her head up. "I don't think this was Tsunade's idea when she gave you the textbook. You know you can't over concentrate, it's just going to delay your healing." He was right, she was supposed to still be resting, she unfortunately still had to run tests for her recurring seizures.

"Naruto, why don't you get yourself something to eat" she looked back at him with a tired expression, perhaps he was right. This was too much for her, as much as she hated to admit it.

He looked at her for a moment before noticing the grumbling in his stomach and agreed to head down to pick up some food. "You'll be good here?"

"Really Naruto?" she looked at him sarcastically with an eyebrow raised. "I will be fine, as I have been the past 3 months. I'm in a hospital, do I have to remind you too?"

"Alright, alright. I'll head out now" within that instant he had left to the concourse below, instructing Sakura to call him if she needed anything.

The room was quiet for a moment, "Did you hear? That woman that pushed Sakura off and poisoned Karin is going to get prosecuted today. Today is the hearing" she overheard one of the nurses talking outside of the hall.

"I know! It's all over the news, it's happening right now! Do you think they're going to find her guilty?" another voice asked.

"Of course! She poisoned Karin! I heard Sasuke Uchiha was involved too, with his power she's definitely getting life imprisonment or even the death penalty…" they whispered to each other, but she heard everything. Her eyes widened, life imprisonment or death penalty.

"You've seen how Sasuke's been with Sakura's recovery. There's no way he's going to let it go. To also poison his past love, I don't know…" Curiosity controlled her, she couldn't stop listening to the two conversing outside the halls. "Man, Sasuke and Sakura are so cute together, I hope they stay together, I love Karin and all - but Sakura…she's so sweet and cute. But Sasuke, is he ever dreamy…"

"It was weird that he tried to pay for the blood bags for Karin though…almost killed Sakura with all that money. Even tried to hold Dr. Smith for Karin herself, Thank God it was Sakura we were dealing with, she was saved because of who she was…if it wasn't her, the patient would have been dead because he almost took all the blood" her stomach dropped, she felt sick.

"I'm just happy things sort of turned out, he's do hot" the giggles slowly harder to hear, as they walked down the hall.

She couldn't help but push herself off her bed and dizzily walk to the living area of the suite. Quickly she grabbed the controller and switched the TV on, flipping through the channels in hopes to see the news about this notorious woman who tried to kill Karin and her. How can someone be that sick and twisted. Who was the woman behind all of this? Was this where Sasuke went? Was this what he meant when he said he had a very busy day?

Switching over to the news channel, she read the headlines, 'Shizuka's hearing in 15 minutes, the woman who poisoned Karin, Victoria Secret Model' Her green eyes focused on the anchor woman standing in front of what seemed to be a court house, her hands holding onto the microphone. They showed a picture of a girl, she was around Sakura's age, if not a couple years older. Her striking blue eyes looked extremely familiar…uncomfortably familiar. This was the sadistic woman that was cruel to both her and Karin. It didn't sit right with her, even with all the information she got from Sasuke, Naruto and the news channel. She sat back and stared blankly at the pained face the woman painted on.

Her head suddenly started to ache, a memory she so desperately tried to grasp. Why could she vision those pained tearful blue eyes?

 _"Sakura!"_ the voice came flooding into her memories, the shriek as she felt herself plummet into the pin striking ice cold sea waters.

 _"I…I had a retraining order"_ the voice again… Shizuka's expression pained and scared planted in her memories.

 _"FREEZE"_

 _"This was a fucking set up?!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"do you see why I'm hurt Sakura?! She stole him away from me!"_

 _"Sasuke made love to Karin in front of me"_

 _"Don't lie to me…I…I can't go to jail"_

 _"This is my pain, not yours. Why burden yourself?"_

It came rushing in a million miles a second, out of order. Too much for her to handle. She grabbed her head, the pain worse than she's ever experienced, the visions and voices screaming at her. The cries and the shrieking were deafening. Her vision blurred, replaying the whole ordeal in less than a minute. The anger and pain both equally pulling her down. This was Karin and Sasuke's doing. They created Shizuka…and now they were trying to prosecute her.

She had to get out…she had to get there. She had to save Shizuka from the animals that placed her there. Her chest tight, her heart racing, she quickly grabbed the phone Sasuke left her and quickly dialed Naruto. She had to get out of here…without Naruto knowing.

"Hello?" Naruto picked up. "Is everything okay?" he found it odd that she called him. Her hands shook, she focused on her breathing. "Naruto, this is random but I'm really craving the strawberry chocolate banana shake with Kale in it" she made up, "It's across from the hospital down the street called Fresh. Can you please get that for me?!"

"Okay…Are you sure you're going to be okay being up there for a bit longer?" she mentally cursed herself for feeling weak in her knees with her vision blurry. She needed to head out immediately. She needed to stay calm and convince Naruto otherwise. "Duh, of course!" she faked a giggle, praying that Naruto took the bait.

"Alright…I'll be back in 15"

As soon as he hung up, the adrenaline rushed through her veins, the pain in her leg was gone. She limped around the room, hanging on to the walls and fumbled around to find Naruto's jacket urgently trying to find cash. "I'll pay you back" she muttered to herself when she thanked the heavens for finding a 50 dollar bill. Googling a taxi number on her phone, she dialled in and requested a Taxi to pick her up at the hospital.

She didn't care that it was raining, or that she shouldn't be out. This was more important, she was saving a life. She had to be there to be Shizuka's voice. She waited for the perfect moment to avoid the nurses that knew her, and limped out of the suite and right down the stairs. The elevator would be too long of a wait.

She was out of balance, grasping onto the railings trying her best to hold onto herself. Just one flight down to avoid nurses and doctors who knew her. One flight down and back into the elevator, they wouldn't know who she was. She had to be quick, sooner or later Naruto will be back or the nurses will come to check on her and realize she was gone. She wasn't a religious person, but she prayed. Prayed that she could quickly make it out of the hospital.

She was close to reaching to the bottom of the stairs before falling over, but she pushed. She pushed herself up and continued on. Eventually getting into the elevator, she fixed her composure and waited calmly inside until she reached ground floor. Her body aching from the fall, her leg definitely damaged again. But the anger that was within her was enough to drive her to continue on. The floors felt uneven as she walked out of the hospital and caught the yellow cab parked outside the hospital.

"Take me to New York County Criminal Court" she breathlessly said, "quickly please"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

His murderous eyes stared at blue ones sitting next to the judge in an orange jumpsuit. She looked terrible, but not enough to satisfy him. He wanted to watch her suffer, her gaze avoiding his. For once she wasn't looking at him. He smirked cruelly, listening to his lawyer come up with reasons why she should be locked up for life, perhaps get the death penalty. He could feel the grip Karin had on his forearm, her head leaned on his, avoiding Shizuka's stare. Karin acted afraid of Shizuka, the monster that tried killing her. There was many things he's done to Karin, he figured the least thing he would do was be her emotional support. Protect her from the woman sitting across from them, just like how he did when they were younger.

Even though it was a small gesture, it was enough for Karin to be pleased, pleased that he was by her side. Poisoning herself and releasing Shizuka was the right thing to do. Because here he was, by her side. She was addicted to his rousing scent. She would give everything up to stay in this moment forever. Laying in his perfect arms, fingers playing with his pitch black watch.

"Shizuka Tomoyuki, I understand you pushed a woman by the name of Sakura Haruno who is currently still in the hospital recovering as well as poisoning Karin -,"

"Wait!" commotion and whispering started when the doors of the court room opened, the judge looked at the woman standing in front of the doors, security men standing right behind her.

"I'm the woman that fell off the cliff, Sakura Haruno. She did not push me" the room started to chatter and question what was going on, the judge looked at her puzzled. "You cannot prosecute without proof, I am not here to say she pushed me. I am here to tell you that she did not push me, in fact she did not poison Karin" there were gasps at the sudden twist in the court room.

"I'm sorry, you're Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes" her eyes were stern, her attention only on the judge. "You need to swear under oath, I am pushing the hearing date" The judge looked at her, there was no point in going through trial without the full story. At this point the best thing to do was the delay the trial and get all the information correctly.

All eyes were on the pink haired girl that framed her pale face, damp from the thunderstorm, leg adorned with a walking boot, her body thin. They started to question her, confused about the whole ordeal.

She felt a firm grasp on her arm, "Sakura! What on earth are you doing?" she stared at the man she loved, her eyes as angry as his. "Let go of me!" she didn't want to be touched by him, disgusted and disappointed were a few words to explain how she felt as the memories came rushing in. "Are you fucking serious right now?! You should not be here in the condition you're in" his words seethed through his perfect teeth, his jaws clench in anger he couldn't control. "We're going home. Now." He ordered, frustrated with her tantrums. "I remember" his eyes widened, saddened that he wasn't there to comfort her, instead he wanted to seek his vengeance and make sure he watched Shizuka suffer.

"Sakura"

"She's innocent Sasuke, she didn't poison Karin! She couldn't have, she came in with a gun ready to hurt Karin because of you, and I pulled her away from the venue. Why on earth would she do that if she had poisoned Karin already?" his eyes widened, a facial expression she's never experienced herself. It was dark, his obsidian eyes were sharp. "you what?" he managed to ask her, his jaws were tight. He had gone through enough torment and torture. This drew the line for him. "You're telling me you stupidly willingly let yourself get into danger knowing she was fully armed? Knowing that she was targeting Karin because of me? How can you naively do that to yourself?"

"She didn't push me!"

"I don't fucking care if she didn't push you or not, you voluntarily put yourself in great danger with a psychopath. Sakura, what are you not getting?! She wanted Karin dead because she was with me, god forbid she knew who you were" he had never felt this much anger in him - but suddenly exhaustion took over, a wave of mental weariness "Sakura, how much pain are you going to put me through? Why can't you understand that all of this is exhausting and agonizing? How could you be this ignorant to this world?" he asked, his voice exhausted. He looked at her, "We need to go home now. You're going to kill yourself being her" he grabbed her, but she resisted and pulled back.

"What about her?" she spat back balancing herself. "I know Sasuke, I know what you did!" she screamed, her eyes blurry with the tears she felt burning her eyes. "The psychopath here is you Sasuke…" like a million knives stabbing him at once, as if the air was being squeezed out of his lungs, "Sakura!" they both didn't bother to turn and look at Naruto who had finally reached her, out of breath. Sakura stared right into Sasuke's ready to fight.

"Sasuke Kun" Sakura looked over to the voice, she was revolted by the sight of the red haired woman. She was as fucked up as Sasuke, to ruin someone's life like Shizuka. How many other women did they both torment?

"If you want to talk about the most stupid thing I've done in my life, then it is being with you. Ignoring all the fucking warning signs that you are sadistic as fuck" she said coldly to Sasuke who stared at her wide eyed. Everyone stood quietly and watched the commotion, no one ever dared to speak to Sasuke the way she did. No one.

"Sakura, stop it! You have no idea what Sasuke's gone through because of you!" she felt his grip on her loosen, Sasuke's hands now on his side. She was right, he was selfish to keep her by his side. Naruto looked at her, he couldn't believe the words coming out of Sakura's mouth. She didn't hesitate to turn back at Naruto, "You too…" her voice leaked of hatred when she looked up into a pair of baby blue eyes. "How could you do this to me?" her voice shook and broken when she spoke to Naruto. "I trusted you with all my heart and you hid this all from me?! You thought it was okay for me to be with him when you knew what type of person he was. You knew everything about him, where he came from. Yet you still allowed me to be with him, you hid his past…how could you do this to me?! What kind of a fucking friend are you?" she was out of control, her emotions came as fast as her memories.

"Sakura you can be mad at me, but you have to cut Sasuke some slack. He's been going through a lot because of you" Naruto, although hurt from her words, he knew the emotional pain Sasuke was going through. He knew that these words cut him deep wounds.

"You're fucking kidding me right now right? Do you even know what fucking happened between Shizuka and him? Why she is the way she is? Do you even know?! Or are you going to turn a blind eye to all the fucking vile things he's done in his life?" she continued to sob, her heart was in Shizuka's position. She was hurting for Shizuka, and only Shizuka. She couldn't get her words out properly, she was frustrated and completely disgusted by what had happened. "Shizuka was in love with Sasuke, Naruto. She was so in love that she gave up her virginity and innocence to him and only him"

"Sakura, a lot of women have done that. She is no exception"

"Let me finish…" her firm tone went soft, "he fucked Karin and made Shizuka watch the whole fucking time…THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!" she screamed in anger, she stared at Naruto and waited for him to absorb the information, "What kind of a twisted human being breaks someone down mentally like that and show no remorse?!" she asked in desperation. Naruto's blue eyes widened and quickly shifted over to his best friend who look completely beat, his onyx eyes glued onto the broken girl ahead of him, who was emotionally crushed. Sasuke had held it in, but he's known Sasuke for over a decade, he knew that this was absolutely persecution to him.

"You are SICK! SICK! Do you think I'm going to do the same fucking thing? Do you think I am going to just sit there and watch you fuck Karin? Do you truly think you can destroy me the way you did Shizuka? I should just leave before you ever get a chance to do something so sadistic to me! Just because you have money you think you can fucking treat everyone like fucking shit? You are one cruel man Sasuke" her eyes on Sasuke, never once did she take her eyes off him when she spoke to him with those harsh words. She watched his pained expression slowly become destroyed, his eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"Sakura! That's enough out of you!" Naruto yelled at her, he had never raised his voice at her. But there were firsts for everything. "You have no idea how much he loves you do you? What happened to 'the past is the past'? You were the one that taught him that, to accept himself. You know out of everyone else how disgusted he is of himself…how insecure he is. How little he is next to you…" his voice softened when he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You know he's trying his best for you, unfortunately what's happened in the past has happened already. We can't change it" Naruto firmly said, he loved Sakura to death. But seeing how she was killing Sasuke, he couldn't bare to keep quiet.

"Then why is Shizuka there? Why does she have to go to jail and potentially face the death penalty? WHY? Clearly he's used his money to make whatever happen, happen. There's no fucking proof, yet here we are watching her get prosecuted for something she hasn't done…"

"Sakura, she's dangerous. She hurt you, look at what's happened to you" Sasuke managed to say. "I'd rather this happen to me a million times over than to have someone go through the mental torment she's gone through…do you realize that you made her this way? You drove her mental." Her voice still leaked resentment when she spoke to Sasuke. "Maybe you were right Sasuke…maybe this world is not meant for me to be in. We come from two completely different worlds, the two of us together was not meant to be. It's just not in the cards we're dealt with" Sasuke looked up, speechless.

"I know what you did…I know you tried to hog the best doctors and the blood supply for Karin, letting whatever patient who needed it die because of your selfishness. You never learned anything from me…You still put your needs first, even when it could cost someone else's life…" Her voice was finally quiet, exhausted when she spoke.

He stared at her, this was it. This was the punishment that he deservingly got. To listen to the woman he loved put him in his place, to see the true monster he was. The facade must come down eventually…an angel like her will eventually see the demon behind the masks.

AN: Sorry for the heartbreak again. Hope you liked it, please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: To my beautiful readers, thank you so much for your patience. To make it up, I've posted an extra long chapter. Hoping to get back on track and post sooner.

You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the awesome reviews and motivating me to continue. Each and every one of your review means a lot to me.

Please read, enjoy and review! I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

XoXoXoX

The rhythmic beats from the music roared through the club, the colourful lights flickered through the dimmed lit room. He shook hands with the man across from him. He had shoulder length silver hair paired with dull brown eyes. His hands grabbed the whiskey filled glass and quickly drank it, trying his best to forget his pain. Even for a split second.

"That a boy! It's been so long since you've come out!" the white haired gentleman ushered him to sit down, pushing the girl sitting beside him off. However her eyes were now all on Sasuke, whose facial expression was anything but entertained. He took a seat, "It has been a while" he didn't say much, but took a shot of patron from his hands and gulped that down. "No chase?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Always going hardcore," he yelled through the music and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. He didn't pay much attention to Kimimaro, his business partner and now also his friend. He ignored the women around him that wanted to start some sort of interaction. He wanted to be numb, slip into the past. Maybe it wasn't so bad to go back to his old ways, better to be heartless than to be heartbroken. She was better off without him anyway, he didn't deserve her. It was time to accept the reality, it was never meant to be.

Maybe not having her by his side would be bearable…that thought made him sick, he wanted to curl in the corner and just sit there. So he went back to what he needed, he went back to something he knew that could take his pain away. He poured himself a shot after another and continued to drink whatever liqour he could get his hands on. So be it if he drowns himself in alcohol and black out, it was for the best. Just for a moment he'd like to forget everything, maybe that would keep him sane.

"This is a celebration of our partnership" Kimimaro had his odd way to do business and this was just one of them. This was the reason he was even here, to celebrate a close of a deal. An acquisition of 51% of an already successful business was far from a bad idea. Kimimaro's software company was exactly what he needed for a part of his company. Sasuke learned to dislike this sort of scene he was currently in, and the best way to handle it was to drink.

He offered Sasuke a pill in a small bag. "Come on, whats a party without it?" he looked at the man with white hair and waved his hand off to decline the offer. As much as he would love to take it, a part of him felt guilty even thinking about it. "Who is this man I'm sitting with? You're saying no to a molly?"

"The alcohol is enough" he managed to say loud enough for him to hear. The night went, beautiful models were surrounding the table, and although his friends were all about them, his only focus was the alcohol. It didn't matter who they were, what model agency they worked for, Victoria Secret Angels or Maxim Models. He didn't care.

Hours had passed and it closer to crack of dawn, but even the alcohol wouldn't take the pain away as he hoped for. The memories of that days kept creeping back into his fogged up mind.

 _XoXoXo Flashback XoXoXo_

 _He stared at the locks of pink hair that laid atop the pillow, her frail back facing him meters away. They were back to where they started, in the suite. His promises of taking her out of this jail cell, so she called it, was broken. It wasn't an option anymore, taken away from her grasp. "Don't take it personally. It's completely normal for a patient to act rash when they gain back their lost short term memory" Dr Smith advised him, even though those words to him were empty. It didn't matter if she was acting out because of the circumstances, he knew her like a book inside out, there was no good that can come out with the past he carried and the actions he made leading up to this point._

 _There was nothing more painful than the feeling of disappointing the person who believed in you most. The one person who saw the light in your darkness. He couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself, broken down once again . How much of this can a human being handle? To be mentally tormented for months on end. "Is she going to be okay?" He managed to croak up. "We will run some tests, these seizures are happening too often, and her temperature is running a little high. We'll take extra precautions and make sure she doesn't get to the life threatening stage." It stung, it felt as if they were going back to where they started. "And her leg?" She wasn't supposed to put pressure on her leg, but she managed to do exactly that when she left the hospital room all the way to the court. "We're going to have to take an x-ray and see. Best case scenario we reconstruct using the cast and clean the reopened wounds, I don't feel comfortable going through surgery for her leg. There's too much risk" Sasuke cursed under his breath, frustrated with the situation, angry with her, but self blaming for his past actions. "Let's be optimistic, this is just a small hiccup. We will work together and make sure she recovers. Let's take it day by day"_

 _He nodded, eyes painful from the tears he tried to hold back. "I'll give you two some time, we'll be back for the tests in a couple of hours". Sasuke looked down and took a quick breath before facing his fear. Slowly walking back into the now quarantined room again with a mask covering the lower part of his face, he looked at her. It was the most difficult thing he had to do, to look at her completely soul shattered. Her green eyes surrounded by the red, he sat right in front of her on the seat beside the bed. She wasn't afraid to show him her true colours, the anguish she felt. She sobbed, eyes stared right into his. Her expression as resentful as it was in court. She was helpless and hopeless, even when she wanted to run away she couldn't. It was out of her control. The lump stuck in Sasuke's throat made it almost impossible to speak, what was he to say when he completely crush her dreams and beliefs._

 _It was harrowing to know that he took part in breaking the one living thing he loved most. The one person he was absolutely obsessed and protective of. He was the monster that he was protecting her from. "I'm so sorry" he managed to say, but her cries were louder. "Sasuke…" she sobbed, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask. "Sweetie, you can't cry like that. You're not going to be able to breathe" he bit his tongue, trying his best to hold back his tears. "She's innocent Sasuke. It's not her fault" she said through the midst of her hiccups. "She's broken, her heart is broken" Sakura clutched her own chest, hurt for Shizuka. He's never met a soul like Sakura's. A woman who is resilient through the emotional and physical pain of her own, but completely vulnerable when it came to anyone else. She was always too empathetic, wearing her heart on her sleeves for others. Too pure and innocent for this world, this world didn't deserve someone like her. His hand lightly brushed the pink strands off of her pale face._

 _"She can't go to jail Sasuke, she's innocent" she begged, out of energy her body boiling from the fever. "Okay…I'll make sure we get her out of there." The one person that could just make him surrender everything was her. He'd do anything to make her happy, even if it was to release the woman he hated. She looked at him, eyes wide and surprised. She paused for a moment, "Really?" she asked._

 _"Yes…So please, I need you to calm down Sakura. This isn't healthy" She stared at him silently, still hiccuping from the tears that kept falling. "Sleep baby, you need your rest" he kissed her forehead through his mask. He was careful with her, afraid…will she forever see him as the demon he truly was?_

 _"I can't control the past, I am embarrassed of what I did. It was so common that I forget how fucked up it was. If I could undo everything I would, but unfortunately life doesn't work that way" he confided. "I just have to learn to live with in and make amends for my mistakes." He held her limp hands, "I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. I lost control, the thought of someone hurting you killed me, it made me go insane." She looked at him, her breathing calm. "As for the blood, I only did it because I wanted to be home with you as soon as possible" he confessed._

 _"You can't Sasuke" the tears never stopped forming when she spoke, "you can't use your money to control other people's fate. What if I was someone else? How could you put a price on a life?" she forced herself up, her eyes sorrowful and voice raspy. "Sakura…"_

 _"No, Sasuke. There is no excuse for such despicable actions. The one thing I strongly believed in, you went behind my back and did it." To Sakura, this was unforgivable. "I spent my whole life working on how we can create equality, educate the world on humanity. You know all of this, how could you easily just do everything that I'm against?" she asked, hurt by his actions. She felt completely betrayed._

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _"Your apologies are empty to me" it stung to hear. "I sometimes wish you never knew it was me in that room, maybe that would've been the wake up call you needed" his stomach twisted at the thought of it. "Sakura, that's very fucked up to say. You would have been dead"_

 _"Exactly my point Sasuke. I want you to put yourself in other people's shoes. How would you feel if you found out I could easily be saved, but some jackass decided to pay for all the blood bags? How would you feel?" she asked him, he was speechless. "You're not the only one that loves someone, everyone has someone important to them and you're no exception Sasuke Kun." Her words were pure and real, how on earth did he manage to meet someone like her? She was an inspiration, the anchor that held him down. "Sakura, I fucked up. I am honestly so sorry, it was stupid of me."_

 _"I just want you to be more understanding. I know you have it in you to be compassionate. You just have to believe in it yourself." She was beautiful in every way, breath taking and captivating, even in the condition she was in. It was at that moment that he couldn't hold it in anymore, he broke down. He cried and hugged her, afraid to ever let her go, she was too good to be reality. She was the only life line he had, the only light in his darkness._

 _"I know it's been rough, but I promise you it'll get better" he whispered to her, understanding that she felt defeated. She was supposed to be out for the weekend, but now she was stuck again. Imprisoned in the suite she's been in for the past 3 months. He knew she was giving up, and he was part of the reason why she felt beaten. Her eye lids heavy, exhausted from the day. Giving up the fight to stay awake, she went into a peaceful slumber._

 _XoXoXoXo_

 _He sighed in relief when the news that she didn't need to do any additional surgeries arrived. It had been another long couple of weeks, investigating and contemplating on medical decisions. He gave her a light kiss, all he wanted to do was make her happy, but even with the fact that she got to go home for a couple days wasn't enough to bring a smile to her face. "Sakura…" he muttered her name, unable to make sense of what she was feeling, or how to make her better. Nothing had changed since they arrived here again from the court house. The pain she felt emotionally drained her. She had always brought the light to him, yet he couldn't do the same. He was the anchor holding her down, the absolute darkness that dimmed her light._

 _"Sasuke, Do you love me?" it was a ridiculous question with an obvious answer. A question that caught him off guard. "Why would you need to ask that? Of course I do"_

 _"Then would you do anything and everything for me?" her expression somber. "Without a question" he didn't hesitate to answer, his thump brushing the bones of her cheek. Maybe all she needed to hear was some sort of assurance that he still loved her. Which was silly, because she was his world. The tears that glossed over her emerald eyes were unexpected, he looked at her concerned when she sat up and took in a deep breath of air, collecting herself. "Sakura, baby what's wrong?"_

 _"If you love me enough to do anything and everything for me, then let me go…" he must have heard her wrong, "What did you just say?"_

 _"Sasuke, let me go" the serious tone in her voice sent chills down his back, she wasn't kidding. But he was still confused, not understanding why she would ask such a ridiculous request._

 _"Sakura, you're just upset right now. Let's give it a couple days to blow over and-,"_

 _"No. Sasuke, this is enough. I can't do this anymore. I need time for myself and I think you need to figure some stuff out on your end too. You're too hung up on your past, which I don't blame you for. It was the life you lived, you need to figure out if you're ready to let that go. I can't help you…"_

 _"Sakura, you're being ridiculous" he could feel his patience run thin with the words she spoke, his voice leaked of frustration and annoyance. "Me? I'm being ridiculous?" she stared right into his eyes, waiting for him to react. "Yes, I get what I did was fucked up and it's unforgivable, but you're basically asking me to kill you. And I am sorry that you think the only way for me to prove myself is to kill you, but I am not letting that happen. That's a sick joke"_

 _"How can you hold me captive?!" she looked at him disgusted. He breathed in, his eyes shut trying to find his calm before speaking again. "Sakura, I honestly don't give a fuck what you have to say, I am not leaving you. End of discussion, I pick my battles and this one is one I'm willing to fight with you about" There was always a soft spot for Sakura, he always gave in to whatever she wanted. But this time was different, it was out of this world that she would request something so absurd to him. "I understand you're fucking pissed off at me, what I did was extremely fucked up. But don't you think I have the right to be fucking pissed off too?" she looked at him wide eyed as he went off, angry. "You put yourself in great danger that night by fucking going out of a building to a cliff with someone that was armed with a gun. A fucking nut job that could have easily killed you. You fell off and was extremely lucky to make it out. How is that fair for me? You call me selfish, but you're also selfish enough to put me through something I don't even wish upon my enemies" his vision blurred when he reminded himself of what he could have potentially lost._

 _He took a deep breath, his onyx orbs softened, "You can call me a piece of shit everyday for the rest of your life, you can yell at me all you want. But to ask me to kill you? Let you go and risk your life? I'm sorry Sakura but that's not going to happen. That's just plain cruel"…his voice was soft, matching her newly expression. She's been thinking of others and herself, when she should have really thought about the person she loved most. Looking over his facial expression, she realized she was being absolutely unfair. She was torturing the one person that counted on her, that looked up to her._

 _"Sasuke Kun…It's just, it's frustrating. Shizuka-"_

 _"Shizuka what?!" his eyes narrowed when he called out the woman's name venomously. "Shizuka did try to kill you, you understand that right?"_

 _"No she didn't! Sasuke, I swear she was only trying to get me off of her because she thought I called the cops on her" she defended her._

 _"What logic is that? Seriously? Explain to me that logic you're trying to grasp" he's had enough of it, and at this point he didn't care about being soft and sugar coating anything. It's been a torturous couple months, he had to finally express himself._

 _XoXoXoXo_

 _"I wouldn't go in at this moment" Mikoto softly placed her hand on Karin's arm to stop her from entering the room with Sasuke's raised voice. His voice has been cold and murderous before, but it was never raised. He wasn't one to express his expression, he was always bottled up and only ventured out through sex and substances. But the screams in the room told her another story, her heart sank. As the days goes by, the further her grasp is to him. He was slowly becoming more distant._

 _She continued to listen to the conversation at the edge of the door way._

 _XoXoXoXo_

 _"I don't need to explain shit to you! You can decide to understand or not, I don't give a fuck" she crossed her arms, her eyes looked over to him unforgiving._

 _"Yea, let me try to understand that it's normal for you to side with a woman that clearly was fucked up from the beginning already. Because it's extremely normal for her to fucking just save her virginity for me" he sarcastically continued, "because she was so naive to know that I fuck other girls…" maybe he went to far with that comment, but he continued. "It's completely normal for her to fuck me on the first day we met, right?" she stared at him when he looked at her waiting for her to respond._

 _"You're siding with the typical slut. A psychotic whore" he stated._

 _"Sasuke!"_

 _"I'm sorry Sakura, but you're being absolutely ridiculous. Thats a very stupid request. I don't care if you think that it's some well deserved justice on my end, but you're fucking punishing yourself. Why?" one of his perfect eye brows raised, annoyed._

 _"What you did was wrong, you know it was wrong. You drove her to insanity, you broke her heart. Just imagine how I would feel if you did that to me. I want you to close your eyes and imagine yourself fucking another woman in front of me, knowing that it was killing me." He rubbed his temples, and took a seat down on the hospital bed where she rested. "Sakura, why do you always have to paint such fucked up vivid pictures I don't want to envision?" He asked her, his voice much calmer than it was._

 _"Because, I think you need to see things in her perspective…and if it takes you thinking its me, than so be it"_

 _"I…I can't leave you Sakura…"_

 _"But I think there's a lot of things that you need to figure out"_

 _"And I will, look, I'm always unsure about everything that goes on in my life, but the one thing that I know and am confident about is how I feel about you." those words were empty to her at this point._

 _"Just…leave Sasuke, I can't bare to look at you right now. I'm exhausted and it's been a very long day. Please, just give me some time." She looked destroyed, hurt and broken. He couldn't bare to accept that he caused this mess, that he was the root for her misery._

 _XoXoXoXo End Flashback XoXoXoXo_

Naruto knew everything that was going on, he was the one that recommended Sasuke to just finally let a little loose. The tension was going to kill him, he promised Sasuke she would be in good hands. That he didn't have to worry about her, but he should focus on himself in his own way. Knowing Sasuke as much as he does, he knew that drinking will hopefully help him cope with everything a little more.

"Hey…" it was a woman's voice that broke Sasuke out of his drunken trance. Her slender hands slowly placed on his thigh, reaching up slowly. Even in this state he was quick to grab her hands off of him "I'm taken" it was weird to say, but it felt good. Even with the mess that's been going on, it was second nature for him to call himself a taken man. He no longer needed anyone else or anything else to make him feel better. Because even now, he realized that the he'd rather be stressed out, broken and in pain and be by her side than to be sitting here and drinking away with people he had no care for.

He looked at the time, his head splitting when he realized it was already 4:30 in the morning. He couldn't help but think of her, what she was doing. If she was okay. How much he missed her beautiful green eyes. He cursed when he realized he had a conference in just a couple hours.

"I have to go" he stumbled off the booth and grabbed onto the wall, walking out with the help of Suigetsu who was called to pick him up. "How the fuck are you going to this conference like this?"

"Don't underestimate me" he mumbled as he continued to walk out of the VIP club and into the Rolls Royce with his arm straddled around Suigetsu to balance himself.

"You've been really fucked up lately, and I'm going to take this chance of you being drunk to ask you what the fuck is going on" he asked the man who reeked of liquor.

"I fucked up…" he mumbled. "Fucked up?" he asked the drunk man sitting next to him.

"I should have just told her the truth from the beginning…maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." He'd never cried in front of anyone, let alone someone from work.

He broke down, "I fucked up…" he sobbed, Suigetsu frozen in shock from the man he only knew as emotionless and heartless.

"She's fucking in pain because of me…"

"Sasuke…is this about that girl with pink hair? The one on your desk?" he placed a hand on his shoulder when he asked. "she's sick…sick because of me…I left her…she's hurt because of me!" Sasuke was finally at his tipping point, he was finally breaking down.

"It's because I fucking had to be a complete idiot. I could have lost her! What would I have done?!" He was freaking out and Suigetsu had no idea what to do.

"I don't know what to do. I…I don't know what to do anymore" he continued to cry. He was completely stripped of his ego, and vulnerable.

"Well she's here alive is she not? I think you're taking that for granted…"

"But I've put her through so much…"

Suigetsu swallowed the lump in his throat before he managed to ask his next question. "I am not trying to intrude and not trying to offend you, but did you do anything in the club last night? like hook up with anyone?" he wouldn't be surprised if he did, but he needed to see how bad the damage was.

Sasuke furrowed his eye brows in disgust, "What? of course not"

Suigetsu couldn't help but smile, "You don't realize it Sasuke, but thats a fucking milestone and a half. I've never seen you just come out not doing anything else. Thats impressive for Sasuke's standards"

"I can't do that to her" Sasuke mumbled, his hand grasping the temples of his head from the pounding heading and ringing ears from the blasting music in the club.

"She almost lost her life…she knows my sadistic fuck ups and doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Sasuke, you need to get yourself together. We'll drop you off at your house so you can shower and get ready. I'll text Victoria to get your outfit and everything ready. This is a huge conference call, you have to push through for this." He's been under Sasuke for a couple of years, and although he's seen the worst in Sasuke, he has the utmost respect for Sasuke.

Sasuke all his life had to live up to the Uchiha Standards, an understatement people hardly understand. He had to give up his childhood and teenage years to learn by his older brother and father. It was sensible Sasuke would be the way he was with the drug abuse and the way he treated women. He'd been stripped of a normal life since he was born, an unfortunate soul who had never known what 'normal' was. Living a life in the spot life isn't what everyone makes it to be. Suigetsu knows that best at hand.

Even if everyone dreams to live a life like Sasuke, truly he wouldn't even wish it upon his enemies. Because the outcome can easily become what was before his eyes.

"Do you want just a line? It'll wake you up and cure what you're feeling" he suggested cocaine, Sasuke back in the day used to always go out and be drunk and under the influence of other drugs, but the quick cure for his drunken state was a line of cocaine. It was almost routine for him on a daily basis, especially during meetings like these.

"No…just get me 4 shots of espresso and a couple Advils. I'll be fine" he muttered, his eyes still closed.

He stared at Sasuke for a moment, his curiousity took over. Who could be able to make a man like Sasuke change completely?

"What's her name?"

He was silent for a moment, hesitant to answer. He had been very private about his personal life, especially her as a topic. "Sakura Haruno"

"Wow, that name ironically matches her" he remembered the picture of the odd pink hair on the girl. Sasuke smirked, "and it's all natural"

"She's fully Japanese?"

"Canadian Japanese, well French…but she calls herself a Canadian because she's lived there longer," suddenly his tone was lighter.

"ah"

"She's 22 and already a resident in a hospital. She's been nominated and won some awards too for humanity" Suigetsu couldn't help but smile when he listened to the way Sasuke spoke so highly about Sakura, almost to brag about how amazing she was.

"She sounds really smart"

"She's a genius with a heart" he managed to smirk even with the splitting headache he had.

The car finally stopped, "Looks like we're here. You gotta get upstairs and somehow not look like a disaster"

XoXoXoXo

 _"Sakura" that voice…the voice she wished she could listen to for every waking second she has to live through. The voice that was simply music to her ears._

 _"Mom?" She must be dreaming, how is it that she can hear her mother. "Since when were you the surrendering type?" her eyes widened, in shock. Those were the first words her mother would say to her? After all these years of crying and yearning for her to come back?_

 _She stared at the woman in disbelief, who stood there in the midst of her dark vision. "How is this possible? How am I seeing you right now?" her warm hands cupped Sakura's flushed cheeks, the other moving the pink strand away from her eyes and tucked them behind her ears just like she did when she was 10 years old._

 _"Why are you so upset my sweetheart?" they both sat in the middle of the dark emptiness, her head now rested on her mothers laps. "I'm hurt…"_

 _"Why are you hurt?" even if this was just a dream, she hoped to never wake up. She wanted to just stay right by her mothers side, just like this forever. "Because, people are cold blooded. I don't want to be part of it anymore"_

 _There was a soft giggle, "but thats why the world needs people like you. To warm their hearts. You don't think the world needs a little sunshine?" her mother's fingers combed through her long pink locks. "Take me with you…"_

 _"Don't be silly…what would they do without you? The patients that need your aid? The man who you clearly saved?"_

 _"You mean the one that did bad things to people? The one I accidentally fell in love with? The one I blindly looked past all of the barbaric things he's done?" she bitterly spoke out to her mother, staring right back at those eyes that bare the same colour as hers._

 _"You know that's not what you think of him truly. Sweetheart, you have too much heart and love. You're optimistic and trusting, I know you don't think he's as dark as you're saying he is" she could feel the cold hands of her mother's on her cheek. "You don't know that…"_

 _"I do…and I know that you would be extremely heartbroken if he tumbled down the same old path he was in because, as of right now he's vulnerable and lost…"_

 _Sakura looked at her mother, the face she missed dearly. "I know you miss me sweetheart, but I know how much it kills you to not be by his side, and how much he means to you. You only started to smile and shine bright again ever since you've met him." she continued to brush Sakura's hair._

 _"But what he did…was horrible. It's unforgivable"_

 _"He just needed someone to save him, and you did. Why are you not proud of him that he's changed?"_

 _"Changed?!" Sakura sat up straight, "He is always controlling people like little puppets with his money…"_

 _The thought of what he did made her sick, "Everyone makes mistakes…I have too. We're only human Sakura. Isn't this what I've always told you?"_

 _She stared at her mother, the thought of Sasuke came rushing back to her. "I don't ever have to worry about leaving you anymore, because I know he'll take care of my angel. She remembered all those days that he missed work to support her at her conference, to help her study and yo hold her tight._

 _The sweet tomato soup he'd learned to make for her and the warm arms that would put her to sleep every night. Even through all this nightmare, he was always by her side. He never hesitated to put her first, the memories came rushing in. He had helped her through therapy, helped her bathe, sleep and of course smile. How could she do this to him?_

 _"You don't need me to try to tell you all of this…After all, you're just using me to convince yourself…" emerald eyes widened as she watched her mother's figure fade away into nothingness. Leaving her in the darkness on her own, it was all fabricated by her own self._

"Sakura…"

"Sakura" she could hear her name being called out faintly. "Sakura" it was louder, suddenly the rhythmic sound of the beeping heart monitor became louder. She could feel the restriction of the blood pressure monitor wrapped around her forearm and the sticky pads on her chest and arms. Suddenly the memories of his kind heart came through. The realization of how insecure he was, and what he came to be. Her eyes analyzed the man before her, his face painted with worry.

His baby blue eyes looked at her with concern. "Is everything okay?" he asked, she noticed the dampness of her cheeks. Her eyes scanned the room, he was no where to be seen. The man who always managed to steal her breath away was not there. Something she had take advantage of, she's been putting everyone ahead of him. Not ever considering what he was going through, what torment he's been suffering from.

Why couldn't she think about the present him instead of the past? How could she kick someone in need of her help most away? Did he finally walk out? Did their relationship end? A million questions raced through her mind.

"Sasuke…" she was lost for words, the only thing that could escape her lips was his name. Naruto stared at her before sitting on the edge of her bed. "He's left…said it was better that you two went on your own paths. That it was never meant to be" his facial expression was grim, she looked at him hurt, "I'm sorry that was cruel, but you kind of deserved it for being a bitch to him yesterday. He has a conference today and because yesterday you were such an asshole, I persuaded him to go out with one of his business partner" only a true best friend can tell you how it is. Sakura sighed in relief, although still full of guilt.

"Thanks Naruto…"

"For what? Calling you a bitch?" he joked. She lightly slapped his shoulders, "for getting him out, he needed it…"

"I'll be doing the same thing for you right now" Naruto had that cheeky grin on his face, she raised one of her eyebrow with suspicion, "and what do you mean by that?"

"Well I figured you also need a day out. I spoke to Dr. Smith and I got the ok to take you out!"

Sakura's eyes brightened more than the north star on a dark night, "what? Are you serious right now?"

The blond haired man nodded, proud of himself. "The nurses are going to help you get ready. I have our day planned out! Besides Sasuke has his conference and he's probably hung over, so he's not going to freak out. At least I don't think so…"

"I will be fine! The breath of fresh air and being out in public outweighs the risk! So tell me what the plan is"

"All surprises. Just go get ready!"

XoXoXoXo

"So this is the surprise?!" Sakura watched Naruto place the two hot mugs onto the round table of a mini coffee shop. "Isn't it nice? To be out on the patio and just take a sip of your drink?"

"You mean my hot water?" she chuckled a bit when she asked that. "Sorry, no caffeine…and I didn't get you hot water…it's a Madagascar Vanilla rooibos tea with milk and honey."

He took a seat and passed her a warm croissant. She took a sip of her tea before her eyes watched the buzz around New York City at 9 in the morning. People watching could honestly be a sport in her opinion. It was interesting to watch everyone rush to where ever they were supposed to go to.

"It's nice, I'm loving this. I needed this, so thank you Noodle" she smiled, feeling guilty that he'd been travelling back and forth to be with her. She just wanted to get better already and stop being a burden. "Honestly though, I never took the chance to genuinely apologize for being harsh that day at the court" she mustered the confidence to apologize, quite honestly she felt ashamed.

"I understand Sakura, but honestly. If I didn't think Sasuke was the right person for you, I would never let you guys continue on. It's just I genuinely do believe he's changed because of you, and he's like a brother to me. Seeing him change is truly unbelievable." Naruto said, looking at Sakura seriously. "He's a different person with you around, and I'm so happy for him. Maybe it is a little selfish because I just want him to be saved, and you saved him." He stayed quiet for a moment before continuing on, "I didn't think it was possible, and although as a friend I knew that he needed help, I had no idea how to do so. Until you came around and gave him purpose. You gave him life Sakura, he loves you dearly. More love that I could imagine someone can love" She felt guilty, she's been so oblivious to what she was doing to him. "If there's one person I think you should apologize to, it's Sasuke. He doesn't deserve it Sakura, he really is a good guy, just very insecure. Being raised in such a wealthy family is not easy…" Sakura was speechless, she could only nod.

"Just keep that smile on" he changed the subject and looked at her small frame. It was nice to see her out and about, the nurses even took the time to loosely curl her shoulder length hair. She wore a grey cardigan over her pink dress that flared down just to her knees. It was recommended by her nurses, that way she can at least walk with the walking cast comfortably. She finally had a little colour in her cheeks…but still he couldn't help but feel sad. She had lost a lot of weight, she looked weak and her leg was just a reminder of everything that happened the past months.

He couldn't help but notice her staring at the black marbled building with the Uchiha Crest, surrounded by more black marbled buildings slightly smaller than the main building. "I thought it would be nice for you to be Sasuke's creepy stalker" he made light of the situation.

"His what?" she looked at him confused. "Just watch" they both stared at the multiple black cars lined up, just across the street. There was a main one, it was a pitch black Rolls Royce that was in the middle between multiple cars parked in front and behind it. Multiple men in black suits began to form a path to the entrance of the main Uchiha Building. Sakura watched someone get out of the already opened door of the Rolls Royce, and there he was. Sasuke Uchiha in his sunglasses and tailored to fit black suit, the men bowed to him as he walked towards the building. His face like stone, emotionless but breath taking. His jaw lines were defined and his skin soft. She couldn't help but feel upset and relieved at the same time, she didn't know what to feel. Seeing him made her heart flutter, the way he can present himself in front of the public was absolutely impressive. But at the same time, even with his sunglasses, she can tell that he must be hurting inside…

"That's really excessive" Sakura commented on the whole scene unfolding before her, hiding what she felt from Naruto. He practically had a line up as if he was walking down the red carpet. "I wanted to show you how bougie your boyfriend was" Naruto crackled in laughter, to which Sakura joined. "It'll always be a little weird to see him in that environment, I have to admit"

"We'll stay here for a bit, go grab lunch somewhere and then I'll show you around the building and maybe we'll visit him."

"You don't even work there, how are you going to manage to get through security?" she stared at the amount of security men around the building and entrance area. "Besides you said he had a meeting" A part of her didn't want to go, will she have the courage to face him after last night?

Naruto smiled and raised his hand up to calm Sakura down from all of her questions, "whoa whoa, calm down there. I can get through, don't you worry. Yes, he has a meeting, but he should be done by the time we go." he paused for a second before continuing, "I doubt he wants you out and about without you being under his watch, but what he doesn't know is that I have all of it planned out already"

She folded her arms and leaned back, "and what would that be?"

"Well, we can go back to Sasuke's penthouse incase you fall asleep, but worse case you can sleep in my car and I can just carry you into his house. Or to the hospital if you're not feeling well. We're not really far from it anyway, and I also have Dr. Smith's direct number" she took a bite of her croissant, "sounds like you got it all planned out"

"But Sasuke would still kick my ass." He pulled out a Silver Macbook and a textbook out of his shoulder bag and placed them on the table. "For old times sake, I brought you your medical textbook and laptop, go work on those thesis you keep talking about." He pulled another black Macbook out and placed it across from her, facing him. "I have some work to do too"

"You sure know how to make my day" she couldn't help but gush in excitement. Sometimes just going back to norm after something as traumatic as what she's been through is exactly what she needed. "Honestly, you've been trapped in the hospital from months and you're overly excited about working on school work. You're definitely a bookworm."

She let the brisk air dance around her skin and the sun warm her to the bone. Even with the sound of the busy streets of New York City through noon, nothing could stop her from focusing on the literature of her textbook. In between their work, Naruto filled her in with everything that was happening in Japan, how everyone missed her. Any patient that he knew of, he would share them with her.

"Hey, where's Ino? Wasn't she around here? I haven't seen her around. I would think she'd come by or something" she quickly looked up from her textbook to Naruto who paused, she found it odd that his facial expression changed, "I…I don't know Sakura. Let's not talk about it"

She fixed herself on the cushioned seat and put the textbook aside, "wait…what happened? Am I missing something?"

"Sakura…not now, honestly if anyone is going to talk about it with you, it's Sasuke"

She looked at him annoyed, "Sasuke? What does Sasuke have to do with this? What the fuck am I missing?"

"Sakura, please…I told you. Let Sasuke talk to you about it" it wasn't his place to tell Sakura the whole situation with Karin and Sasuke. He didn't even know if Sasuke wanted her to know about it. "I'm not letting this go Naruto. This is important to me, and I think I deserve to know about it. Now, not later…" she pushed his laptop down to close it and looked at him in his baby blue eyes, her face pink with frustration. "This is the one thing I ask of you. This sounds like something I should know"

He sighed and looked at her. She was right, she had the right to know what happened. The circumstances and timing was wrong, but either way it wasn't fair to leave her in the dark regarding everything that happened. He didn't know where to start and how to bring it up, how does someone tell another person a betrayal that could completely crush them?

She had gone through enough, he didn't want to make matters worse. He cursed himself for not just brushing off the question and give her a little white lie. Seeing her this upset was unfair, she's gone through enough as it is.

"Ino…" Sakura moved to the edge of her seat with Ino's mentioning. "Ino took Karin over to Sasuke's Penthouse that day he first went back to work. She knew that Karin's plan was to lure Sasuke into sleeping with her and she still brought her over to Sasuke's place." He didn't know if he had made the right choice to tell her, because the face she made was definitely worse than her frustrated one. She was hurt, "what?" she didn't want to believe the words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"She did that fully knowing how vulnerable Sasuke was. Sasuke, during mental stress always leaned to sex and drugs for comfort. Ino knew that as much as Karin…"

She was speechless, she blinked a couple times when her eyes began to well up. She didn't want to ask, "Naruto, did something happen?"

He looked at her, bewildered of her question. "Of course not, Sasuke would never do that to you. He was the one that put Ino in her place, I think that's why she hasn't messaged you. She is probably feeling really guilty and Sasuke probably scared her off from seeing or contacting you. You know how he gets, he's over protective of you. No one who hurts you can get by him"

She remained silent, her eyes focused on her hands that were folded in her lap. "I'm sorry Sakura, I know this isn't what you wanted to hear from me"

"Let's go home Naruto, I don't want to be here anymore" Ino's betrayal was the last thing she ever expected.

"No, you have to eat and I have to take you around Uchiha Corp." he begged, "come on Sakura, I flew all the way here again in the middle of the week to come see you and plan all of this. Don't let what Ino did ruin your day. You haven't been able to go out in soo long, let's just enjoy the day. Please?" he begged the girl who looked more than just defeated.

It took a lot of convincing but finally they were packed up and ready for their next destination. It was more of a compromise because she was not in the mood to have lunch, so they decided to visit the Uchiha Building and perhaps eat afterwards, wether in the building or out, depending on what happens and how she's feeling.

"How are you feeling? You tired? Maybe we should rest before we go in. I mean really, worse case we can get you to just sleep in Sasuke's office. But that would mean that he might have my head for even putting you in that situation" she shook her head. She knew how hard Naruto worked to get her out. Even with the news she did not want to hear, she had to make sure to be positive for him. In the end, she was still thankful for everything he's done.

Walking up to the infrastructure was heart stopping. How little she felt next to the enormous building, it was hard not to be intimidated by the security guards at the entrance of the building.

"Why is there so many security guards here? And why does everyone have to go through a screening?" she watched both men and woman enter into the magnetic scanner, their purses and bags checked before entering. "Lot's of important people in the building, this building has the most executives working, so it makes sense. They don't really let people walking in for no reason. No tourist allowed. Also there's that conference today too"

She mouthed an 'Oh' before they walked up to the entrance. Naruto quickly gave them a golden card with a picture of him on it. He provided his ID with the card, they made small talk before looking over to her. "Does she have a pass as well?" the man asked Naruto who answered no.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but without a pass she can't come in."

"Come on, I swear we'll be in and out. Why are you giving me problems?"

"It's the policy, I can't risk my job" the security explained. "Naruto, stop it. It's okay. Why are you going to make his job more complicated than it is?" she tugged on his shirt.

"I'll call Victoria, she'll know what to do", she sighed "Naruto…stop causing problems. It's okay, we can do other things. This wasn't the first thing to do on my list after getting out anyway"

"Hey, hey! What's with all the fuss here?" there was a man in a suit towering over Sakura, slightly taller than Naruto with dark drown hair that slightly covered one of his eyes. He was around Naruto's age, maybe a little older. His jawline defined with big sharp brown eyes. "So-Sorry sir! They're trying to come in, but this woman doesn't have a pass." The security man quickly bowed. Sakura looked at the handsome man and wondered if he was one of the executives in the building, considering how the security man reacted.

"Are you bringing her in to visit as your girlfriend?" the stranger asked Naruto who shook his head. The man seemed pleased when both Naruto and Sakura shut down his assumption. "Ah, so why are we giving this beautiful woman a problem? Does she look dangerous to you?" he asked the security man who was now speechless.

"I'll sign her in", he ignored Naruto's presence and focused on Sakura. "What's your name?" she looked at him confused, in her peripherals she could see Naruto smirk, entertained. He would just have to see this man's reaction once he knows who Sakura is with. Men like him were typical standard in the building, just tall suited handsome men with large egos for their success at the Uchiha Corporation, a dream company to work for.

"Sakura"

"That's a beautiful name, I'm guessing you've never been inside before? It's an amazing building, I can understand why you would want to come in" Naruto didn't argue when the three of them walked into the building, at least there was no arguing with the security men to walk her in. The man ushered the two men in black suits away, as they stepped into the white marbled building inside.

Sakura's mouth opened at what was before her eyes. It was absolutely stunning. She felt like she was in a movie, her surroundings were overwhelming. She couldn't believe the fountain in the building, and the enormous chandelier that hung over the centre of the building, it looked unrealistic.

They had a bar right in the middle of the building with different champagnes displayed. Further in, she could see the multiple pathways to multiple elevators reaching to different floors. She could see the reception area, other areas for security when entering specific elevators to specific floors. There was a big fan like logo on the wooden wall ahead of them, it was the same symbol every one inside had as a pin on their suits and dresses. From what she's learned it was the Uchiha Crest.

It almost looked like some sort of exclusive malls with all the brand named stores down the wooden halls. She looked up, to the endless ceiling and wondered who designed such an artistic architecture. As if she just escaped to a different world. It was no wonder people dreamt about working here.

"What's your name?" Sakura had always been bold, Naruto rolled his eyes at Sakura's dim-witted mind when it came to men being interested in her. It was just like the days in the hospital when patients and other colleagues of her always had a love interest in her.

"Utakata"

"Very nice meeting you, what exactly do you do here?" Sakura was too friendly to people in Naruto's opinion.

"I'm the Vice Present for commercial National accounts and lending for the United States sector" she raised an eye brow, "hm, I don't know what that is" he chuckled. "You can start by coming up to my floor, I'll have my assistant Temari show you around. I have a meeting to attend to"

They went through security and waited for the next elevator up to the 49th floor. "So what happened to your leg?" he asked eying her cast. "I fell." She entered the floor and was greeted with a cup of hot tea. Sakura looked at her surroundings, similar to the main floor with the wooden walls and marbled floors. "wow she's hot" Naruto whispered to Sakura when he caught glimpse of Temari, Utakata's assistant. She wore a black body con dress, with matching stilettos, her blonde hair tied into two ponytails.

XoXoXoXoX

He took the two liquid Advil pills and popped them into his mouth before gulping down the bottle of water. "Fuck, this headache is not going"

"At least you made it through the conference" it was miracle he was able to keep his composure through out the meeting, all he wanted to do was shut the lights and lay in bed next to her. _Sakura._ He wondered what she was doing, Naruto texted him that she was doing fine but he couldn't help but to wonder what she was thinking. What was going on between them two? What if she meant everything she said, eventually she'd leave. He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen, there had been no other text from Naruto.

He wanted to come visit her, but not in the condition he was in, he felt ashamed. To be hung over, when she was in the hospital upset and hurt for everything he's done. "Thanks" he muttered to Suigetsu.

"There's nothing to thank me for, you've given me a great job and it's the least I can do." He stayed silent and thought about how he could make it through the day. Sasuke had to count his blessings to have people like Suigetsu work for him, "I'm sorry Suigetsu" he apologized before taking another sip of his water.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I know…I know how much you love Karin" Suigetsu's expression changed. His face red in embarrassment. "I shouldn't have done everything I did with her in front of you. It was fucked up, but I was fucked up back then" in was odd to see Sasuke become so transparent within the day. Suigetsu didn't want to admit it, but Karin…he had always loved her, even though she never saw him through Sasuke.

"I fully knew you loved her, yet I continued to just do whatever I did with her. Not caring about your feelings, and here you are still being the person you are for me."

"I'm sorry for having feelings for the woman you love" Suigetsu apologized, not wanting to step on Sasuke's toes. "I never loved her Suigetsu, I was just a fucking jerk. A power trip…honestly" he admitted. It was about time he admitted what type of person he truly was to other people.

"You don't have to worry about me ever having a problem with you being with her" It was almost an unspoken tension that was finally released.

All Sasuke's mind was flooded with the pink haired woman he wanted to see so badly. But not in the condition he was in right now.

XoXoXoXoX

"So how do you guys know Utakata?" her blue eyes were striking against her tanned skin and blonde hair. "We don't really know him, he just decided to help us out" Naruto answered.

"oh…I see. It's nice to have you guys here, gives me a little bit of a break from work. Everyone here is a little snobby, good to see some genuine people here." She gave a charming laugh. "I'm sure he has his intentions. I know Utakata for a while now, working with him and all. Just be careful, he always has a motive and turns on his charm to break girls hearts. I always see it"

"Is that a requirement on their resume or something?" Sakura asked sarcastically, "just seems like a common practice I've been hearing from people" Temari smiled, "well he is working for one of the biggest corporations in the world as a Vice President at such a young age"

"So successful people have to be jerks?" she raised an eyebrow, Naruto focused on his own work using his laptop. They were sitting at a cafe on the 50th floor of the building looking down to the fountain below. There was a botanical garden on the balcony they sat at, it was bizarre to Sakura that all of this existed in one building. "Unfortunately most of them, and all of us idiots fall for them, be the smarter one Sakura" she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm taken" it came out naturally, it caught her off guard. Maybe even in her mind, she knew that it was just a silly fight between her and Sasuke, that deep down they're okay.

"Sakura, eat something. I'll get the waiter for you. Did you get a chance to look at the menu?" Naruto looked up from the screen to the pink haired girl who made a new friend. Temari looked over, before she could make any assumptions Sakura explained their relationship "He's my best friend, like an older brother. We've travelled here from Japan. I got into an accident so we're just stuck here for a little longer."

She nodded in acknowledgement, "what brings you here?"

"Her boyfriend works here" Naruto answered for Sakura. Temari hesitated before she warned them, "Just don't let Utakata know who your boyfriend is, he'll probably make his life miserable.I've seen him do it, guy is sadistic". Naruto laughed, "You don't have to worry about that, he can take care of himself".

"I'm just saying, I see it a lot. He's done it to every woman he's talked to. It's like some alpha male shit. I know I work for him, but that's only because I have to."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to" Sakura said. "It pays well and quite honestly there is a lot of politics here. He is an ass, but they all are. You're the only one I'm warning because you genuinely seem like a nice girl"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

She took her time to stare at the menu, Naruto beside her still working on his paperwork. A part of him was relieved she found a friend. He wondered how she would be if she knew Sakura was with Sasuke, hoping her attitude towards Sakura would stay. Without Ino around, it was hard for Sakura. "You must be Japanese too" Sakura assumed with the name like that. "Yes, I am. There are a lot of Japanese decent workers here, a lot of us either come as a transfer from the Japanese location." Temari explained. "Are you here on an assignment?" Sakura asked curiously. "Yes, I am. I studied Sass and Python, looking into getting a programming position eventually, but I have to get my foot in somehow, so I took this position"

They ordered their food before continuing on the conversation. It was amazing how in just a couple hours, two people could get along so well. It had been a while since Sakura felt like herself, ever since Sasuke confession she felt like her world turned upside down. But finally she felt like herself with Temari around.

Naruto wasn't surprised either, Sakura had always had that personality that everyone loved. She was a social butterfly that genuinely was a breath of fresh air for everyone. She was just genuinely easy to get along with.

"Noodle, doesn't she remind you a little bit of Shikamaru?" she turned to Naruto who thought for a second before nodding in agreement.

"You need to meet our friend Shikamaru, you honestly are like the female version of him." Sakura laughed. She took the last bite of her chicken. Temari's phone buzzed, "looks like he's done his meeting"

"That's great, but we don't need him to show us around. It was great he let us in, but his purpose is done now" Naruto said before shutting his laptop. "Naruto, don't be silly. Let's at least thank him for helping us out"

He rolled his eyes and packed up. She always needed to be proper and thanking the world for everything.

They arrived in his office once again, "Hey, thank you for much for your patience. I hope Temari showed you around the building and you had a good time"

"I did, Temari's been a great host!" Sakura bowed to thank the man before her. "Temari, you can perhaps continue to entertain the gentlemen" he ushered to Naruto. "I'll show Sakura around a little more?" before Naruto could say anything, Sakura was the one to speak up. "Thank you Utakata. Temari has shown me as much as I need to see for the day, it won't be necessary"

"But I insist, as a vice president, I'll be able to show you area's that you usually won't be able to see. Consider it as VIP treatment" he flashed his charming smile. "Thank you for letting me in. I maybe should have told you from the beginning that I was here to visit my boyfriend."

"Oh, boyfriend?" Utakata asked, Temari cursed under her breath, not wanting Sakura's boyfriend to get into trouble. "Yes, I came here to see him and Naruto and I are going to see him now"

He smirked, "But how on earth are you going to get a once in a life time tour of the company? What department does he work in?"her boyfriend can't possibly be in a higher position that he was.

Before Sakura could say anything, the ice pick feeling came rushing through her body. The screams were loud in her head _"SAKURA!'_

She could almost feel the drowning sensation she had that night. Suddenly her stomach felt queasy, she broke into a sweat. "Naruto" she weakly called out his name.

"Fuck, Sakura, what's wrong?" he caught her as she was losing balance. "I…I don't feel too good" she mumbled weakly. "Oh gosh, is she okay?" Temari asked, Utakata came and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Dont' touch her buddy" Naruto warned, ignoring the glare he received. He placed her on the leather couch in Utakata's office. "Sakura, I need you to talk to me. What do you need me to do?"

She stayed quiet, out of energy. Her body slowly heating up and breaking into a sweat. "Should we call the ambulance?" Temari asked frantically. He had no choice at this moment, it wasn't fun and games anymore. "Sakura" he called her name softly, placing her down to rest her head. "Temari, I need you to call her boyfriend. His name in Teme on my phone, just tell him that Sakura is here not well and we need him as soon as possible. Tell him the floor and your location, he'll come right over"

"You know it's not that easy, security is not going to just allow anyone on this floor" Utakata explained, "Temari just hurry up and do it." Naruto ignored him and grabbed the garbage bin next to the couch. Sakura hurled into the bin.

She dialled the number under 'Teme' and waited for someone to pick up. It only took one ring before someone picked up.

' _Hello'_

"Hi, this is Temari, I have Naruto's phone here. Your girlfriend Sakura isn't feeling well, and we need you to come as soon as possible"

 _'what? Where are you?'_ the person on the other line seemed to not care who was speaking to him, just that he needed to be wherever they were.

"We're at the Uchiha Building, Main tower 49th floor" before she could warn him about security guards, he had hung up.

XoXoXoXo

Thank you guys again for being patient! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Happy Friday Guys! Thank you so much for your patience! Thank you for always reviewing and making my day.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!'**

XoXOXo

"Why don't you call the ambulance? If she's not feeling well, I told you already. It's not easy to get on this floor, you're only able to get up here because of -," Temari was interrupted by the opening wooden doors of the office. Her heart stopped when she looked at the man she thought she would never meet in person.

She had seen him from far away but never this close, in the same room. Taking a closer look she could understand why people gave him the nickname, 'Man from Heaven' his beauty was something unworldly, it was almost unsettling to know someone like him could exist. His presence took the air out of her, it felt surreal. There wasn't a memo that the CEO would come visit, the CEO never really visits unless it's some sort of Gala, what on earth would someone like him do here? He was absolutely captivating, it was hard to look away.

Frozen in her own steps, he walked past by her inattentive of his surroundings. Quickly by the pink haired girl's side, his hand softly brushed the hair off of her dampened face. He pulled out a blue handkerchief from his breast pocket of his suit jacket to dab her forehead.

"I don't know what happened, she was fine the whole day and then suddenly she just …" Naruto tried to explain himself.

It took Temari a good moment to put everything together and understand what Naruto meant the whole time. The person Sakura was visiting was Uchiha Sasuke, the CEO of the Uchiha Corp. Her boyfriend was Sasuke Uchiha. She turned around to look at Utakata, speechless and as shocked as she was.

"Sakura, sweetheart, what are you feeling?" it was odd to hear him speak to someone the way he did, Temari's heard of horror stories on how he treated people and that his looks came with a dangerous price. He was notorious for being cold hearted, especially to women. But his tone and emotions seemed so raw and organic.

Sakura was unresponsive, she looked at Sasuke her expression exhausted. "Sakura, you need to say something. Anything, I need you cooperate with me." He averted his attention to Naruto, "Call Dr. Smith, tell him we're coming and explain to him that Sakura isn't well."

"No" her voice was weak. "Please" she begged, she'd rather be anywhere but the hospital. "Sakura…you know I can't just let you stay, your immune system is down right now, I can't risk it" he tried to reason, suddenly she seemed to be out of focus. Her breathing was shallow, she felt the feeling of the cold crawling on her skin. the faint screams she heard in her head were slowly deafening. "NOOO! SAKURA! Sakura! you lied! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

"Sakura..Please…" his voice broke through the screams, her eyes focused on him. Her lips trembled, "get it out of my head…" she whispered in tears. Sasuke looked at her, his hand was shaking not understanding anything that was happening to her.

"Naruto, call Dr. Smith" he ordered, trying to calm the distraught woman on the couch. "NO!" she shrieked, the feeling of her lungs flooding with water made it hard for her to breathe. It felt as though someone was crushing her chest, "SAKURA!" she could hear the screams. She held her chest and cried. "don't let me fall again" she sobbed.

"Dr. Smith, something is wrong with Sakura, she's screaming and shaking…I don't know what's wrong with her, she keeps begging to get it out of her head and talking about falling" he was mumbling non sense when Naruto passed the phone to him.

There was a quiet moment before Sasuke placed two fingers on her wrist and asking Naruto to get him a warm glass of water with 2 parts sugar and 1 part salt, following the instructions Dr. Smith gave. Her green eyes stared at the man feeling her pulse, "95 beats per minute" he said over the phone and proceeded to place his cheek over her forehead, "She doesn't feel warm".

He held her cold hands tight, "Get me a towel and wet it with cool water" his attention to Temari for a moment before taking off Sakura's sweater. He used his finger to pull back her eye lid and looked into her pupil. "They are a bit dilated, but not the way you're explaining it" he continued to explain clamping the iPhone to his ears.

It wasn't before long, Naruto came back with the glass of water Sasuke had asked. He slowly helped her drink the solution. "Are you sure I don't have to drop by?" There was another silent moment before he nodded and hung up the phone with Dr. Smith.

"What did he say?" He ignored Naruto's question and took off his suit jacket to wrapped it tight around Sakura's trembling body. "Sakura…you need to listen to me clearly" she looked spaced out, but he continued to stare right into her eyes and tried to focus her attention to him.

His face was warm when he held the jacket around her, "Sakura…you're in an office, what you're feeling are just flashbacks. It will be okay… you've gone through trauma and you're going to be okay. I'm here with you." he spoke clearly and calmly.

"Shhh…you're going to be okay, focus on your breathing" he whispered into her ear, feeling her tense body slowly relaxing itself.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry. I honestly didn't think that she was going to get this sick. I wouldn't have taken her out, but Dr. Smith said it was fine" Naruto was riddled in guilt, but Sasuke; surprisingly kept calm throughout the whole ordeal. "I would have done the same thing too." He admitted, there was no way they could predict what she would feel. "She'll be fine. She just needs her rest. Probably overexerted, she hasn't been out of the hospital in a while." He said, placing the wet towel Temari handed to him on Sakura's forehead.

"Sasuke Kun…" she softly whispered with all of the energy she had left, she had finally came to. She looked at her surroundings, confused. "Hey sweetheart, you're okay" he kissed the top of her head. "Where am I?" she looked at the man who she met this morning next to Temari, both had the same shocked expression. She looked over to Naruto who looked terrified. "You're at my workplace, in an office"

"What happened?"

"You just a had a minor flashback, but you're okay. You just need a bit of rest, that's all"

Sakura pushed herself off of him, he looked like a mess. She couldn't remember what he looked like before all of this happened, when it was just the two of them in the little apartment. As much as she'd like to think that this was all his doing, she knew that she was guilty as he was. Her cold hands reached to his cheek bone, running her fingers slowly down his jawline and to his lips. How on earth did they end up where they were?

"I'm sorry Sasuke Kun"

The person whose been there through it all, was him. He had been filling the whole in her heart after her mother. He did everything he could to fill that gap, so how could she break his heart the way she has been? "Nothing to apologize for, I love you baby. Stop wasting your energy, sleep. Please" he begged, his fingers combing through her pink locks comforting her to unconsciousness.

"Will she be okay?" Naruto asked. "She's okay, Dr. Smith said it was to be expected, she's suffering from PTSD. Not something you can just get over, especially when your memories just recently came back. Her pulse is just a little weak. Her pupils are reactive and her temperature is good, she's responding well." Naruto looked at Sasuke impressed, he was always smart with business, but he never expected Sasuke to handle this situation the way he did.

"Did she eat?" he asked, both Temari and Utakata still perplexed throughout the whole situation. It was honestly like seeing a ghost to them. "She did, but she threw that right up."

"It's okay, she'll be fine. That solution will help. I'm taking her home today" Naruto looked at Sasuke confused, "Home as in your penthouse?"

He nodded, "I can't do this to her anymore. She's been in that hospital suite for 4 months now. It's time she comes home" He took a glimpse of her, his fingers continued running through her hair.

"You sure you can handle that? You look like complete shit right now" Naruto was blunt with what he saw. For a moment Sasuke forgot about the splitting headache and hangover he had.

"I'll be fine" he placed Sakura gently down to lay on her side on the leather couch. He sat on the seat next to her. His hand ran through his ruffled jet black. It took him a moment to realize his surroundings. He stared at the blonde woman he asked to get the towel and to the man beside her in a black suit. Taking notice of Sasuke's attention they stood up straight and gave a quick bow in respect.

"It's an honour to me-meet you Uchiha San" Utakata couldn't help but stumble on his own words when he reached his hand to shake Sasuke's. He stared at the man before him, it took him a moment before he stretched his hand out for the shake, "Your name?" he tried his best to sound polite, but with everything that has happened, he found it hard. "U-Utakata, Vice President of Commercial National Accounts and Lending for the United States Sector"

"Ah" Sasuke wasn't a man of words, so they've heard. His demeanour had completely changed, his tone of voice different from when the pink haired girl was awake. "How did you guys get in? Why didn't you call me and let me know you were here immediately?" his turned to Naruto, flooding him with questions.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. Utakata here, helped us in" Sasuke stared back at Utakata, he knew what type of men who worked for his company. Men just like him, powerful, egotistic and heart breakers. The thought of what went through Utakata's mind boiled his blood, but he wasn't going to waste his breath on it, given the circumstances. "You were in meetings, no point in calling to worry you"

"Sure, giving me call like you just did is much better" he said sarcastically. Although relieved she was okay and sound asleep next to him. He picked up his phone and quickly dialled a number before placing it to his ears, "Victoria, bring my lap top and paperwork down to level 49 main tower. I'm sitting in Utakata's office" he requested. "Will you be needing this office for any meetings?" He asked Utakata. "No Sir, I finished all my meetings and will be looking over some documents for the day" he answered.

Sasuke's attention focused on Sakura when he replied to Utakata, "Good, I'll be needing your office for the day." he didn't want to move the already sleeping Sakura.

Temari pinched herself, to be able to work with Sasuke Uchiha for a full day felt unreal. This must have been a dream that she probably would wake up from. It was an honour to just meet the man, but to have him work with them was a different story. Nothing she expected would have brought her to where she was now. Temari looked over to Utakata who was eerily nervous. Knowing his exact intentions, karma couldn't have come at a better time.

"Fuck, I have another 2 meetings for the day. I won't be done until later this evening. I shouldn't have fucking gone out last night" he cursed upon looking at his phone and going through his regretted the drinking last night, he should have known better. To be able to take care of Sakura, how on earth did he allow himself to be hungover when she was in the condition she was in.

"Sasuke, will you relax? You're fine, you attended your conference and you'll tend to Sakura fine as well" Naruto noticed the whites of his knuckles. As much as he tried to hide it, Naruto knew how critical Sasuke was of himself.

"All that matters it that she's okay, I'll be here with her. Just focus on all your meetings, I know you have a lot to catch up on" he didn't bother to look at Naruto, his eyes still on Sakura, "What a fucking tease, to have her here and then I have to go back to work." It was within minutes when Victoria came by the office, she gave both Temari and Utakata a snarky look when she passed by them, knowing exactly what their thoughts and feelings were.

"As requested Uchiha Sama" he took the MacBook out of her hands and placed it on the oakwood table in front of him. "I also need a throw over and pillow. Make sure they're sanitized before you bring them over" he ordered. "We shouldn't be here for long, I wouldn't think" Naruto intervened.

"She's been up longer than she usually is, she'll probably be here asleep until I'm done all my meetings anyway. Might as well keep her comfortable" he looked back at Victoria who bowed and walked off. Looking over to Temari and Utakata still speechless, "Just ignore me as if I'm not here"

"Sasuke San, it is an honour to meet you, you've done amazing things for this company and it's a blessing to work here" Utakata complimented hoping to earn some sort of recognition but he merely nodded. Sasuke was already a man with little words but mix that up with a hangover and a sleeping Sakura, he had no energy to converse and direct his attention elsewhere.

Temari couldn't help but stare at the sleeping Sakura and back at Sasuke, curious as to how someone was able to tame the notorious Uchiha Sasuke. From where she stood, he was completely different from what she's seen and heard of him. This was not a side she'd ever imagine Sasuke to be. Who exactly was this pink haired girl?

XoXoXoXo

It was already past 7 pm, Sasuke had been in and out of the office with his assistants and securities from and to his conferences. Utakata had offered his desk but Sasuke was content with sitting on the leather couch right next to the sleeping girl. There was little conversations made, he was focused with his work through out the day. After all he wanted the workday to be over and bring her back to his penthouse.

"Did you grab dinner?" he asked Naruto after his last meeting. Naruto was a lot of things, including obnoxious, annoying and out right loud. But when it came to serious situations, he was the most patient man Sasuke knew. He's been through everything with Sasuke and somehow continues to put up with his bullshit.

"Yeah, I got Victoria to pick me up some food. I'm probably going to fly back to Japan tonight. There's an emergency at work."

"Great, I'll set up the ride and private jet for you." Both Temari and Utakata had stayed, it was a busy day in office.

There was a slight whimper before arms stretched out the edge of the leather seat, "Wow, talk about perfect timing" Naruto wooed, looking at green eyes staring at everyone puzzled.

"What's going on?" there was a raspy voice coming from the girl who rubbed her eyes awake "How are you feeling?" Sasuke was right by her side, his hand moving the strands of pink away from her face. "Sasuke…" she looked at him before taking notice of her surrounding. She stared at the blonde woman and the man she met this morning, they seemed intimidated, focused on Sasuke.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around the enormous wooden room for the time. "Just pass 7:30PM" there was a lot on her mind. Things that needed to be talked about, but she couldn't help but noticed how sick he looked and how much he reeked of alcohol.

"Hey, I'm just going back to your parents to pack up" Naruto chimed in. "You're leaving already?" she asked him, still confused after waking up.

"Yeah, I have to go back, there's an emergency at work" he walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. "Hey, you scared me. Please be okay when I'm gone. I need someone to catch Pokemon with" he kissed the top of her head before leaving, she laughed at his remarks.

"Victoria, fetch Naruto a ride to my parents. Also make sure to get his flight and everything ready for tonight" his blonde haired assistant nodded promptly following his orders.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't bother you guys" she looked at Temari and Utakata, "Don't be silly, we all just want you to be okay" Sasuke said before the two could respond. Temari still couldn't grasp the softness in his tone, how gentle he was to the woman beside him.

"Temari, thank you for everything" she looked up at the blonde hair girl who just smiled. "Seriously, I had an awesome time with you. This place is huge and she was such a great tourist" she turned to Sasuke, glowing about Utakata's assistant.

"I'm glad you made friends" his eyes never leaving her, as if no one else existed in the room but her. "Come on let's go, it's late" he kept his jacket on her, slowly helping her up her feet. "Ugh, you should have woken me up. I wasted my one day out asleep!" She complained.

"I would carry you, but I know you can walk" he smirked when she pouted. He was the definition of tough love, making sure that she can fight her own battle. The more she did on her own the better recovery.

"We'll keep in touch?" she asked Temari, her arms still on Sasuke's for support. "Of course! You can always come by when you're visiting"

"Here's my contact information, send me a quick email. Victoria will keep us in contact" he handed his card to her. She couldn't react to the CEO of the company speaking directly to her. Before she could even thank him or mutter anything cohesive they were both out of the office.

Temari plopped down onto the couch, trying to catch her breath at everything that happened.

XoXoXo

"You're taking me back now?" there was hesitation in her voice when she broke the silence in the car ride home. He had asked the chauffeur to drive them back, not feeling fully well, he didn't want to risk anything. He smiled, his eyes brightened more than she's seen in a very long time. "Yes…I'm taking you back home" he watched her tiresome face contort to something more of curiosity, "What do you mean back home?" by his charming smile, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. Could it mean what she thought it meant? Her arms wrapped around him, eyes never away from his. She waited anxiously for him to answer,

"We're going back to the penthouse"

XoXoXoXoX

"I'm making chicken noodle soup for you" he said to her while rummaging through the fridge. "Sasuke Kun, stop it" she sat at the stool of the bar, waiting for him to turn around.

"Stop what? You need to eat, you haven't eaten anything all day" he turned on the stove to heat the pot of water. He was quick with his hands on peeling the carrots and potatoes ignoring her.

"Sasuke Kun" this time she walked over and placed her soft hands over his. He put the knife down on the cutting board and looked down at her. Her soft fingers found itself over his porcelain skin, tracing his high cheek bones down to his perfect jawline. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have freaked out the way I did, I know it hurt" she spoke softly, almost whispering. She'd regret everything she has said and done to him. He was broken inside and out. She had always been a forgiving person, so why was she so hard on him? The one person that seemed to never leave her side, her best supporter.

"I love you, you'll aways be beautiful inside and out. Don't ever forget that" his hand grabbed hers, speechless. Even with the pounding headache and the long day at work, she was his oxycontin. "I will always believe in you, whatever you do in this life and even the next…I know that you'll always make the right choice" he couldn't resist anymore. He bent down to kiss her soft lips. The soft smell of strawberries was intoxicating to him, his hands grabbed her buttocks. Slender fingers ran through the soft bed of black hair. He set her on top of the island of the kitchen, his lips not giving himself or her a chance to take a breath. He was out of control, not thinking straight anymore. There was an uncontrollable urge, his hand held the back of her neck as he kissed and licked the crook of her neck earning a little moan from her. "Sasuke…"

His other hand trailed up her dress, touching her bare thighs, swiftly taking the dress off her. His kisses went lower, from her neck to her collar bone then to the top of her breast. "Oh my God, Sasuke Kun" she whispered. There was nothing better than holding her in his arms and kissing her soft skin.

The sound of the boiling water spilling over pulled his attention away from her. "Shit" he muttered under his breath before turning the heat down. He turned back to her, she had the same cute smile he became addicted to. It wasn't until he stood where he was that he notice how thin she had become. He couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach thinking of that night she was lifeless. How grateful he was that she was here smiling sitting on top of the stone island. It almost felt unreal that she was here, right in front of him. After such a traumatic event, it just seemed like a miracle she was around, breathing.

Her face quickly grew red in embarrassment, she noticed the way he looked at her. The scars must have caught his attention, "I know…I look a little gross right now" she looked away from him. "Shut up, you're absolutely gorgeous" he didn't want to cry…he couldn't do that to her. "It's just I think you should eat first. You haven't eaten anything all day." He lifted her up bridal style, still in her under garments.

"Besides, I think Dr. Smith would kill me if I did anything like that. I can't risk it" he softly smiled at her, taking her up the stairs all the way to his master bedroom. "It's so weird" she whispered to him, looking at her surrounding.

"This place brings me right back to the first day I came. You forget how fast time passes by sometimes, this place is huge!"

"Sakura, I've been counting the days since you came here with me. It's been a long and dreadful one. I'm just happy you can finally be comfortable and cozied all up" he placed her gently on his duvet covered bed, the comfort surrounding her was unimaginable.

"I'll quickly put the chicken in the water and be right back. Set you a nice bath" he kissed her forehead. "Then have mad steamy animal sex?" she asked with the most innocent tone, he couldn't help but laugh. "You're too much…I already told you it's not happening. Not for a little while."

"I would make a joke right about now, but you might be pissed" she teased. "You're probably right, so don't say it." Knowing Sakura she would say something dark and twisted.

"I'll be back in a minute, please behave" he pleaded before heading to the kitchen. She flopped back onto the pillow, her arms hugging in the blanket inhaling the light intoxicating scent that reminded her so much of him. It had been a while since she had felt this relief, maybe there was a silver lining to everything that had happened the past 4 months. Sasuke confessing to her his power and wealth wasn't that big of a deal anymore. The weight of her new found knowledge of him was easier to deal with. Sasuke kun was just Sasuke kun.

XoXoXoXo

"Careful" he looked at her anxiously, "But its really good!" she happily slurped the spoonful of broth. They had just finished bathing, the lack of machinery and monitors around her gave her a sense of sanity. The warm cotton PJ's were just the cherry on top. He helped dry her hair, clothed her and even moisturized, she felt completely human. It was so long that she felt this good.

"What'd you eat?" she asked him, her eyebrow raised. "Don't you worry about me"

"Sasuke, I know you're hungover" she muttered, stirring the soup around with her silver spoon. "Sakura, it's not what you think"

"I know, Naruto explained. I'm just saying I think you need to be taken care of, not the other way around." She continued to sip the soup, watching him almost squirm in frustration. He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Anyway, I have the first couple of days off." There wasn't a point in trying to argue.

"Really? Don't you have a lot of meetings?" she scrunched her nose. "Yes. But I'm working around it to be with you" he said it in a matter of fact way, she mouthed an oh before happily finishing up her light dinner.

There's a calm after the storm they say, and this was the perfect one. Snuggled together they sat by the fire place quietly on the soft cushion of the sofa. Sometimes silence is the best company. They both took a sip of their Chamomile tea, it wasn't Sasuke's favourite but he would drink it to accompany her.

He was running on no sleep over the last 48 hours, but that was nothing. He's been through worse, especially when she was in the hospital, sleep was non existent. In fact, he hasn't had proper sleep in over 4 months…A usual heavy sleeper became cautious. He was awake from any sort of sound or movement. Maybe it was the sound of her calm breathing, the weight of her head resting on his chest or the warmth of her under the wool throw. The sound of the crackling fire made it impossible for his eye lids to stay open. Maybe for one night, just one night he'll have a peaceful sleep, with her in his grasp.

There was a cold empty feeling from what he remembered from last night, his eyes still closed he took a deep inhale before adjusting himself on the sofa. That headache he had was gone and the feeling of undisturbed sleep was nothing far from incredible. The sound of the vibrating phone woke him up, before looking at his surrounding he grabbed his phone to look at the time. Already 11 AM. There was a message from Victoria, probably something work related. Maybe it was the tranquil sleep, but it took him a good moment to start thinking about where he was. Suddenly he remembered last night, it wasn't just a good dream. He did take her home and she was in his arms. His heart raced at the missing warm body that was in his grasp, cursing himself he shot himself up from the sofa, "Sakura!" He called her name out, suddenly he wasn't enjoying how big the penthouse was. What if she seized? Or passed out? There was a faint noise coming from the kitchen, walking through the halls and following the noise was dizzying. He desperately wanted to find pink and to his relief there was a blob of pink working around the kitchen.

"Sakura!" She jumped and turned to face him, startled. "What on earth are you doing? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Um I'm making breakfast... and because you clearly needed the rest" it was as if it was the most obvious thing. It took a moment for him to realize the plate of bacon and eggs on the breakfast bar with a plate of pancakes on the side. "Have you gone mad?" He asked annoyed. She took it offensively. "Sakura, you just got out of the hospital, literally just got out. You can't be doing this stuff, especially in a kitchen with an open fire and sharp objects around you" he couldn't bare to imagine if something bad had happened. "You could have passed out, had one of those episodes you just had yesterday or even worse- a fucking seizure"

"Language! Will you relax? I'm fine aren't I? Besides I'm on anti seizure medication" she placed a cup of black coffee onto the breakfast bar before him. "Tch."he kisses his teeth, giving in and sitting on the stool across from her. "That's not the point, you shouldn't be doing anything heavy like that"

"Okay first, I didn't realize that cracking eggs and putting toast in a toaster was heavy work. Second, don't you think you're contradicting yourself Mr. 'you need to walk on your own'? And third, how do you have all these fresh ingredients always stocked." She was genuinely curious.

"I have a housekeeper that makes sure everything is kept clean and stocked at all times." He watched her sit beside him, biting a piece of toast. "You shouldn't be doing anything more than a little walking, which by the way, I am there to watch you. Where as this, you're doing while I'm asleep. You do realize this is a large suite right?" He raised his eyebrow. "I can't hear you if you scream" this time he dug into the yolk of his sunny side up egg. "Oh please sasuke, you were sleeping like a baby! I am not going to be the one to disturb your much deserved sleep." She took a bite of her bacon, "I know you haven't slept properly for 4 months... did it not feel amazing?" She asked, mouth full.

"No." He answered bluntly. She didn't say anything else, accepting his lecture. "Breakfast is amazing though..." he felt guilty for being so upset with her on her first real day away from the hospital.

"Thank you" she was so happy, he could tell when she leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Her smile was big and bright, she felt free from all the wires. The smell of sanitizer was finally gone. "So what's the plan today anyway?"

"Well I have to take you for your Physio, go by the hospital and get some stuff checked out and medications stocked-,"

"No way, you're not making me go back _there._ Come on, one day Sasuke" she slumped over, dreading going back to the hospital.

He pushed the empty plate aside and pulled the pancakes to him. "Relax you baby, it'll be nothing more than an hour" a part of him felt guilty, knowing that he still had to have the conversation about her autoimmune disease. But she deserved just at least one good week before flooding her with more unwanted news.

"I hate you" she pouted, watching him eat his pancakes. "So you're telling me that my first day off is just going to be full of doctor trips?"

"If it's good news from Dr. Smith, then we go home get some rest and go from there." He took a moment to gather up his thoughts, "If things go well, maybe we can stroll around central park. It's a good time around this year. The trees are beautiful during fall" he said before taking another bite.

"Oh yes! Please, I really want to just go and enjoy it…Can you believe it's going to be our two year anniversary soon?" how fast time goes by.

"Yeah, I can't believe I managed to stay with someone as annoying as you" he teased, earning a light slap on his forearm.

It was comforting to have routine again, he was responsible for washing the dishes while she laid snugly on the sofa and played a bit on her handheld Nintendo Switch. An upgraded version of her DS during her hospital stay.

Their shower together was just how she remembered it, warm and tranquilizing. She would never get over how perfect his body was, the way his body was flawlessly sculpted. From his broad shoulders down to his abs, she always loved running her hand down his chest. As usual, it always earned her a tender kiss. The feeling of his hand down her back was unbearable. She just wanted all of him, but he kept resisting. She was too delicate to him, and it was an obvious reminder with the plastic bag covered walking cast she had on. He was too afraid to hurt her.

XoXoXo

The sound of keys clanking pulled her away from the aching thoughts, pink hair, red cheeks stained with tears. It was a torturous reminder of the agony she's inflicted to a woman who tried her best to understand the pain. The only one who believed that she wasn't the monster everyone thought her to be. To reach a hand out and save her, when nobody else would. Her stomach churned at the flashback of Sakura begging her to drop the gun, how afraid she was.

Her heart broke thinking of Sasuke. He was there at the court hearing, eyes glaring of hatred sitting next to that wrench. Even now the thought of her arms around him ignited some sort of anger she couldn't explain. She was innocent and by the looks of it, Karin had something to do with all of this, she was just that sick and twisted. How could he ever choose someone like her? A woman that was as ugly inside as she was beautiful on the outside. She took a deep breath before digging herself back into that whole of torment, the thought of Sasuke with someone else, the man she will always love no matter the circumstances. She almost had him, if she just satisfied him a little more, if Karin wasn't around.

But nothing, nothing was compared to the despair she felt over Sakura. It was nothing but a weight lifted off her shoulders when she saw her at her own court hearing. Even if that meant her frame slim and fragile, dressed in a walking cast and blood drained from her pale face... she was alive. That was all she wanted to see, that the pink haired woman was alive. She remembered cursing herself at the sight of the pink blurb at the court hearing, interrupting the sentencing. As much as she loved Sasuke, he wasn't someone to cross paths with. He wanted her prosecuted, and if Sakura interrupted that, she was afraid he would hurt her.

The last thing she remembered was the judge postponing the hearing and the officers immediately taking her away from the scene. But the anger in Sasuke's face, the way he looked at Sakura was engrained in her memories.

All she could do now was pray, pray that somehow he and Karin miraculously leaves her alone. She shouldn't be involved. Not in this mess.

"Shizuka Tomoyuki" startled, she looked up to see her cell door opened. There stood two armed guards, "You're out on bail " her eyes widened. 50 Million dollar bail, it wasn't unheard of to have someone like Sasuke request and make a bail on someone to that extent. Who on earth was able to pay that much? Her parents have been avoiding her, not wanting it to relate to their business. It wouldn't have been them. She's accepted the fact that business was priority. 50 Million wasn't a joke and a huge sacrifice her parents would have to put out for her stupid actions.

"Me?" she asked, confused. She must have not heard right.

"Yes, Shizuka Tomoyuki" the guard answered, annoyed when he repeated her name. She just couldn't grasp the fact that she was out on bail. Who was her knight in shining armour? Who does she owe her life to?

"Before you sign the documents, the gentlemen who paid for your bond would like to speak to you" gentlemen…who could it be?

Her hair a mess, walking between the guards, she was careful with each step, trying to catch her breath and pray to not wake up from this dream. She was finally about to be out of the cemented walls that kept her captive in her own insanity. The walk was quiet, her heart beat faster with every step closer to the visitation room. It felt long, the path to slight freedom. Even if it was just for a moment, she at least can enjoy it before her sentencing. She can apologize to her parents for being a disappointment and embarrassment. Maybe find Sakura and pray that she's still alive and safe. In the end, even with Sakura objection, someone with his power will make sure to lock her up for life for hurting the red hair woman he loved dearly.

She could die happy if she could just kiss him one last time. Seeing him that day at the court made her heart flutter like it always did. He was just so perfect in every way possible.

The doors opened, she couldn't help but stop mid track. Her knees weak. There, was the angel that she thought she would never see this close again. She must have been dead already, to be able to see such unworldly perfection once again. His onyx orbs were captivating in every way, his jaw line shaped his face immaculately - it was the exact same way she remembered when her fingers used to trace over them. His thin lips were pursed together, how much she wanted those lips down the crook of her neck like it did back then. His finger tapped on the round table, dressed perfectly in a black suit. She didn't think he could be any more stunning than he was back then, but the closer she went up to him, she realized how wrong she was. He was the epiphany of beauty. His features were more defined, his body broad and muscular. Perhaps this was what maturity looks like.

"Sa-Sasuke Kun" his name stole her breath away. He sat up, quietly watching her take a seat across from him. Her mind running a million miles a second, the possibilities that ran through her thoughts. Did he leave Karin for her? Was she really worth 50 million to him. The excitement was pent up in her.

He gave her a chance to recollect herself, quietly sitting. There was so many questions and things she wanted to say. The flash of pink imprinted on her, the rush of guilt she felt. Right now, no matter what, her priority should be Sakura _._

"I just can't believe you bailed me out…" she started to speak. "I-…before I even explain myself I need you to understand something"

"The pink haired girl, the one at the court that interrupted my hearing. Please…please just leave her alone. She isn't part of this, she didn't plan anything" she pleaded, carefully watching his expression change from nothingness to confusion.

"I didn't poison Karin, I am innocent. That night... the pink haired woman... Sakura... she tried to save me, but I - I pushed her off" she started to tear, "I beg you, you can cancel your bond. Just please don't hurt her, Karin will destroy her" she pleaded.

It was only starting to get better, Sakura not wired up and bruised like she was, he didn't need a reminder of that night. His body weak at the thought of what had happened that day. "Regarding everything that happened back then" he quickly interjected her before she continued about Sakura. He couldn't break down again.

She looked at him, curious to what he had to say. "You didn't deserve what I did to you. I want to formally apologize to you". His expression soft and genuine, something she never thought was possible. "Shizuka, I'm sorry I caused that much pain. I was really fucked up, my head wasn't in the right place. No one deserves to experience what you did, something easily preventable" She was in absolute awe. Speechless, she could only take in the words he spoke. Could this really be happening?

"Sasuke..." this couldn't be real.

" You can stay in the suite below my penthouse until the next trial. You'll have to have two guards with you at all times." It was part of the bond agreement. She blushed, even in this situation she couldn't help but wonder his intentions.

"After you finish with the documentations my chauffeur will pick you up. We will go from there, but just make sure to shower after your arrival" was this an invitation to sleep with him? He was always a clean freak. She couldn't help but think of the possibilities. Her parents would be so proud of her if they knew he chose her in the end. That patience always wins...

He nodded, getting off the wooden chair to leave the room.

She watched him walk away, captivated by his presence. The two guards from earlier ushered her to quickly follow them to start the process.

Sasuke took a deep breath, how badly he needed a cigarette. If it was genuinely up to him, he would have never bailed her out, in his eyes she still pushed Sakura off. He would have loved to explain to Shizuka the whole situation, but just Sakura's name to him was a sensitive topic. He couldn't bare to say her name, it was too much pain. He'll just have to explain to Shizuka the whole situation when she gets there.

This wasn't how he wanted to spend the day, but all he wanted was Sakura to be happy. Even if it meant doing something as bizarre as this.

 _Flashback_

 _Dr. Smith gave her the okay, given some strict rules. Rules such as not being in crowded public areas where there are risk of bacteria and viruses. There should be breaks in between, no areas with smoke and of course no activity that is too straining._

 _Her sea green eyes looked up to the sky, she laid on the wooden bench her head rested on his lap in the middle of the changing color leaves of central park. "Fresh air" she said after a deep breath. "It's so nice to be out here" she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of birds chirping and the sound of the leaves dancing off the trees._

 _"The calm is just beautiful" she said smiling, he couldn't help but agree. For once it felt like they hit the pause button, sitting in the cool breeze and just enjoying the season._

 _They sat there for a moment before she mustered back up. He looked at her, his fingers tucking her hair back "Is it too cold?" he asked her, watching her facial expression change from calm to worry. "No…" she said before turning around to look at the pond. "Then what's wrong?"_

 _"Sasuke kun…" he inched closer when he realized her tone of voice, concerned. "Sweetheart, what is it?" he whispered softly, his arms wrapped around her slim body. "I just…feel a little guilty"_

 _"Guilty? Why?" there wasn't anything he could think of that she should feel guilty about. "Shizuka…"_

 _He gave a long sigh, "Sakura" he groaned, his head leaned back "not this again"_

 _"What do you mean 'not this again'" she asked frustrated._

 _"Can't we have one good day?"_

 _"One good day? How can I genuinely be happy with myself when there is an innocent woman locked up in jail? She didn't do anything Sasuke. She just needs mental help" Sakura decided not to have Sasuke relive the whole situation._

 _"Sakura, she is going to be out. I have my lawyers working on it."_

 _"I want to see her Sasuke kun"_

 _"Ugh, Sakura you heard Dr. Smith. Prison is not the best place for you to be given your health condition."_

 _"I don't care Sasuke kun, I have to see her. I can't enjoy my time knowing that she's stuck somewhere alone" her eyes welled up at the thought of someone who has done nothing wrong stuck along somewhere, being punished wrongfully._

 _He said nothing, "Please…Sasuke. This one thing…I beg you" she was crying, his weakest spot was to witness her pain._

 _End Flashback_

Reaching the penthouse, he was greeted by his older brother. "She's still asleep in your room. Didn't wake up since you left" he gave a quick update, his facial expression said it all. "I can't believe you let me take this long to visit her... she is in such bad shape" Itachi's voice was trembling, it was hard to see someone who usually is so bright and active to be so broken and weak.

Sasuke took a sharp inhale, "she looks much better than how she did even just a month ago" he took a glass, poured whiskey into it and offered it to the man who followed suit behind him into the bar.

"Sasuke... what the fuck happened? Is she going to be okay?"

"I am sure mom filled you in on most of the important parts. She will be fine... just going to be a a long progress... but unrelating to the issue, she was diagnosed with an autoimmune disease." Sasuke could hear his own voice breaking.

"There is a good chance she can't get her degree, I don't think she could work in a hospital environment without risking her life"

It was Itachi that seemed torn, he leaned on the wall "have you told her?" He asked carefully. "Not yet... she just finally started to get better by a fraction. I can't do that to her, I'll completely break her spirits."

"Fuck, it just isn't fair. She out of everyone does not deserve this bullshit"

"Yeah... yet she's still pushing through smiling." Sasuke could feel the anxiety slowly squeezing his chest. The horrors and regret eating him away, "meanwhile it was all because of me"

"Sasuke, don't be foolish. The past is the past, you can't just keep going back and blaming yourself." He felt his brothers hand on his shoulder. "You know father had been wanting to visit her, when are you gonna bring her home to our parents? Mom would take perfect care of her"

"I know, I just want her to regain her confidence again. Maybe by this week I can bring her over or he can come by".

Itachi took a gulp of his whiskey, "I am free of meetings the day after tomorrow, I can drop by and entertain her, given you probably have a couple conferences" Sasuke nodded. "I didn't even get to speak to her today, she's just been asleep all day" Sakura was someone dear to Itachi, he just wanted to see her better, "maybe take her to our parents, depending on how she feels"

"Day by day" Sasuke chimed in. Itachi raised his eyebrow "where did you go? Calling me last minute to be with Sakura?"

"Bailed Shizuka out" Itachi almost choked on his drink, he shook his head. Perhaps he heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura had this major freak out because she's convinced Shizuka is completely innocent. She's been begging me to see Shizuka. I sure as hell am not bring her to that environment given her condition"

Itachi stood up straight, away from the wall and closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke, have you gone mad? Do you understand what you're doing? You understand the repercussions of what you're doing right?" His brother was definitely losing his sanity.

"That girl is psychotic, if she knows who Sakura is to you, you're just endangering Sakura more. In the condition she's in, how could you think this is a good idea?" Itachi lectured him, extremely upset.

"Sakura's been crying and hasn't been been able to enjoy being home because of her. I am just trying to make her feel better." He reasoned, possibly trying to convince himself that it was the right decision he made.

"Tough love foolish little brother" he advised, looking at the time on his wrist, "Listen, I have to go now. But please just be careful with her. Call me if you need anything, and let me visit her when she's actually awake." He took the last swift of his drink and walked out of the bar, leaving Sasuke standing there in a daze.

XoXoXoXo

Brown eyes stared into the mirror, she combed her newly blow dried hair through her fingers. This place gave her memories on the days she stayed over, this was the exact room she stayed in. He would always come 'visit' her for the night, it was either here or a hotel room. She ran through the possibilities in her mind, wondering what tonight meant.

Carefully, she painted her lips with red lipsticks. It had been long since she felt like a woman. Sasuke always had everything in the suite stocked. He knew how to keep his woman satisfied and pampered. It was no wonder she was addicted to him. She gave herself one final look at herself on the vanity mirror, she dressed herself in a deep red silk dress that hung in the closet. It was a privilege to stay here even for a day.

"Shizuka, Sasuke's ready for you" her chest was tight when she realized that this time she was going up to his pent house. Somewhere she never dreamt of going. Sasuke was a very private man, and no one ever placed foot up there. Of course with the exception of immediate family and that devil of a woman Karin.

The heels of the Lou Bouton shoes clicked on the marbled floor and into a private wooden cased elevator. Every second passing by felt dreadful and long, she just wanted to see him desperately. Just as she wished, the elevator doors opened and she was greeted by two other guards dressed in black and white suits. There he stood, his expression blank when she arrived.

"Did you want a drink?" he offered, her eyes wondered around the penthouse in absolute awe of how beautiful and grand it was. "Su-sure!" she bowed. He walked her to a room decorated with walls of old and modern books that reached all the way to the 20 feet ceiling. The red curtains slightly covered the ceiling high windows. "You can take a seat" he gestured over to the leather seat, next to a wooden coffee table. She could smell a light scent of cigar that lingered in the room, it reminded her so much of him.

"Scotch, wine, whiskey?" He asked. "Scotch please" she watched him grab the crystal glass on the wooden cabinet across from her, he poured the drink a quarter full. She wondered why he didn't grab one for himself when he passed the glass to her. Sasuke, from what she remembered always consumed something alcoholic, it didn't matter the time or day.

"Nothing for you?" He shook his head, he seemed uninterested to start a real conversation. His eyes frequently glancing at the time on his wrist. Was this a new ritual for him? To fuck her sober while she was tipsy? Questions flooded her mind.

He leaned back, slightly sitting on the edge of the desk behind him, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black slacks. He was always dressed to make woman swoon, in Shizuka's opinion. His black hair was always styled in a soft mess. The skinny blue tie that loosely rested on his white dressed shirt was irresistibly seductive, she just wanted to rip it off him like she used to. He stared at her indifferently, "how are your parents?" He forced himself into a conversation, remembering them from years ago, his parents still in contact with her father for business.

"I don't know... they haven't kept in contact with me ever since that night" Sasuke understood what she meant. Families of her status needed to keep a front at all times for publicity. Having a daughter that supposedly poisoned someone as high ranking as Karin was never good for business. It was shameful and a cause for abandonment. Her parents knew what he had done to her, yet they turned their eyes. Ignorant to the situation, only to maintain a healthy relationship with his family.

It disgusted him how sick and twisted people were from his world. Something he would have never thought about until Sakura.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"You know how it is." She forced a smile before taking a sip of her scotch.

"Sasuke." She called out his name, "I really didn't poison Karin." She confided in him, "honestly I was there. With a gun. I was going to kill her that night, but there was this woman who noticed my distraught." His chest hurt, it will always be hard to relive it. But he bit his tongue and forced himself to listen.

"No one cared, I was so afraid. But this woman, she came up to me and she asked what was wrong. Someone actually asked me. Me!" She exclaimed. "She was so patient, but I could tell she was scared too. Scared when she saw the gun in my hand" Sasuke's eyes avoided hers, staring down to his shoes trying his best to hold back the tears.

"I told her my plan, but she kept smiling. She told me it was going to be okay. I just needed a deep breath" he mentally cursed at how naive Sakura could be sometimes. "So she convinced me to leave the premises, it was a cold night. If I couldn't have you and if I couldn't get rid of Karin, then there was no point to life" she confessed, because even now, she couldn't think of life without him.

He wanted to stop her from torturing him with the details, but he needed to understand exactly what happened. "It was freezing Sasuke Kun, we were at a cliff in the dark, just the two of us. I accused her of setting me up, so she threw her phone into the water, fully aware that I could have killed her at any moment" He focused on his breathing, trying not to throw up at the anger and frustration of how short sighted Sakura could be.

"Someone came, the cops were there. That was when I went crazy, I wanted to just die. But she tried holding me down, and I lost control and accidentally pushed her" it took every fibre of his being to not hurt the woman in front of him.

"The point I'm trying to get at is, I didn't hurt Karin" he wanted to laugh at her remarks. How silly it was that Karin somehow was the hot topic of this conversation. "I really don't know what your intentions are." She confided, "I don't know what's going on between you and Karin, why you bailed me out."

"There's nothing going on with me and Karin. That has been over for years now" his words were music to her ears. This was her happy ending... "well I don't know if Karin has any influence on you still...but the pink haired girl that came into the court room she saved me. Her name's -,"

"Sakura" they said in unison. She looked at him wide eyed, he finally looked up to face her. How did he know her name? What did he do to her?

"I'll be right back" was the last thing he said before leaving her alone with a security guard right at the entrance of the area.

XoXoXo

The sleeping woman mustered in her slumber at the feeling of warm hands brushing against her cheeks, "Sakura sweet heart, you need to wake up and take your medication"

"Mmmhm, no" she muttered, digging deeper into the mountain of pillows. Sasuke slipped an arm under her torso and shifted her out of the position. "Come on, there's a guest downstairs waiting for you" suddenly alerted, green eyes looked at him confused, "guest?"

"How are you feeling?" he placed his cheek against her forehead. "Good" she looked at him, "so whose the guest?"

"If I tell you, you have to keep calm and not go crazy"

She raised her eyebrow, "o..kay…" her voice still raspy.

"I know you're upset because I won't take you to her. It's unrealistic to bring you in that environment when you're in this condition"

She sat up, her hands covering her gasping mouth. "I bailed Shizuka out for now. BUT we have to compromise" Sasuke stopped her from eagerly getting out of the bed. "There's going to be security the whole time she's here with you." Sakura pouted, but he continued on, "you're not going to go near her"

"Sasuke, she's not going to-,"

"I don't want to hear it Sakura, it's already nerve wracking having her in the same room as you. We either compromise or we don't do this. I don't feel comfortable" he was being transparent with her, she looked at him. "Fine" she gave in, she couldn't put him through more stress than she already put him through.

He helped her off the bed, "Wait, when did you leave to even do all of this?" she asked, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in his arms. "I've had this all planned for a while, after our big fight. I just didn't think it would happen this soon." He picked her up bridal style, walking her down the hall. "Itachi was over, watching you"

"What? And I was asleep the whole time?!" she whined, wishing she could see him. Aside from Sasuke, his mother and Naruto, she barely saw anyone else.

"You know she's wearing a silk red dress." he changed the subject, judging the woman who he recently helped out.

"Shush! Stop being so criticizing." He placed her down softly when they reached the bottom of the grand staircase. "Be careful please, don't need you tripping and falling" he bickered taking notice of how jumpy she was. He walked her slowly towards the library on the main floor.

The sound of laughter could be heard outside of the room, her heart raced. What exactly was happening? It was a woman's voice. What was he planning? The flash of pink froze her, it couldn't be real, Sakura was here, why was she here?

She watched carefully, the way they interacted with each other. He was someone else in front of the girl with a walking cast, the smile she's never experienced. The softness in his facial expression, how his attention gravitated towards the girl in PJs.

Sakura looked at Shizuka, her smile wide showing her perfect white teeth. "Shizuka" she stopped right at the entrance a couple feet away. She couldn't help but feel conflicted, she should be relieved and happy to see the woman from months ago, but the feeling of resentment overwhelmed her.

She stayed silent, unable to speak. Sakura looked at her curiously, about to take a step forward but Shizuka could see that Sasuke held her back. His calculated expression made her feel like a wild animal stalking a prey. It bothered her, possibly even more than what he did to her with Karin.

Suddenly the memories of Sakura that night blurred. She couldn't grasp what was in front of her. Why Sakura? How could she dare to be dressed in PJs in front of a man like Sasuke?

She watched Sakura try taking a step for the second time, "Sakura." His voice firm but still soft. "What?" Sakura asked annoyed. Every part of Shizuka wanted to scream, how dare she talk to Sasuke in that tone?

"We has this conversation already" she heard him explain to Sakura, his ram still around her waist. It should have been on hers.

"Shizuka, you're okay now" she could hear Sakura's calming voice, but she was far from okay. This wasn't what she wanted, why would Sakura steal Sasuke away fro her like Karin?

"Sasuke..." she could see Sakura's eyes shift over to Sasuke. She looked worried, but Sasuke kept his composure.

"Shizuka...you need to listen to me" she could hear the concern in Sakura's voice, but it only enraged her more. Who did she think she was to be with Sasuke? She suddenly remembered what Sakura said in the cliff, calling Sasuke a jerk. How dare she try to be with him now?

There was no way Sakura could love Sasuke the way she did. How could he let someone like her stay in his penthouse?

"Sakura..." she finally spoke. "I'm sorry" she apologized, no one can be with Sasuke but her. Out of her control, she quickly lunged towards Sakura. Even if she did try saving her that night, Sakura didn't deserve him, she didn't suffer enough to be with him.

XoXoXo

 **Authors note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think, I'm always looking forward to your reviews. So please read and review!**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
